


Flying High

by YouarethereasonIwrite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bullying, Fluff, In the Beginning, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Trans Female Character, Violence, Wings AU, trans! Mibuchi Reo, we honestly need more trans fanfics in this fandom, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 83,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouarethereasonIwrite/pseuds/YouarethereasonIwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya has a special secret regarding his wings. Gomkuro/Everyone x Kuroko wingfic AU with enough poly ships and gay people to piss off Putin and Westboro Shit Church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winging It

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing yet another fanfic despite having one long multichapter fic and another one that's about to end soon? I have so may ideas though like don't even get me started. I love the KNB characters so much and I adore Kuroko Tetsuya especially, so I think he should be pampered some more ;0 
> 
> I WROTE THIS WHEN I HAD INSOMNIA LAST NIGHT AND TBH I'M HALF FUCKING TIRED/HALF HIGH OFF OF LIFE SO I'M SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES. Thank you.
> 
> Slightly graphic descriptions of violence, gore, and knife usage in the beginning (in Kuroko's flashback), so if you feel triggered or uncomfortable, please just skip the whole long italics paragraph in the beginning. Otherwise, please enjoy this great idea for a fanfic put in my shitty writing style!

 

Kuroko Tetsuya was one of the many individuals (almost all the population in the world) who harbored an extra set of limbs: wings. The only difference was that Kuroko had two secrets about his wings that no one else seemed to know or have. He had the notorious, and thought to be extinct, angel wings. But not just the white ones, either, oh no. His wings were part pastel rainbow (on the inside of his wings) and pure snow white with golden sparkles (on the outside of his wings). With the unique combination of colors, many would die for his attention (or the attention he received).

The blue haired male sighed. He didn’t want the attention though. Maybe when he was younger, he would preen over the spotlight lit on top of him. But now? No. He despised the attention on him. _Probably because of how people are… Why are humans so judgmental towards each other? Why are we so hateful and competitive after all of these years of pain and sorrow? Haven’t humans learned by now?_ Another feeble sigh escaped from his slightly parted lips, and he found himself staring outside the window. The drops of rain raced across his blurry window as Kuroko continued to gaze outside in deep thought, the sound of thunder easing him into his mind.

It was raining when _that_ time happened. There was a slight wind. The trees rustled and danced violently against the harsh breeze as the clouds cried out droplets of water, its cries heard against the rattling of branches on houses. He remembered it all well. The sneers, the mocking laughter, everything. Who would be able to forget the suffering caused by another individual?

_It was cold that day. Suspiciously freezing during the summer. Eight year old Kuroko Tetsuya stood alone in the rain, a small umbrella with little ice cream cones barely covering him from the pouring rain. He was waiting for his mother. Alone. She was supposed to pick him up twenty minutes ago but her familiar red car was nowhere to be seen near his empty schoolyard._

_“When will mommy come pick me up?” The little one asked out loud, sucking on his last vanilla lollipop. His wings rustled behind him as if to comfort the child, the wings wrapping around his body like a pair of arms. He pouted. Kuroko didn’t like being alone since no one ever really noticed him due to his low presence anyway. The little boy continued seeking out his mother’s car and didn’t happen to notice a looming presence behind him. His wings snapped harshly behind his back into a stiff position when he heard a twig snap close to him. Whipping around, he was faced with about five other older kids, two of them from his school and the other three from some middle school._

_“Um, hello.” He cautiously surveyed the new people, who each held matching sneers and barely concealed, excited gleams on their faces._

_“Didn’t I tell you? He has nice wings.” One of them whispered loudly to another, presumably the leader._

_“You’re right.” Kuroko felt chills violently rack his form as the other’s predatory eyes locked onto his wings. The older male licked his lips and took a large step towards the blue haired boy, a feral grin on his face._

_“W-what do you want?” Kuroko squeaked. The boss followed his small footsteps, his hand in his jacket pocket._

_“Your wings. Give them to me. Now.” The blue haired boy flinched when the other swept out a knife with his hand, previously from his pocket, and pointed the dagger in Kuroko’s direction. Alarm bells were frantically setting off in the little boy’s head and he quickly turned around and began running. He didn’t make it far though, for one of the other bullies tackled him to the ground._

_“S-stop! Please!” Kuroko wailed out as the other kids joined the one holding him down, each with ugly snickers of their own._

_“Look at him! He’s going to cry!”_

_“What a crybaby!”_

_“What are you going to do? Cry to your mommy?” Loud laughter followed after the insults and Kuroko stiffened as one hand started to stroke his wings. He shook even more as the other hands continued to hold him down, applying hard pressure against his weak, thin limbs. The leader chuckled darkly, slowly and gently carding his fingers through Kuroko’s wings._

_“Beautiful....” He whispered before his voice grew louder and more mocking, “It’s too bad these wings are on some pathetic little kid.” As he said that, the leader harshly gripped onto the wings, causing the younger boy to cry out in pain. Smirking, he raised his knife and led it to the base of Kuroko’s wings, where it was sprouting._

_“Make sure to hold him down.” The boss ordered, and the others responded with harder grips against the poor victim. He cried out in pain and terror as the knife glided mockingly against his skin before digging in. Kuroko screamed._

_“Stop! Stop! STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP!” His cries were not heard as the knife began sawing against the base of his wings in order to cut them off for the malicious leader. He thrashed around, the unbearable pain causing louder screams to rip out of his aching throat as tears streamed down his eyes._

_“Hold him down better! And someone stop his dumb screaming.” The leader grunted, trying to quickly cut off the wings before someone took notice of the screams beforehand. A hand was placed over Kuroko’s mouth to muffle his wails. Instantly, the younger boy bit down on the other’s hands in retaliation. The male screeched before glaring furiously at Kuroko._

_“You bitch! You’ll pay for that!” The older male whipped his curled up fist back before launching it straight into Kuroko’s face, the impact causing Kuroko’s head to be thrown back. As the pain began to settle into his eye, the little boy’s cries grew in volume. His screeching wouldn’t stop, even when black spots dotted across his vision and his hearing slowed down. Everything around him was blurry and he found himself in a daze. Before he passed out, he heard his mother’s frantic yells and barely registered the bullies being pulled off of him as the little boy succumbed to the bittersweet darkness._

_When he woke up again, he woke up to the smells of overwhelming cleaning products, as if to wash away the other smells of death and sickness. Blearily, he glanced around the white walls and noticed the slumped form of his mother, sitting on a ratty old chair beside him._

_“Mother?” He rasped out, a dry, aching feeling in his throat and a numb feeling around his body. His mother_ _jolted awake at his quiet voice and alarmingly scanned the area before her eyes landed on her weak, very much awake, son._

_“Tetsuya!” She cried out, her blue strands wildly sticking up as she hurried over to her son. He smiled weakly at her as she knelt before him, a hand shakily touching his cheek. “Oh my, baby.” She muttered, a broken smile on her lips as she stroked his pale cheek._

_“What happened?” Kuroko blinked a few times, trying to rid the spots dancing across his eyelids._

_“You were hurt, dear. Some of these…. children hurt you.” She hesitated in her spot, wondering briefly whether or not to finally tell her son about his special wings._

_“Why? Why did they hurt me?” Kuroko meekly asked, his voice quivering as he remembered the sneers, the taunts, and most importantly, the searing pain on his back._

_“Tetsuya. I never told you this and for that, I’m so sorry.” She started, pausing to blink away tears. Kuroko stared worriedly at his mother, his stomach turning anxiously at her words. “We’re not like other people.”_

_“W-what?”_

_“We have wings, but our wings are different…” Tetsumi clutched onto her son’s hands. “We have angel wings.”_

_“So? That’s good… Right?”_

_“In some ways, yes. Have you ever noticed how everyone else looked at you? Or even how their wings look more like other animals?” Kuroko’s brain helpfully supplied him with memories of awe filled eyes from both adults and children alike, and the other envious glares shot like knives at his wings. He suddenly realized why he didn’t have friends, except for Ogiwara, who moved away last spring. He suddenly realized why his mother didn’t currently show her wings and why no one in his family ever showed their wings. And, he suddenly realized that he was utterly alone with no one to trust but his humble family._

_“What’s going to happen to me?” He numbly asked. His mother smiled sadly at him, a smile etched into his memory for the rest of his life._

_“I will teach you misdirection. Don’t ever show your wings to anyone, do you understand me? It’s for your own safety. We’re not like other people, and I should have taught you much sooner so that **this** could have been avoided… You are a phantom, Tetsuya. Don’t show your emotions, don’t show your wings, and most importantly, do **not** show your presence.” She whispered out the last part under her breath. “These wings are nothing but a curse.”_

“-tsuya!” Snapping out of memory lane, Kuroko turned his head towards his open door, his sky blue orbs meeting identical ones from his mother.

“Mother.” He blankly stated. She returned the blank stare with a warm smile, balancing a cardboard box on her hip.

“Tetsuya. We’re at home, dear. You don’t always have to have a blank face.” She amusedly reminded. Kuroko suppressed a sigh, counting how many times his mother told him the same thing, over and over again. 57.

“I know, mother. Was there something you needed?” Tetsumi rolled her eyes at his polite tone and set down the box inside her son’s room before stepping in herself.

“You’re off to college, Tetsuya. My baby boy, growing up.” Kuroko’s eye twitched at her statement and she smiled teasingly at him. He returned to staring emotionlessly outside the window, the small droplets of rain soothing his irritation. College. The blue haired male nearly shuddered at the thought. High school was bad enough, but now? College seemed like his grave and he would be buried there with no one to remember him except his small family. Anxiety flowed into his system, clenching onto his heart and restricting his breathing. His face betrayed nothing.

“I know, mother.” He monotonously replied, absentmindedly slowing down his breath and gripping his blanket tightly. Tetsumi noticed, of course. She could read her son no matter how emotionless he was. Sighing, she sat down next to him, placing her hand on top of his. He didn’t show any signs of noticing her, but the way he tilted his head slightly towards his mother, indicated that he was listening. Tetsumi smiled.

“Change isn’t always so bad, sweetie. College isn’t so bad either. I remember back when I was in college.” She fondly spoke, a small smile bubbling against her lips. Kuroko stared outside, the raindrops beginning to dull until only the occasional drop would land on the pavement below.

“You’ll be okay, Tetsuya. I believe you will be okay. And if anything happens, don’t hesitate to call me or your father, dear. You can come home straight away.” Kuroko stopped gazing outside, the rainbow reflecting against his window as the storm clouds cleared up. He smiled at his mother, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. It reached his eyes, the once hazy blue sky in his orbs finally turning back into the familiar, warm sunny skies.

“Thanks, mom.” She grinned widely at his grateful words and pecked his cheek.

“Anytime, my love.” Tetsumi glanced at the clock and smoothed down her skirt as she climbed off her son’s bed. “Dinner will be ready in half an hour, Tetsuya. Make sure to pack up all of your things.”

“I will.” He promised, staring down at the large cardboard box filled with his things.

“And Tetsuya?” The blue haired male glanced up to catch his mother’s warning gaze. “Don’t show your wings.” She left after her blunt words with a small wave, and Kuroko numbly stared outside his window again.

“I know.” He whispered to himself as a familiar aching ate at his stomach. The rainbow outside shone brighter against the sun’s rays before disappearing completely.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kuroko yawned once more as he entered his dorm room with a large, black suitcase and his school bag. It was way too early in the morning for him to settle into a new space, and unfortunately, he stayed up rather late the night before, tossing and turning his thoughts back and forth. Staring at a wall was as much fun as well, staring at a wall. At least when he was sleeping, he was dreaming and doing _something_.

“Whoa, sweet! I have the whole room to myself?!” A booming voice exclaimed. Kuroko glared at the other, taller male who noisily threw himself onto one of the twin beds, and failing to notice not only the other male in the room, but also his suitcase laying on the ground next to the other bed.

“Hello. I’m your roommate.” Kuroko politely greeted as he sunk down on the bed opposite of the other.

“OH MY GOD!” The blue haired male laughed inwardly at the other’s terrified expression. For someone so tall and muscular, one would think he had more guts. Kuroko bowed to the other with a blank stare.

“Hello. My name is--”

“OH MY GOD. MY FUCKING ROOM IS HAUNTED!” The other interrupted before Kuroko could introduce himself. Feeling his irritation sky rocket from the moment the loud one stepped into their room, Kuroko walked over to his roommate and jabbed him in the side.

“I’m very much alive, thank you.” He dryly stated with a deadpan expression. The other’s face was still morphed into a horrified state, and he dumbly gaped at the “ghost”.

“W-wha-?”

“And as I was saying before, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you.” The other male straightened up from his cowering position (though he would deny that later) and held out his hand for a friendly shake. Kuroko eyed the hand and debated on whether or not to trust this guy after scaring him. His politeness won over.

“Kagami Taiga! Pleasure is mine, Kuroko.” Kagami grinned toothily, enthusiastically shaking Kuroko’s hand up and down.

“That hurts, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko didn’t budge or move at all as he motioned towards their hands. Kagami reddened a bit before snatching his hand back with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry. Sometimes I forget my own strength.” He admitted and Kuroko merely tilted his head. An awkward silence passed over them as Kagami eyed his new roommate. _He’s so pale and thin. Kind of like a girl. Why is he so emotionless? And man, I can barely even sense him… Who is this guy?_

Kuroko yawned and broke the silence as he turned away from Kagami and headed towards his bed. Lying down on the comfy mattress, he didn’t bother touching the blanket before basically passing out.

“Good night, Kagami-kun.” He heard a low chuckle from the redhead.

“Yeah, good night, Kuroko.” The last thought in Kuroko’s head before he fell asleep was, _who does the eyebrows?_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Kuroko, wake up, man! It’s dinner time and I’m fucking starving!” The sleeping male arose from his slumber, blinking his blank eyes to rid the last of his sleepiness.

“Oh, good morning, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko greeted, lightly stretching his heavy limbs. Kagami stared at his roommate’s wild bedhead and snorted loudly. With a large grin, the redhead began bellowing out laughter as small tears dotted his eyes.

“Oh my god,” He unconsciously slipped into English, “I can’t believe your hair, dude!” Kagami sniffled, peeking at Kuroko’s messy nest before guffawing again. Kuroko inwardly debated on whether or not to punch his noisy friend (too soon?) and room mate. Instead, he opted to simply ignore the other while rummaging through his luggage for his brush. Combing through the unruly locks, Kuroko yawned, stretching his legs.

“You can go without me, you know.” The pale phantom’s crystal blue orbs met Kagami’s dark blood red ones. The latter blushed at the kind of cute sight. Scratching his cheek awkwardly, Kagami shrugged.

“I just wanted to wait for you.” _It’s the polite thing to do. Or at least that’s what my mom said. Everything in Japan is too weird and polite for me…_

“Thank you.” Kagami blinked from his thoughts, staring wide eyed at the miniature smile on the smaller male’s face. His upturned lips cast a sweet aura around Kuroko, causing an ethereal glow around his body. Kagami’s blush deepened and he mumbled a “no problem” before leaving the other behind.

“Hurry up, Kuroko! I’m hungry and I’m not going to wait for you all night!” The redhead hollered, walking away with a steaming face. Kuroko chuckled.

“Of course, Kagami-kun.” Following behind the other’s tall stature and long strides, the duo headed towards the cafeteria (of course Kagami would know where the food was), which was filled with bumbling college students chatting animatedly with each other and groans of displeasure and hopelessness from other college students. There was no in between.

“28 hamburgers, please!” The cashier eyed Kagami like he was crazy. Even Kuroko blinked at the other’s large appetite, a sign that he was intrigued, yet disgusted, by how much the taller, obviously American male, could inhale.

“Is that all?” The student asked, ringing up the taller male’s order, which supposedly came with a drink and large fries. The cashier no longer held a shocked face as they boredly tapped the counter.

“Yep! Oh, wait! Kuroko, you want anything?” Kagami turned around, only to meet a confused student in the line behind him and not his smaller room mate. “Did he just bail on me?” The taller male asked to himself, slightly offended.

“Um. I’ve been here the whole time.” Kuroko suddenly reappeared. Kagami jumped (literally jumped) ten feet in the air from the sudden whisper, yelping loudly. At the pale blue eyed male’s obvious bemusement, Kagami frowned deeply, clutching his chest with his hand. Hell, even the cashier behind him looked spooked.

“Kuroko, you bastard! Don’t do that to me!” The redhead yelled before turning back and paying for his meal. Kuroko resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the other’s dramatic act. The smaller male examined the cafeteria area, noting the other food stands with different foods from around the world (which would probably be catering more towards Japanese tastes). His eyes landed on a few people, who were scattered with different groups of people around them. They stood out like a sore thumb, but only because of the weird different colored hair they each sported. Green, purple, dark blue, pink, red, and golden were fairly obvious amongst the other average dark colored hairs. Well that, and their auras were brimming with confidence, power, and strength. Each of their wings were out as well, which people would usually only have out as an intimidation factor or because they were showing off. Probably both in their cases.

“Are their hairs dyed?” Kuroko muttered to himself as Kagami searched around for his little blue friend. Snapping out of his thoughts, Kuroko transported over to a fretting Kagami’s side, who amusingly enough, was shouting his name into the loud crowd.

“Oi, Kuroko! Stop disappearing!” Kagami bellowed into the groups of college students. People were staring and some were even recording the whole thing. Kuroko hurriedly pushed Kagami away from the attention of the whole cafeteria, leading both of them to a more secluded part of the cafeteria.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko panted under his breath because _damn,_ was this boy heavy, “stop making a racket.” He finished, sitting down on a less crowded table with depressed college students who were lounging around. Fishing out a small bento box, Kuroko muttered a quick, “let’s eat”, and unwrapped the bento.

“You! It’s all your fault for disappearing like that!” Kagami grumbled, biting into a burger as he glanced away to a large tv, which played a sports game. Kuroko ignored the other in favor of chewing on his rice and chicken while his eyes strayed back to the particular people from earlier. The dark blue haired person and the pink haired one were arguing with each other, although the tanned person seemed to be lazily doing it as they sat back, arms behind their head. As for the green haired one, they were playing a shogi game with the redhead, a large crowd forming over the both of them. Regardless of them sitting down, their auras were enough to shine past the taller heads. The purple haired one was munching on some snacks while talking to what looked like sports players. And lastly, but not least (Kuroko would later find out he was completely wrong about the “not least” part), the blonde was surrounded solely by girls and the occasional male.

“They sure look popular.” Kuroko commented, staring pointedly at the colorful gaggle of people.

“What? Oh, them? The rainbow squad?”

“What.”

“That’s just what they’re called.” Kagami shrugged. “I’m not the one that made up that dumbass name.” The redhead was somehow only down to five burgers left. “Hey, is that enough for you?” He gestured towards the half finished bento in front of his friend.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“I don’t have a monstrous appetite like Kagami-kun.” The said male shrugged, shoving the whole burger down his throat. Kuroko arched his eyebrow, as if saying that the male just proved his point.

“Here.” Kagami handed the smaller male his last burger. Kuroko stared blankly at the given burger. “You don’t eat enough. You’re not going to grow if you eat so little.”

“I have a small appetite. But thank you for the offer.” Kuroko ignored the jab at his height and finished the last of his chicken, rice, and corn. Placing his chopsticks on top of the now closed bento box, he clapped his hands and murmured, “thanks for the meal”. Kagami was already done with his whole meal (in the span of less than 6 minutes) and was slumped against the chair, watching the tv with mild interest. He perked up at the sound of a scraping chair and eagerly rose up as well.

“Great! Wanna go play some basketball with me?” At the slight gleam in Kuroko’s eyes, Kagami knew he won him over. Thus, began the start of a beautiful friendship.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been about a month now, and the duo developed their relationship into close friends. Kagami, with his boisterous attitude and hot headed personality, managed to easily gain friends. Kuroko, on the other hand, remained unnoticed and only had a few personal friends he found by working at the library. No one could ever see him, and when they did, they would soon forget his presence.

Now, Kagami was a nice person, despite what other people thought of him. And he’s been worried for a while now about the fact that Kuroko didn’t show any signs of having wings nor growing them. Not everyone showed their wings and walked around freely with them (Kagami did the first minute he found out he could). But, Kuroko? The male didn’t even show an interest in the diverse wings amongst the community.

Which led to Kagami standing with his hands on hips above a sitting Kuroko, who was immersed in his novel. Raising an eyebrow at his best friend gazing down at him, the pale male sighed and bookmarked his book.

“Kagami.” Kuroko greeted, sitting up from his relaxed position.

“Do you have wings?” Kagami blurted out, eyeing his friend’s petite figure and unconsciously checking the other male out. His room mate blinked twice before cocking his head to one side.

“Yes.” And being the honest, pure cinnamon roll Kuroko was, he answered truthfully. Kagami would find out eventually if the redhead glanced over when they were changing and noticed the slits in Kuroko’s back (everyone with wings had two thin slits near their shoulder blade).

“Oh, okay.” Kagami sighed in relief. At least his friend wouldn’t be mocked by Hanamiya, Haizaki, or the rest of Hanamiya’s crew. His worry disapitated and he threw himself on his own bed, lazily snoozing off. Kuroko returned to his book, relieved as well at managing to scoot around the topic of his wings.

“Wait.” Kuroko’s hold on the poor novel grew tighter. “Then why don’t you show your wings?” The pale blue haired male inwardly flinched. He knew the question would come sooner and later, but he had hoped Kagami would stay the basketball idiot he was and wouldn’t bother to think much about Kuroko’s lack of showing off his wings. He wondered if he could show his best friend and if he could trust the other male in the first place. Kagami didn’t seem like a blabbermouth, but sometimes, he would talk in his sleep. And Kuroko didn’t really know if he wanted such a huge secret to be on his best friend’s shoulders either.

“I just don’t like showing them.” The shorter one replied curtly, thumbing his current page quite roughly. Kagami slowly blinked open his eyes and sloppily sat up.

“Why not?” He curiously asked. The feeling of setting free his wings, of the wind rustling across the large limbs was simply bliss. He always felt cramped whenever he held in his wings and didn’t like to keep them hidden away from the world. His wings were a part of him, and he questioned whether or not Kuroko felt the same.

“Reasons.” He blandly explained, forcefully flipping the next page and nearly ripping the poor paper.

“Are they ugly?” Kagami asked, his wings naturally unfurling from his back. They were pitch black with streaks of crimson against the long feathers, matching his hair color. Kuroko blinked at his friend’s display and secretly wished he could just as easily release the wings on his back. But, a flashback of the rainy day and the taunting sneers were more than enough voice to restrain the urge to allow his wings to be free. He quickly realized it was too quiet and that Kagami was expecting a response.

“No. I just--” Another vivid flashback of the hot surge of pain running through his back from the unforgiving knife settled firmly in his mind and Kuroko cringed. Horrified, he realized he was on the brink of having a panic attack.

“Kuroko?” He dazedly heard his worried room mate as the world spun around his head. He gasped loudly, barely registering the tears sprouting from his eyes and the alarmed screech from his best friend. He inhaled sharply, the stinging pain from his scar bitterly illustrating the very reason why he couldn’t be free. His lungs were frozen, just like the rest of his body and the air wouldn’t, couldn’t, pass through the bile rising from his throat. Kuroko choked loudly, gasping feebly for air as a hand appeared in his vision and the echoing words from a panicking Kagami whispered against his cold ears.

Long flashbacks of the bullies from before, of the rain pounding harshly on the ground and onto his back as blood dribbled against the sharp blade and down his back, splattering the pavement with red paint. Everything burned. The white ceiling of the dorm spun his head around in tight knit circles, the whispers of ghosts from the same white ceiling in the deathly hospital reaching his ringing ears and drowning out any other sounds. As Kuroko's body twitched, a feeble cry spat out of his paling lips and the male felt like he was in and out of his body, like his soul was being sucked back and forth between his frail stature and the cold, cruel world outside.

Finally, the pure torture on his back slowly ebbed away, like leaves on a dying tree during the fall. Kuroko regained his sight and his hearing and the overwhelming feeling of total exhaustion hit him. He recognized Kagami's voice, much like the light at the end of the tunnel, calling out softly to him. The pale blue haired male's body was still rigid and tense, and his ears were still numb from the thunderous ringing and harsh mutters from the ghosts of his past. Kuroko didn’t even realize he was screaming until a hushed, soothing voice filtered into his mind and thawed out the ice like state his mind secluded itself into.

“Kuroko…. Shh, shh. It’s going to be okay. Can you hear me? Everything’s going to be alright now. I’m here, Kuroko. I’m here.” Kagami whispered and Kuroko’s freezing body melted against the warmth of his friend’s body as his breathing slowed down.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Kuroko. If I knew you had a bad past with your wings, I wouldn’t have kept pressing on. I’m sorry.” Kagami apologized, calmly holding Kuroko against his chest, his wings enveloping the both of them in a gentle embrace. Kuroko sniffled, burying his head further into the comforting scent of pineapple and the tropics and something so bright it was blinding, like the sun. The pale haired male wound his arms around the other’s torso, relishing in the heat of another human’s body. He didn’t feel as alone anymore.

“K-Kagami…” He stuttered, his soft voice muffled by the other’s tank top. Kagami hummed in reply, playing with the other’s hair. A quiet purr like noise filled the air, and the redhead found the source from his little friend. Blushing, Kagami’s heart began to thrum from the cute action, the scent of vanilla and lavender wafting into his nose.

“...Can I show you something?” Kuroko asked, popping his head up from the close, intimate hug they were just in (Kagami blushed even harder at the thought). Kagami glanced away from the large, doe like eyes that were so innocent he almost wanted to tarnish-- _whoa. Slow down there, Taiga. He’s your roommate. Not your b-boyfriend._

“W-what?” Kagami stammered as Kuroko peeled himself away from the other and began to strip. Well, more like take off his shirt, but there really was no difference in Kagami’s short circuited mind. Heart beating erratically, Kagami swallowed. His friend was even softer and delicate without a shirt covering his obvious pale, milky skin. The redhead’s eyes wandered across the exposed skin, red orbs trailing down smooth skin and pink nipples. Kagami swallowed again, especially when Kuroko shivered from the intense stare.

“Please stop staring.” The smaller male whispered, his voice scratchy. The redhead nodded, eyes trained on the pink nubs. Kuroko shuddered once more, covering Kagami’s eye candy with his goosebump filled arms. Kagami glanced up at his best friend and slowly gulped at the other’s pout and red flush that was slowly drifting down to his shoulders and his chest.

“Kagami.” Kuroko stated, blush fading (much to Kagami’s disappointment). “Stop ogling me. I didn’t take off my shirt for that reason, Bakagami.” He bluntly said, poker face back on. Kagami stuttered.

“I’m not a pervert!” He screeched out, quickly glancing away as another blush colored his tan cheeks. Kuroko chuckled.

“I never said you were. Now do you want me to show you what I was going to show you or not?” He teased. Kagami nodded so fast his head nearly popped off. Kuroko’s legs were wobbly as he stood up, his back facing his roommate. The redhead instantly noticed the jagged scar where the slit was supposed to be, and his eyes narrowed at the thought of his poor friend’s suffering.

Kuroko breathed in and out, knowing he could trust his friend fully. It was time he allowed himself to be a bit selfish, and to let someone else know his secret. _I’m sorry, mom._ He thought to himself as the familiar feeling of wind over his scar cradled his sweaty body. Thick feathers quickly sprouted out of the slits until his set of wings were fully out, the atmosphere transforming into a serene, peaceful one. The sun showed itself after weeks of rain and cloudy days, the rays sparkling across the pure white wings with golden dust.

Kagami openly gaped at the other’s beautiful, angelic wings that flapped once to stretch, and then again from the satisfying feeling of being out. Kuroko stretched his limbs, reaching to one of the set of wings to groom the feathers. He turned back around, sunlight streaming and cascading across his body like he was an angel sent from God himself. Kagami admired the sunlight casting over Kuroko’s pale blue strands, the sky harnessed in the soft tresses.

“Beautiful…” The redhead whispered out like a dehydrated man encountering upon an oasis. Kuroko’s pale skin darkened to a pretty pink at the comment and his wings covered him. Kagami chuckled lowly at his friend’s embarrassment as he stood up to his full height and walked over to his best friend, as if in a trance.

“Can I…?” Kagami asked, motioning towards the feathers with a twitch of his fingers. Kuroko’s wings straightened out from its curled up position as large eyes peeked out from long bangs. The redhead gulped. Everything about the wings and his mysterious friend was so breathtaking that he couldn’t even comprehend the thoughts swirling in his head. Everything was like a daze, a beautiful daydream that he wished would never end.

“Be gentle, please. I’m not used to other people touching my wings.” Kuroko advised, gingerly petting his wings with a fond, yet melancholy, look in his baby blue eyes.

“R-Right.” Kagami reverted back into English by accident, but was too far gone. His eyes were solely on the angel wings as he gently and slowly placed a calloused hand on the white feathers. The response was instantaneous. Kuroko shuddered, his shivers passing along the ruffled wings as Kagami continued to stroke the soft feathers. A muffled squeak escaped from Kuroko’s parted lips before they turned into little groans. The redhead’s wings straightened up at the adorable sound and he gulped for the umpteeth time.

“A-ah!” Kuroko’s body trembled when Kagami’s curious hands wandered over to the base of the wings, touching them like they were the redhead’s most fond treasure. The pink washing over his shoulders slithered down the rest of his chest, and Kuroko covered his mouth with an urgent hand. He felt mortified and humiliated at the weird noises coming from him.

“They’re so beautiful…” Kagami finished his trip around Kuroko, touching all the feathers he could with both of his hands and loving the feeling of the short feathers trailing after his fingers. He finally stopped in front of a shut eyed Kuroko, redness covering his pale, freckled skin. Kuroko flinched at the large hand on his steaming cheek and his blue eyelashes fluttered open, revealing a clear sky.

“So beautiful…” The redhead murmured, eyes locked with the other’s as Kuroko sighed deeply. A small smile played on pink lips and Kagami eyed his best friend in awe. The other male was practically glowing; an ethereal being standing before Kagami, like a sky god descending from the clouds to smile upon the redhead. His heart pounded against his rib cage but Kagami couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. Nothing mattered but the smiling angel before him, a hand covering his own as the other’s eyes softened.

“Thank you.” Kuroko’s eyes fluttered shut, his smile wide and beaming. At that moment, five other members of the college collectively felt a shudder down their spine, eyes widening as warmth flooded their systems and a shot of happiness spreading into their hearts.

**And, at that moment, Kagami Taiga fell in love.**

 

 


	2. Birds of A Feather Tend to Flock Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gay rainbow skittles meet one beautiful Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm not dead! I just came back from a camping trip and had three teeth pulled out from the dentist :/// tbh I feel really shitty but I really want to write, you know? I've had this chapter for a while now, which is why y'all are getting this earlier than I expected. I don't think this fic will be five chapters, but for now, I'm leaving it. Still unbeta'd and and all that jazz. I hope you enjoy this chapter bc I had fun writing it! c:

 

After Kuroko revealed his secret to Kagami, the redhead couldn’t help but continuously ogle his petite friend. Which led to a lot of awkward, embarrassing moments between the duo, and even more humiliating moments in front of his friends, teachers, and other students. He would daydream about that very day Kuroko showed him (and only _him_ ) his wings, the gorgeous pastel rainbow inside of his wings fluttering as they flew Kuroko over to Kagami’s bed and proceeded to--

“Kagami Taiga!” The professor called out and Kagami’s relaxed position quickly gave way at the surprising shout and his face planted quite elegantly against the desk. The classroom erupted with loud chortles, low snickers, and constant rolling eyes. Aomine Daiki, a dark blue haired male with dark skin (he was half Thai and Japanese), burst out laughing along with his friend, Kise Ryouta, a model with blonde hair and golden, feminine eyes. They both sat on Kagami’s left and were rivals against his basketball team.

“Idiot!” Aomine wheezed, throwing back his head as more vociferous chortles exploded from his gut.

“It hurts-su!” Kise squeezed out past his laughter. Kagami glared at the both of them, massaging his hurt nose and seething in his seat. As the classroom eventually calmed down from the incident, the redhead slumped further into his seat and the professor continued with his boring lecture on the “interesting and amazing world of physics”.

“Anyway, as I was saying, the theory of--” Kagami drowned out the droning professor as he sat back against his seat, arms crossed. He valiantly tried to push out the thoughts of his pale friend, the way he smiled up at him through long eyelashes and woke up with the most atrocious but endearing bedhead in the history of the world. Snorting, the redhead gazed out of the window, a sigh exiting his mouth. Kise and Aomine--although enemies, they were all still good friends--exchanged bewildered looks and critically eyed the lovestruck male. Class abruptly ended before either could begin a contest of “how many things can we throw at Kagami before he notices”, much to the males’ disappointment. Kagami, on the other hand, perked up immediately and hurriedly stuffed his things into his bag.

“Where are you going, Kagamicchi?” Kise called as Kagami threw the rest of his things into his messenger bag. With an excited smile, he beamed at his two friends.

“Off to lunch with my friend!” Kagami was so excited to see his lovely best friend, and crush, as he practically dashed out of the classroom before anyone could even move.

“I wonder where he always goes to?” The blonde wondered aloud as he placed his things into his fashionable bag. Aomine shrugged, merely throwing the class materials into his own backpack before a wide grin appeared on his face.

“Wanna go stalk him?” The dark haired male asked, dodging other students as they both left the classroom as well. Kise pondered about it, but quickly made his decision as he noticed a group of girls already stationed outside of his class, their searing gazes searching wildly for him. They each held their own homemade lunches (probably for the model) in their grasps, each glaring at any other person that wasn’t Kise. The blonde sighed. He thought that college would be more chill now, but his previous fans found out where he was going and stalked him there.

“I’m in. Let’s hurry up and go.” The blonde quickly steered his slow friend towards the cafeteria, where Kagami would be getting his lunch before setting off to find his “friend”. Neither of them, nor the rest of the basketball teams in the college, knew about his special “friend” and why the basketball player was acting this way. However, they all concluded and agreed on one thing. Kagami Taiga had a crush. And whoever found out who the crush was would win two months of free lunch. Now, everyone was on the lookout for the said person that caught Kagami’s eyes. Whoever the person was must be special, seeing as all the basketball idiot cared about was, well, basketball. However, everyone that searched ended up with nothing. The ones actually willing to look for this mysterious person never found them. It was like Kagami was after a ghost or something.

“Oh, there he is!” Kise pointed at Kagami, who was holding a tray full of hamburgers (as usual) and heading back outside of the cafeteria. “Aominecchi, let’s go!” Kise pulled on his friend’s arm, who merely sighed and wondered why he agreed to this mission. Then he remembered the free lunch and the prospect of teasing Kagami for months was too good for the dark male to pass up.

“Yeah, yeah.” He pushed off the blonde and followed the model. They both trailed after their friend, who was nearly _skipping_ as the redhead finally stopped in front of a shady tree with a bench underneath it. Kise and Aomine were confused. Kagami said he was meeting up with a friend, so where was the person?

“Did they ditch Kagamicchi?” Kise asked to Aomine in disbelief. Aomine snorted at the thought.

“Dunno. This mission was a fail. Let’s go back and get some grub.” The dark haired male replied, standing up from the bushes they were hiding in and turning around to leave. However, a chill, the same shiver from _that_ day, raced down his spine as a soft voice greeted the basketball player.

“Kagami-kun, hello.” Aomine turned back around, eyes searching almost desperately for the sweet voice that dripped metaphorical honey. His midnight orbs locked on a figure, sitting patiently underneath the shade as they stood up to greet Kagami. Aomine’s eyes widened. As the person came towards the light, it was like a beautiful phantom (like a phantom of the past) emerged from out of nowhere. Tousled, sky like strands rustled against the wind as the person blinked, showcasing just as blue eyes that sparkled like crystals. A small smile twitched against pale pink lips as the person stared up at Kagami with a fond look in their eyes.

“Kuroko, what’s up?” Kagami sounded absolutely lovestruck, his tone filled with excitement as his arms twitched towards Kuroko, as if wanting to lock the other in an embrace. Aomine felt like he couldn’t breath. And next to him, Kise seemed to be the same as the model openly gaped at the beautiful stranger.

“I was just reading. How was physics?” This “Kuroko” asked, grabbing Kagami’s hand to lead him towards the shade. Kagami jolted at the touch until his body slumped like he was in a dream like daze.

“Who is _that_?” Kise breathed out, slowly returning to his full height next to his wide eyed friend. Aomine shook his head. Had someone so _breathtaking_ always attended this school? There was no way. Someone had to notice the gorgeous creature eventually, especially the glow that was expelling from his body. Aomine and Kise exchanged determined looks as they calmly walked out of the bush and towards an animated Kagami and a bemused Kuroko. The fair stranger glanced up first, blank blue eyes scanning the two new approaching strangers.

“Hello.” The stranger interrupted Kagami’s rant and the taller male glanced over with a slight frown before it melted into a gape.

“Yo, Kagami.”

“Hi, Kagamicchi!” They both greeted without even breaking eye contact with the blue haired one.

“You two--!” Kagami nearly screamed. He held back his disappointment from his two friends interrupting his alone time with his Kuroko, but the two weren’t even staring at him. Their eyes were ogling his best friend and Kagami would rather die than allow the two basketball players to sully Kuroko. His pale crush didn’t seem to think the same thoughts as him, however, and a curious tilt of his head was enough to make Kise squeal and Aomine nearly drool.

“Are these friends of yours?” Kuroko glanced back over to Kagami, who preened under his attention. Kuroko ignored the slight whine from the blonde and the huff from the onyx haired male. Kagami’s grin morphed into a grimace. He really didn’t want to say they were friends, lest they would become Kuroko’s friends as well and invade their privacy.

“They play on our rival basketball team.” Kagami emphasized the “our” with a proud smirk, directing his smug grin towards his rivals. He was utterly ignored as Kise invaded Kuroko’s space with a seductive glint in his mischievous orbs.

“Ne, Kurokocchi! You’re so cute!” The blonde commented, internally squealing at the doe eyes trained solely on him. Long eyelashes fluttered against the pale cheeks as Kuroko cocked his head to one side.

“Thank you?” He asked, confused. It was quite odd that they seemed to be able to notice him. Usually other friends of Kagami would approach the taller male but wouldn’t seem to be able to see Kuroko. They usually thought Kagami was crazy and just talking to an imaginary friend or a ghost (the latter was immediately cut off the list when they witnessed Kagami’s reaction towards a crappy horror story told by one of the basketball members). How curious.

“I’m Kise Ryouta! But you can just call me Ryouta!” Kise introduced himself as he drowned under the spell like gaze of the smallest male. He inhaled the sweet vanilla scent, which grew stronger the closer he went to Kuroko’s neck. Kise nuzzled Kuroko’s neck and slyly planted a quick peck on the thrumming heartbeat. He was pulled away by Kagami and Aomine, however, who glared viciously at him. He smirked at the both of them, sticking out his tongue.

“You bastard! Stop touching Kuroko like that!” Kagami hollered, face red from the anger bubbling up his stomach. Aomine didn’t say anything but his eyes told everything he was thinking. Kise snickered, smirk growing when he glanced back at Kuroko and the other male was as red as an apple, completely ripe to eat.

“Please don’t touch me like that, Kise-kun.” Kuroko muttered, a hand covering the area where he was kissed. Kise whined, yanking himself free from his friends as he clung onto Kuroko and savored the smell of lavender and vanilla.

“Didn’t you hear him? Stop touching him, you asshole!” Kagami growled out, marching towards Kise with murderous intentions. Kise responded by clinging onto Kuroko tighter, burying his nose into the source of the sweet smells. Kuroko didn’t even try to pry him off, urging the other on.

“But Kurokocchi smells soo good!” The blonde nuzzled Kuroko’s neck once more before he was yanked away by Aomine, who showed no mercy on him and threw the other onto the ground. “Owie!” They both ignored the blonde in favor of checking up on the blue haired male. Kuroko’s face still held little hints of pink and he gazed up at the two males through thick eyelashes. Kagami gulped. Aomine licked his lips. Kise’s eyes were starry and wide as he thought of numerous ways of winning Kuroko over. Kuroko remained unfazed as he stared curiously at the dark blue haired male and the blonde. They sparked an interest in him when he saw them in the beginning of the year, but now the spark grew bigger until it was a lit flame.

“Are you okay, Kuroko?!” Kagami exclaimed, snapping out of his thoughts that would be deemed inappropriate and perverted by his coach. He knelt down to Kuroko’s sitting level and carefully touched his crush’s pulse point before trailing up to pale cheeks. The blue haired male exhaled softly, leaning his cheek against the rough, familiar hand. Kagami blushed.

“I’m fine.” Kuroko glanced up at Aomine with curiosity clear in his eyes. “And you are?” Aomine lazily grinned at the attention and at the pointed glare from both his rivals.

“Aomine Daiki from the Ocean Dorms.”

“Oh, oh! I’m from the Air Dorms! Nice to meet you, Kurokocchi!” Kise butt in, trying to find a way back to his beloved “Kurokocchi”. Kuroko smiled, not realizing the effect he held over the three basketball morons.

“Kuroko Tetsuya, from the Sky Dorms. Nice to meet you, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun.” He held out a thin hand, which was enthusiastically held by Kise, who grinned at the now standing Kuroko. He was tiny compared to the rest of the basketball players and the three couldn’t help but think it was adorable. Seeing as Kise was holding his hand longer than appropriately necessary, Aomine pushed the blonde out of the way, eliciting a wail from the over dramatic blonde. The tanned male shook Kuroko’s hand and grinned.

“Nice to meet you, Tetsu.” Kuroko blinked at the strange nicknames given to him by the two players, tilting his head to one side. Aomine’s thumb was rubbing circles on his hand and the pale haired male wondered if it was just something Aomine did to people he just met. Shrugging it off and ignoring the squabble between Kagami and Aomine, Kuroko sat back down in his bench. He picked up his book when he noticed that the three were fighting, Kagami and Aomine each in their own headlock while Kise was crying crocodile tears on the floor. Kuroko wondered if this would be a daily thing (it would be) and how these new relationships would turn out as he drowned them out with the mystery novel in his hands.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kise sighed dreamily, humming as he stared outside the window of the basketball gym. Kasamatsu eyed him weirdly, but the blonde couldn’t find it in himself to care. After meeting Kuroko, his whole life seemed to be turned upside down. Everything the fair male said and did was etched into his very being. And whenever Kise managed to make the other giggle or smile, his heart would drum against his rib cage and he would be lost in the image of Kuroko’s head tilted back to accumulate the giggles spilling from his sweet lips. Kise sighed again.

“What’s up with him?” Moriyama asked the captain, who merely shrugged, growing irritated at the lack of practicing from their ace.

“He’s been like that all week.” Kasamatsu replied, dribbling a basketball and landing a three pointer from the court line. Moriyama wiggled his eyebrows.

“Maybe it’s a girl?”

“He is a player…” Nakamura pointed out, passing his basketball to Hayakawa, who spouted out god knows what as usual.

“Well, whatever the reason,” Kasamatsu raised his voice, “he better get back to practice before I beat him up and run him over with the basketball cart!” The captain twitched when Kise didn’t budge an inch, and continued to gaze outside with goo goo eyes.

“Oh, shit.” Moriyama booked it out of the area around his captain and quickly ran over to the other side of the court, the rest of the team following after him. Kasamatsu felt a vein snap as he dashed over to Kise, his leg ready before he kicked the blonde over the bench.

“Ow-su!” Kise yelped out in pain and the raven felt a twinge of satisfaction run through his enraged veins before he landed another kick on top of the ace.

“STOP SLACKING OFF!” The captain yelled into Kise’s face, throwing another punch for good measure. Kise whined, crocodile tears forming in his eyes as he stood up to tower over his captain’s shorter height.

“That hurt, sempai!” He complained, rubbing the back of his head. The captain glared venomously at the model and said male eeped before dashing away as fast as he could, grabbing a basketball from the cart. He ran over to where the rest of the team was and threw in a ball with ease. Sighing, he thought about how Kuroko would swoon into his arms once he saw the blonde’s amazing basketball skills. A practice match was coming for the Air Basketball Team between the Sky Basketball Team and Kise was excited to finally show off his skills in front of Kuroko, who promised to come watch. Winning is everything, after all.

“Yo, Kise! Why have you been daydreaming so much lately?” Kobori questioned curiously and the rest of the team watched as the blonde grinned widely with pearly white teeth. His aura screamed joy and happiness and sunshine as he landed another ball into the hoop. Hayakawa sped over to him, demanding a match against the ace of the team, but he couldn’t care less. Instead, he pat the overzealous brunette on the back and smiled at Kobori.

“My boyfriend is going to be at the practice match against the Sky Team!” Kise squealed, throwing himself onto the nearest person (which was, unfortunately, the captain himself) and cooing about the “fair skinned male with sparkling ice blue eyes and sky blue strands and the way he looks up at you is so beautiful”. Kasamatsu grit his teeth. He didn’t like being thrown around like a ragdoll, thank you very much. The raven quickly yanked the blonde off, spun around, and launched his fists against the other’s body in less than a minute.

“Rest in pieces, Kise.” Moriyama whispered, the rest of the team nodding solemnly as they went back to practice with the screams and wails of their ace in the background. Though, at the back of their minds, they wondered about this mysterious male and about the sexuality of one Kise Ryouta.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Aomine was in a similar predicament as his blonde rival as he lounged on a bench, using a clean towel as his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, thoughts whirling around a petite male and the conversations they held over time. Aomine found out he had two classes with the male: physical education and English 101. The dark haired male grunted, thinking back to how little he actually knew about Kuroko. Though they were in the same classes, Kuroko concentrated on both of them, which led to little talk except for in between the classes. The pale male wouldn’t ever get out of Aomine’s head and he either dozed off thinking of his newfound crush or stared at the back of his crush’s head. Either way, Aomine was surprised to find that he wasn’t as interested in girls (and mainly boobs) as he thought he was.

“Dai-chan!” Momoi yelled, leaning over his relaxed figure as she glared at her best friend. Aomine looked up at her, yawning loudly.

“Is that a new bra? That’s pretty daring.” The dark haired male commented, staring at his friend’s chest as if to prove his point. She quickly stood up, arms crossing over her large bosom as she glared darker at him. He gazed back up at the ceiling, ignoring Momoi’s tirade as she scolded him on missing basketball practice and on allowing his grades to drop (though that part was mainly a particular blue haired male’s fault).

“And you’ve been--”

“Hey, Satsuki,” Aomine cut her off with a curious look in his orbs, “when do you think we’ll get to play Kagami’s team?”

“The Air Team?” She asked, shocked at her friend’s sudden interest in basketball. She was harshly reminded of the old Aomine, one who didn’t care much about winning, but more about trying his hardest and playing for the team. Instead, he was replaced by the opposite of what he used to be, an overconfident, lazy player who only cared about himself and winning. A small hope burst into her heart.

“Yeah.” He replied, picking at his ear. She hummed thoughtfully, going over her notes and predictions until she finally found the ones she was looking for. Tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear, Momoi quickly read through her notes before answering.

“Not anytime soon. Probably at the College Interhigh. The Air Team, also known as Seirin, is still pretty new. The dorm is fairly new and I don’t have much data on the team, other than the fact that they lost against the Earth Team, or Shuutoku, last year.”

“...I’ll play during that game.” Aomine piped up, throwing himself up and stretching. Momoi’s eyes widened.

“Really?!” She exclaimed, excitement clear in her voice. The dark haired male stretched his neck and shrugged.

“Yeah. I want to beat Bakagami to the ground.” He responded, a small hint of enthusiasm in his voice as he waved at Momoi and abruptly left the gym. Momoi grinned in response, hoping that whatever was causing her childhood friend to change would keep it up.

Aomine rolled his eyes at his friend’s happy yell and walked over to a dark spot with no sunlight. Yawning again, he fell upon the soft grass and closed his eyes. Before sleep could overtake his senses, he thought about a small child with familiar blue hair and the prettiest sky blue eyes on a rainy day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kuroko berated himself for staying up the previous night to read the rest of his book. Because of that, he was now suffering the consequences. With unruly hair and a bag slung over his shoulder, he quickly ran across the campus to his first class at 8 in the morning. Kagami was still sleeping for his first class wasn’t until 11 (lucky). His low stamina would literally be the death of him, Kuroko grimaced as he panted from his run to his class. As he turned a corner, he collided against something hard and suddenly, he was falling towards the ground. Panic invaded his system as he shut his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable pain that would follow… Only for Kuroko to feel himself being caught by someone with slightly bigger hands than his and being dragged up to the other’s height. Slowly peering open his eyes, Kuroko glanced up (like an inch) at his savior and nearly gaped.

Flaming red hair, strong presence, commanding aura, and heterochromatic eyes? Kuroko knew that face anywhere, seen it a million times on the cover of magazines, newspapers, and the face of television. His brain blanked out as he thought of the powerful figure before him. Akashi Seijuurou.

“Are you alright?” The slightly taller male asked, looking barely winded from pulling up another person’s weight and stopping gravity from harming Kuroko. The shorter male blinked, nodding slowly as the heterochromatic eyes seemed to soften a bit.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Kuroko responded, shadowing his curiosity about the infamous male with a blank look. Akashi always looked so  _cold._  He seemed like an untouchable figure, who burned like a thousand suns yet froze others into statues with mere eye contact. But this Akashi, the one in front of him, didn’t seem to be like that at all. In fact, he was regarding Kuroko with an interested gleam in his eye and something else that the other male couldn’t read. The bell chimed before either could say another word, and Kuroko’s eyes widened momentarily. He carefully released Akashi’s grip on him and bowed.

“Thank you again, but I’m afraid I have to get going to class.” He said. And without a single glance back at the redhead, the shorter male ran in the direction of his first class. Akashi Seijuurou watched the male scamper off with interested eyes, a small smile appearing on his face as he turned away once the other was out of sight. Chuckling lowly under his breath, the redhead scanned the student ID card in his hand, which was dropped by the pale blue haired male when he quickly dashed to his class. Akashi gazed at the blank stare of Kuroko Tetsuya, who stared back from the ID card.

“Kuroko Tetsuya…” The redhead murmured, pocketing the card with a growing smirk. “He’s the one…” Clutching onto the card tightly in his pocket, Akashi walked back to his dorm room, an almost giddy smile on his face. _You’ve come back to us, Kuroko Tetsuya._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kuroko slipped into class, undetected as he fell into an empty seat and hurriedly grabbed his notebook and mechanical pencil. He thanked the heavens that college was more laid back and different from high school as he began to scrawl down notes.

When the class ended, the pale male sighed, packing his school materials away. The male decided he would go to the library to check out another few novels, along with some other books that would help him with his classes. Reaching around the inside of his bag, the short male froze. His student ID was gone! Eyes widening in mild panic, Kuroko dumped all of things onto the desk before him, causing the teacher who was grading papers to suddenly jump, glancing around in alarm (and not seeming to notice Kuroko or his belongings) before returning to the grueling job of grading shitty papers.

Kuroko wracked his brain for any ideas of where his ID could be. He remembered snatching it from the nightstand next to his table and placing it in his jacket pocket. He checked. Nothing. _Think, Tetsuya, think! Where else could it be? Maybe I dropped it on the ground when I ran into Akashi? Or maybe… Maybe he found it? Hopefully he did…_

And with his settled thoughts, Kuroko quickly made his way out of the empty classroom and headed straight towards where he suspected Akashi to be: his dorm. Everyone knew Akashi Seijuurou and even the teachers bowed down in awe at the redhead’s feet. It was only natural that the professors directed the students’ attention towards the most prominent and successful student in the whole school. So, everyone and their mother knew which dorm he resided in (it was the Fire Dorms) and what room number. He lived by himself in the large dorm, but people would always visit him for tutoring, so he was never exactly lonely (not that the redhead ever claimed to be).

Kuroko hastily speed walked over to Akashi’s dorm, nearly flew up the steps, and panted tiredly against the dorm room of the infamous redhead. He straightened up after catching his breath and politely knocked on the door. There was a slight shuffling from inside the room before the door opened, revealing the intimidating male in a sharp gray suit. Kuroko blinked. Akashi’s eyes grew a little bit, heterochromatic eyes twinkling in brief surprise before fading away to amusement. The shorter male bowed.

“Hello, Akashi. I was wondering if you happened to see my student ID? I thought you might have picked it up when I accidentally bumped into you this morning.” Kuroko explained his situation fluidly, ignoring the searing gaze from the mismatched eyes. He felt a shudder crawl across his skin when those powerful orbs eyed him from his toes to the top of his head.

“Yes, I have.” He curtly replied, opening the door all the way and stepping back to allow Kuroko to enter his dorm room. Kuroko wondered why Akashi didn’t just grab the card and give it to him so they could both be on their ways. The pale male walked in regardless, staring around the large dorm with a king sized bed in the middle of the room. The room was neat and the walls bare. He snapped out of his observation as a hand came into his vision, and his card was mere inches away from his face. He blinked.

“Thank you.” Kuroko placed his card in his bag, a small relieved sigh escaping his mouth. Akashi eyed his mouth like a hawk as Kuroko glanced back up, gratitude in the cornflower orbs. A small smile glowed on his face and a tinge of cherry blossom pink colored Kuroko’s cheeks. Admittedly, Akashi Seijuurou was a handsome individual, his figure accented beautifully by the suit. Kuroko cleared his throat, scuffing his shoes against the ground as Akashi continued to stare at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but a rustle of clothing moving halted his words. They died in his throat when the redhead suddenly appeared in all of his vision, fire red in everything he glanced at. Kuroko gulped.

“Kuroko Tetsuya…” Akashi murmured, his lips curling around the name delicately and sensually. Another shudder wracked through the pale blue haired male’s lithe body as a hand invaded his eyesight, which was then placed on top of his warm cheeks. Kuroko gulped once more, tasting more than feeling the tension in the air.

“Akashi?” He whispered, eyes unconsciously half lidded as they gazed up the short distance to the golden and red orbs, which flared at the sight before him. Akashi’s fingers trailed down Kuroko’s face, past his throbbing neck, and behind the shorter male. Fire blazed on his skin and Kuroko accidentally buried his face into the crook of the redhead’s neck. The nimble fingers rested on the slits on his back, stroking tenderly against the sensitive area. Kuroko groaned softly, teeth nibbling at his lips to stop the weird sounds erupting from his throat. He couldn’t take anymore of this humiliation, and Kuroko pushed away the redhead, his face the same shade as Akashi’s flaming hair. Baby blue orbs grew larger when he noticed the full wings coming out of Akashi’s back. Golden and crimson were the main colors on the phoenix wings, and they stretched out until the hot flames nearly consumed Akashi.

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the smoldering gleam in the heterochromatic orbs, and Kuroko remembered exactly why he tugged away.

“Thank you again.” He politely bowed before nearly tripping in his haste to get away from the other. As Kuroko left, Akashi’s fond smile grew wicked, until his lips were raised in a perfect smirk. His fingers clenched against empty air; they itched to grasp on Kuroko’s wings. And if he was right (he always was), Kuroko was exactly the person they were searching for.

Kuroko, unaware of the attention he caught, merely jogged away from the Fire Dorms, his hand grasping over his pulsing heart and trying desperately to calm it down. He briefly remembered the exact same feeling he felt when he first revealed his secret to Kagami.

_Stupid Bakashi and Bakagami… Stupid redheads that make my heart beat…._

__

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Midorima Shintarou prided himself in being the voice of reason in the group he was plucked into. The “Generation of Miracles” wasn’t exactly a title he wanted to be known for. After all, they were full of idiots and the only person that was smart turned out to be some scissors wielding tyrant that kept saying “I’m absolute” (not that horoscope freak Midorima with his natural grass hair could say anything). All in all, Midorima considered himself as the only sane one in his group of close friends (he wouldn’t admit it though). He didn’t want to be grouped together with the others that he could barely tolerate (other than Akashi. They go horseback riding on the weekends).

Well, he was the voice of reason _most_ of the time. But, ever since the weird, yet happy feeling that assaulted all of his senses and promptly shut down his body’s system, Midorima wasn’t acting as himself. He still held onto his lucky item of the day, wore his lucky color, and checked Oha Asa to make sure his ranking wasn’t too bad, but there was something off. Lately, Midorima felt joy. He wasn’t some bitter, crotchety old man, but he sure as hell wasn’t a bubbly, joyful idiot like Kise. The green haired male shuddered at the thought of himself whining like the blonde did on a daily basis.

Anyway, Midorima was just feeling more unlike himself. He was usually irritated over something or another (mainly because of his impatient and tsundere nature), but lately, he had been feeling mellow and calm, like someone blanketed him with sunshine and blue skies. It was almost nice. And being the curious, intelligent male he was, the bespectacled man began to weave theories while balancing his basketball practice and schoolwork. Everything turned back (almost) normal.

Except he never expected something, someone so earth shattering to be thrust into his life. And for once, Oha Asa had been _wrong_. Or well, his horoscope had been tampered with or something. Well, Midorima had been in the library on a bright day with no sign of white clouds when he felt the same shiver from that day his life turned upside down. He turned his head, scanning the area around him for any sign of answers, of anyone that could possibly answer his questions. No one. He shrugged it off and continued searching for a medical book, his senses on high alert.

“Excuse me….” Or maybe his senses were growing weak? Midorima jumped, nearly stumbling into another body (which confirmed that he wasn’t growing crazy or a sixth sense). His head turned and he was about to scold the other person for scaring him, when he found the most alluring sapphire orbs staring right back into his mint ones.

“Uh…” Midorima’s brain completely failed on him. His large eyes wandered down the slender body of the student and then back up to the pale face with doe like orbs and long eyelashes that touched briefly onto pale, lightly freckled cheeks whenever the other blinked.

“Are you okay?” The person asked worriedly, a slight wrinkle between the matching blue eyebrows as the stranger stood on his tiptoes (Midorima thought it was quite a cute sight, though he wouldn’t admit it) and pressed a soothing, cold hand against Midorima’s hot forehead.

“Uh…” He sputtered unintelligibly before snapping out of his daze. He shakingly fixed his glasses before staring back down at the worried stranger. “I’m fine!” He nearly screeched.

“Oh, that’s good.” The pale student sighed and allowed a small smile to let loose on his face, beaming right up at Midorima and oh god, he was _glowing_ and absolutely _beautiful_.

“Did you need something?” The green haired male rudely asked and inwardly face palmed at how angry he sounded. The stranger bashfully smiled. The green haired male gulped.

“Could you help me grab that book on the top shelf with the red cover?” It was fairly easy for Midorima, for that book was the only one with a red cover, which read “Anatomy of the Human Body” in bold, golden letters. There was also a small note on the side of the book that said there were no pictures, and Midorima wondered why such a book existed if they were trying to teach the human body. Pictures were always better, but the person standing in front of him looked to be smart enough without the pictures. His respect for the other person increased.

“Thank you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, from the Sky Dorms.” Kuroko bowed, holding the book against his like it was the most precious thing ever given to him. Midorima felt his face heat up.

“M-Midorima Shintarou. Earth Dorms.” He stuttered and his heart nearly failed on him when the other’s lips tugged up and warm eyes were staring into his soul. Kuroko tucked the book into his messenger bag and bowed at the other.

“Thank you again, Midorima.” The green haired male shuddered at his name coming from the attractive stranger’s pink lips. Midorima merely dumbly nodded, and watched with dazed eyes as the other sauntered off, a slight sway of his hips hypnotizing (Takao would laugh at his pun) the green haired male. He didn’t realize his mouth was open the whole time until a few moments later, when he sat down with the upside down book in front of him on the table.

“Kuroko…” Midorima tasted the name on his lips and found he could taste sweet vanilla on his tongue.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Awww… Mama-chin didn’t give me enough money to buy more snacks…” A tall giant with long purple hair pouted, staring longingly at the large 10” chocolate mousse cake on display at one of the best bakeries on the whole campus. Murasakibara Atsushi crossed his arms, internally calculating how many snacks he could buy with the last of his money. Sighing, he realized he couldn’t buy much from the sweets shop and could only buy snacks from the market in the town (which was a few miles away from the large and prestigious campus).

When he glanced up again, he noticed that the cake he was agonizing over was gone! Searching around in disbelief and worry, the giant turned his head back and forth. When he couldn’t find another person walking with a cake box, the purple haired male gave up, resigning in his fate.

“Um, excuse me…” Murasakibara inwardly jumped at the sudden whisper, and he craned his neck to glance all the way down to a short individual with pretty marble blue eyes and matching light blue hair. The giant stared at the stranger with lazy, bored eyes.

“What?” He was a bit testy since the cake he had his eyes on for a week now was suddenly gone, and he pouted like a child throwing a fit. Kuroko smiled tenderly at the other, catching the taller male off guard. The giant was reminded of sunny days back in middle school when he and the other generation of miracles would eat soda flavored popsicles, the same blue that was blinking back at him in the form of the short stranger.

“Did you want this?” Kuroko asked, lifting up the cake box with the familiar logo on it. Murasakibara’s unfriendly stature instantly changed, and he straightened up, eyes gleaming with excitement and joy at the large cake box. He nodded so fast, Kuroko worried the other’s head would snap off.

“Yes!” Murasakibara’s mouth watered and he grabbed at the cake box before Kuroko could utter another word. The pale blue haired male smiled fondly. He held a fond weakness towards children, and the giant reminded him of a little child that wanted a toy so bad. And because of that, Kuroko unconsciously bought the cake (even if it was a bit pricey) and handed it over to the thrilled giant before he could think properly.

“I’m going to buy some vanilla cakes. Would you like to eat together?” Kuroko asked, gesturing towards an empty table for two inside of the large bakery. Murasakibara nodded, shuffling over to the table and sprawling out on the tiny seat, his knees nearly hitting the high table.

Kuroko chuckled, ordering a few small slices of pastries and a cup of tea before heading back over to the eager giant, who was waiting impatiently for Kuroko to come back so they could both eat together (Murasakibara could be polite. The trick was to give him food). Kuroko handed over a few napkins and a fork and knife as he sat down. The purple haired male’s eyes lit up at his new favorite person and grabbed the fork, tossing the knife aside on the table. He opened up the cake box and immediately began digging into the huge chocolate cake. A pleased sound, much like a puppy’s yip, hummed from the male’s throat as he ate more cake. Kuroko chuckled, eating his pastries as well.

The two sat in silence, merely enjoying each other’s company. Murasakibara managed to finish off the whole cake within ten minutes and was eyeing the remaining pastries on Kuroko’s side of the table like an eagle. Kuroko, noticing his intent gaze, giggled behind his fork. The purple haired man’s lazy eyes flit up to the giggling, pretty stranger before going back down to the sweets.

“Here.” Kuroko pushed the rest of his unfinished pastries in front of Murasakibara, whose eyes gleamed in joy as he stuffed the pastries into his mouth and swallowed. Kuroko watched in amusement, sipping the last of his tea in the large cup.

“Thank you.” Murasakibara’s violet eyes glittered like amethysts and the pale man merely smiled affectionately at the other as sunlight filtered into the warm bakery and caressed the baby blue locks.

“You’re welcome.” Kuroko held out a small hand. “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya from the Sky Dorms. Nice to meet you.”

“Murasakibara Atsuhi. Metal.” The large hand engulfed Kuroko’s and Murasakibara admired the soft skin pressing against his own, rougher hand. “Kuro-chin is tiny.” He answered honestly, not knowing he had struck a nerve. Kuroko coughed, prying his hand gently out of the other’s hold. The purple haired giant pouted, enjoying the soft, tiny hand that cooled off his larger one.

“I’m not tiny. You’re just abnormally big.” Kuroko unconsciously pouted, and Murasakibara wondered why his heart was thumping erratically. He deduced that the pale male was the reason why and pat the other’s head.

“Sorry, Kuro-chin. I didn’t mean to offend you.” He apologized, hoping the other would show him a smile. Kuroko blinked, feeling the warm weight of the larger hand on his head. Chortling lightly, the sky blue eyed male pat the hand on top of his head. Murasakibara felt his heart pound against his rib cage and he smiled sleepily down at the other.

“It’s okay, Murasakibara.” The taller male hummed, smelling the vanilla and lavender from the kind male in front of him. Murasakibara basked in the warmth of the sweet smile from Kuroko, and briefly mulled over how the pale male’s smile seemed sweeter than any dessert he ever ate.

“Kuro-chin’s nice.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was no brainer when Akashi called the rest of the generation of miracles for a sudden meeting in his dorm room with his only explanation as an “important talk”. The rest of the rainbow haired squad met up at the redhead’s dorm on time as the male himself was still missing. They were all former teammates in middle school and high school (all by coincidence) and although they all seemed like they only simply tolerated each other, in reality, it was far from that.

Aomine lay sprawled on top of Kise’s lap, Midorima was allowing Murasakibara to cuddle up next to him, and the four were all on the large king sized bed, bodies touching each other intimately. Murasakibara yawned, feeling Kise’s fingers through his hair as he held Midorima closer to him. The green haired male grunted, but all the miracles knew Midorima well enough to know he was just acting cold. In reality, the bespectacled male was melting into the warmth from Kise’s legs and Murasakibara’s body.

“Where’s Sei?” Aomine slurred through his exhausted yawn, eliciting another yawn from Murasakibara and a flustered Midorima. Kise shrugged, playing with emerald green hair and tanzanite blue with both hands.

“I don’t know, Daikicchi.”

“That bastard. Always making us wait for him.” Aomine complained, snuggling further into the blonde’s lap and dozing off.

“What did you just say, Daiki?” A familiar voice asked dangerously. The onyx haired male suddenly opened his eyes and nervously laughed at the glaring redhead who emitted power and strength.

“Nothing.” He quickly said, lest Akashi somehow manage to triple his training and injure the dark skinned male. Akashi hummed, his trusty pair of blood red scissors dangling from his fingers (they were a gift from Midorima). The redhead cleaned the sharp weapon while Aomine nervously gulped, sinking deeper into the bed and clinging onto Kise in hopes of hiding from the emperor. Akashi pocketed his scissors, causing the tension to disappear. The rest of the miracles exchanged confused looks as the redhead sat down on a couch close to the bed.

“Why’d you call us here, Seijuurou?” Midorima, the only brave one, asked. He was suspicious with the sudden summons and wondered what was on his former captain’s mind. The scarlet and marigold eyes settled on the green hair before glancing between the other three members. Now the group was even more confused.

“You all met Kuroko Tetsuya, correct?” Akashi suddenly questioned, an unreadable look in his eyes as he scanned over the reactions of the other four males. Kise and Midorima froze, Aomine opened one closed eye to stare curiously at the redhead, and Murasakibara’s eyes gleamed with joy at the name. Akashi chuckled, crossing his legs.

“Why?” Midorima inquired, thoughts tumbling around as he tried to think of why the redhead would suddenly mention his (their) crush on the pale blue haired male. Kise resumed petting Murasakibara and Aomine’s hair, though the slight agitation in his hands could be felt. Akashi hummed thoughtfully as he tapped his fingers against the arm of the couch. Suddenly, his eyes glowed and a large, excited smile appeared on his face. The others gaped but he paid no mind as he thought of the fair male.

“We found him.” Akashi mysteriously replied. Anyone else listening in would have been confused at his words, but the other miracles all froze, comprehension settling on their faces. Aomine grinned excitedly, Midorima’s eyes widened, Murasakibara smiled, and Kise pumped his fist in the air. Their crush was _him_ , the male they had been searching for all their lives. And now that they knew who it was, they were never letting him go.

Kuroko Tetsuya, you’re in for a ride.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's a lot of mistakes or something :// I try to reread them over at least three times but sometimes, I get lazy and I just skim over them (whoops). Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm liking this fic so far and I'll try to update as soon as possible! PS. A 10'' chocolate mousse serves about 15-20 if I remember correctly (I work at a bakery sometimes)?? Idk it's pretty expensive for a college student, that's for sure (it's about almost $40). Anyway, please comment, review, or what have you, and if you want to talk to me about gomkuro and akakuro, hit me up @ suckmyaphnordicks on tumblr! C:


	3. Owl Gladly Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko remains oblivious to his charm and how everyone in the school wants to bone him, Kagami + the GoM are still hella gay, Kuroko meets more people who also fall into his harem, and a little boy nearly falls to his death. So basically, nothing really changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting better at writing more and more pages for fanfics B) (this chapter is 19 pages if you wanted to know) Anyway, this is out a lot earlier than I expected/intended and I should be working on my other more important fanfics but I'm not??? Whoops lmao. My fics are always unbeta'd so I'm sorry if there's like a really bad mistake that bugs you so much you want to punch me??? Well, enjoy! Personally, I don't like this chapter as much as the other ones but I just wanted to get this chapter over with tbh before the good shit starts BD
> 
> Ps. Pls talk to me about how season 3 is over (and so is my life) @ my tumblr ;0;

 

 

“Hey, Kuroko!” Kagami called out, emerging from the front door of the dorm. His practice match against Kaijou (or the Air Dorms) was about to begin, and Kuroko had promised he would show up and cheer for their dorms. The redhead glanced around once more, noting that everything seemed to be in place. He sighed. But no mysterious roommate/crush.

“Hello, Kagami.” He spoke too soon. Kagami nearly flew up ten feet in the air as he yelped in surprise, dual eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. Kuroko giggled openly, hiding the rest of his adorable laughter behind thin fingers. Kagami felt his heart thrum excitedly, but for a different reason altogether. The roommates were getting closer and closer, enough for the usually emotionless Kuroko to show all of his emotions in front of his besotted friend (not that he knew about Kagami’s yearning looks or goofy grins).

“Dammit, don’t scare me like that, Kuroko!” Kagami gripped his heart, pretending to be completely alarmed and trying to smother the growing grin on his face at seeing his crush. Kuroko tilted his head to one side, a habit which the redhead secretly adored, and blinked, long eyelashes brushing against round cheeks.

“I thought you would have gotten to my presence by now, Kagami. I’m hurt.” He joked with a deadpan face, Kagami scratching his chin with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. But, don’t you have low presence or something?”

“Yes. But, I’ve been living with you for the past two months. Don’t you think you should be more aware of my presence?” Kagami gulped, eyeing the slight pout on his phantom’s face. _I’m more aware of your presence than you think, Kuroko._

“Yeah…” Kagami snapped out of his romantic fantasies and grinned down at Kuroko. “The match is about to start soon! You coming or what?” The blue haired male merely nodded as his friend gestured for him to follow him to the gym, the only place Kuroko hadn’t seen yet. As he trailed after the taller male like a puppy, Kuroko glanced around, noticing that not many students were out despite the early evening time. _They are most likely watching the match then… I wonder how strong “Kaijou” is? Will we win?_

The basketball player suddenly stopped, causing Kuroko to bump into his broad back. As Kuroko was calmly nursing his hurt nose, Kagami suddenly turned around, an excited grin on his face before it melted to a horrified one.

“Kagami?” He inquired.

“What have I done?” _My teammates are going to making fun of me and my crush for Kuroko! I shouldn’t have brought him here, fuck!_

“Kagami?” Kuroko called, waving a hand in front of the stunned male’s face. The redhead’s tan was slowly draining blood, and the pale man was worried for his best friend. So, logically, Kuroko gently pulled Kagami down to his height until their faces were very very close to each other. The shorter male yanked the redhead down all the way, both of their foreheads meeting in a light tap.

“W-what?” Kagami finally snapped out of his daze and mortification, only to be met with the most pleasant sight he’s ever seen. Kuroko’s petal lips were moving, probably asking him something important, but the basketball player was too absorbed in taking in the lovely sight before him to bother paying attention. Besides, the more Kagami pretended to be in a daze, the longer he would be able to eye his crush.

Those enchanting blue orbs, typically blank and shielded, were full of genuine worry directed right at Kagami’s own dark wine ones. He gulped consciously, orbs scanning down the petite features of Kuroko’s face, down the gentle slope of his button nose with light freckles, and all the way down to his pouty lips, where his eyes locked onto.

“Kagami?” Kuroko was seriously worried for his friend. The taller male hadn’t blinked or moved at all when he went to check his temperature. Instead, Kagami froze, eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets and--was that drool? The shorter male sighed, apologizing to his friend in his mind as he pulled his arm back before launching it straight at Kagami’s gut. He created a strangled noise from the punch; his body instantly flew back and the redhead stared at his crush in disbelief.

“Kuroko! What the fuck?!”

“You weren’t responding to me, and I was afraid there was something wrong with you.” His tone was filled to the brim with anxiety, and Kagami felt his system flood with guilt, like liquid injecting into his body from a syringe.

“Sorry… I’m just a little anxious about this match, I guess…” It was a total lie, but Kuroko seemed to buy it, for he grasped both of Kagami’s hands, not noticing how the redhead’s previous pale face was now turning into an alarming shade of tomato red.

“It’s okay, Kagami. I believe in you.” Kuroko encouraged, lips turning up at the end as he shyly (at least in Kagami’s dumb brain) gazed up at the taller male, eyes covered with light eyelashes in a half mast.

“R-right!” Kagami screamed, hoping to the heavens that Kuroko would think the blush on his face was just a part of his natural skin tone. He also prayed his crush wouldn’t glance down at his certain… Problem… _No, stop it brain! You have a match and thinking about Kuroko looking at me like that while I’m---no! Stop!_

“We should get going, Kagami. I think you’re late.” Kuroko chuckled, amusement sparkling in his eyes when Kagami immediately froze before thawing out of his dazed state. At the words “late”, the player paled before yanking Kuroko into the gym with him, hoping to all the gods, entities, stars, what have you not, that he wouldn’t be benched during the game due to his coach’s violent punishments.

“Oh shit… Fuck, fuck, fuck…” The redhead muttered underneath his breath as he neared his teammates, who all looked slightly agitated, but relieved at seeing their star player show up.

“Kagami! Where were you?!” Hyuuga, the captain, demanded. He glanced around as if about to sell some shady substances, and lowly whispered, “Coach has been on edge since the start of the game! And now, you’re late! What were you thinking, you idiot?!”

“Kagami~!” The raven froze, sweat rolling down his face as he quickly straightened up, fixed his glasses, and shot a sympathetic look at the ace before abandoning his teammate to deal with the murderous coach. The brunette smiled menacingly at Kagami, her paper fan in sight as she stopped in front of the male.

“C-coach! I’m s-sorry!” Kagami yelped, completely forgetting about his friend behind him, who was observing the scene in front of him with bemused eyes.

“Kagami~! What have I told you about showing up late?” She asked, eyes closed and probably thinking of medieval torture practices she could practice on Kagami. The redhead gulped nervously, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

“T-that I shouldn’t…” He answered robotically, hoping that someone or something would save him from this personal hell. The murderous, chilly aura around the coach flared up, and veins were popping all over her face.

“Exactly! So, why are you late?” Kagami eeped, watching in horror as the paper fan rose up, about to beat him to the ground and he would never be able to play basketball ever again, not after this incident, but a voice beat (ha) him to it, and both coach and player stilled at the pretty, gentle voice.

“I’m sorry. It was all my fault that Kagami is late. Please don’t punish him, Coach.” Kuroko apologized, bowing down at a perfect 90 degree angle as the brunette watched him in shock. She suddenly screamed.

“When did you get here?!” Her yelp alerted the rest of the team, and they all crowded around their surprised coach, who was nearly shaking at the sudden appearance of a ghost like person she’s never seen before.

“Kuroko!” Kagami hollered, clutching his rapidly beating heart that threatened to jump out of his chest and run away. Kuroko stood up to his full height with a slightly bemused expression twinkling in sky blue orbs as he giggled softly. The rest of the team glanced around wildly before zoning in on a fair male, who was hiding his cute laughter behind a pale hand. Seirin blushed, each person wondering who the hell this new person was and how such a beautiful person like this “Kuroko” knew their idiot ace, Kagami.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” His amused eyes instantly turned into panic as he gazed over to the frozen coach and his scowling friend. “Are you okay?” Kuroko walked over to the brunette, looking much like a phantom floating on air, as he gracefully stopped in front of the stunned brunette.

“Y-yes!” She squealed, her past fear changing into interest. The male in front of her exhaled, a small upturn of lips shining on his pale face capturing the heart of all of Seirin.

“I’m glad.” He remained unaware of the gapes and heart struck eyes directed at him as he turned back over to Kagami, who grinned at the attention. “Kagami has told me a lot about Seirin. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s nice to finally meet all of you.” He bowed respectfully, the older teammates (especially Hyuuga) immediately taking a liking to his politeness.

“Hyuuga Junpei; captain. I’m a second year in the Sunrise Section of the Sky Dorms.” One by one, the members began to introduce themselves, each blatantly staring at the new person.

“Aida Riko, second year and the Coach of Seirin! I’m in the Sunrise Section as well. Nice to meet you, Kuroko!”

“Izuki Shun, I like puns so don’t shun me! Ack!” The rest of the team members ignored Hyuuga strangling their teammate in a tight hold.

“Tsuchida Satoshi; power forward; second year in the Sunrise Section as well. It’s finally nice to meet you, Kuroko.”

“Koganei Shinji, and this guy is Mitobe Rinnosuke! We’re both second years and in the Eclipse Section! I’m a point guard and Mitobe is a center!” Mitobe wiggled his finger before making a circle and ending it with a slight wave. Koganei nodded. “He says “nice to meet you”!”

“Furihata K-kouki and I’m a first year like Kagami… I am a point guard, even though I don’t play much on the court…” He whispered out the last part before continuing, his nerves increasing from the unblinking, beautiful stranger in front of him. “I-I’m from the Sunset Section! Nice to meet you!”

“Fukuda Hiroshi, and I’m a first year as well! I play as a center and I’m from the Sunset Section too!”

“I’m Kawahara Kouichi, and when I was younger I used to--Ow!” Aida smacked him on the back of the head before the bald headed male could begin another childhood story. Kuroko giggled again, gaining back the attention that was diverted to Kawahara.

“It’s nice to meet all of you. You already know my name, but I’m from the Eclipse Section and I’m Kagami’s roommate. Please take care of me from now on.” He bowed once more as he ended his little introduction. As he stood back up, he cocked his head to one side; the rest of the team looked as dazed as Kagami did at random intervals everyday.

“Anyway, can he sit on the bench and cheer for us, Coach? Uh, please?”

“Well…”

“Kagami, I don’t think that’s allowed.” Kuroko offered his input, but was shut down by Kagami’s shushing and a large hand over his mouth. The pale man rolled his eyes but allowed the redhead to touch him.

“He has a low presence and he’s really weak!” Kagami held in the yelp from when Kuroko elbowed him sharply in the same place he was punched. Weakly glaring at his smug roommate, the redhead continued to use “puppy eyes” on the coach (which looked a bit weird).

“Well…” Hell, even the rest of Seirin were holding their breath and waiting for her decision. She sighed at their anxious, hopeful faces and decided to throw them a bone.

“Fine. But, if a referee or anyone else say anything, Kuroko has to leave, got it?” She turned to the short male when she said that, and he responded with a nod. Kagami screeched loudly like a banshee when Kuroko aimed at his friend’s other side so he could be released. Brushing off invisible dust, the “weak” male smiled innocently, leaving behind a twitching Kagami who was groaning in pain from the assault to his body.

“I only know a little bit about basketball, but could you help me if I need it?” The pale male asked to the freshman trio, who all nearly shouted (from glee or horror, no one knows) at his sudden presence. Furihata bobbed his head up and down so fast, it was a wonder his head didn’t drop on the floor while his two friends smiled awkwardly at the ethereal being. Kagami glared at his fellow friends shooting goo goo eyes at Kuroko, and the oblivious bastard didn’t even bat an eyelash as he walked over to the benches, the trio running after him like lost puppies.

“He is smooth…” Izuki muttered, writing down something in his notebook full of shitty jokes/puns, excruciating pain, and eternal and internal screaming. Hyuuga smacked a palm to his head, wondering when his team would stop being so weird. He looked over to Koganei (dubbed “Catboy”) who nodded as Mitobe’s hands waved around his head in different signals that wasn’t even a language to begin with (it wasn’t JSL).

The match was about to begin, and Kuroko excitedly stared out into the crowd. He was lying when he said he only knew a little bit of basketball, but the old memories from his past still haunted him to this day, of rain, tears, and pain. He still loved the sport, even if he denied it out loud. _I wonder how Ogiwara is doing…_

Meanwhile, a certain blonde from the opposite team was frantically searching for his little blue crush, the rest of the team watching him with rapt attention (either in amusement or irritation). Kise pouted, not being able to see his crush, which he later found out had a low presence according to Akashi. The blonde desperately glanced around, trying to catch light cornflower hair, matching, dazzling eyes, and a pale, ghost like complexion. He slumped down on the bench he was sitting on, receiving baffled looks at the gloominess of their star player, who looked an awful lot more like a puppy than a ferocious wolf (the team could practically see dog ears on Kise’s blond locks).

“Kurokocchi…” He muttered to himself, whines erupting from his throat at an incredible rate, which progressively grew more boisterous as the male shuffled his feet back and forth like an annoying kid. Kasamatsu, seeing the pathetic display, decided not to hit the ace out of sheer kindness from his part. The rest of the team weren’t faring as well, however.

“Uh, Kise? What’s wrong?” One of the saner teammates asked, placing a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder. The unfortunate victim was greeted with teary eyes before Kise threw himself on top of the unlucky male, who stared at the others wide eyed in almost fear.

“Kurokocchi didn’t come!” Kise wailed, a storm of words about to brew and cause havoc once he released them from his loud mouth. The captain sighed, aggressively rolling his head around and cracking his knuckles as he walked towards the unsuspecting ace. The unfortunate bench warmer being tackled and snuggled to death by Kise paled, praying to all the gods in every religion in the world that he would live to see the next day. The raven stopped in front of Kise, a dangerous glint in his coal eyes.

“Stop crying!” Was all the warning Kise got before he felt searing pain on his head. He screeched unattractively and shot a betrayed look to his captain, who cracked his knuckles once more. “We’re about to play a game, you idiot! You can cry after we’ve won the game.” Kasamatsu ended confidently, gazing around to the other players at his words. Kaijou straightened their spines, nearly saluting their short tempered captain as they determinedly yelled, “Osu!”.

“I like your team, Kise.” A mysterious voice chimed in sweetly. And judging by the way the blonde suddenly perked up and glanced around fervently, this was the “boyfriend” he always blabbered about. The rest of the team surveyed the area for the source of the enchanting voice, only to find empty space. Someone cleared their throat, and Kaijou heard tapping against the floor until it stopped in front of Kasamatsu.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise hollered joyfully, jumping out of his seat to tackle another unfortunate victim. Kasamatsu predicted the ace’s movements and dragged the body in front of him out of the way. The sound of Kise’s shoes screeching against the gym floor could be heard as he attempted to stop before faceplanting onto the ground. A small chortle filled the raven’s ear as he glanced down to the petit figure. His eyes widened, taking in the glowing aura expelling from the pale body. Large, electric blue orbs stared back up into his obsidian ones, cherry pink lips curled up into a smile directed itself at the stunned male, and Kasamatsu suddenly realized he had been staring at the charming person in front of them.

“Hello. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya from the Sky Dorms. Nice to meet you..?” Kuroko tilted his head to one side, _a cute habit_ , Kasamatsu’s brain whispered dirtily, blinking transparent lashes that fluttered on his lightly freckled cheeks.

“K-Kasamatsu Yukio. Air dorms.” He responded curtly, eyes never leaving the other’s even when a currant blush invaded his face.

“Nice to meet you, Kasamatsu. I’m assuming you’re the captain?” Kuroko inquired, blinking those damn long eyelashes. The raven caught himself from staring at the stranger even more, so he merely nodded. His tongue was stuck deep in his throat and knots were beginning to form in his stomach, like those cherry stems he used to like to chew when he was younger (and proved that the raven was a good kisser, though he hadn’t had much practice).

“Kurokocchi! Pay attention to me!” Kise basically demanded, recovering from his fall and launching back onto his feet to plaster himself to Kuroko, acting like glue. Kuroko remained unfazed, even when the blonde rubbed his cheek against the other’s. Kasamatsu could feel green envy rising up from the bottom of his stomach, the knots from before growing thorns and striking at his body. It was unpleasant, and Kasamatsu absolutely abhorred it.

“Kise.” He seethed in a demonic voice. Kuroko regarded him with an even gaze, the windows of his soul betraying nothing from the outside.

“Kasamatsu?” Kuroko asked, soothing candles in his voice as he shrugged Kise off (an amazing feat with the clingy octopus man) and proceeded to Kasamatsu with a concerned frown. Kasamatsu cursed himself for being so weak when facing the male in front of him, with the way the unwavering skies threatened to swallow him up in one gulp, and the way the haunting voice sang its sirens’ curse and promises into his ears.

The rest of Kaijou stayed eerily silent, each one as dazed as Seirin when they first met Kuroko. No one had ever seen him before in the school, and being suddenly thrust into the male’s presence, it was like the world lit up. Warm light banished the shadows of doubts and the pleasant smell of sweet lavender and comforting vanilla soothed the aura around the mysterious stranger. He was a drug, something to be carefully savored and kept away from others, else they become mindless fools in front of a god like Kuroko Tetsuya. From afar, a certain redhead smirked victoriously, tasting something unbearably sweet, yet just as satisfying as a golden trophy.

“Are you okay?” Kuroko cupped the raven’s cheek, and Kasamatsu (a weak fool who nearly sunk down to his knees at the touch) froze further, the addicting scent too close, too goddamn close to him and the warmth kissing at his cheek from nimble fingers paralyzing the unsuspecting male. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to feel other than utter accomplishment and delicious warmth. His body was nothing but a puppet to its master, and the male found he didn’t mind so much if he could bask in the divine presence forever.

But then, cold spread throughout his body, an unpleasant chill running down his spine when the warmth dissipated, the light touch of skin on skin contact removed. Kasamatsu’s eyes snapped open, and he glared ferociously at the newcomer, a tall redhead with black scorches enveloping the tips of the wine strands.

“Kagami?” The pale being asked curiously, hand being clutched tightly in Kagami’s grasp. Both team captain of Kaijou and ace player of Seirin began a glaring contest over the beautiful male, who stared back and forth between them in honest confusion. Behind Kagami, the coach of Seirin was in her own glaring contest with the coach of the opposing team, especially when he dismissed her with a bored wave of his hand and walked over to his team.

“Kise! Why are you in your uniform? You’re not playing against these weaklings!” The coach huffed, crossing his arms as he sat down on an unoccupied bench (which wasn’t hard since all the players were standing up and staring pointedly at a random stranger).

“What?!” Kagami broke away from his staring contest first, dual eyebrows knit together at the sudden outburst. Even Kasamatsu blinked confusingly at his coach, wondering just what his coach was trying to do (whether on purpose or not).

“Kagami, let’s go. We’ll show Kaijou just how “weak” Seirin is.” Riko spat, turning on her heel and disappearing back over to her side of the court. Kagami turned as well before shooting a bone chilling glare at the team, especially at Kasamatsu and Kise.

“We’re going to crush you in court.” He parted with those words before storming back to Seirin, who all looked just about pissed. Kuroko nodded respectfully at them, back facing to the Kaijou team as he was about to walk back to Seirin. He stopped, however, and blinked at the team who watched him with held breaths. Kuroko, unable to hold in his mild anger, spoke, pink lips almost dyed in the color of passion and sin as they turned up into a smirk. The people watching him gulped, simultaneously growing goosebumps on their bodies and feeling chills run down their spines.

“Don’t underestimate Seirin or that will be your downfall.” The blue haired male warned before walking away with his hips swaying and a confident beat in his step, leaving behind the aftermaths of a thunderstorm and a group of incredibly horny men.

Needless to say, Kaijou lost, partly from Kagami’s amazing jump and raw talent, and entirely from the team’s distraction in the form of an alluring, playful Kuroko Tetsuya.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


The talk of a mysterious phantom started after the game between Kaijou and Seirin, in which the latter team barely won against the former. Kuroko remained forever on the affected minds’ of the youth who met him, while Kagami stewed in his jealousy and rage. The “generation of miracles” were all still vying for Kuroko’s attention, in which the blue haired male would be purer than the bible, even with the dirty pick up lines spewing out of Aomine’s mouth. Life went on and the GoM wondered if they would ever be able to get closer to Kuroko, who still went unnoticed by many and completely noticed by his (fortunate) victims who happened to catch the phantom’s eye. They found their luck when a sudden announcement from the head director of the school decided a festival for the academy’s anniversary would be a good idea (even though they never had a festival before. This wasn’t high school). Aomine and Kise suspected it was Akashi’s influence. Midorima knew it was the redhead’s pressing “suggestion”.

“Mm-ahh!” Kagami yawned loudly and stretched his tired limbs. Kuroko didn’t bat an eyelash when the redhead stripped off his shirt and revealed his sore wings, which hadn’t been able to come out for the past few weeks because of his vigorous basketball training. The roommates were having a nice, domestic day which involved Kuroko reading a novel and Kagami daydreaming (or sleeping and dreaming) about his roommate and rated r actions with his innocent roommate. What Kuroko didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, after all.

“You sound tired.” Kuroko stated like a fact, eyes never straying from the words scribbled across the rough piece of paper. Kagami shrugged, lying back on his bed with his head cushioned by his locked fingers.

“Yeah. Coach has been training me a lot for the Interhigh. We’re going up against Shuutoku or the Earth Dorms.” The redhead replied, barely concealed excitement spilling out at the seams as he imagined beating the green haired horoscope freak to the ground. Kuroko chuckled, flipping a page of his novel before he set it down and fell back against his pillows, blue orbs shut.

“Mhm.” He hummed back in reply. A comfortable silence drifted in the room and the shorter male was about to drift off before Kagami’s rough voice spoke up again.

“Do you ever... Do you ever want to free your wings?” He treaded carefully on the topic, the horrifying screams from his crush still fresh in his mind and a constant reminder of Kuroko’s tough past. Kagami gulped, hoping that Kuroko wouldn’t feel offended or uncomfortable about the topic.

“Yes.” The pale man admitted, eyes fluttering back open to lock onto the white, white ceiling. He didn’t move whatsoever, allowing the smell of fresh laundry to waft into his nose and lull him into a content state.

“Oh.” Kagami uttered. “Do you… Would you?” He asks, knowing it was probably past boundaries but still curious all the same. He didn’t really have a filter over his mouth and once the words were out in the open, he couldn’t snatch it back up and swallow it down with his regret, as much as he desired to. A breathless chuckle from his crush alerted his senses and Kagami instantly sat up, wings flapping anxiously. Kuroko held himself in a way that illustrated how much the past bothered him. It was a delicate, trembling gather of his arms trying desperately to swallow up the lithe body, but utterly failing. It was a sad sight.

“Maybe.” Kuroko responds vaguely, thinking back to his dreams of flying proudly in the sky, his head held high like he wasn’t some freak show. The male internally sighed, longing still pounding harshly against his rib cage and his chest. It was all he ever really wanted.

“I’m sorry.” Kagami quickly apologized, guilt welling up and lodging his throat like bile smeared and stuck onto his windpipe. Kuroko shrugged, still as frozen as an ice statue.

“It’s okay. I-I… I need this.”

“Okay. I’m here.” The redhead reassured, itching to curl his arms around the other’s smaller form and shielding the broken man from the world in his wings. He valiantly tried to convince himself it was only for Kuroko’s health, not for his selfish purposes to hide the winsome phantom away for no one else’s eyes but his.

“Thank you.” Kuroko’s voice cracked at the end, but neither said a thing.

It wasn’t until later, when Kagami was fast asleep, comforting (yet annoyingly noisy at times) snores shattering the still air, when Kuroko allowed a tear to escape his solid defense, the windows of his soul. The tear dropped onto his pillow, painting the white surface with wet liquid and darkening the material, a sign of Kuroko’s weak heart. Neither said a thing.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The day of the festival quickly came and Kuroko was a mixture between feeling anxious and enthusiastic about the whole ordeal. Apparently, the students could bring guests with them, so long as they fill out forms for the person they wanted to bring and the school granted them permission. Kuroko didn’t ask his parents to come, knowing they were probably overseas working since summer was long gone and the dying leaves were all but withered away, frost nipping at people’s noses. Meanwhile, Kagami decided to invite his little cousin, a spitting image of the hotheaded tiger minus the anger, and his younger sister. The redhead kept complaining about having to babysit whilst Kuroko absolutely _adored_ them (Kagami totally didn’t think of Kuroko as a housewife, nope. Not at all).

“Kuroko! Let’s go eat some takoyaki!” Kagami Sora, Kagami’s little cousin, exclaimed. Kuroko nodded, both of his hands being held by Kagami’s family members. The redhead growled under his breath, not wanting to admit that he was envious of his younger family members, of all people. He trailed behind a bubbly Sora and his younger sister, Asami, who was quiet as a mouse but outgoing when it came to Kuroko.

“Alright.” Kuroko simply agreed, too enamored by the children to notice his best friend’s growing discomfort and anger. The pale man was always a sucker when it came to little kids, which he absolutely adored. As they were walking over to a takoyaki stand (courtesy of Akashi, who offered to pay for all the expenses in order to achieve what he wanted) next to a few dozen other stands, Kuroko bumped into the devil himself, who was nearly smirking in confidence at their “coincidental” meeting.

“Tetsuya.” Akashi greeted, smiling warmly at the shorter male.

“Hello, Akashi.” Kuroko blinked, his poker face on as he thrust the embarrassing thoughts of their last encounter out of his mind. The fiery redhead was flanked on both sides by a munching Murasakibara and an indifferent Midorima. The pale male nodded politely at the both of them, a small upturn of his lips causing the trio to stare (hungrily) at the rose quartz lips.

“Hi Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara waved lazily, smiling with crumbs all over his face. Kuroko giggled under his breath and smiled back.

“Kuroko.” Midorima indifferently said with an indifferent expression on his indifferent face. A slow blush began to form on his face and he turned away with a snooty huff, arms crossing in front of him as if to suppress his rapidly beating heart.

“Nice to see you again, Murasakibara, Midorima.” Kuroko’s smile grew larger, and the trio, including Kagami who was trailing behind with a disturbing pout on his face who had finally caught up, gulped (though Akashi was better at hiding it). The pale male glanced down to the children on his sides, Sora impatiently whining and tugging at his hand while Asami tugged at his shirt with a pout on her delicate features. Kuroko’s motherly instincts took over and he smiled politely at the three males in front of him.

“Excuse us. Sora-kun and Asami-chan are both hungry and I would like to buy some takoyaki as well.” Kuroko bowed to them, intent on leaving before the kids grew antsy and one of the members of the GoM snapped and tried to shank them (Midorima didn’t look like a patient person, Akashi could be kind of intimidating and that rumor about the scissors fetish? There’s nothing to be said about Murasakibara. He’s huge).

“Wait a moment, Tetsuya. Can we join you?” The redhead asked (read: demanded). Murasakibara nodded and Midorima was still playing the “cool” type, even if his face was quickly changing into a tomato. Kagami wanted to butt in, but Kuroko already agreed, so the taller male was forced to oblige to his crush’s wishes. He quickly stood side by side next to Kuroko though, just in case the trio polluted his crush’s innocent mind with their dirty thoughts (not like he was any better though).

As the rainbow group set off to buy takoyaki, Kagami and Midorima were in a heated conversation about basketball as they snapped insults at each other, Murasakibara allowed Sora to sit on his shoulders as they talked seriously about snacks and games, and Akashi exchanged pleasant talk with Kuroko about social matters. Asami was in Kuroko’s arms and she snuggled up to his pulse, arms wrapped around his neck.

After they bought the light snack, which nearly resulted in Murasakibara accepting Kagami’s challenge of an eating contest, Sora wanted to see what Kagami’s basketball team was going to do for the festival (each club/team had to hold some sort of attraction while the people without clubs were either helping out with decorations or other smaller clubs, or manning the stalls in the front of the academy) which led the weird group to head off to the gym where Seirin was holding their attraction.

“Did you do all of this, Akashi?” Kuroko asked, and the redhead chuckled, knowing the male was too smart and too observant.

“Yes.” He answered truthfully, a strong urge to pull the other in a kiss when Kuroko smiled knowingly behind a hand.

“That’s amazing.” He complimented earnestly, and Akashi wondered how an unmovable man like him could easily be swayed by the words of an alluring angel. It was a miracle, and the redhead couldn’t help but admit that he was fine with someone like Kuroko (especially him) controlling his heart and emotions. He knew the consequences of staying in the presence of Kuroko, of how he would change and become weak, like he used to be. But, Akashi didn’t care. He needed, itched, _desired_ to have the pale male in his arms, to acknowledge the redhead and shower him with adorable smiles and honey like kisses.

“Thank you.” He merely responded with ease, not wanting to show how much of an effect Kuroko held over him. The shorter male hummed as they arrived to their destination and Kagami pulled open the door to show the rest of the group the interesting attraction Seirin was holding.

“Basketball? Really?” Midorima scoffed, unimpressed by the team’s uncreative idea. The tall redhead rolled his eyes and pointed at the basketball “goals”, which were hung up higher than average ones.

“Yes and no.” Akashi answered before Kagami could. Kagami glared at Akashi, who ignored his feeble attempts of looking dangerous, and continued to explain. “It is basketball, but not the regular one, which don’t allow us to use our wings to our advantage. This one is true basketball, in which wings are not illegal.”

“So we get to play with our wings-su? That sounds like fun!” A familiar blond bumbled up to the group with a cheery grin on his face and his body clad in a waiter outfit.

“It doesn’t matter if we can use our wings or not; I’ll win.” Aomine followed after Kise in a werewolf costume, his arms crossed and a yawn already out of his mouth as the duo stopped in front of their friends.

“Hello Aomine and Kise.” Kuroko greeted, Kise immediately throwing himself at the short male. Akashi darkly smiled at the blonde when he was pushed away from the scent of lavenders and vanilla. At that moment, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Aomine all shared one common thought: _rest in pieces, Kise, you fucking idiot._

“Kurokocchi!” The blonde smothered his crush with affection, peppering light kisses all over Kuroko’s cheeks and neck. Kuroko giggled at the ticklish feeling, trying to worm away with Asami in his arms, who gazed up at Kise with admiration and glee in her eyes.

“It’s Kise, the model!” Asami finally yelped, her chubby little hands gripping tighter onto Kuroko’s shirt, thus making it slide up and reveal clear, milky skin. The GoM and Kagami instantly zoned in on the sliver of skin shown along with a hint of silver from the waistband of his boxers above his skinny jeans. Immediately, Kuroko flushed a cute shade of bubblegum and gingerly loosened the overzealous girl’s hold on his shirt. The group were all watching his reaction with fascination, varying colors of orbs locked on the heat slithering down Kuroko’s neck and down his chest and possibly further south to… Other places.

“We should go inside.” Kuroko said, finally feeling the extent of their stares and buried his head into Asami’s hair in mortification. _They probably think I’m weird…_ He really didn’t want these attractive people to think of him as some sort of creepy weirdo with super pale skin that looked like he was dead (he was completely off the mark from how they really felt about him).

“Y-yes!” Kagami’s lapsed into his mother language (he was half American, half Mexican and knew English really well) before ushering the other males in before they could all jump an innocent Kuroko and possibly start a bad reenactment of a gangbang.

“Oh, Kagami! You finally showed up!” Riko smiled, eyes closed to disguise her dangerous beast like anger and a smile twitching on her face. She reopened them when the sound of a few people shuffling across the ground alerted her of a group. Her cinnamon orbs nearly popped out of her eye sockets when she realized it was _the_ Generation of Miracles.

“Is that..?!” Hyuuga joined the fest and stood behind Riko, whose eyes were sparkling with satisfaction.

“The Generation of Miracles!” Fukuda finished, his alarmed voice causing the rest of Seirin to snap their heads over to the colorful group, with one Kuroko Tetsuya in the middle like some kind of prince being guarded by his loyal knights (they really weren’t far off).

“Hello! I’m glad you guys are here for our attraction! Would you like to play a round of basketball? The first to forty points gets a surprise prize~!” Riko grinned mischieviously, eye contact switching to Kuroko’s form before going back to originally ogling the infamous basketball players.

“Surprise prize? You never told me about this, Coach…” Kagami’s large eyebrows scrunched together and he crossed his arms in deep thought.

“I’m assuming it has to do with Tetsuya.” Akashi bluntly stated, easily noticing the exchange between Kuroko and Riko with his emperor eye. Excitement thrummed in his chest and he watched in amusement as his old teammates each exchanged smirks and interested eyes. Midorima hid a large grin behind his bandaged fingers, Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks with a glint in his eyes, Aomine smirked like a beast about to feast on its prey, and even Kise held a small smirk, his puppy eyes turning sharp and much like a wolf’s.

“Why, yes.” Riko’s grin turned downright smug, and she crossed her arms with a challenging smirk. “Are you up to the challenge?”

“Gladly.” Akashi smirked back, the golden in his left eye smoldering and nearly overcoming his black pupil.

“Perfect. Here are the rules: first of all, you have to beat each of the members on our team.”

“Wait, what?!” Seirin screamed. Riko sighed and massaged her temples.

“Ok, fine. You have to beat each of the _willing_ members on our team. Second, you have to go one at a time. Meaning you don’t get to all be on a team. It’s one against a team of our _willing_ members. If you can beat all of our members, then you have to try to beat each other in basketball.”

“That’s even better.” Aomine butt in.

“And lastly, no cheating, hurting, or attempt of mauling each other. You can use your wings freely, but that’s it. There are four hoops in all, so you can shoot into two instead of just one like “regular” basketball is. If you make it into two hoops at once, that’s two points. The same rules apply for this basketball, including the ten second rule.” Her smug grin grew wider and everyone except Akashi shuddered at her obvious slightly sadistic glee. “So don’t think that having your wings is an advantage.”

“I like challenges.” Kise’s usual preppy tone was replaced with a more sinister one, and he relished in the other’s wide eyes and long gapes. No one had ever seen this side of the blonde, not even his own team, and Kise _loved_ it.

“Ok, but what’s the surprise prize?!” Kagami demanded, his basketball brain unable to conjure up any theories of this “mysterious” prize from his crush.

“Kuroko?” Riko hummed. She already knew that almost everyone on her team and all the GoM were lusting after the poor, oblivious boy. The brunette inwardly rubbed her hands together in glee. She was throwing poor Kuroko into a ring of wolves, but it would be a perfect time to see the miracles in action and try to stop each of them when Seirin played against them.

“I-I…” The pale man’s blank face morphed into embarrassment, blush even going all the way up to his ears. He gulped. “I’ll kiss the winner.” His roommate’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, Midorima choked on air, Murasakibara stopped midchew on a granola bar, Aomine gulped quite loudly, Kise’s wolf look changed back into a lovestruck puppy, and hell, even Akashi seemed mildly surprised.

“You never cease to amaze me, Tetsuya…” The redhead smirked under his breath. Murasakibara was even grinning like a fool, his eyes shining as he specifically brought out a pack of vanilla pocky he was planning on giving to his Kuroko. Midorima turned a lovely shade of red velvet, and he was almost steaming from his ears at the thought of committing an intimate act with his crush. Aomine had a bit of drool by his mouth and Kise looked ready to throw himself at Kuroko, game be damned.

_I’ll win and get Kuro-chin to play the pocky game with me!_

_I’m only doing this to save Kuroko from kissing the other idiots. I just care for him as a fellow comrade, that’s all!_

_This will be easy. It’s like Tetsu wants me to kiss him._

_Kyaaah! Kurokocchi! This must be his first kiss since he’s blushing so much! Then after we kiss, we’ll date, then marry, then have babies together!_

_Dammit Kuroko, why did you agree to Coach’s conditions?! Now I have to protect you from these beasts!_

“Okay, are you ready to play?” Riko purred, signalling for one of the freshman to toss the competitors a few jerseys. Poor Furihata was the one to give each of the intimidating players a jersey; he nearly shat himself when faced with the menacing Akashi, and he sped away as far and fast as he could (but only after sneaking a peek at Kuroko, who smiled back at him).

“Can I leave then, Coach? I’m not playing and Sora and Asami probably want to see other things. I promise I’ll come back in half an hour to give the winner a kiss.” He barreled through the sentence and mentally pat himself on the back for not stuttering and making a fool of himself further in front of the infamous basketball players.

“Okay. But if you’re not back by then, I’ll send Kagami to get you. See you later, Kuroko.” Riko waved. Kuroko nodded.

“I understand. Let’s go, Sora, Asami.” Both children were quiet so far with wide eyes and they quickly obeyed the older male, Asami clutching tighter onto Kuroko and Sora running over to hold Kuroko’s hand. As the GoM each said their own versions of a “goodbye”, Kuroko suddenly stopped from walking all the way out of the gym. Everyone watched him with quizzical eyes, when suddenly, a thrilling chill rolled down their spines from the half lidded look in the pale man’s eyes. Each member gulped, eyes taking in the beautiful sight of Kuroko Tetsuya and a miniscule smirk on his face. Kise easily remembered when Kuroko looked like that, so wild and free and absolutely magnetic.

“Oh, and…” He eyed each of them individually, causing more chills to erupt from their bodies. “May the best man win.” And with a blink that looked suspiciously like a wink, Kuroko exited the gym, once again leaving behind a storm in his wake.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Where do you want to go now, Sora, Asami?” Kuroko asked, walking back out onto the courtyard and glancing around the stalls with little interest. Sora was oddly quiet, a thoughtful look on his face as he locked eyes with Kuroko. The older male rose a thin eyebrow, but still seemed as emotionless as ever.

“Are they your boyfriends?” Sora questioned curiously. Kuroko would have spat out his drink or choked on it if he was drinking something, but instead, choked on his saliva.

“What?”

“Are those guys your boyfriends? They all have rainbow hair!” Sora repeated, albeit impatiently. The pale man wanted to crawl in a hole and hide as his cheeks turned rouge.

“No. They aren't my boyfriends.” It took everything for the taller male to not stutter.

“Oh…” Sora stroked his pretend beard and suddenly glanced back up with triumphant eyes. “Then Kagami is your boyfriend!” He announced, Asami nodding in agreement.

“Kagami is not my boyfriend.” Kuroko crushed their dreams with a blank face. Sora pouted.

“Then who are you dating?”

“Nobody. I’m not dating anyone.”

“Oh.” Sora said with a disappointed gleam in his eyes.

“But why does nii-san look at you like that?” Asami suddenly piped up after Kuroko bought them both a crepe. Sora licked at the whipped cream on his strawberry one while Asami timidly bit at her banana and chocolate crepe. Kuroko remained stoic, but inside, he wondered what they meant as he sipped on his vanilla milkshake.

“How does Kagami look at me?”

“Like you’re his prince!” Asami dreamily stated, taking a small sip from Kuroko’s drink. The blue haired male hummed. He never really noticed these kinds of things since he never even considered people looking at him like _that._ With his bad past and all, his self confidence was utterly shattered and basically unrepairable. And from suppressing all his feelings all the time, Kuroko managed to be even more oblivious when it came to people’s emotions about him.

“I never noticed.” He admitted to the two children with a sigh. Sora scrunched up his nose like he smelled something funny and finished up the rest of the crepe.

“Really? Kagami is always looking at you weird. It’s how papa looks at mama all the time.”

“Hmm.” Kuroko hummed in response. It was quite interesting and flattering for Kagami to harbor feelings for him, and the blue haired male didn’t know what to think. He never really imagined himself in a relationship with other people. Even for friends it was hard for him. But, now, now that someone showed an interest in him, Kuroko didn’t know how to feel. _At least it explains why Kagami always goes red and just stares at me at random times during the day. He really is a Bakagami._ He fondly thought, biting the straw from his drink.

“And the other guys were looking at you weird too.” Sora explained, trying to nab some of his cousin’s crepe but to no avail. Asami stuck out a tongue at him and Sora repeated the action back to her. The pale man chuckled.

“Really?”

“Yeah! They all looked like they were about to eat you or something.” Sora shuddered at his own words, not realizing his words could be taken quite differently. Kuroko blushed. Again, he never really thought of having potential suitors or “princes”, as Asami put it. His mental illnesses didn’t exactly give him time to think about intimate relationships and how he felt about his sexuality (though he was pretty sure he was pansexual). Sora laughed at his expression.

“Kuroko-nii-chan’s blushing!” The small black haired child laughed, eliciting a giggle from Asami.

“Okay, okay.” Kuroko cleared his throat. “What do you want to do now?”

“Hmm…” Sora thoughtfully stroked his chin again. “Can we go on the roof?”

“We can check if it’s open.” The blue haired male offered, adjusting Asami so she wasn’t slipping in his grasp. At the affirmative nod from the little girl and a fist pump in the air from Sora, the trio set off to the roof, wondering what kind of stalls would be up there.

Fortunately, the roof was indeed open, and Kuroko stepped inside feeling a tad breathless from the long trek up the stairs. He envied Sora’s boundless energy, with the way the raven bounced up and down in glee at all the cool attractions on the roof. Asami pulled at his shirt, an indication that the little girl wanted to be let down. Kuroko gladly granted her wish and gently set her feet on the ground.

“This is the power of Akashi…” Kuroko muttered in awe, eyes straining to take in everything all at once. It was like a carnival exploded on the roof. There were colorful carousels, mini roller coasters, a small ferris wheel, fun rides, those spinning teacups, and many stalls filled with food and impossible games. The dour male openly gaped. He had never been to an amusement park before and although he has read or seen it countless times as a child and even as an adult, nothing could compare to the real sight of the small carnival. It was magnificent. And Kuroko could feel his inner child rejoice at all the different rides and games.

“Kuroko-nii-chan! Can we ride that?!” Sora exclaimed, dragging Kuroko out of his thoughts. He looked down from his observations and smiled warmly at the children, trying to stop the excitement from bursting out of his mouth.

“Yes.” And with his simple answer, he was pulled away from the door and led to the colorful ferris wheel, sky orbs reflecting the clear sky in his mirth. Apparently, each ride cost 300 yen and children between 4-7 were able to ride for free. Sora smugly smiled, proudly announcing he was 6 and that Asami was 5, therefore they wouldn’t have to pay while the worker grinned amusingly.

“And where are your parents, little one?” The bemused but worried worker asked, whipping their head back in forth to spy an adult that resembled the two kids.

“Sorry, I ran to go get my wallet. I’m their guardian.” A dulcet voice panted, and the worker turned to jokingly belittle the adult for leaving two children on their own, but paused in their words at the enchanting creature before them. _Ah, so this is what the rumors’ about._

“It’s 300 yen.” The worker stated in a trance. They robotically received the three coins, mind blank aside from the fact that they could smell a candied scent overflowing from the mysterious phantom in front of them. They swallowed down the saccharine, fingers tingling from the light brush of fingers and the moonshine eyes blinking up at them. A ghost of a smile lit up the male’s captivating face before he followed after the children onto a swinging seat, easily buckling in by yanking the huge bar across their bodies.

The worker snapped out of it, no longer able to sense a warm presence and feel like they were drowning in a flower field with the sun’s rays tickling against their skin. Exhaling slowly, the worker walked back over to the patron, checking to make sure the bar was on securely, before returning to their station. Kuroko had taken the last seat due to running late, so the worker started up the ride, retreating into the small office like station and staring directly at the pretty stranger with a sloppy grin on their face.

Kuroko surveyed the area before them in awe. The ferris wheel was a bit close to the rooftop’s edge, but the iron bar on top of their bodies seemed safe enough to ensure no one fell off the roof. _Even if they did, we do have wings after all. No one would be able to get hurt unless they were a baby or a growing child._

“Nii-chan, look! I can see the gym from here!” Sora squealed joyfully, cheerfulness radiating off his small face as he pointed a small finger at the said gym when they were on the highest point. Kuroko nodded, full out smiling and catching the attention of many others from the bright, pleased aura casting from his body. It wasn’t hard to notice the beautiful boy with light colored hair, resembling a phantom who could very likely be an angel. People stopped around the ferris wheel in a drunken like state, eyes searching until they found a giggling Kuroko, who paid no attention to the crowd and eyed the stunning view before his fingertips.

“It’s beautiful…” He whispered, blue childish orbs wide and making out all the little stalls dotting the courtyard. It truly was a beautiful sight, and everyone else would agree, except they would say that to describe the phantom.

“Sora…” Asami whispered, only for her voice to be carried away from the wind. She frowned, nervously watching as her older cousin bounced up and down, forcing the seat to jostle violently back and forth. He seemed frustrated by the bar holding him back from leaning to see the view better, and Asami didn’t know what to do. When Sora discovered how to unlock the bar, her nerves skyrocketed and she fearfully glanced down. Asami buried her face into her favorite “nii-chan” to stop the dizziness and horror.

“Sora?” Kuroko heard the small voice and glanced over to the little boy. Only to nearly suffer from a heart attack for the smart child managed to not only unlock the bar from their bodies, but also managed to hang half of his body from the rocking seat, too preoccupied with staring down the roof to notice how he was slipping.

“Wow, everyone looks so small!” Sora innocently yelped, wind picking up and plucking him neatly out of his seat. Everything was in slow motion as Kuroko despairingly watched the little boy fall out of the ride and down towards the ground with his head first.

“Sora!” Kuroko screamed, his haunting voice breaking. “Asami, stay here.” Kuroko ordered before stepping up onto the seat. Adrenaline pumped through his system and he completely forgot the reason why he wasn’t allowed to reveal his wings in the first place. In the heat of the moment, he knew that even if his mind was clear, he wouldn’t have just stayed and allowed an innocent young boy pummel to the ground, rules be damned.

With his resolve, and his mind’s logic thrown out the window, Kuroko jumped.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Midorima easily sunk in another high shot, which doubled his triple points from the two baskets he made it through. Even the team members in the air weren’t able to stop such a powerful projection, and he huffed with satisfaction at the thought. He was the last of the competitors to go against the Seirin team, and it was already a little more than half an hour. It was weird though. Kuroko seemed like a timely sort of person, and there was something, some sort of warning ringing in his head and alerting him of something unpleasant about to occur.

“What is this feeling…?” He murmured under his breath, unconsciously clinging onto his shirt tightly. It was beginning to nag at him and it caused his nerves to set on fire. The slits on his back were burning as well, his covered wings whining and screaming to be let out, but he ignored the urge. Ignored it for this was his last game and as much as he denied it, the green haired male desired the kiss, desired those strawberry lips and the sugar high that came with it.

“Shintarou.” Midorima turned around to his leader, who wasn’t looking as hot either. The untouchable Akashi shifted uncomfortably, staring out the sunny window, a mirage to hide the ominous warning they could all feel in their gut.

“Where’s Kuroko?” Aomine demanded, midnight orbs flashing as he kicked at a rolling basketball. The ball bounced off and ricocheted onto the walls, the loud noise echoing across the silent gym.

“Uh…” One of the Seirin members broke the silence, but he was ignored as the rainbow group nodded at one another. They were about to sprint out of the gym to split up and find the male, before Kagami stopped them with a shout.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?! I’m not done with you!” His chin jut out at Midorima, indicating the match they still had going. Midorima scoffed. It was more like utter destruction from his part, and the irritation building up in his body wasn’t helping the urge to pummel the other into the ground.

“Kuroko’s in danger.” He replied instead, but he couldn’t help the poison leaking out of his sharp voice. Kagami stared with large eyes as the GoM took off, the door slamming shut behind them.

“We’ll start at the courtyard and split up from there.” Akashi commanded. The others nodded seriously, each itching to set their wings free to search for their crush (and much more). However, the principal didn’t allow anyone to showcase their wings, “a basic rule that I want to set so that this festival doesn’t get out of hand”, he had sternly said, handkerchief rubbing his balding head.

Midorima gripped onto his lucky item for the day a tad tighter, the cell phone strap from Kuroko glinting against the harsh sunlight. As the GoM ran to the center of the courtyard, they all sensed the same thing: a chill within their bones. Their instincts screeched for them to glance up, each of them obeying their sharp senses and nearly gasping in horror.

“Kuroko!” Midorima shrieked, dark forest eyes trained on the rapidly falling body of his crush who was holding onto a smaller body in his arms. People were watching intently, some screaming while many were just simply watching. It was weird, but Midorima could kind of understand how they felt. Kuroko, even plummeting to his death, held an air around him: graceful and enchanting and utterly _beautiful._

Before the GoM could release their wings and catch the male (who still refused to show his wings), they all halted in awe. Another chill, one far more intense than the previous ones they encountered, seared into their backs and straight down to the bone until each were numb with pain and collapsing to their knees. It was like they were bowing down to the angel above them, who finally stopped falling and instead, swooped up in a majestic manner and hovered above the air like a king on his throne.

Long, silky white angel feathers with a golden hue flapped strongly on the wind, the small breeze caressing the beautiful pair of wings as Kuroko floated on the air, his casual clothes replaced by a pure white suit with golden cuff links and a black cape flowing freely behind his form. A prince, an angelic prince stood above the common folk with a powerful, calm aura around his shining form. Blinking his eyes open, the male awakened.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

A warm feeling spread throughout Kuroko’s body as he blearily opened his eyes. Everything was dark after he jumped after Sora without another thought. His mind was filled with smoky tendrils, curling around his mind much like smoke in a cheap bar with overpowering perfume clogging up his nostrils. He knew he was falling, could feel the wind ruffling his clothes as he internally screamed to go faster in order to catch up to his little friend.

 _Huh?_ He felt his body collide with another, and he quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller figure as they continued to fall down from the roof. It was a pretty big building, but Kuroko knew it was only a matter of time before they would be on the courtyard, presumably injured or dead if someone didn’t save him.

 _No. You can do it. You don’t need anyone to save you._ A voice that sounded a lot like his whispered, and the pale man gripped onto Sora tighter, knowing that even if someone did try to save them, they would have appeared sooner. He swam through the thick sludge of his mind, desperately fighting through the mud of his trauma and the tiny resistance in the form of a vine pulling him back from becoming whole again. He breathed out, thought of Sora, thought of Asami who was waiting for both of them, and thought of the people he truly cared about. Kagami and the GoM shot through his mind and brought a bright light with their smiling faces. He opened his eyes.

Pain registered in his back. Then, overwhelming wind blew past his face as he felt a burden escape with his wings, white feathers unfurling out from his back. He felt light, the bright sun rays cascading down his shoulders and providing warmth in their beams. It was an amazing feeling, even as he flew up to the rooftop and floated on top of the breeze and drank in the smell of freedom sailing through the wind. Kuroko dropped down on the roof’s ledge and gingerly lay an unconscious Sora on the actual rooftop, his eyes catching the white gloves he was wearing. He frowned and gazed down the pretty white sleeves, past the golden buttons and insignia crafted out of black pearls and the gem, lapis lazuli, down past his legs clad in matching white pants and to his feet clad in coal colored boots with a tiny heel. A black cape swirled behind him, playing with the wind as he lifted both hands up in wonder.

“How did I…?” He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of shutters, a light illuminating his form as he glanced down. There was a huge group of people surrounding the courtyard, each with matching cameras or phones in their grasps as they ogled up at him with amazement. His stomach lurched and he turned around, away from the clapping crowd that stared at him like one would stare at an exotic animal in a zoo. More shutters and light from behind him as well, for the people on the roof began to run towards him and crowd around him, Sora at his feet long forgotten by everyone but him. He could feel bile rise up at his throat at all the questions and squeals from people around him, bombarding him and reaching for his wings to touch.

 _No, no, no, no, no! Please stop. Get away. Don’t touch me! I’m not a circus act so please stop treating me like one! Stop, stop! Please leave me alone!_ He internally screamed and when one overzealous girl tugged at his wings, marveling at the soft feathers and encouraging others to join in, he snapped. Stepping away from the ledge, his wings flapped harshly, forcing a gust of wind to pry the invasive hands off his feathers. _No, no, no! I’m dirty, I’m dirty! Stop looking at me! Please, just… Just…_

“Stop!” He yowled in fear. Eyebrows scrunching up, he dove up, further into the clouds to escape the people pointing at him, screaming at him, feeling him through his feathers. He could feel nothing but vulnerable, his confidence from before draining out of him through the tears flowing from his eyes. He sobbed, high up in the clouds where no one could touch him, where he should have stayed instead of revealing his wings and becoming someone different, someone that wasn’t Kuroko Tetsuya.

“I didn’t ask for this!” He screamed in the air. More water dripped out of his sky orbs as he muffled them with his gloved hands. “I didn’t want this… I’m sorry, mom.” He floated in the clouds, mist mingling with his teardrops and thinking of how to plead to his mom for forgiveness. The pale man sniffled, glancing down at the ridiculous, prince like attire he was garbed in. With a snarl, he flung the offending gloves on his hands as far away as he could.

He sighed, sniffling pathetically and wiping away the last of the waterworks with the back of his hand. Kuroko breathed in. He knew he had to be back at school before they called his parents, and he didn’t want them to find out about what happened. At least, not yet. If they were going to find out, his parents would find out through him, not by social media or the people that would most likely crowd his home, demanding for answers.

“I’m a failure… I should have never come here…” The male whimpered, allowing the wind to move him back and forth across the sky. He flapped his wings twice before slowly flying to a secret place that was close to school but far away from lingering eyes and excited squeals. Kuroko flew through the clouds as a cover before collapsing in the forest near the school, glad that no one saw him descend from the skies. He spent the majority of the festival hiding, curled up in a ball as he heard the screams of people still desperately searching for him. Shivering, Kuroko huddled up further in his tight shield, his wings already long gone from the shame and humiliation poisoning his veins.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was in his secret spot, that Midorima found Kuroko shivering from the cold. Half of the sun hovered over the horizon, signalling night time to come soon. The chilly breeze picked up, and the poor male before him trembled even more. The green haired male sighed, placing a warm, comforting hand on the icy body. The male rolled over in alarm, a watery pout etched onto his face.

“M-Midorima?” A whisper shakily exhaled from blue, blue lips. A pang struck through Midorima, and he crouched down before picking the smaller male up in his arms. Instead of whining, Kuroko huddled up closer to the taller male, a relieved sigh blowing through the frosty wind.

“You idiot.” The bespectacled male responded, wrapping his sweater around the shivering, pale phantom. A small wisp of a smile flashed across Kuroko’s face before he coughed vigorously, face pressed against Midorima’s beating chest. The male gulped, hoping to Oha-Asa that his crush wouldn’t hear, wouldn’t feel the way Midorima’s heart burst whenever the other was around.

“You’re warm.” Kuroko commented, and Midorima grew red down to his toes. The pale man hummed, snuggling further into the warm, broad chest. A few tears stained onto Midorima’s shirt, but if the taller male noticed, he didn’t comment on it. Kuroko swallowed down a sob and allowed sleep to overcome all of his senses.

“Thank you…” The pale man slurred, sleep draining the last of his energy. The last thing he could sense before sleep knocked him out was the soothing scent of rain, morning dew, and oranges.

Midorima gazed down at the weak male, a smile tugging up at the corners as he headed back to his dorm room with a beautiful angel in his arms. He sighed and wondered how he would explain to his enthusiastic roommate about Kuroko. A little chuckle escaped from his lips as he pressed a small kiss on the burning forehead of his crush.

“You idiot…. You’re welcome…”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok idk if Interhigh even applies to college/university?? But let's pretend it does. Idk see like I'm p sure colleges (at least in America) don't have like festivals either but this is a fanfiction so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Oh well, whatever. There's probably some (a lot) plot holes bc I've been typing this thing for the past few days and I don't reread over it so whoops. Thanks for reading! And idk when I'll update next but probably not soon, sorry !


	4. Flew Right Over My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexual tension happens (sick, flushed Kuroko is not a good Kuroko for ppl's..... hearts. Yeah). Also, more characters are introduced and the author has no perception of time or how the fuck to wri te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS LATE. BC OF THAT I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN INTENDED. IT'S LIKE 25 PAGES ON GOOGLE DOCS SO THERE YOU GO. HAVE FUN KIDDOS. REMEMBER, SAFE SEX IS BEST SEX AND HOPEFULLY I DIDN'T BUTCHER THIS FIC OH GOD
> 
> still unbetad etc. (sorry for the shitty grammar whoops) SHOUTOUT TO MARIE FOR BEING A DARLING AND BEING MY MORAL SUPPORT <3 <3 <3 THANKS BAE <3 also s/o to all you lovely readers for being so patient with me imsosorry
> 
> i swear this fic is going somewhere other than a huge orgy pile ok
> 
> also you will find midokuro, takakuro, some kikuro, and himukuro (as well as four other ppl that fall in love w/ kuroko ;) )!! Cameos from other characters are shown too !! And a special guest from a different anime is in here so keep ur eye out for him !!
> 
> happy reading (mwhaahahhaahahasashhaqaqhhaHAHAHAHAHAH)!

 

 

 

 

“reports of the…” The static of a radio muffled the rest of the sentence. An exhausted sigh not so far away from Kuroko filled the air. He registered the whispering of a blurry figure to his side, teary eyes locked onto the lips of another in order to read them. He couldn’t.

“...can you believe it, Shin-chan?”

“Don’t call me that.” Shin. Shintarou. Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko realized. He opened his mouth to call out to the other, but all that he let out was warm air from a parched throat and a small cough that shook his whole being. The green haired male was immediately by his side, and the cool temperature of his hand soothed Kuroko’s forehead. He blinked weakly at the taller male, who swiftly stuck a thermometer into his mouth and pulled it out in order to read the temperature. Midorima clicked his tongue. Judging from his displeased tone, the temperature was most likely very high. And, also judging by the feverish weights pressing down uncomfortably on Kuroko’s chest and limbs, he was completely bedridden.

“Midorima…” He managed to say, unconsciously snuggling his hot face against the other’s colder hand. The taller male reddened and frantically pushed at his glasses. His black haired friend laughed at his misery. “W-Where…?”

“You’re in my room, Kuroko.”

“Our room, Shin-chan.” A mischievous gleam in his eye, the raven sauntered over to the sickly male and smiled sweetly at him. Kuroko blinked a few times to capture all of the male’s frame without tears hindering him.

“Takao Kazunari.” Takao cooed when Kuroko attempted a weak smile. His rosy cheeks were soft under Takao’s touch, and the raven couldn’t help but feel his heart beat at the adorable creature in his roommate’s bed. He whined when Midorima smacked his hand away from the blue haired male before his expression morphed into a sly smirk at his friend’s crimson face.

“Not a word.” Midorima grit out as he replaced the dry towel on top of Kuroko’s forehead with a fresher, wet one. Kuroko sighed out, hot pink lips delirious with his harsh fever. Midorima sharply turned away while Takao unabashedly watched the pretty petal lips form into a pout with fascination and glee.

Before Midorima could throttle Takao for making fun of him, a soft noise caused them to freeze in their steps. With an eerie silence setting over the rambunctious pair, they (funnily enough) simultaneously eyed the pretty male dozing off. Gulping, Midorima broke their frozen state first and knelt in closer to hear the adorable sound coming from Kuroko. And what do you know, Kuroko was purring.

If Midorima blushed down to his toes and resembled a growing tomato, Takao didn’t say a thing about it (though he did laugh).

 ****  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 ****  


When Kuroko awoke again, his vision was swarmed with the night sky holding rings of silver. He blinked at the stranger with dazed, almost milky eyes. The person watched him intensely before suddenly squealing, the close up of their face instantly backing away in order to not bombard the feverish male with loud shouts. Kuroko winced anyway; the sharp noises were banging harshly against his head and he was solely reminded of a particular blonde.

“Um…” The pale man attempted through his dry throat. The back of his throat ached and his voice was uncomfortably scratching the insides of his throat. The only source of light coming from the room was a small candle, scenting the room with a soothing after rain smell that lulled Kuroko into a state of little awareness.

“Hello, Kuroko!” Kuroko blinked. The raven held a huge smile all across his face, stretching his cheeks. His silver eyes were warm and welcoming, and they further calmed the sickly male into another long slumber. He sluggishly blinked back the embraces of sleep, as to not be rude.

“Hello.” He murmured, voice as thick as the heat wrapped around his body. The stranger hummed before placing a cool hand over his pink cheeks. They were wholeheartedly welcomed and Kuroko nuzzled the hand, eliciting a scarlet hue from the other’s cheeks and complementing Kuroko’s own red face.

“Cute…” Kuroko thought he heard and in any other case, he would have strongly protested. However, his state of mind grew fuzzier by the minute and as much as he would like to be able to make coherent thoughts and statements, his foggy mind would not allow it. Kuroko unconsciously pouted. The raven cleared his throat.

“I’m Takao Kazunari, Shin-chan’s roommate and best friend!” Takao introduced with a slight mock of a bow. He stood up to his full height after a flourish of his hand and he knelt before the lovely male’s bed.

“And it’s very lovely to meet you.” He finished the sentence with a flirty wink, his hand reaching over to grasp onto the smaller male’s one. Takao pressed a small kiss on the back of Kuroko’s palm. Kuroko immediately woke up after the affectionate action, his face boiling like a steamed crab.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Takao-san.” Kuroko smiled weakly, trying to wipe the sunset painted on his cheeks away with a few scolding thoughts. Takao’s smile turned down at the corners and his large pout surprised Kuroko.

“Kuroko! You don’t have to be that formal with me!” The raven whined; he now held both of Kuroko’s delicate hands in his own, and he secretly entwined them together, a pleased smirk on his face. The shorter male didn’t have the heart to argue with him.

“Alright, Takao-kun.” It didn’t satisfy the raven completely, but he didn’t want to push the other further, especially when the cutie in front of him coughed lightly, a hint of drool leaking from his hot lips. Takao licked his own lips, watching the beautiful male hungrily and finally comprehending the rumors of the mysterious, ethereal phantom.

“Takao, let go of him.” A deeper voice growled, and Takao begrudgingly let go of the soft hands in his own rougher ones, a small smirk on his face as he turned around to innocently stare at his angry roommate. Midorima tapped his foot against the hard floor of their shared dorm, and Takao rolled his eyes in favor of responding with a teasing remark. He stretched up to his feet, casting a longing glance in Kuroko’s way before heading back over to his own room at Midorima’s pointed glare.

“See you later, Kuroko!” Takao merrily waved with his eyes closed before blowing a kiss to the bedridden male. Kuroko cutely waved back as he buried his face under the duvet afterwards, a shy, red smile glowing on his face. The raven’s heart soared at the sight, and Midorima internally heard his glasses crack at the sight. The green haired male fixed his glasses quickly. Kuroko meekly waved at Midorima, the other male calmly strolling over to his bed and checking on his crush’s forehead with a swift, cold hand. Kuroko repeated the action from the morning, a small, barely noticeable purr rising from his throat as he sought after the cold hand for comfort. Midorima gulped. This was a dangerous game he was playing, but he didn’t want to stop, never wanted to stop in order to have the attention from the beautiful phantom solely on him. He briefly wondered if the blood rushing through his veins were his own, or if it was simply the cursed fate of his past. Either way though, his heart beat a million miles a minute, and Midorima couldn’t find it in his usually uncaring nature to, well, care.

“How are you, Kuroko?” He asks instead of following his mind’s dirty directions. Kuroko bobbed his head up and down, the same dazed gleam in his eye.

“I’m good. A little tired, but good all the same.”

“That’s good to hear.” And that was the end of their conversation. Midorima wanted to inform the other of the sudden visitors he gained, but he didn’t have enough time, as a loud knocking on his door snapped him out of his reverie and staring contest with Kuroko. With an apologetic clear of his throat, he slowly moved his hand, faltering when a small whine came from his crush’s throat, but willed himself to leave before his mind was completely plagued. He hurriedly walked over to the door, his former awe filled feelings morphing into large annoyance.

The knocking intensified, and Takao did nothing but eat his cereal while his eyes were glued on the television. No doubt his hawk eye must have already sensed who the other people were on the other side of the door, but that didn’t mean he was excused from having to answer to them. Midorima huffed out impatiently. Of all the roommates to be stuck with, it had to be Takao Kazunari.

“Akashi.” Midorima greeted politely when a spark of rose red greeted his fern orbs. Said male nodded his head before walking past Midorima as if he owned the place (and with his social status and connections, he probably did). The green haired male rubbed his temples as the two banes of his existence bumbled in after their leader, one greeting him cheerfully and launching at him for a hug (which Midorima elegantly dodged without looking at the other) while the other one merely grunted a greeting before eagerly following after the redhead. The purple haired giant lazily greeted Midorima through the snacks in his mouth, and the green haired male felt his patience run thin when he noticed the amount of crumbs accumulating on his doorstep. Nonetheless, he allowed the rest of his guests in, eyeing Kuroko’s roommate suspiciously as the taller redhead bounded over to his friend with a worried frown between his dual eyebrows.

“Kuroko! Are you okay?! Did glasses do anything to you?! If he did, so help me I will--”

“Kagami-kun.” Midorima seethed in his color when a pale hand tenderly cupped Kagami’s cheek, the tall fool melting in his touch. The rest of the guests wore murderous looks, each narrowing their eyes on the utterly besotted gleam in Kagami’s eyes as Kuroko smiled warmly at his roommate.

“Damn American…” Aomine muttered to himself, and Akashi nonchalantly polished his scissors. Before Midorima or anyone else could blink, the short redhead lunged at Kagami with fine precision, a line of Akashi’s color dribbling out of the clean slice from Kagami’s cheek. Akashi calmly wiped away the blood as if he hadn’t just attacked Kuroko’s roommate as a dangerous smile appeared on his face.

“Learn your place, peasant.” He clearly stated, and the room grew silent from his words. Even Murasakibara, who usually chewed on some sort of snack, halted his noisy chewing to not spite his friend further. Kuroko, however, noticed his friend’s rapidly paling complexion and fixed Akashi with a stern glare that resembled too much of a kitten’s pout than anything else. Kise cooed at the sight, a happy glitter in his golden eyes. Akashi regarded his crush with fond eyes, even when the other glared at him.

“Akashi-kun. That wasn’t very nice.” Kuroko reprimanded. The redhead took the sentence as an invitation to get closer to Kuroko, and he pushed the pale man’s petrified, frozen roommate away before kneeling down a bit to caress Kuroko’s pretty rose cheeks. Akashi hummed, mentally saving the image before him in the corner of his mind.

“Yes, Tetsuya.” He robotically responded, and everyone in the room other than Kuroko knew he wasn’t actually serious. Kuroko remained blind, however, and a small beam at the other male had the redhead preening from the attention. Akashi cast a wicked smirk at his friends before turning back to his beloved and inquiring him on his health; he inwardly cackled in glee as Kuroko’s attention lay on him only for the stupefied audience were frozen from their leader’s actions previously. Aomine snapped out of his ghostly state first, and he glared at Akashi’s smart thinking. His glare grew harsher when the redhead pecked his crush on the cheek, the cherry on his cheeks standing out as soft, candied lips stuttered a weak reply from the affection he was gaining.

Midorima rolled his eyes at the banter between Kise and Aomine, who were both desperately fighting over Kuroko’s attention while a joyful Murasakibara kneeled next to Kuroko’s bed and was being pat on the head. Akashi looked one step away from murdering his friend while Kagami, scarred but still forever angry, glared at the redhead from a distance as he delved into the bickering between the loudest members of their old team. The green haired male fought an oncoming headache threatening to burst.

Before he could possibly shout and demand everyone to leave his room, a small yawn halted him, and everyone else, in his tracks. Nothing betrayed his heart on his face as his crush yawned again, this time blinking sleepily as he feebly rubbed at his eyes. Midorima hoped he wasn’t blushing. Kuroko remained oblivious to the sudden quietness of the room and the attention now on him. He breathed in the scent of oranges and morning dew before sleepily pressing his head against the closest person’s hand, which so happened to be Murasakibara. The giant grinned hugely, much like someone who just won the lottery.

“I’m,” a large yawn, “sorry, everyone. I’m still a little tired.” Kuroko admitted as Murasakibara alternated between patting his head with a rhythmic beat and carding his fingers through the soft tresses of his crush in small fascination and adoration. The blue haired male let loose another small purr, the sound growing larger when the purple haired male’s large, cooler hand cupped Kuroko’s face and thumbed away at the crimson cheeks. If the others weren’t stewing in jealousy before, they sure as hell were now.

“Kuroko!” Kagami suddenly loudly exclaimed. He hushed down when the GoM shot him a withering glare. “You should sleep in your own bed. Don’t want to bother anyone else, right?” He cockily smiled, knowing his roommate would most likely agree because of his polite manners. Kuroko seemed about to protest, but Midorima beat him to it with a serious gaze (though on the inside, he wanted nothing more than to throttle the idiot by the name Kagami).

“No need. It would be best for Kuroko’s health if he stayed here instead of being moved around. He has no strength and as his doctor at the moment, I would rather he not be jostled around by giant idiots like you, who wouldn’t be able to properly take care of Kuroko.” His friends were impressed. Midorima would usually end the sentence with some sort of “tsundere” statement which would have them rolling their eyes, but also internally smiling fondly at their giving friend. For as tough as his facade seemed, the green haired male was probably their friend who worried about them the most in their tight knit group.

“Midorima is right, Kagami. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to move around too much. Besides…” He picked at the blanket with a miniscule frown. “I don’t want to go outside right now.” Not after the incident. Kagami’s constipated face was pained. He didn’t argue though, and he carefully thumbed a small tear (whether from his large yawns or painful thuds in his heart, no one knew) from the corner of his friend’s eye before placing a small kiss on both lids. They fluttered to a half mast, and every single person in the room simultaneously gulped at the sight.

“I’ll be fine, Kagami.” He blinked oh so slowly (and almost sensually) as a small grin rose on his face. “I’m more worried about how you’ll survive without me.” He teased, the beginnings of a tiny smirk forming on his enchanting face. Midorima forgot to breath for a few minutes.

“R-rude!” Kagami yelped in English, the smell of vanilla drowning out his rational mind with as much effect as a drug. The bell chimes of laughter spilling from his crush’s throat ensnared his mind, and Kagami gazed at Kuroko with something akin to wonder and absolute love. Kuroko’s passion dyed lips wove into a crafty smile before the aphrodisiac faded away with the adorable cat like yawn. It wasn’t as hot in the room as before, but the males could feel the lingering effect of the drug of being in the presence of one Kuroko Tetsuya. It was maddening but wonderful and the most amazing feeling to experience that the group collectively knew they would not be able to stay away from the pretty being even if they tried. But with a dangerous phantom like Kuroko, it would also mean that other people (if not all) would be caught in the same honeyed trap the short male placed out, which would entice bad characters as well. Midorima grimaced at the thought of Hanamiya Makoto finding out the infatuation the GoM had with Kuroko.

“Kuroko’s tired and frankly enough, I’m sick with dealing with you lot for today.” Midorima bluntly stated, crossing his arms to showcase how serious he was. Akashi shrugged, seeming to think the same way as he gracefully slid down to meet Kuroko’s face.

“Feel better, love.” He tacked on the term of endearment at the end and greedily memorized the color of sin, his color spreading across the soft cheeks. With a small smile, Akashi pecked Kuroko on the corner of his mouth before leaving the cramped room first, a victorious smirk on his handsome face.

“Get better, Kurokocchi!” Kise, not to be outdone, planted a large smooch on Kuroko’s neck, a reminder of how they first met. He inhaled the scent of vanilla pridefully and grazed his teeth on Kuroko’s neck. The small moan was worth the punches and kicks thrown his way from an enraged Kagami and dangerous Aomine.

“Take care, Tetsu.” Aomine nibbled on Kuroko’s ear, the pale male squeaking in surprise as warm air brushed against his sensitive ear. Aomine darkly smiled, planting another kiss on Kuroko’s cheek before leaving with Kise, both of them fighting as usual, but a hint of closeness between the secret brushes of their hands.

Murasakibara left behind a pack of vanilla pocky and hard vanilla candies as a gift before pecking Kuroko on his forehead and patting his head one last time. The purple haired giant waved with snacks in his mouth as he left with a trail of snack crumbs behind him. Midorima’s eye twitched.

“Those bastards…” Kagami muttered under his breath after he was the only visitor left in the room. Midorima supported his weight on a wall, observing Kagami’s movements with keen forest orbs. Kuroko and Kagami didn’t say anything for a while, their eyes speaking in unknown conversations and their own language that had Midorima gritting his teeth.

“I’ll see you later, Kuroko.” The redhead finally said, a hint of defeat in his wine eyes. Midorima ushered him out after Kagami kissed Kuroko’s cheek and jawline, and probably would have kissed his way down if Midorima hadn’t stopped him.

“Good riddance.” The green haired male tiredly mumbled. He sat down next to Kuroko on his bed, the other gazing at him with bemused eyes. Midorima quirked an eyebrow at the other as the shorter male suddenly smiled playfully. As much as he wanted to deny all of the mushy feelings in his heart, he couldn’t. For his crush quickly pulled him down to his face, and before Midorima knew it, a soft warmth covered his cheek.

“W-what?!” Midorima gaped openly, a blush staining his cheeks. Kuroko smiled, a small yawn covered behind delicate fingers. He turned his head to the side, unconsciously baring his smooth, vanilla neck towards Midorima (who as much of a saint as he proclaimed to be, was still a normal young male). The taller male gulped loudly.

“Aren’t you going to give me a kiss too?” Kuroko’s long eyelashes were too damn distracting. Midorima spluttered unintelligibly as Kuroko’s eyes rolled back to accommodate the tinkling of bells filling the air. The feverish male smiled, returning back to his original position and settling comfortably on top of the pillows and soft mattress.

“Y-you…!” Midorima started, his voice dying away after his brain comprehended exactly what Kuroko said.

“I’m joking, Midorima.” The emotionless face was back on, though the glint of mischief seen mainly in Takao’s eyes was still sparkling wildly in crystal blue eyes. The doctor’s bandaged fingers trembled in restraint, and he hid them behind his back so as to not be noticed by the other male. His crush sighed blissfully, a small yawn closing his eyes entirely. Before Kuroko could wander back into his dreams, a soft press on his nose alerted him of the other’s presence. Midorima quickly fled after his bold action, a jumbled excuse of having to check on Takao thrown carelessly into the air. Kuroko fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 ****  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 ****  


When Kuroko awoke once more, his fever didn’t pound against his head as badly as before. In fact, he felt almost normal again. He bitterly smiled at the thought. I’ll never be normal. I’ll never be able to live a normal life again because of my stunt. I’m so stupid. The pale man resisted the water welling up in his throat and barely seeping out of his soul. It would be pointless to cry by now. All he could do was fix the problem he created and hope that his parents, specifically his mother, wouldn’t disown him for his troublesome act. Before he could begin to even think of more depressing topics, a shiver shot down his spine and he wildly surveyed the room around him. Despite being ten times warmer than the average human in his state, he still could feel a chill rolling quickly down his spine, like an avalanche threatening to bury him under anxiety. Someone was watching him. Someone with malicious intent.

“Hey, Kuroko!” He jolted. The eyes were gone, and instantly, the room’s frozen atmosphere melted back into the sticky heated trance Kuroko was always in while he was still sick. Takao burst through Midorima’s door with a huge grin on his face. He literally threw himself at Kuroko and the smaller male nearly saw his life flash before his eyes. Luckily, the raven only made it to the end of the bed; any closer and he would have squashed him. Kagami would kill him, Kuroko thought bemusedly as Takao crawled up towards him.

“Takao-kun, what are you doing?”

“Greeting you.” Takao rolled his eyes; duh seemed to be left unspoken. His exasperated expression turned into a gleeful, impish smile. “Shin-chan is gone for the moment and he left me to take care of you!”

“Ah, I see.” Kuroko’s heart raced when Takao scooted even closer to his sick body. They were only a few inches away from each other, and the raven inhaled softly. As if afraid to break the smoky haze, Takao hovered closer to Kuroko’s face, a mere three inches between them. He couldn’t help it though. The taller male wanted nothing more than to burrow into the beautiful warmth emitting from the phantom before him. Even with his hawk eye, he was deathly afraid that if he blinked, the mirage under his body would fade into stardust, leaving behind a devastated Takao.

“Takao?” Without the honorific, his surname sounded even more enchanting from Kuroko. He only met the guy, yet… Yet, his heart screamed at him to wrap his arms around his tiny form, bring the vanilla scent closer until Takao was drowning in the other’s presence. He desired Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko, on the other hand, blinked confusedly at the other male. He became concerned when Takao just froze in front of him, a few inches away from his face. He wondered if his sickness was spreading to the raven, and before he could even think of the consequences of his actions, the blue haired man raised his fist and “lightly” jabbed the other male in the side. The effect was immediate. Takao yowled loudly as his body jerked away from the pain inducing fist before he fell back against the bed. Kuroko watched him with amusement sparkling in his eyes despite the poker face still on his face.

“Jeez Kuroko! What’d you do that for?!” Takao whined, clutching his left side in agony. Kuroko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Takao-kun would definitely get along well with Kise-kun. He merely slipped a tiny smile, the raven eyeing him with awe at the cute expression on his pale face. Matching with the pink dusting on his cheeks, Kuroko was a sight for sore eyes.

“You weren’t moving at all. I thought you caught my flu, so I merely caught your attention.” Takao couldn’t believe this guy. He held in his laughter, which was starting to bubble out of his lips like water beginning to boil. The raven winced when sharp chortles spilled from his throat; Kuroko sure was strong for a tiny, feeble looking phantom.

You caught my attention, all right. “Doesn’t mean you have to punch me.” Takao complained, hands over his side to stop the “internal” bleeding from seeping out of his bruise. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when Kuroko huffed out a deep breath and next thing the hawk eye knew, sweet vanilla and pretty lavender invaded his nose. The phantom propped himself up with his elbows, slightly panting as he stroked Takao’s injury. Takao nearly fainted at his own dirty thoughts swirling in the heat which almost dumped him to his knees. He willed for the hints of arousal broiling in his stomach to fade away, along with the heat beginning to creep up on his cheeks.

“Is that better?” Kuroko seemed to be overexerting his feverish body just from moving a little. The taller male blushed hard enough to be mistaken for his tsun tsun carrot of a roommate. The sight was literally too much for him. Takao was weak, so damn weak against a beautiful prince like Kuroko Tetsuya (he had seen the male swoop down and catch that little boy, had watched with wide eyes at the utter beauty emitting from the other male).

“Yeah…” He dazedly stated, eyes locked hungrily on Kuroko’s. The sky was swallowing him up and Takao kneeled in closer and closer, their lips barely inches apart. Before he can begin to ravish the innocent phantom, the door slams open and a murderous Midorima steps into the room. When he took in the sight of his crush being nearly assaulted by his roommate, the room’s atmosphere grew ten times darker and more ominous.

“Takao…” Midorima grits his teeth, and as much as Takao wants to laugh at how silly his roommate looks with a stuffed elephant in his bandaged hand, the raven can’t. He’s not happy that his alone time with the cutie is ruined and he’s about 500% certain his tsun tsun carrot friend wouldn’t hesitate to throw him out of the dorm for the rest of the year.

“Hi, Shin-chan!” Takao beams from his indecent spot, his fingers curling around Kuroko’s hand. Midorima’s sharp eyes snap to their touching hands, and a deeper frown settles across his eyebrows. If he keeps frowning like that, he’ll eventually develop wrinkles, Takao thinks to himself with sadistic glee and humor.

“What are you doing?” The green haired man’s words are clipped and strained; he was holding himself back from not completely annihilating the raven. A tiny voice in his head is whispering for him to just murder Takao already, maybe have Akashi clear his records afterwards.

“Takao-kun wasn’t feeling good, Midorima-kun.” Kuroko pipes up, and Takao’s crinkled grin turns to the pale, sickly male. Like a switch, Midorima’s frown flattens and his usual blank face with slight annoyance in his eyes is back. Midorima walks casually towards Takao, and without another word, pushes Takao onto the floor. He relishes in the whines from his hurt friend before turning back to the love of his life. Kuroko seems unfazed by the violent action inflicted on Takao, his sparkling sky eyes focused only on Midorima (to his smug joy).

“Are you feeling better, Kuroko?” The pale man nods slowly, a drowsy gleam in his eye. Kuroko yawns cutely, long eyelashes fluttering on top of his rosy cheeks as he blinks softly. Midorima swears inwardly, his swears growing louder (but not as loud as his heartbeat)at the endearing action.

“Yes, Midorima-kun. Thank you.” Kuroko sounds so grateful and adorable that even strict Midorima feels his heart lodged in his throat. Anymore endearing comments and actions, and the doctor’s heart will fly right out of his mouth. Takao sits on his knees and watches the interaction between them with a hint of jealousy on his easy smile. He’s half amused, half envious of the domestic aura around the two of them, and he swallows it down when Kuroko sneezes like a kitten.

“Bless you, Kuroko!” Takao sings, outwardly cooing as Kuroko shakes his head in bewilderment from the large sneeze. He wishes he was fast enough to whip out his phone and take a million pictures, but sadly, his hawk eye can’t predict the future. Instead, he commits the image of a confused, blinking Kuroko in the dirty parts of his brain.

“Thank you, Takao.” The raven’s heartstrings were struck without the honorific, and he grinned smugly at his roommate. Not even the generation of gays were able to have their names without honorifics yet, and that thought caused Takao’s grin to nearly split his face in half.

“Curse scorpios and their good luck today.” Midorima mumbles under his breath as he clutched tighter onto his lucky item for the day. Looks like he needed a bigger lucky item if he wanted to become luckier.

“What was that, Shin-chan?” Takao teased, knowing his roommate was most likely cursing his star sign for the day. Midorima ignored him and placed a large hand over Kuroko’s forehead. The soothing action caused Kuroko to sigh sweetly at the touch as the short male leaned against the hand.

“Midorima-kun’s hands are cold.”

“Is that a bad thing, Kuroko?” He would never admit it, but the thought of Kuroko disapproving of the temperature of his hands frightened the taller male. The phantom hummed.

“No.” His closed eyes opened once more. “I wonder if Midorima-kun’s body is just as cold?”

“Well, no--”

“Then he could sleep with me.” Midorima’s sentence was cut off at the innocent remark, and he instantly froze. Takao burst out laughing. Kuroko remained out of the loop with a concerned pout on his face.

“Oh my god!” The raven burst out, clutching his sides as he snapped dozens of pictures of Midorima’s rapidly reddening face with his phone. God bless technology.

“Are you okay, Midorima-kun?”

“W-w-what?!” His brain really was fried, poor thing. “As if I would ever want to sleep with you!” His yelling grew quiet as he whispered, “At least take me out on a date first, idiot.”

“I understand.” Kuroko gently pried off Midorima’s frozen hand off of his. “I wouldn’t want to give Midorima-kun the flu either.” He trailed off thoughtfully, eyes dazedly staring at the white walls and reminding him of white vanilla milkshakes.

“Y-Yeah. It would be an inconvenience for me!” Midorima screeched, though the red of his cheeks were spreading to his ears and giving away his true feelings. Takao wasn’t even fucking breathing anymore from all of his laughing. “Takao, _shut up!”_

“I c-can’t--” The hawk eye managed to say past the guffaws spilling out of his mouth. Kuroko remained the oblivious cinnamon roll he was and tipped his head to one side. Although his face was blank, the confused glint in his sparkling eyes were enough to set the roommates’ hearts on fire. Added with the pink hue dusting across his cheeks, Kuroko was a sight for sore eyes. Midorima opened his mouth before abruptly shutting it. Takao’s eyes were full of hearts.

“You’re so cute, Kuroko!” How the raven was able to recover from his laughing fit so quickly was the 9th wonder of the world (behind one Kuroko Tetsuya’s fabulous ass). The green haired male’s hand was still glued to Kuroko’s face, and the blue haired male was starting to feel hot again. He panted, tugging at Midorima’s frozen hand on his forehead that was beginning to cause his body to feel even warmer than it already was. And of course, he did the only thing his befuddled mind could come up with. He tugged harshly on Midorima’s hand to catch his attention and like a domino effect, the green haired shooter clumsily fell on top of Kuroko (probably from the scare he got when Kuroko’s tiny hand pulled at his; he totally wasn’t thinking about how Kuroko’s fingers would feel like tangled with his, nope).

And that’s exactly how the gay skittles found their tiny phantom: squashed under their tsundere glasses clad friend as Midorima regarded them with a slowly paling face. His long arms were draped over Kuroko’s head and their heads were turned to the mortified and/or furious faces of their friends. Kuroko opened his mouth to speak.

“Hello everyone.” He seemed pretty comfortable with the position, and Midorima could practically feel the medieval torture practices he would be put through from Satan himself. Akashi grinned eerily at the two, his golden eye shining ominously.

“What are you doing to Tetsuya, Shintarou?” The redhead’s voice could freeze Hell over. The gay skittles would have felt bad for Midorima if not for the tall male trapping Kuroko in provocative position. Murasakibara crunched hard against the chips he was eating while Kise narrowed dark amber eyes at Midorima. Aomine crossed his arms, power rippling across his body as he glared openly at his rival.

“I-I-but.. he--”

“It was an accident, Akashi-kun.” Midorima inwardly blessed Kuroko. The other males slowly calmed down one by one, though Akashi was now cleaning a sharp Swiss knife from his breast pocket. Midorima gulped. If he wanted to make it out alive, he would have to tread carefully and try to appease his friends.

“It’s--”

“Kuroko said he wanted to bed Shin-chan.” Fuck. Midorima wanted to smack himself for forgetting Takao before knocking the other male out and throwing him onto the next plane to Canada or something. The livid glares were back, and the green haired male felt a twinge of fear strike at his heart. When the space jam reenactment boys switched their glaring to fond stares at Kuroko, Midorima heaved out a sigh of relief. It was short lived however, as Akashi menacingly wiping off invisible dust on his knife.

“Is that true, Tetsuya?” Kuroko just shrugged. Midorima wanted to cry. He also really really wanted to beat the shit out of Takao, that is, if he made it out alive from his love--friends in the first place.

“Midorima-kun’s body is cold.” Kuroko stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kise cooed as the pale man sneezed a tiny kitten sneeze, a small pout forming on his face. Murasakibara resumed eating handfuls of chips at an alarming rate as a lazy smirk settled on Aomine’s lips. Meanwhile, Akashi slyly captured a few cute pictures of his crush; he thanked his emperor eye for being able to predict the future.

“Kuro-chin is cute.” He commented, smiling in lazy joy as Kuroko’s pout grew more prominent and his sapphire gaze locked onto amethyst ones.

“I’m not cute.” His pouting face said otherwise, but none of the love sick fools had the heart to correct him. Akashi made the first move, simply brandishing his knife out like a weapon and acting like throwing a knife at another man was some sort of daily occurrence. Midorima ducked, luckily, and jostled out of the bed much like Takao had. The raven snickered at his friend’s predicament; hiding on the other side of the bed would protect him from Akashi and the other miracles after all.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi’s voice crooned over the name. An audible shudder shook Kuroko’s body, much to the redhead’s delight. He barely concealed a large grin from triumphantly forming on his face. Kuroko was still painted in Akashi’s color of red, red, red. And Akashi fucking loved it.

He placed a slightly cold hand on top of Kuroko’s head, utter happiness soaring through his chest when his crush snuggled up to the cooler hand. The rest of the miracles stared on in awe and envy. Unfortunately, they were all too afraid of Akashi to pry him away from the innocent angel lying in bed.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko suddenly gasped, a wave of heat filling his body. “It’s hot.” He panted heavily, passion dyed lips open to reveal pearly teeth. His hand clung onto the other’s as he buried his face into the cold palm, heart still pounding uncomfortably in his body.

“Holy shit…” Aomine whispered, his parched throat barely swallowing the sudden heat at his mouth. Kise gaped openly, feminine eyes widening at his crush writhing on the sheets. Hell, even Murasakibara watched with feint interest. And it wasn’t like Akashi was doing any better. For once in his life, the redhead was absolutely frozen. No words formed in his throat and only the image of Kuroko gasping loudly and writhing uncontrollably repeated over and over again in his mind. And of course, the pale man grew warmer, so he kicked off the blankets (and onto Midorima and Takao).

“Kurokocchi--” Kise weakly called, but his mouth snapped shut when Kuroko began unbuttoning his shirt. Slivers of pale flushed skin teased the other males in the room as Kuroko nearly ripped off the borrowed shirt from Midorima in his haste to feel cooler. Akashi’s hand lay abandoned on the side of the bed, but the redhead paid no mind to it. Instead, he shared the same thought with every other horny male in the room. _I wonder what he’ll look like under me, gasping and crying for more. His sweet voice will be loud enough for everyone on the campus to hear that he’s **mine.**_

The shirt slipped off of his shoulders, and Kuroko’s half lidded eyes swept the room. If the members in the room didn’t have boners before, they sure as hell did now (I guess you could say their members were members of the “seduced by Kuroko” group). Takao, who was still unused to being in the angel’s presence after the first meeting, was the first one to snap. Like a starving homeless man given a feast, the raven launched himself to Kuroko. Fortunately, Midorima sensed his roommate’s relatable hunger and grabbed his foot before the raven could have his wicked way with his crush. Unfortunately, that caused Takao to trip and still manage to fall on top of Kuroko, his elbow brushing against the phantom’s chest.

“Ah!” Kuroko mewled, mouth widening as his eyes widened with surprise--and was that pleasure? Shit. The generation of miracles gulped simultaneously, eyes locked onto the erotic face of their crush’s before trailing down to Takao’s elbow, which was brushing against an erect pink nipple. Murasakibara basically drooled. As someone who was constantly obsessed with food, the giant knew he wanted nothing more than to devour Kuroko. And then maybe take him out on a date to a sweets festival. But first, eating Kuroko was priority.

“T-Takao, ngh!” A thin line of drool leaked from his dirty lips. All pairs of eyes watched him with bated breath. As for Takao, the fool didn’t stand a chance to begin with. He quickly backed away from the sick male, resulting in said male’s sensitive nipples to be tugged in the direction of his elbow. Another breathy mewl that sounded suspiciously like a moan filled the air.

Silence. No one dared to speak or even breath. Surprisingly enough, the headstrong and prideful Akashi exited the room first, his steps still elegant but edgier and clumsier. As he left, Murasakibara followed like a puppy, casting Kuroko a sidelong glance. Aomine basically sprinted out of the room with Midorima on his heels, both sporting equally dark faces and near nosebleeds. Takao looked torn between staying with Kise and having some fun with their little blue phantom or leaving before Midorima slaughtered him then and there. The raven decided to escape to a friend’s dorm instead of enraging his roommate further.

Now, only Kise remained, eyes glued on the rise and fall of Kuroko’s pink chest, the little nubs moving along with it. Subconsciously, he licked his lips. However, he ignored the desire to claim the unmarked chest, to kiss the unsuspecting male until they were both panting into each other’s mouths. No, he was a human with morals, not some ravenous animal. And he would be damned if he did something Kuroko either wasn’t aware of or didn’t want.

Instead, Kise pulled Kuroko’s oversized shirt over his exposed chest and gingerly wrapped the other male back into the confines of the blanket. Kuroko seemed to calm down from his hot daze, and was blinking sleepily at the blonde.

“Kise…” A thrill ran up Kise’s spine.

“Yes, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked, sitting on the bed beside his crush. Kuroko breathed heavily through his mouth, blank eyes searching the other’s golden orbs. Kise couldn’t help but ruffle the other’s hair, running his fingers through silky sky locks. Kuroko sighed in content.

“It’s still hot, Kise.” The blonde thumbed the small tears collecting in the starry eyes he grew to adore. A soft smile played on his lips as Kise lightly stroked the red cheeks of the pale man’s with a crooked finger.

“I know, Kuroko.” He hummed, planting a soft kiss on the frown between Kuroko’s eyes. The knit eyebrows immediately returned to its former, calm position and the blue haired male allowed a small smile to slip. Kise felt his breath catch.

“Your hand is cold, Kise.” He said dreamily, nose nuzzling against the model’s palm. His heat drumming rapidly, Kise closed his eyes. He could smell nothing but strong vanilla and lavender mixed in with something bitter, like a medicine root that Kuroko no doubt was forced to down because of Midorima.

“I’m burning up.” Kuroko whined. “It’s too hot, Kise. Make it stop, make it stop.” He repeated the last phrase like a mantra and Kise bit his lip worriedly. He didn’t want to move from his spot but he also didn’t want Kuroko to grow worse than he already is.

“Okay, okay. I’ll get Midorima.” Kise moved to stand up but Kuroko held him captive. With bewildered marigold eyes, the taller male blinked in confusion at the other. “W-what?” Tears were springing up in Kuroko’s eyes as his firm hold on him grew stronger.

“Mama…” Kise’s eyes widened. “Mama, I’m sorry.” A small sniffle as Kuroko’s tears dribbled out of his eyes. “I didn’t mean to show them my wings, mama. Please don’t leave me.” Kise felt a pang strike at his heart at the vulnerable state Kuroko was in as well as the quivering lips as the male desperately tried to hold back more tears threatening to spill.

“Oh, Tetsuya…” Kise hushed, laying down next to his crush as Kuroko wrapped his arms around him. “I’ll never leave you.” He promised, wiping away the teardrops sprouting from cloudy sky eyes.

“R-Really?” Kuroko sniffed.

“Yes.” Kise kissed the other male on the nose, eliciting a drowsy giggle from the other. It was too cute and he really wanted to break out of the motherly character in favor of kissing all over Kuroko’s face to cheer up the poor guy (that and Kise could bask in having Kuroko’s undivided attention. It was a win win really).

“Mmm…” Kuroko yawned, snuggling up closer to the blonde. Kise thanked his lucky stars that no one else was able to see this side of Kuroko, not even Kagami. He smugly smiled at the thought, pressing another kiss to the crown of the other male’s head.

“Sleep well, Kurokocchi.” He whispered, planting another sweet kiss on Kuroko’s other cheek. When the other male dozed off completely, Kise pecked Kuroko chastely on the lips, a dopey grin on his face. His cheeks were pink, complementing the sick male’s own bubblegum ones. Still, the giddy feeling in the model’s chest wouldn’t shoot back down. He hummed, loving the feeling of Kuroko’s breath washing over his neck as he buried his own head into the pale man’s bangs. Lulled by the sense of love and security, Kise eventually drifted off as well.

“I love you, Kurokocchi…” He mumbled in the other’s ear, a muffled grunt the only sound from Kuroko as they both fell asleep to each other’s heart beats.

 ****  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 ****  


“Ryouta.”

“Yes, Akashicchi.” He bowed his head.

“Prepare to pay the consequences.” Akashi hissed, eyes glinting mysteriously with the Swiss knife he held in one hand. Midorima was behind Kise, a horrified look on his face from his own punishment.

“D-Don’t do it, Kise.” The green haired male pleaded uncharacteristically. Flashbacks of his torture caused him to shake violently. “It’s pure torture.”

“You don’t have a choice, Ryouta.” The redhead snapped at the same time he forcefully pushed the knife back into its holder. Kise gulped. “You’ve tainted Tetsuya and now you’re paying the price.”

“We were only sleeping together!” Akashi’s eye twitched.

“Should I double your punishment?” Midorima began chanting a panicked mantra, remembering vividly the screeching voices taunting him in his head. Damn Takao for leaving him in this hellhole.

“N-No Akashicchi!” The blonde stuttered. Akashi smirked.

“Now, let’s get started, shall we?” Screams from both parties echoed across the building. Aomine and Murasakibara winced in sympathy at their fallen comrades, but they were much happier watching over a peacefully sleeping Kuroko, who kept muttering about people stealing his milkshake. Aomine sighed almost in a lovestruck daze as he stroked Kuroko’s fair cheek. Murasakibara clung behind Kuroko, spooning him with Aomine on the other side. They shared a tender look before both smiled down at the phantom.

A sinister chuckle followed after the screams, and Aomine and Murasakibara were glad they weren’t in Midorima and Kise’s position at the moment.

 ****  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 ****  


A week after Kise and Midorima were scarred for life, Kuroko felt much better after resting in Akashi’s dorm (after a lot of protesting and one sided arguments. Akashi won in the end, of course). He stretched his limbs, nearly hitting a peacefully resting Akashi who slept very very close beside him. Pink rested on Kuroko’s cheeks, but he ignored the sharp beating of his heart in order to examine his surroundings. On his other side, a softly snoring Aomine clung to his body like a koala, and Murasakibara spooned the dark male from behind. Next to Akashi, Kise fit snugly onto the redhead like a puzzle piece, and Kuroko couldn’t help but chuckle lowly at how endearing they all looked as they slept without a care in the world. He stretched once more before carefully climbing out of Aomine’s tight embrace. Kuroko stuffed a large pillow in the tanned male’s arms to replace his body, and his plan worked perfectly. Afterwards, he nimbly and quietly escaped from the warm bed to change into his clothes.

He brushed his teeth, combed his unruly hair, and changed into a comfortable pale green cardigan, courtesy of Kise and his handsome paycheck (not that Kuroko would exploit the other male). Kuroko threw one last glance at the generation of miracles before silently closing the door, leaving Akashi’s key on the coffee table. With all of his belongings in his arms, he hurriedly sped walked to his dorm, hoping his misdirection wouldn’t fail him this time.

“Kagami.” He hissed after closing the door shut behind him. Luckily, no one else was awake at five am in the morning other than him. His roommate grumbled grumpily, his figure barely stirring from the thick blankets shrouding his form from view. Kuroko rolled his eyes, dumping his things onto the floor.

“Five more minutes, Ma…” Kagami muttered in half English, half Japanese. The shorter of the pair jabbed the redhead in the ribs, and instantly, Kagami jolted awake, throwing half of his covers onto the floor in pain and alarm.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko greeted with a monotone voice.

“KUROKO! THE FUCK?!” Kagami yelped angrily, wincing as he brushed his fingers over the growing bruise over his ribs. “Why the fuck are you--” Kagami glanced outside, noticing how there was no natural sunlight coming in through the blinds. “Why are you awake? Fuck that. Why am I awake?” He groaned, slumping back down into the covers.

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko deflated, looking down at the floor like a child being scolded. Kagami instantly backtracked.

“N-not that it’s a bad thing or anything!” He scratched his cheek sheepishly. “What are you doing here anyway? It’s like…” He glared at the red digits on his alarm clock. “5:24. What the actual fuck?”

 _“Taiga, quiet down.”_ A deep voice growled. Kuroko peered at his apparently occupied bed and cocked his head to one side. The words were spoken in English, but he understood a little bit, and the other’s tone wasn’t exactly the happiest.

_“Ah, sorry Tatsuya. My roommate is back.”_

_“The Kuroko Tetsuya?”_ The grouchy voice smoothened to a honey like one. Kuroko shivered. He felt his name being caressed, tasted on the other’s tongue, and he knew without a doubt that a light flush was beginning to form on his cheeks.

_“Yeah, yeah. That one, you emo.”_

_“That was a phase!”_

_“One that you never grew out of, Fall Out Boy.”_ Kuroko whipped his head back and forth from the snappy, playful tones between the males. He only knew a few snippets of the other language, but they were talking too fast for him.

“Um…” The shortest male in the room interrupted their banter.

“Ah, sorry. I tend to slip into English a lot.” The smooth voice replied sheepishly, a head of straight obsidian hair popping out from under Kuroko’s covers. One part of his handsome face was covered with the silky hair; Kuroko wondered if that was why Kagami had called this stranger an “emo”. A gray eye sparkled with interest as the male stared at Kuroko with lidded eyes. Kuroko suddenly felt really small, and not just because of the two obviously taller males.

“Kuroko, this is my brother, Himuro Tatsuya.”

“I could have introduced myself, Taiga.” Kagami snorted, curling back under his blankets.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going back to sleep. Don’t disturb me or I’ll show everyone your goth phase.” And with that, Kagami fell asleep in the span of five seconds, loud snores erupting from his open mouth. Kuroko was amazed. A little bashful from suddenly meeting Kagami’s brother, but mainly amazed at his best friend.

“So, you’re Kuroko?” The way Himuro rolled the “r” on Kuroko was also pretty amazing, and Kuroko shuddered. Maybe he still had a cold…?

“Yes.” The pale man bowed. “It’s nice to meet you, Himuro-san.” The raven waved him away, suddenly moving from out of the warm bed and onto the floor. His sock clad feet walked over to Kuroko, the taller male suddenly kneeling down on one knee and grasping onto Kuroko’s hand.

“Oh, but the pleasure is all mine.” Himuro purred, kissing the back of the enchanting male’s hand with a mischievous glint in his silver eye. His voice dripped with sin as he stood back up to his full height, the gray orb surveying Kuroko’s form in a purely sexual way. The eye mole next to his eye suddenly moved along with his cheeks as a large grin appeared on his face.

Kuroko swore. He was a phantom, dammit! What happened to being emotionless and ensuring no one knew his thoughts? He wasn’t supposed to be blushing like a teenage girl in front of her crush. He shouldn’t even be meeting eccentric people like the ones he met so far, and yet here he was. His mother would be utterly disappointed in him. Then again, she probably already was. Instantaneously, the shorter male deflated. He remembered his mistake, but he also remembered the freedom his wings experienced from its release from imprisonment. Unfortunately, freedom came at a high price, and Kuroko was now paying for it.

Himuro regarded the petit male in front of him with curious eyes. He felt intrigued by the feminine looking male with a face as blank as a white canvas. Yet, the windows of his soul held the world, specifically the clear skies that humankind favored the most. They were breathtakingly enchanting, and even more so when Kuroko’s low presence seemed to cause him to fade. Himuro didn’t want to blink for if he did, he grew afraid that the other male would vanish forever.

 _“You’re beautiful.”_ Kuroko’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. The raven inwardly smirked. Seems like the pretty creature in front of him understood a little bit of English. What a shame. And here Himuro hoped he would be able to spill his dirty thoughts out in the open.

“Himuro-san is a nice flatterer.” The emo looking kid shook his head in disbelief and slight humor. He may be a “nice flatterer” but in this case, he was telling the truth.

“I’m not lying, Kuroko. And please, call me Himuro. I feel old with those type of honorifics.”

“Himuro-kun.” Kuroko decided, missing the eye roll from the other.

“Just Tatsuya is fine too.” Himuro offered, hoping Kuroko would take the bait.

“Himuro-kun.” Kuroko stubbornly said, eyes unwavering. Himuro actually shook his head this time.

“Alright, Kuroko.” They lapsed into a comfortable silence, one accompanied by Kagami’s snores. Eventually, Himuro yawned as well, stretching his long limbs.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you, Himuro-kun. You may go back to bed.”

“It’s not a problem, Kuroko.” He ran a hand through his spotless hair, as if to rid of the nonexistent tangles. Kuroko watched in envy. “I hope you don’t mind me using your bed. Taiga doesn’t like being alone, so I offered to sleep in the same dorm with him after my own roommate left for his lovers’.” Himuro explained.

“Lovers?” Kuroko tipped his head to one side. He’s cool with polyamorous people but he never really met anyone like that before.

“Yes. He’s actually part of the generation of miracles.” Himuro rubbed his chin in thought, another yawn escaping his mouth. As for Kuroko, it suddenly clicked. The “Muro-chin” from one very familiar person invaded his mind.

“You’re Murasakibara-kun’s roommate.” Himuro looked vaguely surprised, but understanding filtered in his eye as well.

“And you’re that “Kuro-chin” Murasakibara is always talking about.” Kuroko flushed. Murasakibara talked about him a lot? What was with these generation of miracles and causing him to be flustered? Why was his heart racing so much? Was it the sudden appearance of very attractive people expressing their interest in him? Or was it all just his imagination? His head hurt from the sudden onslaught of thoughts and he quickly willed them away.

“Murasakibara-kun talks about me?”

“All the time.” Himuro chuckled. He yawned again, “It was nice talking to you, but I think I’m going back to bed. Maybe we can have coffee in the afternoon?” He asked hopefully. Kuroko blinked.

“Okay. My English class ends at 2.”

“Perfect.” Himuro’s wide grin erased the mysterious aura surrounding him, and Kuroko bowed his head at the other. He hoped Himuro didn’t notice the red tinting his ears (he did).

“I will see you later, Himuro-kun. It was nice meeting you.”

“Me too. Oh wait! Before I forget…” Himuro hurried over to Kuroko’s nightstand and unplugged his phone. He quickly returned to the other’s side as he typed in his password. “What’s your phone number?”

“Ah…” Kuroko recited the numbers he knew by heart before Himuro stuffed his phone into his pajama pockets.

“Alright, thanks Kuroko.” He yawned for like the tenth time in two minutes. “Goodnight.” He sleepily said, planting a soft kiss on Kuroko’s cheek before sliding back into bed. And much like his brother, he was out like a light. Which left Kuroko feeling bubbly and weird. Timidly, the blue haired male brought two fingers up to his blazing cheek and traced over the kiss. His bangs shielded his eyes as he quickly left the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

“My heart…” He whispered aloud, nearly sprinting out of the dorm while he clutched his chest with his hand. He felt like he was soaring, the wind ruffling his hair as he ran in the alleyway of a rusty, unused dorm. He slumped down against the wall, still desperately holding his chest as if his heart would leap right out of his rib cage. _Stupid Himuro… Stupid heart._ Long eyelashes fluttering shut, Kuroko breathed out slowly through his mouth. He didn’t notice the rocks skittering across the ground or the little breathy laugh to his right. Too focused on his throbbing heart, his eyes flew open when a pair of arms encased around his figure, the smell of strong cologne and fall candles invading his nose.

“Well, well, well… What do we have here?” The glasses wearing person rhetorically asked, their permanently shut eyes and playful smirk scaring Kuroko. Another person stepped out of the shadows, a scoff falling from their lips.

“Shut up, Imayoshi. You sound like a stereotypical villain and it’s making me sick.” Dark olive eyes examined Kuroko’s body as dark bluish black locks swayed with their movement. Behind them, another person with ash spiky hair and narrow black eyes copied the other’s ogling as they all took in the short male trapped under Imayoshi’s lean figure.

“Can it, Hanamiya. Like you’re any better.” The ash haired person laughed, though it sounded more sinister than anything. Kuroko blinked owlishly. He just wanted to read a few books in the quiet library before his next class started. So why did he have to bump into mysterious, “bad boy” troupe looking people?

“Excuse me. I’d like to go to the library, so please release me.” Kuroko emotionlessly spoke, dull eyes sweeping across the trio’s bodies, which were all toned and muscular. That Haizaki person in particular had some nice forearms. Hell, all of them had really nice arms.

“Aww, he said “please”.” Haizaki sneered, a rough hand shooting out to grip onto the petit man’s chin. Dark eyes locked onto icy blue ones and the two engaged into a staredown. When neither relented and the other two felt ignored, Hanamiya pulled Haizaki away. For some reason, the raven felt a pinch at his cold heart, like it was suddenly beating from this beautiful creature all the sudden.

“I did say please. Now let me go.” This time, his voice was as chilly as the tundra in his eyes, and the three gained shivers from the tone. Imayoshi’s smirk nearly split his face as his usually closed eyes opened, dark wood eyes holding a hint of respect and curiosity in them.

“No need to be shy, princess.” Imayoshi kneeled further down, his hot breath cascading over Kuroko’s pink ear. “We just want to make you feel welcome.” Kuroko shuddered, pushing the other away as rouge sprinkled over his pale cheeks.

“Don’t call me that.” Kuroko knew his words were all bark and no bite, but he still stubbornly defended himself. “I won’t ask again. Let me go.” He warned, eyes narrowing more from the realization that there was little to no escape. The other two males blocked both sides of possible escape and Kuroko knew that with people like these, they would most likely enjoy the thrill of the chase. It would be best if he waited it out until a clear solution presented itself.

“And if I don’t?” Imayoshi purred, glasses glinting in a maniacal way. Kuroko pressed himself further against the wall when the raven invaded his personal space, a long, thin finger stroking his cheek mockingly. He glared defiantly at the other, eyes sweeping over the other two smirking “bad boys”.

“Then I’ll make you.” He grit out, fingers closing into a fist. If the guy really wanted a fight then Kuroko wouldn’t hesitate to give him one, even if the odds were against him. Instead of a punch in his face or more teasing strokes on his face, Imayoshi stopped before slowly backing away. Did his threat work…?  
“We found ourselves a feisty one, Hana-chan, Hai-chan.”

“Don’t call me that.” Hanamiya snarled, but the taller male didn’t seem to be affected by the anger in the other’s eyes. Haizaki smirked at the challenge, swiping his tongue across his finger.

“Hey, what’s your name, bambino?” Kuroko blinked at the sudden question from the tallest member. He unconsciously tipped his head to one side, a cute action that didn’t pass the group’s eyes.

“Isn’t it considered rude to not introduce yourself first, stranger-san?” Haizaki suddenly laughed, wiping away tears from the comment. The ash haired male’s wicked grin widened as he stole Imayoshi’s previous position. He played with a strand of fine sapphire hair between his fingers, enjoying the sweet vanilla in his nostrils.

“Haizaki Shougo.” He lazily introduced, outlining the cheekbones on his captive’s face. The soft skin below his fingers urged him to keep touching, keep marking the pretty male. For some reason, his heart thudded violently against his rib cage and he felt like he wanted to embrace the other, shower him in kisses and love. It was an odd feeling from the gang member, and he despised but also loved the feeling.

“And your friends?” Haizaki snorted. He wouldn’t trust those fuckers even if they sawed their own arms off for him. He turned to them, flicking his eyes between the cute male and them.

“Imayoshi Shouichi, cutie.”

“Tch. Hanamiya Makoto.”

“Kuroko Tetsuya. Now if you would please excuse me…” Kuroko ducked under Haizaki’s arm, hoping they would allow him to leave. Wrong. He was pulled back into the sturdy chest of the tallest male and a small gasp left him.

“Where do you think you’re going, ragazzo?” Haizaki’s voice dripped with temptation and sin. “We’ve only just met. Isn’t it rude to suddenly leave without saying anything?” He mocked Kuroko’s words and the other male’s eyes grew larger at the taunt. He was reluctant to listen to these shady people but he knew he really had no other option.

“I don’t have a choice.” He sighed. “It was nice talking to you, now may I please go?” Haizaki traced the slits on Kuroko’s back through his shirt, a smug smirk appearing on his lips when Kuroko turned to putty in his arms. His heart drummed louder.

“Hmmm…” He pretended to think carefully. “How about no?” Kuroko considered smacking the grin off his face before running away. Instead, he grit his teeth and valiantly tried to push himself out of the octopus grip Haizaki had him in.

“I’ll scream for help.” He warned, still trying to unglue himself from the other’s strong coffee scent. He smelled fairly nice, but that was definitely not on Kuroko’s priority list right now. Currently, he wanted to be released so he could just read his damn book already. Was that so much to ask? Irritation stung his veins, and he continued to attempt to escape the other’s arms.

“No one will hear.” Unfortunately, the delinquent guy was right. Kuroko sighed, arms slacking from any other movement. Haizaki grinned in satisfaction, exchanging amused and excited looks from his “friends”. “Giving up so soon?” Just when his arms stopped squeezing Kuroko harshly, the phantom slid under the tight grip and using his small presence, escaped from the eyes on him. The three shouted in bewilderment.

“What the fuck?”

“Where the fuck did he go?”

“Right here.” Kuroko stated, kneeing Haizaki right in the balls. His actions were fluid, like he was dancing elegantly as he gave Imayoshi a nice ignite pass in between the ribs.

“You sack of shit!” Haizaki groaned as he clutched his treasure, a sly grin still wriggling on his face. Kuroko approached Hanamiya, but since the other didn’t do anything, the raven got away with a “light” jab between the shins with Kuroko’s legs. As the three members of their shady group fell to their knees, Kuroko’s angry eyes watched them.

“Don’t underestimate me, bambino.” Kuroko growled, arms crossed. The sun began to rise and as he flipped around, the sun’s rays blanketed over his form like he was some sort of angel. The three were left with aching bodies and throbbing hearts. Each wore a matching smirk, eyes focused in on the male walking away from them. He seemed to fade at times if they blinked, but either way, they were all utterly besotted.

“Dibs.” Imayoshi announced, earning twp glares from his companions. They didn’t comment for their eyes were too honed in on the swaying hips and bubble butt of Kuroko Tetsuya.

 ****  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 ****  


Kuroko did manage to check out a book from the library. A few books actually (like six). He also managed to alarm the five people in the library of his presence and then had said five people stare at him the whole time. Oh, and he also basically threw himself at a random person who was holding a steaming cup of coffee. And that said person may or may not have looked a lot like Kuroko.

“What the fuck?” The other person exclaimed, their mahogany sweater being stained by the black coffee Kuroko accidentally spilled on them.

“I apologize. I didn’t see you.” Kuroko hoped the other wasn’t hurt. Today really was a bad day. He sighed, reaching into his shoulder bag and digging out a handkerchief. Using the delicate embroidery from his grandma, the phantom dabbed at the stain. His eyes eventually found dull, silver ones that stared back into his soul. They both had nearly identical messy hair and dead eyes. How interesting.

“When did you--” The person sighed. “Nevermind. It’s fine you don’t have to clean up this shit.”

“It’s my fault. I can pay for your dry cleaning, stranger-san.” The other shrugged.

“Whatever, man. It’s your money you’re losing, not mine.” Kuroko helped him up from their disastrous fall, the other’s pleasantly warm hand combatting his significantly colder one. The gray haired person hissed. “Your hands are like -20 degrees, what the fuck?” Before Kuroko can retract his hand from this… Pleasant person, the other already encased both of his hands between theirs.

“Um…”

“It’s the least I can do for not paying attention. I’m Mayuzumi Chihiro. You?”

“Ah…” Kuroko’s eyes lifted from their clasped hands. “Kuroko Tetsuya.” He found annoyance in the other’s eyes ebbing down to mild interest. Mayuzumi rubbed their hands together, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“So you’re the savior of that little kid.” Kuroko inwardly grimaced. Displeasure must have shown on his face for Mayuzumi merely squeezed his hands tighter. “Great of you. Better than half the shitty assholes on this campus.”

“Eh?” Mayuzumi snorted at the lost puppy look on the male’s face.

“Everyone’s either really uncaring, like me,” a small smirk flicked across his face before disappearing, “or freaking out over college in general. Usually both.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’re not like that.”

“Oh, sweetie.” Mayuzumi snipped back in saccharine sweet. “You don’t even know.”

“That’s true. But you’re warming up my hands right now.”

“Maybe I have an ulterior move.” A quirked eyebrow from the smaller.

“Do you?”

“I don’t know, do I?” Mayuzumi parroted back. Kuroko shook his head fondly, a small smile dancing on his lips and in his eyes. He held the other’s gaze with honest blue orbs that shone like a million stars. Mayuzumi looked away, a small flush on his cheekbones.

“You don’t.” Kuroko honestly said, reading right through the gray head’s sarcastic demeanor.

“Now I do.” He muttered to himself, suddenly feeling the weight of the other’s hands. Mayuzumi inhaled deeply. He instantly regretted the action when all he could smell was vanilla ice cream and flowers.

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing.” Mayuzumi stared down at their warm hands. “It’s nothing.”

“Hm.” Kuroko made a cute noise of acknowledgement, and wow, Mayuzumi, way to be super gay. “Would you like to come with me to get some coffee?” Shit. Was this guy already asking him out on a date?

“Uh…” If his friends saw him now, they would laugh. Or fret, if it was Mibuchi. Mayuzumi doesn’t become speechless; he’s kind of a snarky asshole. And he sure as hell doesn’t fall in love with a random, kind stranger with the prettiest eyes and the nicest ass he’s seen (he would know, the other did turn around to grab his bag when they fell).

“Mayuzumi-san? Are you okay?” Fuck. And now the guy was tugging him down and placing his forehead on his. Was he some sort of saint or something? Maybe a recluse? Overprotective parents that never allowed him to see the sunlight (it explained why the kid was paler than pale)?

“I’m fine.” He steeled his nerves. _Better than fine, actually._ “Sure. Let’s get some coffee.” His mind screamed at how this situation was becoming more and more like the fanfiction he wrote. Mayuzumi let him be steered over to the library’s quaint coffee shop, a warm hand on top of his.

“What would you like?” Kuroko already had his wallet out as he stared at the menu with less choices than Mayuzumi’s clothes from like Walmart. The older male cleared his throat, pretending to scan over his choices when in reality, he just wanted the usual he ordered: a cappuccino.

“One large cappuccino.” Mayuzumi said, mainly to the person at the register. They squeaked at the sudden appearance of two people with light shades of hair before shakily typing in the order. Kuroko ordered a blueberry muffin and a vanilla frappuccino. Before Mayuzumi could even think of paying for this not date, the blue haired male slid over a ten dollar bill to the other person, who now just realized how attractive their customer was. Flustered, they floundered with the money and nearly jumped out of their skin when Kuroko’s hand brushed theirs. Mayuzumi glared at them, smirking when they noticed him and took a leap back.

“I’ll call your name when your order is done.” The cashier timidly stated, brown eyes nervously settling on Mayuzumi’s form mainly. Kuroko thanked them quietly, and they instantly said a bunch of “sorry’s” before leaving off to complete their order when Mayuzumi stared expectantly at them.

“I wonder why Sakurai-san looked so scared?” Kuroko wondered aloud, Mayuzumi shrugging as they sat down at one of the three tables. A small smirk remained on his face, however, and Kuroko narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the other. Mayuzumi held his hands up in mock surrender, but the smug smile never left his face. Kuroko sighed in exasperation, turning away from the other to pull out a book. Mayuzumi instantly stopped goading.

“Is that--?”

“Akaashi Keiji’s new book, _The Moth’s Demise_?” Kuroko easily finished, eyes sparkling. Mayuzumi bobbed his head up and down excitedly, mirroring the enthusiasm in his companion’s excellent taste in books. He swore the other male was fucking perfect for him.

“I wanted to get that book, to be honest.” Mayuzumi admitted, settling down from nearly launching himself across the table. Kuroko nodded, thumbing at the page he was currently on.

“It’s a very good book.”

“I know. Akaashi-sensei is my favorite author.” Another surprised look from Kuroko.

“Me as well…” They both stared at each other in awe. “I didn’t think anyone else knew about him.” Mayuzumi rolled his eyes.

“That’s cause everyone here has shit taste.”

“I see.” Kuroko wore amusement on his face. “I didn’t think you would be a fan. Mayuzumi-san looks more like a fan of historical books.” Mayuzumi wrinkled his nose. Unless it was a fanfic, then maybe he would consider reading historical fiction. Otherwise, he would much rather not have to read that genre.

“I’m more of a light novel reader.” Kuroko’s eyebrows twitched, as if about to raise up on his head but Kuroko managed to hold them back in time. Their names were called, but neither rose up to retrieve their orders.

“Mayuzumi-san doesn’t look like he reads light novels.” The other shrugged; he got that question a lot.

“Probably not. But I never gave a shit about appearances anyway.” Kuroko hummed.

“That’s a good mindset, Mayuzumi-san.”

“Okay, can you not call me that? I’m not my old man. Call me Mayuzumi or whatever. As long as it’s not some endearing nickname.”

“Okay, Mayumayu.”

“Great--wait what?” Mayuzumi stared straight into the blank eyes of Kuroko. The other’s poker face didn’t even twitch. And the cashier was beginning to fret, still calling out their names.

“Okay, Mayuzumi-kun.”

“No, no, I heard you say something nastier. What did you just call me?” Kuroko maintained eye contact even when he stood up to grab their drinks and his treat. When he sat back down, Mayuzumi’s eye twitched as Kuroko slid over his drink and proceeded to sip on his own.

“Mayumayu.” Mayuzumi felt a vein snap. So maybe this brat was too good to be true.

“Where the fuck did that even come from?” Without breaking their staredown, Kuroko pointed over to another part of the library. And Mayuzumi totally wasn’t distracted by the whipped cream on Kuroko’s nose. Totally not. It totally wasn’t cute.

“Your friend kept calling for your attention. I heard them say “Mayumayu”.”

“Wha--”

“Mayu-chan!” _Oh crud._ A tall female ran over to latch onto Mayuzumi’s head. Her long black hair tickled his cheek as the other rubbed her face against his head. “Why didn’t you answer me, Mayumayu?” She pouted, rising up to her usual height and gracefully throwing back her hair.

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

“Rude.” The raven pouted. “This is why I like Sei-chan more. He’s more of a gentleman than you, Mayumayu.” She stuck out her tongue at him.

“You can go bounce on his dick for all I care. Now, leave me alone.”

“Mayu!” The female screeched, reddening considerably as she smacked him harshly across the head. He hissed at the pain, but otherwise his dead fish eyes were back. Kuroko watched them in amusement, sipping on his vanilla frappuccino at an alarming rate. Sensing eyes on him, Mayuzumi rolled his eyes at the male across from him.

“Slow down or you’ll choke. Or get brain freeze.” His friend eyed him warily.

“Are you hallucinating, Mayu-chan? See this is why you need to find more friends other than the basketball team.”

“You assholes are not my friends.”

“Why are you so mean?”

“Don’t be mean to your friend, Mayuzumi-kun, that’s rude.”

“Yeah, see? Even they agree--wait. Who said that?” Kuroko waved at the raven, lips never disconnecting from the straw he was sucking on. He released the abused thing--and Mayuzumi may or may not have gulped and averted his eyes--with a smudge of white across pink lips. Fuck. Mayuzumi hated (loved) this day so far.

“Hello, stranger-san.” A beat of silence. Then…

“HOLY SHIT! WHO ARE YOU? WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?!” Mayuzumi snorted.

“And you say I have weak presence.” Kuroko kicked him under the chair and the gray haired male grimaced, though he shot a sly smile back to his crush. Mayuzumi grew pleased when the other flushed cutely, eyes turning away from the other as he stared up at the tall female.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It is nice to meet you.” Kuroko bowed politely, the raven snapping out of her fright to smile widely at the cute boy.

“I’m Mibuchi Reo! You’re so cute, Kuro-chan!” Kuroko tipped his head to one side, eliciting a gleeful squeal from Mibuchi and a tiny but real smile from Mayuzumi.

“Cute?”

“Yes! Cute!” Mibuchi announced, shooting off like a firecracker to cradle Kuroko in her arms. She stroked his hair, treating him like a fluffy dog as she pressed a kiss on the crown of Kuroko’s hair. He squeaked, a barely audible sound, but still cute nonetheless, and clung onto her arms wildly instead of pushing her away. Kuroko was raised to be more respectful towards women after all.

Mayuzumi’s eyes narrowed. “Okay, Mibuchi. You’re suffocating him. Let him go.” Mibuchi whined, but relented. She placed another smooch on his soft cheek, leaving behind a sparkly pink mark from her bubblegum lip gloss. It looked too much like Kuroko blushing prettily and nothing like the innocent action from Mibuchi. Mayuzumi cleared his throat uncomfortably, especially when his friend’s eyes widened briefly before settling into an amused slant.

“Am I interrupting something?” The raven asked, trying but utterly failing in trying to stifle her giggles. Mayuzumi rolled his eyes boredly, though he was rejoicing on the inside. His new proclaimed crush blinked, butterfly eyelashes soaring over his cheek. The gray haired male’s heart thumped almost painfully.

“Yes. Now go away.” Mayuzumi drawled. Mibuchi pretended to be offended, holding her chest with her manicured hand and a click of her tongue falling out of her mouth. Kuroko giggled. Mayuzumi realized just how gay he was.

“Okay, okay! I know when I’m not wanted.” Mibuchi exclaimed, throwing up her hands in fond exasperation at her friend’s obvious crush on the cutie. Though admittedly, she was interested in the cute person as well. She winked at Kuroko and grinned widely when a light blush danced across his adorable cheeks. The raven mouthed, “call me”, doing the stupid universal phone symbol with her fingers. And just as fast as she appeared, her figure disappeared behind the dozens of dusty book shelves. Kuroko blinked.

“She’s a nice person.” Mayuzumi snorted. He’s been doing that a lot around the innocent guy.

“That’s one way to describe her eccentric character.” Kuroko chuckled, Mayuzumi grinning at the really nice sound. Before either could talk more about their nerdy books or maybe even make out (down Mayuzumi), Kuroko’s phone began ringing, the sound of “Ave Maria” filling the room. The shorter male glanced down at his phone, eyes growing to the size of dinner plates at the person calling him. _MOTHER,_ he read.

“Please excuse me for a second.” Kuroko pushed himself up from the table, reluctant to leave the safe haven with his new friend. Mayuzumi may have a blank face, but the alarm and concern in his eyes were painstakingly obvious. Kuroko smiled weakly. He spun around without turning back, pressing the accept button and inhaling deeply. Hopefully, tears would not spill out of his tears and choke his throat before he could explain himself.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” He knew his mother was livid, but he schooled his tone into a formal, dour one.

“Yes, mother?”

“Don’t you “yes mother” me, Tetsuya.” She seethed. “Have you seen the news?” In the background, Kuroko could hear someone pounding on the door and muffled screams filling the tense air. Guilt flooded his system.

“No, mother. I’ve been sick for the past few days.” Any other time and she would begin fretting over him. Any other time and they would be exchanging quiet pleasantries (mainly on his part) as his mother recounted the many times her husband “neglected” her. But this wasn’t any other time and now Kuroko was paying the consequences. Liquid depression dipped into his bloodstream and he faintly heard screams resounding in the back of his mind.

“Sick?” The word slid out like poison. “This whole time, you’ve been sick?” She parroted with disbelief coating her words. Kuroko nodded fearfully, unaware of his actions and the fact that his mother wouldn’t be able to see him even if she tried. A humorless chuckle ran out her lips.

“Mother, I--”

“Save it.” She snapped. A louder scream from the rest crackled in the call. Kuroko flinched. Knowing his mother, she copied his action as well. This time, a soothing voice, one that Kuroko recognized as his father, murmured next to his mother’s phone. The young male could only hope his father wasn’t as disappointed as his mother.

“I can’t do this, Tamaki! I can’t live like my grandparents did!” His mother hissed, her voice watery from the waterworks about to spill. Another pang to Kuroko’s heart. Suddenly, the heat he shared with Mayuzumi didn’t compare to the frigid cold nipping at his fingertips.

“Asuka--”

“NO!” Asuka yelled, her powerful booming yelp silencing the loud yells from outside. She panted, a sob wrenching from her throat. “You don’t understand, Tamaki.” Kuroko could imagine the death painting his mother’s lovely eyes a dull black. “You don’t understand what’s it like to live with this burden.”

“Asuka…” Her muffled sobs still reached Kuroko, even when the phone dropped on the ground and stayed there. He fell back against the outside of the building wall until his butt landed harshly against the pavement. Kuroko’s heart hurt. He knew exactly what he had done not only to himself, but to his parents. They would never have a moment of peace ever again.

“I’m sorry…” He muttered, eyes drawn to the dark gray splotches on the concrete. He didn’t realize he was already crying. “I shouldn’t have been born…”

“Asuka, please. I know you’re upset, but it’s not Kuroko’s fault.”

“So it’s mine?!”

“No! Dammit, Asuka!” Tamaki cursed. “He is our son! It’s not his fault for trying to save someone else’s child and it sure as hell isn’t your fault for being born this way! It’s no one’s fault but society’s!” Asuka screamed. Luckily, the yell was drowned out by the overwhelming noise from the outside. Unluckily, Kuroko heard every last syllable. He stared at his pale hands in disgust, his blue eyes shifting until they were completely dead.

“I’m just a burden…” Kuroko buried his head into his arms, curling up into a ball. He lay there for a while, feeling abandoned by his parents. “I’m sorry, father, mother.” A lone tear slipped from the ocean of emotions lying dormant in his eyes.

“Tetsuya, can you hear me?” _Loud and clear._

“Yes, father?”

“...Tetsuya.” He waited with bated breath for the yelling to enforce on him. He shut his eyes, hoping they would at least spare the name calling. His parents were not intentionally abusive, but sometimes, his stressed out mother would take out her anger on him. Afterwards though, she would apologize and smile like she usually did. This time, Kuroko didn’t think she would smile.

“Yes, father.” _I understand._

“Tetsuya, it’s not your fault.”

“Yes, father.”

“I don’t blame you and your mother doesn’t either.” A tired sigh. “She’s just exhausted and stressed out.”

“Yes, father.” A beat of silence.

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine, father.” _I’m fine. Completely fine._

“Tetsuya, talk to me.” His father begged, but Kuroko didn’t hear a thing. His mother’s screams still echoed in his empty head. The white space in his mind enveloped over his emotions as he once again locked them out.

“I’m completely fine, father.” He would not cry. He didn’t.

“Tetsuya! Please!” Tamaki sounded on the verge of tears; even with his serious personality, the older Kuroko didn’t hesitate to voice his emotions, especially to his beloved ones. And now, he truly feared for his only son. Asuka was facing a wall, blankness washing over her pale face as she stared at the cracks in paint. Tamaki couldn’t hear past the screaming people, and he was glad his mother was staying with her friends.

“Take care of mother, father.” Tamaki’s breath hitched.

“Tetsuya.” The line ended. “Tetsuya!” Tamaki cursed, ending the call on his line as well. He gripped his hands in his scalp, wishing for one moment that life wasn’t unfair to his lovely wife and his adorable son. Reality slapped him awake when the door suddenly slammed open, a horde of people falling down under the impact. For the first time from the last week or so, Asuka became perfectly still. She faced the demanding reporters, ignoring the way the flashes of light cascaded over her exhausted body. Instead, she eerily smiled.

“What can I help you with, reporters?”

 ****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops
> 
> i didn't mean for there to be so many emotions in this one chapter whoops. and like it wasn't originally supposed to be this sad?? his mom was supposed to make up w/ him but that sounds unrealistic imo so.... More will be explained later and i s2g there will be more murakuro and aokuro cause those bbies haven't yet had a lot of screen time poor things : (
> 
> also !! more ships w/ kuroko to come! idk comment if you want to see random ppl in particular but like next time will have shuutoku x kuroko probably and like ACTUALLY A LOT MORE AOKURO HELL YEAH. aLSO GUESS WHO'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OOOOOOH (if you guess right i'll like idk give you like a hug or something. maybe i'll even write something for you >:3c) 
> 
> ps. idk how to do mayuzumi (heh heh... //gets smacked) so i just based him off of me irl. yes i am an emotionless gay snark master. ur welcome.


	5. Well, this is slightly hawkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Himukuro date commences, Hanamiya pops up and ruins everything per usual, boners are popped, feelings are realized, and Kuroko earns himself a new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is so late pls don't kill me ;w; 
> 
> SO I made this chapter suuuper long! It's 30 pages so ur welcome. if ur wondering wtf happened w/ some of this plot, idk what to tell you. I tried. I really did. The rating is going to go up in the next few chapters ; ) and there may or may not be some boning lol
> 
> In this chapter you will find: Himukuro, Hanakuro, Aokuro, Kagakuro, and Kikuro. Idk if you want a specific ship to interact pls tell me and I'll include it in the next one. A few more plot shit will happen and then the rest is really up to me w/ how I want to end it. We're like halfway there guys !! 
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual and I am so sorry about the brief Spanish bc Im p sure I didn't do it right :/// I took like 3-4 years of Spanish and I can barely speak a 3rd grade level in Spanish lol. Sorry for any mistakes!! I was trying to rush to get this out !! :00

 

 

 

Kuroko didn’t know when he finally picked himself up off the dirty pavement, but judging by how Mayuzumi was the one to find him, the older male had been waiting for a long time. Kuroko blearily blinked his eyes open from the dewdrops clamping them shut when he heard Mayuzumi call for his name in the empty echoes of the sullen cloudy day. The silver haired male found him huddled in a tight ball on the dirty concrete floor.

“Kuroko?” Mayuzumi softly called out, a contrast to his usual sarcastic, mean demeanor. Kuroko wiped away the last of his emotions with a simple flick of his wrist across the creamy expanse of his silk skin and regarded the older with a steady gaze. Mayuzumi contained a flinch from the blank slate eyes boring into his soul. Yes, Mayuzumi also bore a huge resemblance to the phantom, but the other’s starry eyes were too bright in the dark night sky to be forgotten.

“I’m sorry, Mayuzumi-san.” Kuroko sighed in frustration. His eyes betrayed nothing, but the twitch of his downturned lips signified how he was truly feeling. Mayuzumi felt a tinge of desire course through his pumping veins and a spike of adrenaline at the thought of wrapping Kuroko up into a warm embrace and trapping him for only Mayuzumi to admire. It was a dangerous, impulsive thought that thrummed his heart and wound carefully around his brain like a siren’s drug like voice.

“It’s alright, Kuroko.” And it was. Kuroko smiled weakly up at him and Mayuzumi couldn’t fight away the urge to tangle his fingers into the hair. Perhaps fit his his arms all over the other male’s body and relish in the blush burning an eternal fire on those soft cheeks. Mayuzumi inwardly groaned and blamed his sappiness on all the light novels he continuously binge read like hardcore Christians referring back to the Bible.

Kuroko checked his watch. “I’m afraid I must leave you, Mayuzumi-san. I have a prior engagement with an aquaintance of mine.” He bowed graciously to his new friend, who waved him off with a roll of his ash eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, Kuroko.” Mayuzumi’s heart plummeted to the ground at the idea of this ethereal being abandoning him for another friend of his. He was obviously being dramatic and sulking like a big baby; Kuroko seemed to bring out the “worst” in people.

“I’ll see you again, then. Take care, Mayuzumi-san.” Before he could turn all the way and fast walk over to the cafe Himuro texted him half an hour ago, Mayuzumi spun him around with a serious glint in his eyes. Kuroko blinked, the only indication of his surprise from being forcibly turned to meet Mayuzumi’s face closing in on his. To Mayuzumi’s satisfaction, the smaller boy flushed a candy red and shyly peeked up from his long bangs. Mayuzumi brushed a gentle finger across the silky red kissed cheeks.

“I don’t usually say this to anyone, but…” Mayuzumi bit his lip. “You’re not like the other assholes on campus, so. You can talk to me when you’re feeling like shit or whatever.” He sealed the promise with a small kiss on Kuroko’s forehead, the latter softening into goo from the kind and sweet kiss planted on his cheek. Dazedly, the blue haired male stared up into tender gray eyes that sparkled from its usual dead state.

“Thank you.” He smiled crookedly and handsomedly; Mayuzumi’s heart squealed insistently and he squashed down the overwhelming happiness splashing up his chest, and his chest, the traitorous fucker, soaked the joy all up like a sponge with paint. For some reason, the way the other softly chimed in a response, the way his eyes softened at comforting thoughts, the way Kuroko blinked up in confusion with varying shades of blue that was slowly peeking out of gray clouds made Mayuzumi’s heart perform weird flips in his chest.

“Beautiful….” He could only gasp out like a fish on dry land. Kuroko cocked his head to one side in confusion, fueling the utter _want_ in Mayuzumi’s dehydrated body to seize over his body with the pure white flag of this phantom on the city of the silver haired man’s soul. Mayuzumi could only marvel over the vividly sky eyes staring solely at him and only him. Eventually, Kuroko turned away after a few beats of tense silence, and with a flutter of his translucent eyelashes, the pale man fluidly walked away with an unintentional (or, Mayuzumi liked to think, intentional) sway of his tantalizing hips.

“Goodbye, Mayuzumi.” And goodbye had never tasted as vanilla and pure and absolutely sweet as this.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Kuroko inwardly cursed his short legs and weak stamina. He was supposed to meet Himuro about five minutes ago but due to the fact that his mother just broke down on him about an hour ago and he moped uselessly for another half hour, he was running just a tad bit late. As a Kuroko, he valued punctuality and politeness more than anything. Which was how he found himself disappearing from regular view and thanking his learned misdirection in covering him from curious eyes and nosy whispers. Fortunately, he turned the next corner and the quaint little cafe nestled between two colorless shops greeted his wandering eyes. He grinned to himself on the inside, afraid to break his protocol of keeping his mundane and boring gray others would perceive as his outlook on the world.

“I’m sorry, Himuro-san.” Kuroko unwove the huge black knitted scarf from his smooth neck and didn’t seem to notice the other’s blatant ogling at the new patch of skin. Kuroko brushed down his clothes before seating himself across from the emo looking guy with a friendly smile on his face. Himuro chuckled to himself as the phantom tugged off of his matching black hat embedded with golden stars that revealed unruly light blue locks rivalling the other’s typical bed hair.

“It’s fine, Kuroko.” Himuro falsely pouted with enough “sadness” to be taken seriously, but not overdone like a certain blond would do. Kuroko blinked. “But why aren’t you calling me just Himuro? Or maybe Tatsuya?” Himuro sighed softly and longingly.

“Ah…” Kuroko didn’t understand why everyone around him insisted on him dropping his polite greetings to them. This was still Japan, right? “I understand, Himuro-kun.” The pout was nearly erased when Himuro realized this was the most he could bargain with the stubborn male.

“Alright, Kuroko. May I call you Tetsuya? Or perhaps, Tetsu?” A part of Kuroko’s brain twitched at the familiar nickname but all he could conjure in his head was a figure with a blurred out upper face and a toothy grin stretching their cheeks. Navy blue was the first thing that popped into his mind, and Kuroko wondered if this was just his memories returning after his short time with amnesia when the bullies cornered him and---He had to stop right there.

“That’s fine.” He lied between his teeth and turned his eyes back down onto the sprawled out menu. Himuro hummed in agreement before turning his own silvery orbs onto the menu in front of him.

“What would you like to order, sir?” A waiter appeared in front of them with a forced grin and exhaustion weighing down their eyes. He carried a small, flimsy notebook to write down orders in one hand and the other held a black pen running out of ink like the waiter was running out of stamina for the day. Himuro smiled pleasantly to him; no one was immune to a super attractive person smiling at them and the waiter flushed down to his collar.

“A Lunch B set, please.” Himuro turned his attention back to Kuroko, who stared down at the menu and decided to at least order a drink. He felt satiated for the day because of his mother’s angry tone so he was in no mood or state to be attempting to eat something. If anything, Kuroko would upchuck all of the contents of his belly (which only consisted of coffee, tea, and a piece of blueberry muffin Mayuzumi offered to pay for him) onto the pristine floor and he didn’t want to subject the overworked waiter to that kind of gruesome task.

“A vanilla milkshake, please.” Kuroko politely asked, nearly spooking the waiter out of his work shoes. The waiter quickly jotted the mysterious “ghost’s” order lest he suffer a curse from the other. Best not to displease the spirits, after all. Himuro laughed behind a smooth hand at the waiter’s wide eyed state who stiffly trudged away to the kitchen to call out the orders.

“So, Tetsu.” Himuro absently stirred his smoky glass of iced water with the provided white bendy straw. Kuroko placed his hands on his lap and politely stared at the pondering raven. Himuro smiled benevolently.

“Are you currently seeing anyone?” Kuroko rose a thin eyebrow at the intimate question. Technically, people were courting him and he hadn’t decided on who to pick, so no. He was still very much alone and single. The shorter male tapped a finger against his thigh as he wondered how he would be able to answer without seeming too curious.

“No,” he paused, a brief flashback of all the interesting men he met so far, “I’m not dating anyone at the moment. Why?” He tacked on the question at the end with a pointed look. Himuro chuckled, a low throaty sound that seemed to fit his smoky center. Whenever the kind man moved, his black fringe would sway gently in the wind with an elegant air around it. In fact, almost everything Himuro did was much more graceful than the other men Kuroko was acquainted with so far (other than Akashi and sometimes Midorima).

“Just curious.” Himuro’s all knowing smile irked Kuroko as he realized just how cunning the other could be. He would have to watch out for the handsome male just in case. Though a part of Kuroko longed for adrenaline, to do something reckless in the heart of misery he currently stranded himself in (or his mother did). When the waiter returned with their order, Kuroko seemed to be more noticeable for the male did a doubletake and finally settled with a shy smile in Kuroko’s direction.

“Are you sure you don’t want to order anything?” Himuro asked from his break of eating his large lunch set. Kuroko could definitely see the resemblance with Kagami and Himuro and how they were raised together. Kuroko kept the thought within and hid his smile expertly with a napkin dabbing at the corner of his mouth.

“I’m fine.” It was partially a lie; on one hand, he very much enjoyed conversing with Himuro about basketball and the ethics of a sports team. But, on the other hand, his mind still dwelled in the conversation with his mother: the upset quiver in her voice, the piercing melancholy polluting the air that Kuroko could feel miles away, and the panicked words that stung his heart pounded increasingly loud in his head. Kuroko endured it all, however, because he believed that this instance was completely his fault.

“Hmm…” Himuro hummed under his breath. There was more mystery surrounding Kuroko than he realized. The raven haired male propped his elbow on the table as he cupped his cheek with the palm of his lotioned hands. Kuroko appeared absorbed in his own fantasy world for a minute, and in that short amount of time, Himuro openly gazed at Kuroko with a pleased grin. The pale man’s cheeks were always painted with a healthy coral that matched his plump lips. For a male, Kuroko had a decent height with slim hips and slightly broad shoulders. Despite his doll like appearance, Kuroko was still very much fit, judging by the way his striped blue shirt clung to his upper body. Himuro’s smile broadened, basking into the pheromones emitting from Kuroko in puffs of vanilla and lavender.

They chatted a little more about their daily lives and how they were settling into college after Kuroko snapped out of his trance and stubbornly kept apologizing until Himuro accepted it. Kuroko, looking all too pleased with himself (that made Himuro swoon just a little bit), managed to not only win the impromptu apology “battle” but also sneakily pay for both of their meals when he directed Himuro’s attention to the window showcasing an adorable shiba inu sneezing. The waiter was a little dazed at seeing Kuroko in person instead of blurry snapshots from newspapers and barely clear pictures from excited students on the rooftop. Gazing at the petit male now, the waiter determined that the pictures didn’t do justice for the real breathing person.

“This was fun.” Himuro commented as the duo bundled themselves up to match the cutting chill of the upcoming storm outlining the horizon. Kuroko nodded in agreement, cutely pleased at having wrapped his bedhead up and out of sight. Himuro laughed, using a delicate finger to curl a loose strand of long blue hair around Kuroko’s ear. The light haired boy could only drag his hat down further around his ears to cover the candy cane red wrapped around the outer shell of his ears.

“Yes. I enjoyed our time together, Himuro-kun.” Kuroko calmly stated, not noticing the starry eyed gleam in Himuro’s eye as the taller fondly grinned at Kuroko.

“I’m glad. I noticed you liked your vanilla milkshake. _Taiga was right."_  Himuro muttered the last part under his breath in English. Kuroko stared blankly at Himuro, wondering how Kagami was right when his roommate kept repeating his disbelief over Pangea.

“He was. I love vanilla milkshake.” Kuroko’s voice grew sweet and adoring at the thought of his beloved drink. Himuro snickered as he nonchalantly snapped a few discreet photos on his phone whenever Kuroko wasn’t looking (for scientific reasons only).

“I prefer tea over anything else, to be quite honest.” Himuro’s hand brushed against Kuroko’s as they pressed closer to each other. The combined heat from their bodies warmed the duo up to their noses and red cheeks, though it could be argued that the heat wasn’t just coming from their little space together. Himuro grinned brightly, feeling very much alive in the presence of Kuroko as they walked down to a park near the university. It was incredibly endearing whenever the smaller of the two pointed out all the dogs with as much excitement as his emotionless self could muster and the way his fingers twitched around the animals forced a large grin on Himuro’s face.

“A pomeranian!” Kuroko said in his normal voice, though a hint of rare excitement filled his tone. Himuro chuckled; he was doing that a lot around his newly budding crush. “They’re so cute…” Kuroko stared longingly at the cream colored pup as the pomeranian chased after a colored tennis ball with its fluffy, short legs. Himuro felt his heart flutter when Kuroko finally grasped onto his hand when a group of teenagers passed them by and accidentally brushed against the phantom too hard. The girl who passed the duo looked around wildly for the weight she brushed against, but when she saw nothing, she paled and quickly walked away.

“If you could get a dog, would you?” Himuro casually asked, hoping to have his crush forget the fact that they were currently holding hands. His distraction worked perfectly. Kuroko lit up at the suggestion and if he were an adorable kitten, his ears would flick in a cute gesture and a lively purr would roll from his throat like a small motorboat starting up. Himuro _loved_ the idea of a cute cat like Kuroko and it also helped his libido a lot.

“But I can’t get a dog because the dorms don’t allow pets.” Kuroko finished up the last of his thoughts in the span of time in which Himuro thought up dirty fantasies involving cat ears perched on Kuroko’s fluffy baby bird hair and an adorable purring sound from the other as Himuro touched him in all the right places.

“That’s too bad.” Himuro averted his eyes from the innocent ones of his crush. He pointed over to an ice cream stand not far from where they were standing by a fountain. “Would you like some ice cream?” Himuro liked the fact that Kuroko didn’t even question eating a cold delicacy in just as cold weather. Instead, Kuroko easily agreed and they merrily walked over to the old ice cream stand with the striped red and white umbrella and everything. The poor girl manning it stared boredly into the distance before snapping her attention to her new customers. An overly cheerful grin split her face as she greeted the handsome raven.

“I would like to have two scoops of coffee in a cone please.” Himuro eagerly ordered, a content grin on his face at the prospect of the sugary goodness he was about to devour (other than Kuroko). The server immediately scooped up two large balls of ice cream and gingerly pat them into the cone. She smiled shyly as the raven beamed at her and she giggled when Himuro’s grin widened as if he won a thousand dollars a week for life. Kuroko muffled a smile in his giant scarf and turned to the lovestruck woman.

“May I have a scoop of vanilla, please? I would like it in a cup if you can.” Kuroko’s smooth voice scared the shit out of the girl, but she managed to calm down enough to shakily make Kuroko’s order. She still couldn’t see another person besides a happily eating Himuro so she opted to stick her hand out with the cup awkwardly, hoping she wouldn’t accidentally anger a ghost. An almost sickly pale hand cupped the ice cream bowl tenderly, and the girl gasped softly. He was the most beautiful person she ever laid eyes on. Her mind whirled back to the news, when an unknown prince soared through the sky on angel wings spun from golden silk itself.

“Thank you.” Kuroko smiled kindly to the girl and she nearly fainted. Suppressing a squeal, the server could only nod at the two handsome men. As they walked away after receiving their treats, she finally noticed their entwined hands. The poor woman groaned at her bad luck and wondered why all the good men were gay or taken.

“She seemed to like you.” Himuro said just short of jealousy. He didn’t mind people staring at him in wonder and awe, but when those lovestruck eyes were on his crush, then he actually cared. The raven bit on his waffle cone with heated restraint. He imagined biting into his crush’s sweet skin, sucking kisses on the fair neck of Kuroko as the male bared his jugular. Himuro stopped his mind from venturing too far, however. He could only think of so much until his little friend decided to pop in for a brief “hello”.

“I guess.” Kuroko shrugged. He changed the subject. “Is coffee a good flavor?” Himuro nibbled on the cone.

“Yeah. It’s my favorite. Back in America, I would always order coffee. And Taiga being Taiga would always take a bite on my ice cream only to spit it out afterwards. He used to hate the taste of coffee back then.” Himuro lapped at the insides of the cone a little too sexually. “And the funniest part was that he never learned his lesson. Every single time we went to get ice cream, he would always take a bite of my ice cream even though I’ve always ordered that flavor.” He rolled his eyes and Kuroko laughed behind a spoonful of vanilla ice cream.

“That sounds like something Kagami-kun would do.” Kuroko chuckled.

“He’s a klutz, my brother.” Himuro fondly said, a teasing upturn of his lips nearly catching Kuroko’s icy breath. His brain froze, partly because of the ice cream burning his tongue sharply and completely because one of Himuro’s teasing grins caused his heart to flop to his toes. The sentiment was returned, and both of them stared into each other’s eyes with stars dotting their irises.

“I should go....” Kuroko bit his lip in a distracting way. Himuro didn’t take his eyes off of the red bottom lip that puffed out after being bitten at. “I need to check out a library book.” Neither of them budged from their rooted spot.

“Okay.” Himuro’s face neared closer to Kuroko’s and his cold breath of coffee washed over the smaller man’s face. The phantom smiled timidly.

“Thank you for inviting me to lunch.”

“And thank _you_ for accepting this desperate man’s invitation.” Kuroko giggled behind a gloved hand. Himuro practically _melted_ in the chilly wind.

“I’m sure you have plenty of people to dine with, Himuro-kun.” The blue eyed boy shyly stared down at his feet. He wasn’t anyone special, yet people sought him out to be in his presence. And the thought of people actually taking the time to get to know him better filled his heart with unexplainable joy. He always wanted to be noticed after he learned misdirection, and now, he got his wish (though it was a little more than he bargained for).

“True. But there’s only a few people I’m willing to spend time with.” Himuro added a wink for good measure and delighted in the twitch of Kuroko’s lips as he refrained from smiling. The raven coyly draped his arms around Kuroko’s body in a makeshift hug that looked more like a dancing position. Kuroko laughed softly again, his bell like laughter causing Himuro to sway back and forth with the lovely man in his arms. The taller male was perfectly mirthful: he had a pretty boy in his arms, an amazing time on his date with said pretty boy, and a full stomach from all the food he consumed. Everything was just right at the very moment.

“I should count myself lucky then.” Kuroko smiled up from his position in Himuro’s arms. Although he was joking around, the tender glint in sapphire eyes was Himuro’s undoing, and his restraint snapped at the same time his arms wove tighter around the slim waist.

 _“You’re too adorable…”_ Himuro moaned in disbelief. He was surprised with how forward he was being. Usually, his calmer state of mind would process information and observe his surroundings before acting or talking with another person. But with Kuroko, it was like nothing else mattered but the boy and him. It was like the stars aligned together to spell out Himuro’s hammering heart to Kuroko as they stared into each other’s eyes. _It was exactly like the vanilla wafting into his nose and smelling so much like adoration and love that Himuro became addicted with the smell, the taste of one Kuroko Tetsuya._

“I’m not adorable.” Kuroko frowned, which turned out to be more of a pout anyway. Himuro chuckled, deciding to allow the other to have his way this time. But, next time, the raven would make sure to win more playful arguments between the two males.

“Alright, alright, mi zafiro.” At the Spanish spoken, Kuroko’s eyebrows furrowed together. He had hoped he would be able to know everything his friend was saying too. Himuro continued, “Tu eres mi zafiro porque los ojos bonitos son muy encantador.”

“What did you say?” Kuroko asked curiously. Himuro shook his head, pressing his pointer finger against his lips.

“It’s a secret, mi gatito.”

Kuroko was utterly baffled. “I could just learn Spanish from Kagami, you know.” Himuro shook his head while chortling.

“Taiga? He’s good at Spanish but terrible at explaining things, querida.”

“Can you please tell me what it means, then?” Kuroko patiently asked, but Himuro didn’t budge, even if he wanted to claim those pretty pouty lips into a passionate kiss. But, alas, the raven still had tough competition in this battle for an ethereal phantom’s love and he would be damned before anyone else swooped in and pulled Kuroko away. A little bit of mystery from Himuro never hurt anyone, and he intended to win the fair male’s heart no matter what it took.

“Maybe some day.” Himuro promised, bringing a gloved hand to his lips. “But for now…” The American returnee smiled at Kuroko’s flushed face and knelt down to press another loving kiss onto the soft, supple cheek of his crush. Kuroko’s eyes widened.

“Hasta pronto, ojos zafiros.” Himuro smirked at the glossy gleam in Kuroko’s malfunctioning eyes and waved goodbye to the petit male. He spun around on his heel and walked in a different direction from their quick lunch date before his back grew smaller and smaller the further away he was.

“What just happened?” Kuroko whispered to the air. The breeze answered back by kissing his flushed cheeks. When no one else was looking, Kuroko buried his cherry face into his gloved hands and smiled into the soft fabric.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Aomine lazily wandered around the university’s courtyard instead of attending class like any other hardworking college student. It seemed his old unmotivated and lazy self resurfaced even after all these years of freedom away from Akashi’s absolute rule. Akashi was usually too busy with his father’s business and his own duties as basketball team captain and school president back in middle school and high school. Anyway, Aomine was basically fucking bored. So, instead of following a lovesick Kagami with an equally lovesick Kise (not like Aomine was any better to be perfectly honest) to class, the navy blue haired male decided to simply skip class. If Akashi saw him now, though, he was dead meat.

Aomine yawned loudly into the air, smacking his dry lips from the ear popping yawn. He scratched his side as he trudged over to one of the university’s gym. The one he was currently heading towards was an old abandoned one that no one frequented because of the newer more built ones on school grounds. Besides, there was some sort of urban legend surrounding that gym that was like the school’s 8th wonder (underneath the wonder of how college students weren’t straight up dropping dead from all the stress and work they had to do).

All the tanned male knew was that the story had something to do with a bunch of people always walking past the gym at the beginnings of sunset and they so happened to hear someone talking in that gym along with the loud squeaking noises of shoes against sweaty ground and a sports ball thudding harshly next to the invisible person. Long story short, someone died, decided ball truly was life, and played even after death. That was a good ghost in Aomine’s book.

By the time he neared the gym, his apprenhension took hold of his train of thought and he wondered if he really did want to hang around the abandoned gym. For some reason, the school still hadn’t torn it down and Akashi didn’t have enough time to pipe in an idea as trivial as tearing down the gym. In Akashi’s logic, the gym was one of the least important things to worry about.

The shadows danced across the decaying gym with moss growing on the walls and an earthly beautiful after apocalypse effect that cast the gym in a serene, pretty light. Nature still fought hard against humankind and their creations, and this case was not exempt from it.

Aomine immediately noticed two things: 1) the gym doors were already unlocked and opened invitingly and 2) the familiar sounds of a basketball bouncing on the neat floors and the unbearable (at times) squeak of shoes clouded around the air like the cloudy weather in the gray sky above. Blue peeked out from a hole in the covering clouds, and Aomine admired the light color before turning his attention back to the open gym. With hesitant steps, he examined the inside of the gym with faint interest. He had only been to this gym once with Kagami as a dare when Takao popped out of the bleachers and howled like a hyena at their terrified faces afterwards.

“Uh, hello?” Aomine called out once he saw no one. The gym grew deathly silent at his greeting, and he paled. That was the number one mistake in a horror movie: announcing your presence to the killer. And now, the basketball lover would end up dying, probably never able to read porn magazines until he reached Hell. Heaven forbid sin and Aomine drowned in sin anyway so he expected to be maybe a commander for Satan (with Akashi being Satan).

Aomine shrugged, noticing the sounds of the basketball was gone and replaced with a tranquil silence with gushes of wind swaying vines growing from the cracks in the roof at times. He faced the doorway and paled further when he noticed the doors were closed. As in someone locked him in. He inwardly cussed himself. Of all days to not charge his phone after draining it, it had to be today. Of fucking course. He groaned and froze after he detected sudden movement from the corner of his eye.

A flash of sky blue. He whipped his head around and found nothing. Growing more and more agitated, Aomine threw his hands up in the air when the prankster wouldn’t reveal themselves. “Okay, you got me, Takao.” Aomine called out again. He was determined (more like desperate) that his friend was playing some elaborate prank on him and would pop out of a plant with a few of his other friends yelling the word, “surprise!”.

And when nothing came, Aomine panicked further. He sprinted as far away from the abandoned building as possible and tugged at the gym door. It creaked noisily at his administrations and at hearing the tapping of feet against the ground directly behind him, the tall male frantically began pushing and shoving so that the door would just fucking open. He didn’t want to die until he finally confessed his feelings to his one and only crush. Turning around, his adrenaline spiked up and he rose his clenched up fists in the air to fight whoever was in the gym with him.

“Aomine-kun?” He struck out a fist. Luckily, the other person dodged by swinging their body out of the way in time before Aomine connected a hard fist onto their cheek. At the familiar voice, Aomine blinked down to see a sweaty Kuroko in black basketball shorts, a large teal t-shirt, white sneakers with blue stripes on the side, and his bangs cutely pushed back by a glittery black headband with fake sparkling white jewels.

“Nice headband.” Aomine grinned, his heart suddenly pounding for an entirely different reason. Kuroko, hot and sweaty Kuroko, was fucking _hot._ Literally and figuratively. Kuroko’s flushed cheeks stood out the most, and Aomine looked away before he possibly pinned his crush down and began pushing his rugged body against the softer one under his. He had no doubt in him that Kuroko would be sweet and pure and tainted by his hands by the time Aomine was done with him.

Kuroko shrugged at the compliment. “Sora gave it to me.” He answered plainly.

“Oh. Who’s that?” The thought of another person as competition vying for Kuroko irritated Aomine. It was bad enough Midorima had a huge head start (no matter how much he protested otherwise), and now there was more competition. He didn’t always hang out with Imayoshi and his gang of the stereotypical bad boys, but he so happened to want to rough up a few enemy gang members after a rough day at school. Imayoshi welcomed him with open arms and the same conniving smirk and then Aomine was beating people up. On the way, he heard a short conversation between the three heads of the gang: Imayoshi, Hanamiya, and Haizaki. And what he heard caused his blood to freeze.

_“How do you think our little bambino is doing?” Haizaki smirked lazily, wrapping an arm around one of the gorgeous woman they were sitting with in a bar. They were just waiting for their enemy to attack them in the bar, so the gang decided to hang out at the bar first and then fight the rival groups. Hanamiya, the tactician, clicked his tongue impatiently._

_“Who gives a fuck about what that trash thinks?” Hanamiya crossed his arms, and if Aomine was better at reading people, he would have seen the prominent red hue dusting Hanamiya’s cheeks. Imayoshi laughed in a sinister way which was no different from his usual one._

_“You’re such a tsundere, Hana-chan.” Imayoshi chuckled, his glasses glinting ominously in the dimly lit bar. Haizaki joined in the laughter, his hand waving around a glass of liquid gold. The girls nearly sitting in his lap giggled with him as they gazed at him with coos and admiration in their eyes (whether real or fake, it was hard to tell with their excellent acting)._

_Hanamiya’s huge eyebrow twitched. “Don’t call me that.” He growled venomously at Imayoshi, who merely threw his hands up in mock surrender. Hanamiya gingerly drank his own rum and cola while Imayoshi sipped on his ordered sake. The three grew quiet after a bit, each absorbed in their own thoughts; they were plagued with the sensation of utter longing towards the sweet velvety vanilla blanketing over their senses and drowning out any other scent. Lavender wove delicately in their noses as they remembered the icy glint of tundra blue and the way his hips moved oh so seductively as he confidently walked away from their demise. That Kuroko Tetsuya was the real mastermind; not Haizaki, not Imayoshi, not even Hanamiya. He played them in the palm of his soft, fragile looking hands and he did the exact same to everyone else. And now, they were all smitten, desiring for another fragrant taste of satisfaction and joy. It was almost unnerving, the way one person could drag out such emotions from people, even the most malicious ones. But, oh, it was so worth it._

_Haizaki chortled lowly, the sound strange enough to cause shivers to run down Aomine’s spine. “We’ll have to pay him a visit, now won’t we, boys?” Imayoshi grinned at the prospect. Hanamiya’s face remained indifferent, but a small upturn of his lips gave him away. Aomine turned away. He pushed away his half full drink and stood up from the stool connecting to the bar. Without another word or glance back, he walked straight out of the bar. Damn Akashi for being correct in planting Aomine with the stereotypical gang members._

“Those fucking bastards…” Aomine muttered angrily to himself. He didn’t want to admit that he too was too smitten with Kuroko and that he would undoubtedly do the same in keeping him to himself. There was just something about Kuroko Tetsuya that drew people in, that pulled out the honesty and longing within each and every individual who met him.

“Aomine-kun?” Kuroko did that dumb fluttering of his eyelashes that made Aomine’s fucking sappy ass heart flutter as well. “Are you okay?” _Only when you’re around._ He inwardly slapped himself.

“Yeah.” His eyes snapped down to the basketball in Kuroko’s hands. “You play basketball?” He asked in awe. The image of a rainy day with peals of bubbly laughter that sounded beautiful in his six year old mind raced through his mind. All he could further remember was the flash of light blue lightning buzzing through the court and flanked by the color of pumpkin. In the middle of the pouring rain, three dumb little boys decided to play a game of basketball. Maybe it was at that moment that Aomine fell in love with basketball even more: the squeaking of shoes and sweat rolling down his face with the rain hooked him in the minute he played with those two children.

“Yes.” Kuroko’s eyes flickered down to the ground. “Not as much anymore, however.” Aomine didn’t like the look of pure sadness reflecting in crystal eyes. They were just as dead as a wilted daisy with petals dragged by the wind until each of the white petals were plucked off, leaving behind a vulnerable, naked stem to fall to the ground.

Aomine grinned cheerfully at his friend before swooping down to snatch the basketball right out of Kuroko’s hands. “Play with me?” He asked with eyes full of excitement. Not a lot of people could beat him, but Kagami and Kise constantly grew with him, so he was starting to feel full of joy playing with them. Kuroko tenderly smiled. He preferred this Aomine than any other ones.

“Only if you can keep up with me.” Kuroko lightly teased. He instantly vanished, causing Aomine’s excited, toothy grin to grow feral. As soon as the shorter male disappeared from his sight, Aomine’s dark navy eyes seemed to glow a lighter ocean blue that rode on the waves of adrenaline. The dark skinned male ran straight for one of the hoops as the ball thumped in front of him to match his heartbeat. He was just about to shoot from the sideline when a sudden force toppled the ball out of his grasp. He turned his wild gaze down with shock as Kuroko’s beautiful form slowed down in front of him. Kuroko’s lips twitched up into a semi smirk, and then the enchanting boy was off. Kuroko followed the ball’s trail with quick paces. Aomine’s grin grew larger.

The taller basketball player chased after his retreating prey; he gained on Kuroko with a few strides of his long legs. His heart thumping so hard it could erupt from within, Aomine ducked in front of Kuroko and bounded up to stop the incoming attack. He could only watch in shock as the basketball vanished from thin air. And then the sound of a swishing net could be heard and he flipped around just as the orange ball thudded harshly onto the ground. Kuroko grinned. Aomine just gaped.

“Wh-What?” He said in complete disbelief. “What the hell was _that_?” Kuroko picked up the lone basketball from the side--Aomine totally wasn’t checking out his fine tush either, nope--and tossed the ball back to Aomine.

“I call it “The Phantom Shot”.” Aomine’s jaw was still dropped.

“But how did it _disappear?_ ”

“Do you know misdirection?” Aomine didn’t know if he nodded or not. “It’s a tactic magicians use to direct the audience’s attention away from them.” The navy haired male was still confused, but he didn’t say so. Kuroko’s eyes twinkled in amusement.

“Shall I show you then?” Aomine only barely nodded before Kuroko dashed in front of him, steely blue eyes cascading shivers down the other’s spine. The taller male grinned at the obvious challenge and immediately held up the basketball. However, Kuroko disappeared again and Aomine blinked as the light weight in his hand was no longer there.

“Tetsu!” He roared, following the scent of sweat and lavender to his right and flipping around. Kuroko was making it down the court when Aomine stopped in front of him again. “You can’t beat me!” Aomine grinned in victory. Kuroko didn’t say anything, just bounced the ball up and down twice before angling his hand in a weird position. The basketball flung around Aomine like a boomerang, the swishing noise of the air currents causing Aomine to widen his dark orbs.

Kuroko dissipated into thin air. Aomine turned around vigorously, his muscles rippling powerfully with his cutting movements. The blue head could be seen again posing strangely with his hands and the basketball in the center of his palm. The ball contacted with the net and the small game between the two was over. And fuck was it exhilarating.

“Whoa.” Aomine uttered softly, looking at Kuroko with a new light. Despite always mingling with the shadows, Kuroko managed to be able to compete with Aomine’s own light, and the other male shone with the moon’s intensity. Kuroko’s chest heaved up and down and he stared at Aomine with a blank look.

“I’m sorry…”

“Eh?”

“But, I managed to overexert myself.” And with that, Kuroko fell face first onto the hard ground. Aomine blinked.

“Oi, Tetsu.” He walked over to the body. No response. “Tetsu, you’re scaring me.” When no other response came other than shallow breathing, Aomine sighed and gingerly picked up the light male into a princess hold. Kuroko was out like a light.

“I can’t believe you would overexert yourself to the point of fainting, idiot.” Aomine drawled, placing Kuroko’s head on his lap as he sat on the gray bleachers. He stared down at the fair face of his crush. Long eyelashes splayed across lightly freckled cheeks caused Aomine to blush intensely, and he smoothed a hand down Kuroko’s slightly sticky face. He didn’t grimace. If anything, Aomine found himself falling deeper into the hole similar to Alice in Wonderland that Kuroko dug himself. He didn’t mind the adrenaline coursing through his veins from the fall; in fact, he relished in the feeling and allowed himself to dive deeper into the shadows.

Kuroko heaved out a tiny sigh, his eyes moving under his eyelids as he began to slowly wake up. Aomine held his breath.

“Mmm…” Aomine gulped quite thirstily. “Aomine-kun?” Kuroko blinked open sky blue orbs that twinkled brighter than the shooting stars appearing once in Aomine’s small life time. Aomine smoothed a rough hand on the soft silk of Kuroko’s cheek. The skin underneath grew warm with a pretty candy hue and it took all of Aomine’s will to not reach in, scoop Kuroko into his arms, and kiss the living daylights out of him. _I can make him much redder if he’ll let me…._ His dirty thoughts whispered sinfully in his ear.

“Aomine-kun?” Ah, that sweet, sweet voice. Aomine longed to lock the smaller one away if only to preserve the voice for his ears and his ears only. He sighed, almost dreamily, and settled for ruffling the other’s powdery hair.

“Have you always played basketball, Tetsu?” Kuroko hummed, sitting on the bleachers with his hands in his lap as he rested. Aomine lay back against the supporting bleachers that groaned beneath his weight. He closed his eyes, simply peacefully listening to the movements from Kuroko. It was still unbearably hot in the gym, but Aomine was well known for his endurance.

“Yes…” Kuroko sighed, his own eyes growing white and cloudy at the thought of his past. He missed Ogiwara dearly, especially when his best friend moved away with his family. He never knew why they moved away, only that Ogiwara’s smile, bright and sunny as the orange sun itself, grew strained the day of his move. He still remembered every line, every dip and mark on Ogiwara’s baby face as they bawled out tears of regret. If only….

“Why don’t you play basketball anymore?” Kuroko’s brain was wiped of any other lingering thoughts of his bittersweet past, and he turned to the calm man. Aomine’s eyes were wide open now as his eyes flitted across the decaying ceiling of this old, dusty building.

“I--” Kuroko shuddered, thinking of his mother’s stinging tongue and sharp eyes. He was moved away from Ogiwara as well for a reason. The slits running down the soft slope of his back and close to the jutting blades of his shoulder reminded him solely of why he couldn’t show the world his wings. It was easy to forget and even easier to deny.

“Hey,” Aomine kneeled in closer to Kuroko’s personal space, his dark eyes turning a serious midnight blue color. Kuroko briefly thought about cupping the dark lines of Aomine’s face and learning more about the ruggedly handsome male. Kuroko’s eyes fluttered to a half mast as Aomine’s scrutinizing face neared closer and closer to him.

“Aomine-kun…”

“Tetsu,” Aomine whispered huskily, the sound traveling down Kuroko’s body like hands on his body. He flushed, his eyes full of nothing but powerful and dark hues coloring his own light eyes. Aomine was about to lean in closer and erase any space still between them when his phone lit up at the same time it vibrated loudly with one of his favorite songs. The dark male inwardly groaned.

Kuroko snapped away from Aomine as if he was burned. The light streaming in from the holes in the ceiling cast his friend in a stunning light, one which caused Kuroko to shield his eyes by directing his attention elsewhere. Aomine sounded irritated as he clicked through his smartphone, his own tongue clicking at the cryptic message written in text. Kuroko cleared his throat awkwardly, his face feeling awfully hot and almost itchy all the way down to his throat.

“I should be going, Aomine-kun.” He announced shyly and rose up from his warm spot on the creaky bleachers. Before he could make it all the way down and possibly fade into a different reality, a strong arm pulled him back into a warm chest. With his back attached to a beating chest, Kuroko prayed that his own erratic heart wouldn’t give away his nervousness, his longing, his _desire._

“I wondered why you looked so familiar…” Aomine’s hushed murmur in his ear caused Kuroko to shiver in delight. Maybe it was the moment, or the environment, or even the loneliness in Kuroko’s heart choking his throat. But, either way, the pale man’s eyes closed at the soft gentleness in Aomine’s deep voice. It was a rich baritone that folded over his body like a warm blanket in the wintertime. It was the same voice that triggered something within Kuroko and he found himself leaning back against the warmth from coal eyes.

“And now I realize…” Aomine continued with no retreat. He spun Kuroko around so they could gaze at each other. Kuroko blinked sweetly, dewdrop eyelashes and rainy day eyes erupting the storm of their pasts as their eyes connected. The strong emotions within Aomine punched him straight in the gut and he clung onto Kuroko with the desperation of a shaking man.

“It was you all this time, Tetsu.” His warm hands, although coarse and full of blisters, cupped Kuroko’s cheeks with enough adoration and tenderness to melt the conflicting chaos in his tundra heart. Kuroko placed both of his own hands on the cheeks of the taller man. They flamed with passion and heated up his icy hands.

“And you were the little boy I used to play basketball with…” Kuroko realized. His thoughts of before were slightly groggy, most likely from the suppressants his mother forced him to gulp down with a tenacity harboring within her bitter smile. Kuroko allowed a small smile to escape his stony facade yet again. He found that the people around him always managed to weasel a smile, a laugh, an actual human response he abandoned long ago to surface up from his timid position. The little boy once curled up in the corner of the white, white walls was being welcomed into his friends’ open embrace, and the longer he stayed in the sunlight, the more he desired the release of his wings. Even now, they itched to be free, almost as much as he wished to be free from the chains of his past, from the bitterness of his mother.

“I was always bitter that you never said goodbye.” Aomine chuckled.

“I was always resentful that I couldn’t say goodbye.” Kuroko admitted. “But now I don’t have to.” He said softly, his thumb grazing the traitorous teardrop trailing down Aomine’s beaming face. His heart stuttered uncontrollably, but Kuroko didn’t care. Aomine breathed out shakily in amazement.

“I missed you, Tetsu.” At his honesty, Kuroko’s heart melted.

“I missed you too, Aomine-kun.” They both shared a secret smile. It might as well have been a confession, the way they stared at each other. Aomine didn’t care about the repercussions of missing the next few texts buzzing in the pockets of his faded jeans. He didn’t even care about the light drizzle pouring down from the holes of this dying building. All he could truly focus on was the dancing sparks in Kuroko’s bright eyes and the way Kuroko’s body felt pressed to him.

_I really did miss you, Tetsu…_

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“Kuroko!” The call of his name caused Kuroko to turn around from the gardens of the university. Basically, Akashi pulled some strings after “accidentally” hearing about Kuroko’s desire to cultivate something with his own hands. And of course, the power of the Akashi heir created the garden that Kuroko frequented as often as he could. Kuroko loved to tend to the plants in order to escape from the harsh blows of reality for just a mere second, so he spent most of his free time in the garden. Everyone could find him there, bustling around gracefully like a nymph as he carefully cradled a flower’s bud or a fallen leaf from one of the trees. His visits in the newly built garden caused more rumors to grow about Kuroko being some kind of ethereal fairy with translucent fairy wings and powers that caused him to be able to give life to the earth.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko greeted back with a wave of his free hand. In his other hand, an adorable watering can the color of spring green matching the hair of one of his suitors who stumbled across his words and thrust the said watering can into Kuroko’s amused hands. Midorima was adorable like that though, especially when he claimed it was all for his sign, Aquarius, and fled after their short, one man conversation. Kuroko didn’t even get to utter a single word before Midorima ran off with his face matching Akashi’s hair. Kuroko giggled softly at the memory and stared up at his flushed friend.

“Did you need me for something?” Kuroko asked calmly, schooling his face back into its usual monotone one. Kagami blinked out of his fascination and threw an accusatory glare at his friend, who merely tipped his head to one side. Kagami stammered at the endearing gesture, Kuroko mentally laughing and accepting his roommate’s crush on him. So, he may or may not be teasing the other and pushing his friend’s buttons to see just how big of a crush Kagami had on him (and man, was it _huge)_.

“W-Why didn’t you tell me you played basketball?!” He demanded. Kuroko suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he whipped around to water a beautiful patch of snowy lilies, the flowy cream apron wrapped around his lithe body moving with his elegant movements. Kagami gulped loudly when Kuroko purposefully bent over to water the farther flowers.

“You never asked, Kagami-kun.” He teased the other with a small grin on his face when he turned back around, eyes growing soft as Kagami cutely stared down at his toes with a beet red face. Kuroko set down the watering can on a nearby table for his greenhouse (yes, Akashi did build a greenhouse for Kuroko).

“Y-You--!” Kagami deflated after his abrupt temperature rise and shuffled his feet like a scolded child. Kuroko walked up to his taller friend ( _much taller_ , he thought bitterly) and placed a glove free hand on Kagami’s dark blue hoodie.

“What’s wrong, Kagami-kun?” He sweetly questioned, his thumb flitting up to Kagami’s hot face to flick off a piece of leftover rice from the afternoon’s lunch. Kagami froze at the contact before nudging his face further into Kuroko’s smaller hands. The smaller male laughed softly at the cute action, but obliged in trailing his fingers down the steaming face in front of him.

Kagami mumbled something incoherent. Kuroko rose a thin eyebrow in bemusement. “You’re going to have to speak up for me, Kagami-kun. I’m afraid I can’t hear you.”

“I SAID, DO YOU WANT TO JOIN THE BASKETBALL TEAM?” The tiger roared. Kuroko blinked at the loud question thrown his way and stared at the panting redhead in front of him. Kagami blushed when he heard a few students snickering and whispering behind him as they walked to their next class. Kuroko shook his head fondly as he pulled his hand away. Kagami already missed the lingering touches on his face.

“I’m sorry to say, but I’m not interested in joining.” Kagami’s heart slammed down to the ground like Kuroko slam dunked his whole body into a dark abyss.

“But, Ahomine said--!”

“I used to play with Aomine-kun, yes. But, I’m not interested in playing on the team, Kagami-kun.” Kagami sulked. Kuroko sighed dramatically, knowing how upset his roommate was acting and how the other would continue to sulk until the other male gave in to his whims. _It’s like raising a child. I certainly hope not all the basketball players are like this…_ His mind went back to Kise and Aomine, who both could become childish. Then, he thought of the times Midorima stuck his nose up in the air like an aristocratic little boy and how Murasakibara was the embodiment of childish without food. He even recalled the few times Akashi acted like a spoiled rich kid who demanded all of Kuroko’s attention. It was a bit tiring at times with the GoM, but Kuroko still enjoyed their stormy presence in his life.

“I can play a game with you if that makes you feel better, Kagami-kun.” At his words, Kagami lit up at the prospect of a game and a challenger, and beamed brightly at Kuroko. Kuroko muffled an amused grin behind his hand as Kagami reverted back to his usual brash self.

“I’ll see you Thursday night, then!”

“Wait, Kagami-kun, isn’t that the night of your…” Kagami pecked Kuroko on the cheek before sprinting away to probably brag to Aomine. “...game… Bakagami.” Kuroko blushed a light pink as he shook his head at the male’s upbeat attitude. He didn’t know whether he was playing Kagami or if Kagami was playing him sometimes. The light blue haired male resigned to his fate and returned to his task of caring for the plants; they were like his own children, but less needy like his other close friends.

So engrossed in pulling out weeds growing in the corner of his garden, Kuroko didn’t notice another presence until a large shadow fell over his form. The beating sunlight from the nearly fall weather was no longer on his back, and Kuroko glanced up to the newcomer with curious eyes. People who could actually see him usually asked him a few questions and chatted a little bit with dreamy eyes before leaving with a dopey grin on their faces, so Kuroko was used to having a new stranger to talk to every time he was in the garden. He understood the charm behind his angel status and accepted the new acquaintances with a light smile.

However, the male in front of him was no stranger. Kuroko blinked once. Twice. _Isn’t that the person I hit? His name is Hanamiya, I believe…_ The raven didn’t make a move to say another word, his lips curled up in a distasteful snarl. Kuroko could see past the bad boy act, however.

“Hello, Hanamiya-san.” Kuroko rose up from his crouched over position to greet the other. Hanamiya clicked his tongue in annoyance, watching the other pull off his purple gloves (a gift from Murasakibara) in the corner of his eye. The smaller male wiped off sweat from under the brim of his sunflower straw sunhat that prevented the sunlight from hitting onto his fair face (which Kise did say as he fit the hat on a pliant Kuroko who was used to such antics).

“Kuroko, right?” Hanamiya spoke up finally. Kuroko nodded, sticking out his hand to shake. The other didn’t take it though, a little disgust in his eyes shielding away the embarrassment stuck in Hanamiya’s dirty throat. The raven scrunched up his large eyebrows at the realization that he was being characteristically rude, and he didn’t want that.

“May I ask what you’re doing here?” Kuroko politely inquired after placing his hand back down to his side. If any onlookers noticed the two standing in front of each other, one with a grim glare on his face and the other stoically staring down his “opponent”, they would think that a fight was about to commence. That Kuroko was about to be beaten black and blue and someone would go call a teacher. However, the two were alone at the moment (something Hanamiya planned in the first place), so Hanamiya crossed the small distance between them, relishing in the tiny, surprised gasp from the smaller male.

“I play basketball.” Hanamiya blurted out awkwardly, but then immediately clenched his teeth to stop any other random facts his defaulting brain decided to spew out in the open. Kuroko just blinked in confusion at the words from this awkwardly antsy male.

“Ok?” Kuroko’s brain clicked two and two together. “Would you like to play a match with me, Hanamiya?” He asked, mainly in amusement. Hanamiya clicked his tongue again and stuck it out as if to mock the pale man. Kuroko noticed the small ball on the pink appendage and secretly stored that little bit of information away. Hanamiya wasn’t bad on the eyes, and the idea of a person with piercings and tattoos _did_ seem appealing to him (not that he would admit it).

“Who would want to play a match with a weakling like you?” The raven inwardly cursed. Kuroko, who was used to people who couldn’t speak their honest minds ( _Midorima),_  smiled amiably at the taller male. And _no,_  Hanamiya did _not_ nearly have a heart failure at the little upturn of coral lips directed at _him_ of all people.

“Then shall I show you what a weakling like me can do?” Kuroko challenged, knowing that the raven would rise up to the bait because people like him only responded to challenges with honesty. And like he predicted, Hanamiya stood up a little straighter and regarded Kuroko with a calculative look. Hanamiya scanned the tiny body with little presence. Although Kuroko Tetsuya didn’t look like much, Hanamiya knew better than to underestimate the beautiful boy.

“I’ll accept your challenge and crush you.” Hanamiya smirked, sticking out his tongue again in a feeble attempt to a) act in character without seeming too besotten and b) rile up the dour Kuroko. Both didn’t work all too well, judging by the amused glint in Kuroko’s eyes. The icy blue orbs both infuriated and captivated Hanamiya’s swooning figure, but he wouldn’t admit to either.

Kuroko chuckled. “I’m sorry, you just remind me of someone.” He explained before tugging off the apron and hanging it up on an empty hook designated for the cloth material. Kuroko took off his hat next, quickly setting it down on the workshop table of his greenhouse. He appeared back in front of Hanamiya slightly winded, but managed an easy stare at the other.

“What are you--” Hanamiya asked in curiosity, but was interrupted by Kuroko extending a hand. Hanamiya stared down at the hand like it personally offended his family’s honor.

“I already washed my hands.” Kuroko reassured him with a teasing glimmer in sapphire orbs. Hanamiya grumbled under his breath, but took up the hand. He secretly noted the softness in Kuroko’s hands and the threatening pressure showcasing the blue head’s strength. Hanamiya finally willed himself to pull away and stuck his hot hand back in his jean pocket.

“Whatever.”

“I have some free time now. Let’s play a good game, Hanamiya-san.” Kuroko offered his hand again, and Hanamiya begrudgingly held his crush’s hand. When he stood side by side next to Kuroko, the scent of vanilla and a different assortment of flowers wafted enticingly into his nose. And like a weak fool, he stumbled after a leading Kuroko, who stared up at him with soft doe eyes and the same infuriating teasing upturn of lips that Hanamiya should be sporting, not his crush. His legs weren’t supposed to feel jelly, and he sure as hell should not be feeling like he was soaring through the sky on his own sleek raven wings. Hanamiya wasn’t there when his other gang members experienced the angel’s descent, but the raven could sense an ethereal glow around the other that was in turn blanketing over his own form. He was not used to being the “good guy” nor having a heart. So standing side by side with Kuroko was definitely a breath of fresh, sweet air.

They earned a few curious glances in their direction, but otherwise, the walk to the nearby gym was uneventful. Hanamiya kind of wished he could punch or kiss off the petit male’s cheery smile, so unlike the blank gracefulness of his body but still managing to fit into Kuroko’s personality like a puzzle piece. Regardless, Hanamiya wanted some sort of bodily contact other than holding hands like a shy virgin couple, but he didn’t dwell much on the topic when they both arrived in the gym and it grew as silent as a cemetery (which was where he would most likely be buried if Hanamiya didn’t release Kuroko _at once)_.

“K-Kurokocchi?!” Kise yelped in surprise. His golden puppy eyes transformed into narrowed slits befitting of a wild animal when he noticed Hanamiya attached to Kuroko like an evil leech.

“Hanamiya.” Aomine drawled out the male’s name lazily, but the feral beginning of a snarl rested on his tight lips. Kagami froze the minute Kise called out Kuroko’s name, but his eyes flicked between Hanamiya holding his best friend hostage to Kuroko’s mellow eyes and calm attitude. Both he and Aomine determined that Kuroko was the one in power, not the other way around, and allowed Kuroko to continue with his merry way (whatever it was that he was doing anyway). Kise, on the other hand, didn’t catch onto the drift quick enough and sped over to the duo with his model smile plastered on his face like a yellow sticker.

“Hanamiya, what are you doing here?” Kise said in faux friendliness. “People like _you_ don’t usually go to the gym.” The blond crossed his arms as a threat, his eyes lingering on Hanamiya’s hand curled around Kuroko’s own. Kuroko’s eyebrow twitched at the unsubtle warning in his friend’s tone and leveled Kise with an even stare.

“Kise-kun.” Kise immediately turned back into a lovesick puppy. It was almost sickening for Hanamiya to watch, but he was torn between being satisfied at pissing off a “miracle” or feeling displeasure at the blond staring at Kuroko with admiring eyes. Kuroko remained unfazed, but his soft voice only reserved for close friends somehow caused Hanamiya’s small heart to curl up in pain and--dare he say it--jealousy.

“Okay, Kurokocchi! Anything for you.” Kise’s smooth voice turned downright seductive at the end, and Hanamiya’s grip on Kuroko’s hand tightened. Kuroko blinked, a hue of apple red beginning to settle on his cheeks. With a shy smile, Kuroko thanked Kise for his understanding (causing the other to preen at his crush’s attention) and tugged Hanamiya to a separate court that was currently being unused by anyone else. The only other people were a few players from different basketball teams but with the same starstruck gaze placed upon the angel in front of their very eyes.

“First to ten?” Kuroko asked as soon as they stopped in the middle of the court. Kise had been kind enough (more like blindingly in love) to roll over a bin full of basketballs to Kuroko’s free court. The model practically fainted when Kuroko showed his gratitude with a larger than usual grin.

“Whatever.” Hanamiya tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing as he stuck both his now free hands into the pocket of his jeans. Kuroko was still wearing a pair of dark navy jeans and a casual white t-shirt with a picture of a puppy on it, so Hanamiya wasn’t the only one underdressed for this sporting event.

“I’m going to change into more appropriate attire. Would you like to borrow some shorts?” Hanamiya nodded. If he was going to crush the other, he would have to play seriously so this pesky crush of his could disappear along with the beginnings of compassion in his heart. He nearly shuddered at the thought of growing _soft._

“Takao-kun! Do you have two pairs of basketball uniforms…?” Kuroko walked away to a playful raven, who perked up considerably at the sight of his crush. Hanamiya suddenly realized this was the wrong time for a game between him and the handsome male. Almost every single person in this gym in particular sported some sort of hardon, crush, or full out admiration on his opponent, and if Hanamiya were to play like he usually did (bruises, blood, tears, and sweat), he would no doubt be jumping right into his grave. It was like being asked to be beaten to death.

Kuroko returned before Hanamiya could possibly slink away; the blue eyed boy wore a Shuutoku uniform while Hanamiya was forced to wear a Toou one. He glared over at Aomine, who sent back a smirk and the flip of a bird. Though behind his provoking smug grin, the threat of death itself lay snug in his sinister dark blue eyes. Meaning that if Hanamiya were to try anything sneaky, the raven would be murdered before being thrown into foreign waters on an unregistered boat.

Hanamiya didn’t stare at Aomine again. He quickly changed in the locker rooms, grimacing at the sight of him in matching dark blue with Aomine before exiting to find a whole crowd around Kuroko. He wasn’t surprised with this outcome: Kuroko was a mystery to all, regardless of whether or not they knew him firsthand. It was even more of a mystery when Kuroko bounced the basketball repeatedly on the ground. He wasn’t bad, really, but the weak looking male gnawed at the sympathy within each and every basketball player currently watching him.

Hanamiya was playing a very dangerous, elaborate game, and he _adored_ it. He smirked. “Are you ready to be smashed into oblivion, Kuroko?” His cocky smile widened when the glares on his body intensified. He welcomed all the feelings of mutual hatred and shot back smirks to the other fair playing basketball members. Everyone knew him as deceitful, evil, a mastermind genius who lived on sadistic tendencies. Everyone remembered the Kiyoshi incident, and they glared harder at the thought of poor naive Kuroko falling for his acts as well.

“I will give it my best.” Kuroko easily stated, a determined glint in his eyes that even Hanamiya found cute. Too bad he was going to obliviate the other until Kuroko became a shell of his past self. For even as much as the raven admitted he liked the pale boy, he wasn’t willing to give up the sadistic part of himself yet. In fact, no crush would be able to change his corrupted mind nor stop him from what he liked doing the most: destroying everything until they became less than the dirt underneath his sneakers.

“How adorable and pure… It makes me want to reduce you to nothing more than garbage.” Hanamiya sneered. Kuroko didn’t seem all too scared at the taunt, but it was hard to tell with the other’s poker face. The smaller handed the basketball he was dribbling back to Kagami, who glared warningly at Hanamiya. Aomine stood beside him with Kise flanking his right. The three prodigies emitted a powerfully dangerous aura around them that Hanamiya flicked his tongue out to taste. He couldn’t wait for the pain and despair from such prideful men to sing lovingly into his ears.

“You two are playing half court. No pushing, shoving, flying, or foul play,” Kagami glared pointedly at Hanamiya, who responded with a sleazy, easygoing grin, “allowed in this game. The first to ten baskets wins!” Kagami finished his little speech with a flick of his wrist and the basketball sliced through the air into the court lines. Hanamiya lazily jogged over to the ball where Kuroko already positioned himself at before the smaller shot off down the small distance to the basket and soared up in the air. In the middle of the air, Kuroko glistened elegantly with the bright lights falling down his form like a serene waterfall. The basketball in his hand was dunked into the hoop instantly, with Hanamiya half heartedly jogging to “try” to stop the attack.

“One point, Kuroko!” Kagami excitedly yelped in amazement. Even Aomine, who had seen some of Kuroko’s potential, didn’t expect such a brash attack from his best friend. It wasn’t just Aomine who felt his veins ignite with fire from the challenge presented from a tiny body with endless power. Kuroko landed back down on his feet, his white shoes scuffing against the hard ground below. His disappointed stare at a grinning Hanamiya didn’t escape anyone’s eyes.

“Fucking prick.” Takao muttered under his breath, Kasamatsu silently agreeing with him on the side. At this point, Seirin managed to pinpoint Kagami’s exact location and they filtered in with the small crowd around Kuroko’s court. Riko gasped at the game currently playing and immediately whipped out her notebook to jot down some notes. Momoi was just as invested with the new stranger with a pretty boy face and a slim, toned body.

“Is that…?” Izuki asked, eyes hardening at the familiar thick eyebrows and matching dead black strands from the only person they truly despised. Hyuuga snarled.

“Yes, that is…”

“Hanamiya-chan!” Kiyoshi piped up, a cheerful grin on his face as he watched Hanamiya’s eyes widen at the sight of the whole Seirin team watching with equally pissed off faces. His olive eyes narrowed down at the repulsive sight of their comradery and he turned back to a panting Kuroko who managed to slip past him once again. The spider web he was threading came nicely together, and he grinned at the prospect of this angel’s downfall. After all, what was a king to a near god?

“Be careful. You don’t want accidents to happen, Kuroko.” Hanamiya smirked, his eyes darting to the furious Seirin team who glared harder at his loud words. The words rang across the gym and Kuroko’s eyes hardened to icy flints. _That’s right. Grow more angry. Become so furious that you don’t realize you’ve fallen right into the spider’s trap!_ Hanamiya internally crowed as he licked his lips at the satisfying thought.

The score turned around with 7-5 in Hanamiya’s favor, and Kagami grit his teeth. He didn’t want his best friend to be beaten by a coward like Hanamiya, but he didn’t want to induce Kuroko’s rage. Kuroko may seem “feeble” and “weak”, but Kagami has suffered enough punches to his gut to realize just how strong the other male was. Just thinking about the pain caused him to shudder and Kise laughed at his misfortune. Aomine merely continued to smirk.

“You’ll soon become garbage, just like your team last year.” Hanamiya jeered, his taunts continuing to grow as Kuroko’s stamina seemed to nearly run out. Hanamiya managed to get past a distracted Kuroko and threw in an additional point from the sideline. As he jogged back to his spot on the court, he passed by a defeated looking Kuroko who’s bangs shadowed his eyes.

“Kurokocchi…” Kise whispered sadly, his eyes catching onto the near fight breaking out across the court. Seirin needed to be manually held back by other team members before they could all run down the court to beat the shit out of Hanamiya. Even the pacifist, Kiyoshi, sported an upset frown at the sight of one of their dorm members, their _friend_ staring at the ground in utter despair. Or at least, it seemed like so.

Before Hanamiya dashed all the way to the hoop, Kuroko sped along the side of the court, his nimble feet barely brushing the white line as he halted in front of Hanamiya with an electric blue intensity that caused the little hair on Hanamiya’s neck, arms, and legs to stand on end. Kuroko radiated anger and sorrow, a little grimace playing on fine lips. Hanamiya was about to shove the other out of the way when Kuroko appeared right in front of his face with a deadly grim line on his mouth.

“Wha--” Hanamiya couldn’t utter another word for the ball within his grasp loosened and fell on the ground from Kuroko tapping it out of his surprised grip. Kuroko flipped around from out of Hanamiya’s reach and ran down the court with the basketball leading him to victory. Hanamiya grit his teeth and chased after the other’s back, an itching feeling in his covered wings racing over his sweaty body. And much like Aomine attempted to stop the throw, Hanamiya could only hang in the air with shock at Kuroko’s weird formation on the ground. The orange ball darted out of his eyesight and then the swoosh of the ball going through the basket could be heard.

“KUROKO!” Kagami screamed in awe, Kise following straight after with starry eyes. The basketball players gaped openly as Kuroko propped his hand on a jutted out hip. The fierce glow of his body cast an ethereal glow around him as he stared Hanamiya down.

“Try not to get hurt that bad, Hanamiya-san. Accidents can happen, after all.” Kuroko indicated the shot he “accidentally” performed in the heat of the moment. He flipped around with a calm face, and Hanamiya’s eyebrow twitched at the sass he just received.

“Okay, was it just me or was that really hot?” Takao chimed, staring at the swaying hips of one dangerous Kuroko Tetsuya as he signalled for a dazed Kagami to throw the ball back in the court again. Takao received a bunch of nods and he sighed.

“Okay, good.” Meanwhile, Kuroko fumed in his spot. Over the course of a few weeks, he slowly became accustomed to the Seirin basketball team and their cheery grins as they chatted with him. They were all kind, loving, and caring, and Kuroko felt like he truly belonged with the team. Had Kagami not mentioned him joining the team, Kuroko would have asked to join himself. However, his fear and paranoia of the past still haunted him, so he would not become an official member until he could overcome the monsters hidden within the cracks of his brain.

Seirin meant everything to him: their teamwork, friendship, and honesty stirred up joyful feelings in his stomach like birds being let free from the tight cage keeping them captive. He loved them and vice versa. So hearing Hanamiya mock the bonds of their friendship _pissed him off._

Kuroko liked to think that everyone had a good side, no matter how small, within themselves, but he was just so fucking angry at Hanamiya that this notion became shoved back into the crevices of his dark mind. Kuroko was still calm despite all of the attempts at riling up (which was becoming more and more successful the more Hanamiya opened his big mouth), and he easily received the ball thrown into the court. He circled around the court once as he dribbled the ball down to the hoop and threw the ball perfectly into the hoop. The score was now 8-9 in Kuroko’s favor.

“Dammit!” Hanamiya cursed to himself. It was just a measly game, but the thought of failing to rip apart Kuroko distressed him. He needed to be able to win. All of his sadistic nature _longed_ for the downfall of one Kuroko Tetsuya. So, he decided to do the next big thing. And his weird movements alerted Kiyoshi to the other’s actions.

Hanamiya’s spider web was utterly destroyed because of Kuroko’s constant misdirection. The raven grew irritated at the thought and lured in an unsuspecting Kuroko who thought the game would be fair… _What foolish thinking._ Hanamiya almost sighed in satisfaction as his prey neared closer and closer to Hanamiya, whose hand ducked down to retrieve the ball from Kuroko like plucking a stranger’s wallet when they were unwary.

Kuroko could only stare up at the basketball as Hanamiya held up the orange ball with both hands. The taller basketball player pushed all of his strength into his elbows as his arms crashed down to a wide eyed Kuroko who realized exactly what he was doing. Hanamiya only felt a little bit of regret before his hands came crashing down onto the phantom boy.

“KUROKO!” Kagami yelled in panic.

“KUROKOCCHI, MOVE!” Kise hollered as his heart spiked up in anxiety. Aomine’s eyes grew large; he didn’t expect for Hanamiya to actually hurt his new crush. Then again, this was Hanamiya he was talking about.

“KUROKO!” Seirin yelped in agony, waiting for the sound of a sick smack against a body and then the thunk of Kuroko falling down onto the floor. Kiyoshi was about to storm into the court, crowd be _damned,_ but the sickening noise never came. Kuroko managed to duck out of the way in time and scoot back. He nearly fell over from his sudden movements, but otherwise, the pale man was okay. Hanamiya lowered his arms and glared at Kuroko.

Kuroko was shocked. He really had hoped for the best from Hanamiya, but he was no miracle worker. Sure, Hanamiya would be able to be altered a little bit, but the sadistic side in the raven would never be able to be changed. Not when he was so deeply rooted with his own ideas and “morals” (if he even had any).

 _I tried, I really did._ Kuroko thought as he stole the ball from a buzzing Hanamiya. _But, now…_ The ball in his hand ominously thudded against the ground as Kuroko faced the raven. _He hurt too many people, so I’ll show him what my basketball looks like!_ Kuroko only truly played with all of his might (about 130%) when the match called for it. He decided to just play only 101% as a warning to Hanamiya, so Kuroko dribbled the ball harshly against the ground until it was to the perfect height.

“Don’t play with my team’s and my dreams!” Kuroko yelped out angrily before punching the ball with almost all his might to the hoop. It wouldn’t make it into the basket, but Kuroko expected for that to happen. The light skinned man ran. He was faster than his stamina would allow, but he would do it for his team. He would do it for himself and the regrets he still held from his past.

Kuroko lept up and caught the ball in his hands. In the span of three seconds, he dunked the basketball as hard as he could into the hoop and flew back down to the ground with the grace of a landing angel on earth. The crowd watching him grew completely silent. They were numb with the aura around a spiteful Kuroko, who seemed much more sadistic than Hanamiya did at the moment. Hanamiya’s olive orbs were huge as Kuroko glared harshly at him. Even when he agitatedly pulled up his shirt to reveal toned abs to dab just as angrily at the sweat around his face, Kuroko was still absolutely breathtaking. He wasn’t as soft as Hanamiya imagined nor as “submissive” as some people would believe. No, he was icier than the tundra and scarier than Akashi when truly infuriated, as shown by the way the hoop wobbled as Kuroko stormed past Hanamiya to go change.

“I was a fool for thinking you had some good in _you_.” Kuroko snarled uncharacteristically. When he approached the crowd, they parted like Moses and the Red Sea. The petit male was followed by a smirking Aomine, a worried Kagami and Kise, and a cautious Himuro and Takao. The main suitors after Kuroko followed after him like the light blue haired man was a religion.

Hanamiya knew better than to try to follow the light when he was just as dark as the night sky itself.

“The nerve of that…” Kuroko muttered profanities under his breath. Aomine whistled lowly at the string words he never would have expected to come out of the shortest male amongst the group.

“Kuroko, calm down.” Kagami tried, but Kuroko hissed like a cat being rubbed the wrong way.

“Do _not_ tell me to calm down right now, Bakagami.” He said as he carelessly stripped off his sweaty uniform shirt previously tucked neatly into his pants. Kuroko threw the shirt next to his locker as he forcibly opened the door and nearly yanked it right off its hinges. Kise looked impressed, and wasn’t hiding the way he was staring at Kuroko at all. Kagami seethed when he noticed the four other males gazing at Kuroko with salivating mouths and wicked gleams in their eyes.

“OI.” Kagami snapped at the lot. At least Himuro and Kise had the decency to look embarrassed at their ogling. Takao was too busy plastering himself to Kuroko’s side and calming down the storm within the short male.

“I’m so stupid.” Kuroko burst out as he sought out the nearest person to press comfortingly against. The said lucky person turned out to be a wildly grinning Takao who willingly placed a nonchalant arm around a sweaty Kuroko who unconsciously pouted. Kagami gulped.

“No you’re not, Tet-chan.” Takao rubbed Kuroko’s arm and placed a smooth kiss on Kuroko’s cheek. Kuroko whined, but melted against the embrace from his soothing friend. It was all platonic in his head anyway. Aomine narrowed his eyes at the bold contact and basically threw Takao to the side of the lockers. Takao made an awful squawking noise of pain that the other males should not have found as satisfactory as they did.

“Come on, Tetsu. Go shower and you’ll feel better.” Kuroko nodded numbly, his hands beginning to slowly strip off his uniform pants as well. The unharmed men felt heat rise to their cheeks as they all gulped simultaneously. When Kuroko was clad in nothing but a pair of plain gray briefs, Kise literally had to fan himself and stare at something else before lecherous thoughts could pollute his brain. He didn’t want to be skinned alive by Akashi, after all.

Kuroko didn’t notice anything wrong with his currently half nude predicament as he turned around to the locker in order to retrieve a clean towel from inside. When his back was facing the googly eyed males, Aomine whistled once more. Himuro’s uncovered eye glistened with lust, Takao’s smile grew predatory, Kise fanned himself harder, and Kagami could only stare with his mouth open. And maybe they all had identical forming tents in their uniform pants and a trail of drool on the corner of their mouths. And fucking Kuroko still didn’t seem to note anything wrong.

What they all didn’t predict, but welcomed wholeheartedly was when Kuroko slipped out of his briefs as well. The pale flesh of his buttcheeks glowed in the light, a slight tinge of pink causing all of them to briefly consider a quickie or even a full scale orgy in the middle of the guy’s locker room. Their lustful train of thoughts were popped when Kuroko pulled the light blue towel around his waist and covered their eye candy. Kagami’s eyes nearly jumped out of his sockets when Kuroko turned back around without covering his chest. The pink nubs were completely erect as Kuroko sighed almost sinfully.

 _“Fucking nipples…”_ Kagami whispered in English. Himuro only nodded with his “brother’s” words as Kuroko gracefully sashayed away (whether on purpose or not) with swinging hips and his round butt being cupped by the towel. Kise wished he was the towel around Kuroko’s slim hips. When he rounded the corner and drifted away, Takao broke first.

“Holy _fuck_ .” He uttered, still feeling the aftermath of staring at Kuroko’s nearly nude body. And damn, did the boy got the booty. _Do he got the booty? He dooooooo!_

“I second that statement.” Himuro stiffly said, feeling another certain body part growing stiff as well. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” And with that, the handsome emo raven hurriedly left, a snickering Takao following straight after. Kise was clutching his nose and praying that blood wouldn’t stream out of his nostrils. He valued being pretty every single second of his fabulous life span after all.

“That was hot.” Aomine said, his smirk growing along with the bulge in his pants. Even Kagami felt his member twitch in the confines of his hot underwear. Kise nodded sagely, the image of Kuroko’s round bubble bottom imprinted in his dreamy brain forever. The trio all had the same thought though: _I know what I’m fapping to tonight._

“Hey, can someone get me a bar of soap?” Kuroko called out. Aomine, Kise, and Kagami shared an intense staredown. Kise jumped up first, silkily calling out Kuroko’s name, and the other two followed after him with more goals and dedication than the ones they had towards basketball. Kagami reached the stall with water streaming down onto the ground first, a bashful expression on his face as he slowly tugged the curtain separating Kuroko’s naked body with his own.

“Here, Kuroko.” Kagami said as he handed the grateful male the bar of clean soap; he tried to hide his annoyance as Kise and Aomine fought behind him, both of their hands straying a little too close to private areas than needed. The redhead ignored them in favor of staring at the petit male who’s back still faced Kagami. It was also coincidentally at that moment that Kuroko decided to clean his backside. Kagami watched, enamored with the sight of his little pale friend’s long fingers with soapy water trailing over the soft swell of his ass before dipping down to clean the hole.

 _“Holy fuck.”_ Kagami whispered in anguish. R.I.P Kagami’s balls. The taller male stifled a groan as Kuroko spread his legs further to clean his bottom as well as the start of his own balls. Kagami turned away, his dick throbbing uncomfortably in his pants at his own fantasies of pinning Kuroko to the wall and swallowing down all of the other’s moans. He would beg and moan prettily as Kagami played with those pink nubs and bit and kissed at the base of Kuroko’s stretched throat. Kuroko would scream when Kagami prepped him and the redhead would sweetly smile as he told Kuroko to beg for his cock. The thought of the little blue head moaning his name as Kagami ate him all up nearly caused the redhead to lose his control.

The shower turned off and only the loud sounds of Kise and Aomine _still_ rough housing in the background could be heard in the empty shower. The rest of the basketball players still had another twenty minutes or so until the university would close the gym for supper, so the showers were empty for the most part. Kagami snuck another peek at his crush, who was toweling off his body and sticking out his bottom whenever he tried to dry off the waterdrops clinging onto his sculpted calves.

Kuroko hummed. He accidentally slid against the slippery ground with water, causing his perky butt to collide with another solid body. Kuroko shot up from his bent over position when he felt something hard poke at his ass and quickly pulled the towel on around his lower half. He’s woken up with enough morning wood to know what just poked him. His face scarlet, Kuroko turned around when he was done, staring shyly at Kagami who was tight lipped and looked to be in pain. And Kuroko did enjoy the constant eyes on his body. He felt wanted, like someone in power whenever his suitors stared at him with longing, but also adoration. Kuroko never had someone chasing after him and attempting to court him and it made him feel like he was the _world_ (he was).

“Kagami-kun?” He tipped his head to one side. The blood in his veins pumped vigorously to his heart and his innocent look seemed to snap Kagami’s last line of restraint. The redhead backed Kuroko up against the wall of the small stall, a few drops from the shower head dripping down his cheek or onto the nest of his dark wine hair.

“Kuroko…” Kagami throatily whispered, two fingers hooking around Kuroko’s chin to raise up the latter’s face. They stared into each other’s eyes, equal amounts of desire and desperation shining in their dazed eyes. Kuroko didn’t mind. He didn’t mind when Kagami’s hands softly landed on his side, gingerly touching him like he was forged from the prettiest china and crafted from skillful hands. Kuroko groaned as he was lifted up, his legs crossing over Kagami’s built body.

Before they could both think rationally, Kagami’s lips descended down onto Kuroko’s pink ones. Kuroko’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, a soft moan escaping his wet lips and being swallowed down by a desperate Kagami. Kuroko’s arms wound around Kagami’s neck as his lips opened up to welcome the taller man’s tongue. They engaged in a more heated liplock as Kagami devoured his pretty little blue head whole. Kuroko’s throat created guttural noises that shot down Kagami’s spine all the way to his throbbing member.

“Kagami-kun…” Kuroko whispered back when they separated. The steam from the shower only enhanced their strong emotions towards each other before the duo dove back into the warmth of each other’s mouths and the security of bare skin being pressed to bare skin. Kuroko moaned loudly when Kagami’s hands began to roam around his body, specifically the glorious backside of the blue eyed male. Kuroko’s eyes became glossy with desire.

Kagami spread Kuroko’s legs through the towel and ground down on the hardening erection above him. Kuroko stifled a lewd moan by biting his cherry red lips as the two began humping like hormonal teenagers. Kagami’s hand dove down to the small knot holding the towel together. Before he could loosen the knot and possibly loosen his partner as well, a hard hand gripped his sore shoulder and Kagami leaned away from Kuroko to hiss in discomfort. He had been putting more stress on that shoulder lately, and whoever interrupted the duo obviously knew.

“Oi, Bakagami.” Aomine glared at the basketball player. His lips were suspiciously darker and moist, and the marks all across his throat made him look more like a spotted leopard than a blank panther.

“Uh….” Kagami began to sweat nervously. He could take on Aomine, but he felt vulnerable with the heavy weight of his desire in his pants and a ravished Kuroko slumped tiredly against the wall of the shower stall.

“Get off of Tetsu before I rip off your hands as a personal back scratcher.” Kagami listened this time, slowly peeling himself off from a flushed Kuroko who whined at the loss of their body contact. Kuroko was steadied down on the ground, though his knees buckled from the pleasure beforehand.

“K-Kagami-kun?” He asked confusedly, eyes blinking open. He realized that Aomine was there as well and flushed hard enough to become a campfire. Kagami was looking at anything but him and Aomine’s eyes were growing lustful from how wanton Kuroko appeared. Kuroko quickly exited out of the stall, brushing past the duo before racing back to his locker to get changed. The whole time, he didn’t see the way Aomine’s eyes flashed dangerously nor Kagami gulp in guilt and fear as Aomine ducked into the stall with Kagami in tow.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Kuroko berated himself after calming down his boner and changing back into his previous attire. All anger towards Hanamiya was wiped clean from his malfunctioning brain. All he could remember was the way Kagami’s hot flesh felt against his and the churning of his stomach from the pleasure the redhead caused. And all he could do was bury his head in his hands and wonder why he imagined kissing all of his other suitors like that.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


For the rest of the week, Kuroko and Kagami couldn’t stare into each other’s eyes. Kagami ignored the yearning in his heart that nearly jumped out of his dry throat every time he caught Kuroko staring. The latter would flush an adorable bubblegum hue before averting his pretty orbs to another location. Kuroko felt guilty because he wanted more with his roommate but also found himself thinking about all the other males around him. He didn’t want to be some sort of cheater! So, Kuroko distanced himself painfully from his friend. Brief communication turned to silence and lingering touches turned to no touches, intimate or not, between the duo.

Kagami suffered academically for he often zoned out. He also didn’t do so hot in basketball either, for all he could remember was the game between Kuroko and Hanamiya and what entailed afterwards. Aomine gave him a stern talking, which may have involved a lot more sexual tension than necessary due to the same emotions they harbored for one clueless Kuroko. In the end, Kagami only managed to greet Kuroko as far as communication went. The other stubbornly refused to stay alone with him, as much as Kagami wanted to pull out his hair and pin Kuroko down so they could finally talk about the mess of their relationship.

“Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi!” The blue head barely jolted at his name being called as he stared down at his overflowing coffee. Luckily, the bitter liquid was cooled down enough that it didn’t hurt his soaking hand.  

“Ah, Kise-kun.” Kuroko nodded in polite greeting as he dazedly mopped up his wet hand from coffee. Kise regarded him with a weirdly sympathetic look as the blond helped fetch a few more handfuls of napkins to soak up the nearly black puddle on the table. Sakurai stared in worry at the two attractive men, but didn’t comment on how Kuroko had been pouring ice water of all things into his hot black coffee. Furthermore, the petit male then decided to dump spoonfuls of salt, not sugar, into his cup and then sip it with a straight face.

“What are you doing, Kurokocchi?” Kuroko blinked. What had he been doing here again…? Kise sighed at his crush’s lost face. Kuroko was in seriously deep thought if he was allowing his guard down and showing different emotions at a rapid speed. It was like watching an out of order street light flicker from green to red, to red to yellow, and to yellow back to green at an alarming rate.

“Are you feeling alright?” Kise asked this time, a shake of his head showing his disappointment towards Kuroko’s fake nod. Anyone with a brain could figure out that Kuroko wasn’t faring well at all, especially when the short male attempted to bring the cup of poison to his lips but failed. Instead, the cup of coffee slid out of his weakened grasp and landed dully on the table of the corner. Kuroko was immediately wet from head to toe with his concoction. Kise yelped in alarm, forcing his friend to stand up before the coffee reached anywhere else. Sakurai proved to be helpful by rushing out with a mop, a bucket of soapy water, and a thousand apologies like the petals flowing from a cherry blossom tree during the spring.

“I’m fine.” Kuroko repeated over and over again like a mantra. Kise shook his head, stripping Kuroko out of his hoodie and revealing a striped blue shirt that was inside out. The blond sighed. He loved Kuroko, he really did. But the way Kuroko was acting with Kagami saddened him. Who knew unrequited love could hurt more than being punched multiple times? Kise certainly didn’t.

“It’s about Kagamicchi, isn’t it?” Kise waved to Sakurai as he led Kuroko away to change into different clothes before he grew sick. The brunette spouted more apologies about the coffee and about how he should take his life away, but the blond reassured him until Sakurai quieted down enough to clean up the rest of the mess up. Kise felt bad for leaving poor Sakurai there to clean up the mess, but Kuroko was first priority.

Kuroko sighed. “Yes.” There was no use lying at this point. “And no.” Kuroko followed after Kise like a lost puppy, and the taller male inwardly squealed at how cute a lost Kuroko looked like. The golden eyed model finally stopped in front of his dorm room. He unlocked the door and quickly ushered in a thoughtful Kuroko who dazedly glanced around his new surroundings. Unlike the Sky Dorms, the Air Dorms were much brighter. Kise lived in the Stars Division, and the whole Air Dorms itself was directly attached to the Sky Dorms. Despite being connected, entering the Air Dorms proved to be like entering a completely different world that Kuroko was not used to seeing.

In Kise’s dorm room specifically, little star stickers and glow in the dark stars littered all of the surrounding walls of the room from the entrance, to the kitchen to the hallway, and then down into Kise’s open room. There were four rooms in total, and the Air Dorms were much grander in display and space than Kuroko’s darker room shared with Kagami. The Stars Division definitely lived up to its name, and Kuroko admired the cream colored walls, a contrast to the darker gray and navy ones in his own dorm.

“You can borrow some of my clothes. Sit down on the couch for now.” Kise placed Kuroko down onto one of the leather cream couches with hand sewn alien heads, stars, and planets covering the couch. Kuroko picked an alien head up and squinted hard at the inscription written on the corner in black seams.

 _To my lovely nephew, Oikawa Tooru. May the stars light a bright path for you, my dear. Love, Oikawa Kimiko._ Kuroko silently read to himself. He placed the pillow back where it belonged and slumped down against the comfy couch.

“Okay, Kurokocchi! You can get dressed in my room or the bathroom. I’m making some tea!” Kise shooed him away with a pair of clothes, which Kuroko found to be a warm knitted cashmere sweater the color of plums and a pair of brown pajama pants with light blue stars embedded in them. He scrunched up his eyebrows after taking a quick shower and changing into the given clothes. Kuroko felt like a little kid again with the way the oversized sweater hung all the way down to his knees. Admittedly, the material felt soft and comfy on his skin but he didn’t like the way Kise’s clothes dwarfed over his body. It felt like the blond was making fun of his height in a way.

“Thanks for the clothes, Kise-kun.” Kuroko muttered, sitting down across the four chair table with a cute crow patterned tablecloth neatly draped on top. Kise beamed at his friend’s expression of gratitude and set down a dark red mug full of steaming vanilla tea. Kuroko blew on the hot cup, his chilly hands instantly heating up from wrapping his fingers almost despairingly around the mug.

“So, what’s up, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked gently as he blew the steam away as well. Kuroko sighed. The warmth and comfort from the laundry smelling clothes and vanilla scent within the tea helped him open up a bit more and he stared at Kise with sad, sad eyes. It physically hurt Kise to see his friend like this.

“Do you remember the match between Hanamiya-san and I?” Kuroko asked. Kise nodded seriously.

“Yeah. Did something happen afterwards?” A twitch from Kuroko. “Oh my god, was it Hanamiya? He didn’t do anything, did he? I kind of disappeared after Aomine went to go find you.” Kise didn’t mention the part where he began to suck face with the tanned male, but that was just a minor detail Kuroko didn’t need to know.

“No. Hanamiya wasn’t involved.” Kuroko sighed, hoping his next words wouldn’t possibly scare away Kise. “It was Kagami.”

“Oh my god. Did he like force himself on you? If he did, so help me, I will murder him and Midorimacchi can take care of the body. We’ve done this before so--”

“Kise.” Kuroko stated seriously without any honorifics. He tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose at Kise’s babbling, but smiled at the thought of his friend going to lengths in order to ensure his safety and happiness.

“It was completely consensual. We just kind of… Made out, that’s all.” Kuroko thumbed his hot mug nervously, sipping timidly at the liquid as his response registered in the blond’s mind. Kise’s eyes widened at the revelation and he gasped dramatically.

“No way.”

“Yes way.” Kuroko deadpanned. Kise shook his head. His heart clenched tightly at the reminder of his unrequited love, but he maintained an open, easy going, and supportive smile.

“Okay? So why is that a bad thing? Kagamicchi’s like head over heels in love with you.” Kuroko’s cheeks blossomed with the hue of sakura petals and Kise’s heart did that painful clenching thing again. The blond cupped his cheek in the palm of his hand as he leaned against his hand. Kuroko sighed, hoping his next response wouldn’t weird out Kise. He knew Kise also harbored a hardcore crush on him, but the idea of polyamory never really hit Kuroko until he decided and confirmed that he did indeed like all of his suitors equally.

“I think I’m polyamorous.” Kuroko held his breath for the other’s response. Meanwhile, Kise’s eyes widened at the word. The very familiar word that tasted like a rainy day’s smell sometimes, and wild oranges another time, or the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls a completely different time, or even the red hydrangeas filling up his nose. Kise muffled a chuckle into his hand from the anxious way Kuroko held himself: shoulders stiff and raised up, tight knuckles around the dark velvet mug, and eyes darting around the room.

“Kurokocchi…” Kise spoke softly. He hid the amusement behind his soothing voice and smiled encouragingly as his friend peeked up at him underneath light blue bangs. Kise wanted to smile, to laugh and yell to the heavens that his love wasn’t so unrequited after all. The blond’s hand wrapped around one of Kuroko’s as he stared lovingly at Kuroko.

“You’re…” Kuroko realized. Kise could only nod, a fond chuckle bubbling up from his tingling chest. Kuroko didn’t resist at that point. He only stared up at the blond in confirmation before he tore himself away from the hands holding onto his own on top of the dark mug. Kise’s eyes filled with disappointment for a few seconds, but changed to a pleasantly surprised one as Kuroko’s chair scraped against the smooth floor of the dining area and the blond found a bundle of light blue strands flowing in the wind of his actions. Kise held onto Kuroko tighter and allowed himself to be directed down to Kuroko’s face as the two shared a soft kiss. It wasn’t heated nor rushed. Kuroko was standing on his tip toes and the angle in which their lips collided gently hurt Kuroko’s neck. But nothing mattered.

Nothing mattered but the joy emitting from their souls as Kuroko’s hands cupped Kise’s cheeks and Kise held tighter onto Kuroko’s body that smelled so much like Kise and vanilla and lavender that he found himself falling harder. Their lips grew crimson from the amount of pressure and love they applied onto their connected mouths, and Kise drew back first, a gaze full of admiration from Kuroko’s winded state causing Kuroko to pull the taller male back down for another kiss.

When they separated again, both panting and trying not to giggle into each other’s mouths, Kuroko sighed delicately, allowing himself to be tugged into a warm embrace that smelled like roses and peppermint and a little bit like sweet mangoes. The shorter man allowed himself to be sat on top of Kise’s lap as they drifted in and out of consciousness. It was like dissociating, but much more realistic and they both knew that it was all very much real.

“Who else are you in a relationship with?” Kuroko couldn’t help but ask. Kise hummed in thought, but he smiled cheerfully at the thought of his other lovers. They were all endearing and charming and _everything_ to the model that once smiled not because he was happy but because he was expected to. His other colorful lovers helped him past his insecurities and led him into a happier life with all of them.

“I’m sure you can guess, Kurokocchi. You’re smart.” Kise joked. Kuroko didn’t seem to understand that it was just a harmless joke and made a noise of comprehension. Kise didn’t know if Kuroko was aware, but everytime Kuroko managed to figure out a deeper puzzle or meaning, he would beam and nod to himself with his final answer. It was completely adorable and Kise nuzzled Kuroko’s ear with his nose just because he could.

“The Generation of Miracles.” Kuroko lay back down against Kise’s neck, a pleased motorboat of a purr coming from his deep within in his heart and out of his lungs. Kise laughed, pressing another kiss onto the crown of blue strands that smelled like his own shampoo and conditioner (strawberry and coconut).

“You’re adorable, Kurokocchi!” He squealed like a fangirl and pressed kisses all over a laughing Kuroko’s face. He loved Kuroko like this the most: when Kuroko was jolly and gay (both definitions) and expelling such love and joy from his previously sheltered attitude that it caused Kise’s heart to clench. He loved this man. He loved this man as much as the rest of his lovers and he couldn’t wait to brag to them about how he managed to weasel his way into Kuroko’s good graces first (too bad he didn’t know about Aomine and Kuroko’s moment nor their budding relationship).

“No man likes being called adorable, Kise.” Kuroko fondly spoke, his fingers touching every heart string in Kise’s heart as they trailed down his pink cheeks. Kise’s stretched cheeks ached from his continuous smile, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

“I would be happy if you called me adorable, Kurokocchi!” Kise was pleasantly surprised when a bubbly laugh from Kuroko filled the kitchen air. Kuroko surprised Kise further by planting a sugary kiss onto Kise’s smooth cheek. The blond flushed at the sneak attack and applied more kisses onto Kuroko’s face like one would carefully rub in cleansing cream into one’s face.

By the time they were done outdoing each other in small little pecks and kisses on every patch of skin both could find, Kise and Kuroko found themselves exchanging pleasant kisses on the mouth. They were bright and exhilarating, and brought their attention to only each other. They were so engrossed with their happy little bubble that neither caught the embarrassed squawk from a certain roommate nor the clearing of a throat from the other. Kuroko noticed their audience first and untangled himself from a particularly passionate kiss from his new boyfriend.

“Uh, Kise…” Kuroko stammered, flushing down to his toes as Kise whined and placed kisses all across his heated neck. “Kise-kun!” Kuroko pushed away the blond, who complained loudly about being denied some love. However, Kise’s complexion paled as he stared past Kuroko’s shoulder and found an amused, smirking Oikawa Tooru along with one of his boyfriends, Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Go get some, Ryou-chan!” The brunette winked saucily at Kise, who blushed but smiled goofily, even going as far as to give the other male a thumbs up. The spiky haired raven sighed, placing a hand over his eyes at the indecent way the blue haired male’s large sweater slipped over his shoulder to reveal multiple bite marks on the pink flesh.

“That’s great and all, but could you maybe make out somewhere more private? We eat in the kitchen.” Iwaizumi pleaded, the pink on his cheeks reaching his ears as Oikawa attached to his side with a smug coo from his devious lips. Iwaizumi pushed his clingy boyfriend away.

“Sorry, Iwaicchi!” Kise apologized, though his happy upturn of his lips gave away how sorry he truly was. Iwaizumi nodded at Kuroko respectfully.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m assuming you’re Kuroko?” Kuroko tipped his head to one side. He fixed his appearance and landed gently down on the ground while ignoring the whines from his boyfriend. He bowed respectfully to his senior.

“It’s nice to meet you, Iwaizumi Hajime and…?” Kuroko turned to a smirking Oikawa who kept whispering obscure things, that were most likely dirty, to Kise.

“Oikawa Tooru, at your service, cutie-chan!” Oikawa winked at a rapidly blinking Kuroko. “If you ever get bored of Ryou-chan, I’m your man!” He teased, mainly to ruffle Kise’s feathers. Kise just stuck out his tongue at his roommate and Oikawa responded with the same action.

“Well. Carry on.” Iwaizumi stiffly said as he pushed away the brunette before Oikawa and Kise could begin a “fight”. As the raven walked away to his room with Oikawa on his arm, Kuroko sighed deeply. He really hoped his first impression would be fine. He snapped out of his reverie when Kise tipped his head up so that Kuroko could see the blond upside down.

Kise smiled. “I want to show you something, Kurokocchi!” Kuroko blinked.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah i added iwaoi bc why not lol. If enough ppl are interested in a haikyuu version of "Flying High", I'd be more than happy to oblige!! B ) just like w/ Kuroko, I ship Hinata from hq w/ everyone so yeah. Welcome to Hell lol
> 
> Edit: I realize now that the last sentence sounds like a poorly written porno scene bless lmao


	6. Toucan Play At Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to start, people falling more in love with Kuroko; basically nothing changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo im back from the dead  
> i meant to post this way sooner???? but i've been alternating between being really fucking sick (either from throwing up or having a fever) or being emotionally sick hahaahah it was so much fun :)
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, i literally typed most of this today nonstop for the past 7 hours

 

 

Kuroko allowed himself to be dragged away by a bubbly Kise who didn’t mind holding hands with the shorter male whatsoever. Kuroko managed to speed walk with the blond up until they were in front of a large flight of stairs. The blue haired male blanched, small gasps of air filtering out of his mouth as Kise supported his weight fully as if he weighed less than a feather. Kise scrunched his eyebrows together at Kuroko’s weak stamina and pulled the other into an embrace before lifting the other up into his arms. Kuroko gasped faintly.

“What are you doing, Kise-kun?” He breathed out heavily from their fast paced walk. Kise inwardly squealed, unable to resist pecking Kuroko’s flushed face nor nuzzle his nose into sky blue locks. Kuroko weakly protested, going as far as to lightly push away from Kise’s chest.

“You’re tired, Kurokocchi! So as your prince, I’ll carry you to our happily ever after!” The taller male exclaimed, goofily grinning after his sappy speech. Kuroko rolled his eyes but decided against protesting further. Knowing his new boyfriend’s personality, Kise would complain to no end until Kuroko gave in.

Kise hummed pleasantly, carrying Kuroko up the flight of steps without a hitch in his breath from exhaustion. Kuroko huffed, secretly jealous of the stamina within Kise’s body as he easily sailed up the stairs with a skip in his feet. By the time they arrived at the top, Kuroko’s eyes sparkled as he marveled the beautiful space in front of him. The top of the steps led to a large temple like area. However, before he could investigate the temple further and say his prayers, Kise tugged him away to a more secluded section of the area around them.

“Where are we going?” Kuroko asked, carefully stepping behind Kise who insisted on holding his hand anyway. Kise just hummed in response, leading the other into a small path forged out of brick plates in the shape of hexagons. They followed the path until it led to a bright clearing with a small sliver of a river streaming like a smudge of blue on a canvas of green.

“I found this place when I was running away from my fans one day.” Kise explained, jumping over the tiny stream of water. Kuroko followed at a much slower pace, eyes taking in the brilliant hues of small pink and white flowers dotting the grassy area with color. He sparkled vividly, a tiny smile playing on his lips as the sunlight haloed over his form like he was an angel. Kise was absolutely breathless.

“It’s beautiful, Kise-kun.” Kuroko softly said. His fingertips trailed down the intricate patterns of the wooden oak, eliciting a small shudder from Kise that went unnoticed by the shorter male gazing around the clearing in wonder. His eyes found Kise’s golden ones once more, the light blue orbs softening into tender love that caused Kise to feel like flying. The slits on his back near his shoulder blades shivered.

“Not as beautiful as you, Kurokocchi.” Kise murmured to himself, feeling like he could accomplish anything in the world as long as the other male stayed by his side. Kuroko scoffed lightly, though the light dusting of pink on his cheeks spoke otherwise. Kise fondly chortled.

“Kise-kun is good at flattering.” Kuroko flatly said, kneeling down to caress a flower’s pretty petals. Kise trailed after his lover, smiling at the other’s utter denial. It was cute. Kuroko stood up, dusting off invisible dust from his borrowed pants (after he changed quickly at Kise’s dorm before they left on this adventure).

“I can be,” Kise freely admitted, “but I never lie around people I care about the most.” His grin stretched when the shell of Kuroko’s ear reddened. Kise hugged Kuroko from behind, allowing his joy to be transmitted to the shorter male. He wanted to allow the other know how much he meant to him, how loud his heart beat for Kuroko.

“Thank you for showing me this place, Kise-kun.” Kuroko expressed his gratitude by lightly pecking Kise’s cheek, the latter’s face burying into Kuroko’s light sweater from the contact. Kise planted a soft kiss on Kuroko’s neck.

“No fair, Kurokocchi. You’re too cute!” Kise complained into Kuroko’s sweater.

“I’m not cute.” Kuroko monotonously replied. Kise shook his head in disagreement. Kuroko sighed at his boyfriend’s childish antics, but let the other bury himself further into his body’s warmth. Kuroko really did enjoy the warmth of another, especially from such an attractive and talented person who adored _him_ of all people. Kuroko was afraid to blink lest the peaceful setting in front of his eyes disappear like his misdirection. He remembered the dark isolation from long ago, the way the blinding white light cast on him like a spotlight with everyone staring at him. He shivered lightly from the nightmare, his senses darting to the encompassing scent of light rose and peppermint with a sweet scent of mango thrown in the loop as well.

“Can I show you something, Kurokocchi?” The blond muttered carefully, afraid to spook the other from his previous daze. Kuroko nodded faintly. Kise smiled lightly, a bittersweet gleam in his eyes as he himself remembered the awful memories of his past too. He uncurled himself from around Kuroko’s shoulders and stretched languidly.

Kuroko turned around to face the taller male, his eyes widening slightly when Kise began to strip off his own light clothing. “What are you doing.” He deadpanned, eyes darting over to Kise’s trusting amber eyes that shone like bright caramel candy in the sun’s white rays. Kise blinked, gazing down to his feet after being left in nothing but his pants and his shoes. His discarded top and jacket draped over his arm as he inhaled sharply.

“I can understand why you don’t like showing your wings, Kurokocchi.” Kise whispered, eyes clenching shut as vivid images of loud screams and insistent claws tore at his clothes, at his wings, at his _soul_. Kuroko blinked. His heart pounded at the exact same time it was ripped from different edges, like a game of painful tug of war.

“Kise-kun…” Kise brokenly smiled, the wind brushing over his sensitive slits. Slowly, his wings unfurled from his back like a breath of relief. At once, golden wings mingling into orange like a lovely gradient appeared out of his back. Kise’s just as golden locks ruffled into the wind as the breeze picked up around their bodies. It was silent in the clearing. Other than the water in the river skimming over jutting out rocks and the occasional breeze lifting up the air, Kuroko couldn’t hear anything else. His breathing stuttered from the beautiful sight. Just like when he first glanced at Akashi’s phoenix like wings, Kuroko became mesmerized by the fluffy feathers poking out of his back.

Kise showing his wings to Kuroko despite his insecurities and anxiety meant the world to Kuroko. He was touched by the amount of trust and spike of confidence from Kise, especially with such a serious matter behind his wings. Whatever happened to Kise in the past surely scarred him to the point where he could not have his wings out for a long period of time nor have it out in public. Kuroko felt for him more than ever, his heart throbbing painfully at the idea of the usually joyful male sullen and dark like Kuroko. Kise was the light and he deserved to be in the warm light, not like Kuroko who dwelled in the shadows as a form of regret and guilt.

Kise’s heart stuttered nervously when Kuroko neared closer to him. Kuroko gently lay a hand on Kise’s arm, feeling the other flinch under his gentle touch. Kuroko held Kise’s hand, delicately planting a light kiss on the back of Kise’s hand. The soft lingering scent of mango flavored lotion wafted into Kuroko’s nose as he stared up at Kise beneath his eyelashes. Kise gulped.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Kuroko smiled warmly, his lips curling up beautifully at the blond, his lightly dusted cheeks adding to the simple beauty from the light blue haired man. Kise opened up his arms and swept Kuroko up into a large embrace. Kuroko’s breath hitched this time, tasting more than feeling the sad relief in Kise’s arms. Kuroko closed his eyes. He hoped his teary eyes would not spill traitorously. All he desired in that very moment was to give back the love he received from the cheerful blond. Kise gave and gave and gave, not expecting anything from his loved ones. In a way, he was very similar to Kuroko, who would do anything for the ones he cherished. They were not as different as people suspected, no matter what Kuroko’s dull facade or Kise’s fake cheer said.

“No, Kuroko.” Kise cradled his love in his arms. “Thank _you.”_

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


The two walked further into the forest by the temple, neither desiring to go back to their stressful lives. They escaped by the small fairy path the duo followed. Flowers of various colors of the rainbow passed them by, but neither paid much attention to detail. They were so enamored by each other’s presence that they didn’t quite mind the slight chill rustling through their hair and rattling their bones. Instead, too wrapped up by each other’s light talk and peaceful reunion, Kise and Kuroko walked further away from reality and dove further into their dreams.

The sun set even as they sat down on a dry patch of grass. The fields of dandelions and grass danced back and forth with the wind as Kise laughed heartily at one of Kuroko’s stories of misdirection. They felt like their true selves, like uncovering the layers of facades they built up in order to appear different in the real world. Kise enjoyed Kuroko’s honest and blunt remarks while Kuroko admired the way Kise could express his true feelings without a hint of fear. Their time together was a breath of fresh air.

The midnight chariot soared across the sky as white specks of light dotted the black background. Kise rose up first, stretching from their relaxed position on the ground. Both desired to fly away into the inky sky, but both knew how much reality would suck them back before they could make it far. Kuroko followed suit, copying Kise’s stretch but in a quieter, smaller way. The duo held hands, the chill from the night breeze barely tainting their goosebumped skin. The taller male swung their arms lightly back and forth, despite Kuroko’s light hearted protests.

When Kise walked Kuroko back to Kuroko’s dorm room, the shorter male lips pulled up shortly into a tiny smile, much to the blond’s delight. Kuroko thanked his boyfriend for walking him to his room--though he muttered something along the lines of it being unnecessary--before ending the night with a sweet kiss under the bright twinkling stars. They winked to the newly formed couple as Kise dipped down to press another smooch onto Kuroko’s forehead.

“Thank you for listening to me, Kise-kun.”

“Mou! Kurokocchi, call me Ryouta!” Kise whined, his breath escaping from his mouth in a cloud of smoke. Kuroko shook his head fondly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He smoothed his hand down Kise’s smooth model like face, instantly shutting up his boyfriend.

“Good night, Kise-kun.” He firmly said, pressing another kiss onto Kise’s lips in case the other continued to complain. The action seemed to pacify the blond for he hummed in a pleased manner, a smile curling up like a cat’s tail.

“Good night, Kurokocchi! Love you.” Kise easily stated, ducking down to chase Kuroko’s lips in a firm line. Kuroko’s lips formed into a smile again, Kise relishing in the soft smiles of his beloved. After reluctantly separating, Kise sighed. He finally stepped away, his mind whirling with a thousand thoughts of staying with Kuroko, being with Kuroko, never allowing Kuroko to return to his closed up self.

Kuroko watched as Kise waved before turning around to walk back to his own dorm. When Kise’s back was a mere speck in the night time, Kuroko gasped, the candy red on his cheeks lighting up his steaming face. He dazedly opened the door to his dorm, barely noticing his roommate lying down on his bed with his phone hovering above his face.

“Oh, hey, Kuroko.” Kagami lamely greeted, eyes averting to the ceiling as a familiar pink dusted his cheeks. Kuroko grunted a reply, too caught up in the afternoon and night time spent with Kise. Kagami eyed his roommate weirdly after the odd response, but shrugged it off to the shorter male being tired from his day outside. The red on his cheeks was probably from spending too long into the sun. Little did he know, Kagami was not at all wrong with his assumption. Kuroko did spend his time outside with his own little personal sun that smiled widely at times and laughed like he actually meant it in front of the blue haired male.

And as Kuroko finally curled up in his bed, back facing Kagami, a stroke of realization hit him square in the chest. He was slightly out of breath, a tiny smile consistently curling up across his face and causing his pink cheeks to stretch.

_I’m in love with Kise._

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“Kagami-kun, we need to talk.” Kagami didn’t like the stereotypical opening line like that; it made him feel like he was about to be dumped or some other type of bad news that would no doubt cause him to feel like shit. The redhead gulped heavily, sitting up from his slouch on his bed to face his roommate. Kuroko was lovely like always, despite only wearing plain clothes and harboring the messiest bedhead known to man.

“Okay.” He carefully said. Whatever Kuroko said, Kagami hoped he would let Kagami down softly. He didn’t think his surprisingly brittle heart could take rejection from his crush like this, especially not after the hot make out session they had a few days ago. He was glad that Kuroko was comfortably talking with him again; he missed speaking casually with his best friend.

Kuroko sucked in a deep breath, exhaling softly afterwards. “I’m in a relationship with Kise-kun right now.” Ouch. Kagami couldn’t contain the wince from the brutal way Kuroko rejected him. Way to rub his relationship with Kise into Kagami’s face. Now that he thought about it, didn’t he catch Kise and Aomine necking in the back of the boy’s locker room once? Kagami paled. What if Kuroko didn’t know and Kise was cheating on both Aomine and Kuroko? The redhead panicked. He didn’t want his crush to suffer!

“Kuroko, Kise is--”

“And I’m also technically dating Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Midorima-kun.” Wait what? Kagami completely forgot his next sentence from Kuroko’s bizarre statement. How did Kuroko even come to that conclusion?

“Wha-?”

“Kise-kun is polyamorous.” Kagami closed his gaping mouth. He learned that word from his mentor, Alex, so he knew exactly what “polyamorous” entailed. The biggest question was why Kuroko was telling him in the first place. Kagami was flattered, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up just in case Kuroko did want him to join his harem or something like that.

“Okay, but what does that got to do with me?” The taller male sat cross legged on his bed, leaning his back against the wall adjacent to his bed. Kuroko played with his own duvet, nimble fingers threading through the ceraleun blanket. Kuroko looked up into Kagami’s red wine orbs.

“I’m telling you because…” He lost his confidence halfway through his sentence as he gulped. Kagami’s eyes traced the lines of Kuroko’s bare throat. “Because I like you too.” Kagami’s heart stopped. Was he dreaming? Was this some sort of sick dare from Kise and Aomine? Or was Kagami tripping on some sort of acid?

“Uh, what?” Kagami asked, thinking that maybe he just misheard or something.

“I like you, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko repeated carefully, slowly wording his confession as if Kagami was a little boy. Kagami blinked rapidly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Kuroko pinched the bridge of his nose before his socked feet landed lightly on the carpet. He walked gracefully over to Kagami, causing the redhead to shrink further back into the wall. Kuroko trapped Kagami with his intense gaze, literally cornering the redhead agaisnt the wall.

“I like you.” Kuroko repeated, face barely an inch away from Kagami’s. Kagami swallowed tensely, eyes searching Kuroko’s own and finding nothing but sincere honesty. His heart melted at the very moment and before he could even think of the repercussions of his actions, the basketball player placed his large, rough hands around Kuroko’s slim waist and pulled the other closer to him. Kuroko willingly followed after him, eyelids fluttering to half mast as their lips hesitantly brushed against one another. And like a drug, both of their lips chased after the other, pressing and molding roughly again and again. Kuroko pulled away first with a heated daze, breathing harshly through his mouth. Kagami slotted his mouth against Kuroko’s again, the duo drowning into warm kisses and the exotic taste of each other.

Surprisingly enough, Kuroko pushed further, his tongue lapping at Kagami’s lips like a tiny kitten. Kagami’s brain turned to mush. He allowed the smaller male to pin him to his bed, their mouths never once disconnecting. Kagami flushed when they finally stopped vigorously making out. Kuroko was panting heavily, looking like a debauched fallen angel sent to seduce the redhead. Kagami felt blood rush down south, but he resisted the urge to press Kuroko’s pliant body against his own, to be the sole reason Kuroko moaned prettily and arched his back like a beautiful art piece.

“That just happened.” Kagami wished he could permanently duct tape his mouth shut. Kuroko drowsily chuckled, fitting his head beneath Kagami’s neck. His even breathing tickled Kagami’s exposed throat, but he was too content with the situation to care. Kuroko nuzzled into his collarbone, a tiny motorboat of a purr buzzing from his throat.

“You’re an idiot, Bakagami.” Kuroko teased, his voice full of calm serenity. Kagami grinned, his eyes never straying from its locked position on the bundle of light blue strands. The redhead pecked Kuroko on the head.

“I’m _your_ idiot though, Kuroko.” Kuroko laughed gorgeously and in that moment, with Kuroko in his arms and the smell of vanilla and lavender wafting into his nose, Kagami knew he was falling deeper in love with his roommate.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


When Kagami and Kuroko walked hand in hand into the gym the next day, no one really commented. Many eyes strayed on Kuroko’s form (and stayed on his ass), but otherwise, no one approached the couple as Kagami sat Kuroko down on the bleachers next to Seirin’s part of the gym. Typically, only Seirin practiced in the gym as the only basketball team, but sometimes, Kaijou or even Shuutoku would practice with Seirin in a match. Otherwise, the gym was big enough for other sports teams as well. The volleyball team, Karasuno, shared the gym with Seirin for they lived in the same dorms as the basketball team. Seirin and Karasuno had the gym from about 1-3 pm before they gave it up to the badminton and ping pong clubs.

Nonetheless, Kuroko remained unfazed by all the eyes staring at him and the whispers rushing across the gym like a tidal wave. Kagami shot him a worried glance, but Kuroko shook his head to indicate he would be fine. In this particular case, two people from the volleyball team wandered over from their side to the basketball team side. The redhead cautiously stayed close to his boyfriend’s side, but didn’t say act immediately. Even the rest of the Seirin team stopped everything they were doing in order to stare at the newcomers.

“Hello.” Kuroko bowed politely to the two volleyball players in his seat. The raven with sharp blue eyes returned the gesture, but remained silent in his greeting. His counterpart, a bouncy chocolate eyed boy with sunset curls that defied gravity smiled amiably to him.

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Hinata Shouyou!” Hinata introduced himself, his grin growing wider as he pointed to the raven. “And this grumpy looking guy is Kageyama Tobio!”

“Oi!” Kageyama grabbed at the shorter male but Hinata ducked so that he wouldn’t be murdered. Hinata stuck his tongue out at the other, which elicited an eye roll from the taller male. When Hinata glanced back over to Kuroko, Kageyama’s eyes softened and a half smile formed on his face. Kuroko blinked confusedly at the two, but remained stoic on the outside.

“Nice to meet you, Hinata-san, Kageyama-san. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Oh! So you’re _that_ Kuroko.” Hinata nudged his friend in the side with an elbow. Kageyama shifted uncomfortably, his orbs diverting to another location in the gym. Kuroko’s heart sank; he had hoped that these kind enough looking people wouldn’t point out his status in school, but he supposed that he shouldn’t have judged a book by its cover. In the corner of his eye, Kagami began to approach the two males.

“I’ve heard about you from Tooru!” Hinata pointed out, eyes sparkling with mirth at this “Tooru”. Kageyama grunted, looking like he just sucked on a lemon. The orange haired boy rolled his eyes but smiled happily at Kuroko.

“Tooru?” Kuroko asked curiously. He remembered the name, he just didn’t know from where he had heard the name. It didn’t sound like a surname, so he would have to try to remember the full names of the people he’s been introduced to.

“Oh yeah! Oikawa Tooru!” Hinata’s grin grew larger as he bounced up and down in his step. Ah. Kuroko remembered the bubbly model like brunette who seemed similar to Kise in terms of personality and good looks. It wasn’t hard to forget someone as flamboyant as Oikawa or Kise after all.

“Ah. I see. I remember him.”

“Yeah! And he’s a really good setter, ow! Tobio, you jerk! You’re just as good a setter as Tooru!” Hinata pouted from being mercilessly hit on the back of his head. He rubbed at the back of his throbbing head, resembling a kicked pomeranian with its curled tail flopping downwards. Kuroko resisted the urge to ruffle his hair (so this is what people felt like when they saw a cute person).

“Oi! What are you guys doing?” Kagami walked over to the volleyball players in an intimidating manner. Kageyama didn’t seem too terrified from the newcomer, but Hinata, on the other hand, instantly shuddered and stood as tall as he could. He held out his hands curled up in shaking fists at the redhead, his lips quivering slightly. Kuroko shot a glare at Kagami, who retracted his angry look to confusedly stare at the two volleyball players.

“They’re not bothering me, Kagami-kun.” Kagami flushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” He apologized to the two. Hinata immediately softened like a soft baked pretzel and bounced on his heels. Kageyama had unconsciously shifted his body over Hinata’s smaller one to protect him from any harm, and now he had moved so that he was directly behind Hinata in case he had to snatch the other out of the air. Kuroko amusedly stared at the two.

“It’s okay! You’re really tall!” Hinata begrudgingly said, half in jealousy and half in awe. Kagami grinned toothily.

“You’ll be tall one day, kiddo!” Hinata squawked indignantly. Kageyama snickered from the sidelines as Hinata puffed up defensively.

“I’m a _college student!_ ” Kagami blinked.

“Wow. You’re shorter than Kuroko!” Hinata frowned angrily, though he looked more like a tiny puppy trying to bark intimidatingly to a stranger. Kageyama was still laughing, but it was a quiet chuckle that didn’t go unnoticed by Hinata.

“I’ll grow taller! Hey, Tobio, you asshole! Stop laughing!” Hinata launched at his partner, who stopped laughing to wrestle him into a headlock. “Ow! OW! Bakageyama, stop!” The orange haired male’s long hair drawn back into a ponytail loosened until his nearly shoulder length hair waved in the air. Kagami chuckled at the college students.

“KAGEYAMA! HINATA!” The duo immediately stopped their antics and paled simultaneously.

“Oh, shit.” Kageyama cursed at the same time Hinata jolted his body up like an electrical shock went through his body.

“I’m sorry, we have to go before our captain kills us!” Hinata casually stated. Kagami and Kuroko blinked. “It was nice meeting you two!” And with that, Hinata and Kageyama dashed over to their side of the court where an angry dark brown hair male with a killer smile similar to Riko’s greeted them. Hinata and Kageyama’s bickering could be heard as the two wrestled each other onto the floor as they argued about who’s fault it was for getting off track. Kuroko chuckled under his breath as he realized Kagami was about to be in a similar position as the intriguing volleyball players.

“Why did they even come over here in the first place?” Kagami asked curiously. Kuroko shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Kuroko gestured to a furious Riko heading their way. Kagami paled too before running back to the waiting Seirin team that gave him sympathetic looks. Kuroko waved at the members whose eyes met his, the guys flushing slightly from the attention of the angel’s. Kuroko sat up straighter as he watched Kagami’s team begin another practice match against each other. His eyes never strayed too far from the redhead; he enjoyed the large smiles from Kagami every time he dunked and the way his eyebrows furrowed when up against a particularly strong player.

“Hey, Kuroko.” Izuki slid in next to Kuroko in the bleachers. He was sitting out of the game at the moment due to having a sprained ankle. The raven didn’t have his writing pad of puns with him for once, but the cheesy grin on his face showed he was always ready to crack another joke/pun.

“Hello, Izuki-san.”

“Just Izuki is fine, you know.”

“Izuki-kun.” Izuki shrugged. He wasn’t going to force the male to say his name in a particular way. The duo lapsed into silence as they watched the basketball team play against each other. The sounds of shoes squeaking and balls thudding harshly against the floor filled their comfortable silence. Kuroko recognized the smells of salonpas and sweat. He almost missed the familiar feeling of freedom, but he swore he would never play basketball ever again after Ogiwara left.

“Kagami told us you can play basketball. Really well too.” Izuki nonchalantly commented. Kuroko shrugged.

“I suppose. I’m much better supporting the team than being a light, however.” Izuki blinked at the strange statement, but didn’t voice it aloud. Instead, he stared down at his sprained ankle in thought.

“I’m not able to play against Shuutoku.” Kuroko tipped his head to one side. Izuki motioned to his ankle wrapped up in white bandages. He could barely walk, let alone run without his crutches. Kuroko crossed his arms.

“And you want me to play in your stead.”

“Yeah.” Kuroko sighed, but his facial expression didn’t change whatsoever. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, but Izuki could see past Kuroko’s monotone facade. He stared down at his hardworking team members, who laughed when Kagami tripped over his untied shoelace. With a fond smile, Izuki gestured to his clumsy but lovable teammates.

“I’m not going to force you to play against Shuutoku, Kuroko. I would love for you to play for Seirin, but I can tell you have a deeper past with basketball.” At Kuroko’s inquiring stare, Izuki softly chuckled. “Eagle eye, remember?”

“I’ll think about it.” Kuroko responded after a while. Izuki nodded, stretching his arms straight afterwards. He smiled kindly at Kuroko one last time before edging his way past the bleacher seats. As he clambered down the stairs after Kuroko’s insistence of helping him down that he shot down, Izuki turned back to the blue haired male with a serious face.

“If you ever need anything, you can always count on us, Kuroko.” Kuroko blinked in surprise from the raven’s sincere tone. “You’re one of us now, buddy.” Izuki nodded once, mainly to himself, then hobbled away with his sore ankle back to his team members, who finally noticed his disappearance. Kuroko watched bemusedly as Izuki was loudly berated by a livid Riko, who forced him to sit down on the bleachers. Izuki placed his hands up in a placating manner and when catching Kuroko’s eye, he winked. Kuroko rolled his eyes fondly.

 _Should I try to play for them? On one hand, I would like to help all of them. Seirin is a wonderful team with amazing camaraderie and teamwork. But, can I really do it? Am I just a slave of my past? Or can I finally move on from back then?_ Kuroko’s eyes darkened. _Ogiwara-kun…_

“Hey, Kuroko!” Kagami jogged over to Kuroko with a blissfully unaware face and a large grin stretching his crimson cheeks. Kuroko shooed his intrusive, negative thoughts away and smiled back to his boyfriend. Kagami placed his hands on his hips as he stood above Kuroko.

“Kagami-kun. You looked like you had fun.”

“Yeah!” Kagami’s grin grew wider, and Kuroko suddenly remembered exactly why he was in the shadows and his boyfriend was in the glowing light. If Kagami was his light, then Kuroko would be his shadow, forever supporting his boyfriend in the background.

“I’m gonna go change and shower real quick, then we can have lunch, maybe?” Shy Kagami never failed to simultaneously amuse and surprise the blue haired male. He mainly adored the way the taller male shuffled his feet against the ground and stared hopefully into Kuroko’s eyes with enamored wine red eyes. Kuroko felt like the center of the world in these moments, and his smile curved beautifully against his face. He couldn’t contain his giggle as he held out his hands, palms facing the ground. Kagami took them with his larger, more calloused ones with a sickeningly love filled gaze.

“I would love that, Kagami-kun.” Kagami’s eyes brightened considerably and he excitedly planted a giant smooch onto Kuroko’s fair cheek without thinking.

“Alright! I’ll only take five minutes!” Kagami promised, speeding away fast enough to make Sonic jealous of his sick footwork. Kuroko slowly touched the warmth tingling on his pink cheek. His finger grazed softly against the spot where Kagami’s lips touched and joy flooded his system as he stared fondly off into space. He felt lucky for being able to have boyfriends as wonderful as Kise and Kagami (and now, the rest of the Generation of Miracles).

“U-Um…” Kuroko snapped out of his almost lovesick trance and stared up at the newcomer with doe like eyes. The innocence from Kuroko caused the other person to blush and stutter numerously as Kuroko slightly tipped his head to one side. That didn’t help the besotted person for he scratched the side of his face with his pointer finger. Kuroko recognized him as one of the basketball players on Seirin and allowed a tiny smile to unfurl from his pink lips. Cue more stammers from the basketball player.

“Hello, Furihata-kun. How have you been?” The small male casually asked, placing his hands in his lap and sitting up straighter to give the male his devoted attention. The brunette smiled awkwardly back, his heart fluttering faster than a hummingbird’s wings. Furihata rubbed the back of his sweaty neck with his hot palm, hoping the other wouldn’t think he was gross in this state.

“I-I’ve been good. What about you?” Furihata seemed to gain his confidence back. Kuroko hummed, using one hand to brush through his messy cornflower locks. With a more prominent curl of his lips, the pale man answered with a voice as sweet as spun sugar.

“I’ve been good as well, Furihata-kun. Thank you for asking.”

“Ah, that’s good.” Furihata nearly tripped over his own feet from the way they were bouncing back and forth on his toes. “Um, so I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow? If you are that’s fine, we can hang anytime or well, you don’t have to…” Furihata dejectedly murmured the last part. He wasn’t so confident with his chances with this beautiful angel, but he would at least like to become better friends with Kuroko; the guy was practically one of the nicest people he’s ever met before.

“I should be free tomorrow at three pm, if that’s fine with you.” Kuroko offered, watching as the basketball player’s eyes lit up further at the prospect of their date. Furihata pulled off a less awkward grin this time and he even lamely gave Kuroko a thumbs up.

“Cool. That sounds great! I’ll meet you at the library around that time, then?” Kuroko nodded in agreement. “Okay, cool! Thanks, Kuroko!” Furihata left before Kuroko could protest against the show of gratitude (they were just hanging out, so why was Furihata saying thanks?), leaving behind a slightly baffled Japanese male.

“What was that about?” Kagami questioned curiously as he walked back up to his patiently waiting boyfriend. Kuroko shrugged, standing up to his full height as he walked down the rest of the bleachers to the taller male. He didn’t quite understand the flustered way Furihata spoke to him due to being an oblivious cinnamon roll, but he did know that he was socially busy from now on. He still didn’t comprehend how he was so popular either.

“Where should we eat, Kagami-kun?”

“Kuroko, I love you, but I am a poor college student so I can’t bring you anywhere fancy.” Kuroko rolled his eyes in amusement.

“I didn’t say you had to bring me anywhere fancy, Kagami-kun. Besides, could you even enjoy fancy food? You’re not exactly the type to savor your food.”

“Hey! I could totally go for some steak! It’s just, I’m poor as fuck.”

“Maji Burgers, then?”

“Kuroko, I think I’ve fallen even more in love with you.” The shorter male rolled his eyes once more, but didn’t stop the slightly goofy smile on his face as he followed an excited Kagami to the closest Maji Burgers where his boyfriend would no doubt proceed to inhale enough burgers to feed a small, poor village in China. At least the vanilla milkshakes at the fast food restaurant were good.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“Tetsuya.” Kuroko peeked up from his book and was invaded with colorful shades of crimson and gold. He blinked owlishly at the male standing in front of him, lowering his novel down from his face as he self consciously brushed his bangs out of his face. Something about Akashi’s empowering presence caused him (and most sane people) to feel less superior and almost inferior in comparison to the almighty Akashi heir.

“Hello, Akashi-kun. How are you?” Kuroko politely inquired. He suddenly regretted allowing Kise to pin back his hair with two cute hair pins. One of them was a cute pink bunny while the other one was a yellow chick that Kise admitted to being presented to by his adoring older sisters. Being the youngest, Kise was always subjected to being his sisters’ personal doll; having a pretty face didn’t help at all whatsoever either.

“I’m fine, Tetsuya.” He cut straight to the chase. “Would you like to take a walk with me?” Kuroko blinked again. He slowly nodded, bookmarking his page and slipping the novel back into his bag. He stretched, softly moaning as his shoulders popped and his legs grew more awake. All the while, Akashi watched him with an amused eye, his arms crossed lightly across his chest. After Kuroko seemed satisfied with his body working its kinks out, Akashi held out his hand for him to take. Hesitantly, the smaller male placed his hand into the redhead’s own, their fingers curling up together and causing Kuroko’s heart to flip flop behind his rib cage.

“Where are we going, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked as he was led away from the warm confines of the library and into the colder outdoors. He was glad that he brought one of his thicker jackets out with him since the wind around them brushed unforgivingly against his chilled face. Akashi hummed in response, tugging Kuroko faster into the direction of the entrance of the academy. Kuroko stared in awe at the black Ferrari parked close to the entrance.

Without saying a single word, Akashi opened the door for Kuroko, closing the door after him in a gentlemanly gesture that Kuroko knew was drilled into Akashi’s brain since he was young. Still, he felt flattered for being in the lavish car, surrounded by the smell of pine and leather. He didn’t want to touch everything in the vehicle in fear of seeming too excited to be in a car that cost more than his house, so he settled on covering his hands with his thighs after fastening his seat belt. Akashi turned on the car, his own seat belt strap covering his upper part of the body. Instantly, the Ferrari thrummed comfortingly under their feet and Kuroko stared outside in amazement. Soft classical music played from the speakers, but Kuroko could barely hear it past his drumming heartbeat that refused to be contained.

“I heard from Kise that you have accepted his proposal.” Akashi offhandedly commented, barely batting an eyelash as he stared straight ahead at the road. He maintained a fast speed of seventy five in a sixty zone, flying down the highway in the fastest lane. The redhead sped up to pass another car and Kuroko wondered if everything was a competition to this guy. Unbelievable.

“Yes, I did.” Kuroko didn’t cut out the curiosity in his tone at the random topic, but he figured Akashi (or some other GoM member) would have eventually confronted him with it.

“And you’re dating Taiga as well.” Akashi stated, as if he knew everything (honestly though, Kuroko wouldn’t put it past Akashi to know everything). Kuroko slowly nodded.

“Yes.”

“Hm.” An almost tense silence filled the car. Kuroko refused to glance back over to Akashi in case he was met with intense heterochromatic eyes, opting to stare out the dark window at the blurry images of passing trees and vehicles closest to the car. The frigid air outside didn’t reach him, yet he still felt strangely frozen from the odd conversation between him and the future CEO businessman.

Akashi switched lanes a few times, pausing at each lane for a few seconds before moving to the other. He finally exited the highway, turning a right into a more rural part of the country filled with vast green land and forest like areas. Luckily, their university was already in a near rural area, full of greenery and little to no cars zooming quickly down roads with jam packed lanes and a few honks here and there.

Neither spoke a word after that, both of them focusing on their own thoughts and the area passing them by. Kuroko recognized the next piece by Mozart, softly humming to the song for his father would always play the piano whenever he had the chance. Unfortunately, his father became busier as Kuroko grew older, forcing him to be away from the house more often than not. Kuroko never learned how to play piano and his cheerful mother from his childhood grew into solitude, her expression becoming blanker and blanker as she stayed mainly in her room. Her frail body was partly the reason why she lay in bed all day, but Kuroko knew her depression began to push her body even further. At the thought of his parents, Kuroko became sick. He didn’t want to even think about his mother’s fury nor his father’s melancholy from his actions. He didn’t desire the depression that came with his negative thoughts, so he swallowed them down and hoped he would not begin crying in front of the redhead.

“We’re here, Tetsuya.” Kuroko finally noticed the fancy car stopped in a dirt driveway. There was only one other car parked close to theirs, showing just how abandoned this area was. Kuroko stepped out, his legs a little wobbly from not being used for a long period of time. Regardless, he pushed through and closed the door softly behind him. He followed Akashi into the woods, his anxiety suddenly attacking him from the inside. On the exterior, however, he didn’t even blink at all. He just followed Akashi further into the forest like area with only the sunlight as his guide and the dirt pavement squishing below his sneakers. He didn’t think Akashi would try to murder him or anything out here, but something about Akashi’s tone in the car made Kuroko nervous.

Akashi was still strangely silent, further enhancing Kuroko’s alert senses. He nearly flinched at the stick snapping under his dirty shoe, but managed to hold it down at the last minute. Akashi didn’t even turn around at the sound. They finally arrived at an abandoned building, vines carving its way through the holes in the decaying architecture and resembling a beating heart, veins and all. Kuroko marveled at the intricate designs mother nature bestowed upon the building, with flowers dotting the expanse around the building and the trees shading the building below with downward spirals of branches. The small beams of sunlight filtered across the area and Kuroko gladly took in the sight.

“It’s beautiful.” Kuroko breathed, blinking away stardust as he stared up at the tallest floor on the building. Akashi stared at him. He didn’t notice.

“I know.” Kuroko swung his head back over to Akashi, noting how handsome the other man looked at the very moment, doused in the sun rays as if the sunlight was hailing him as their god (they probably were). Kuroko glanced away, hoping the red on his cheeks would just be mistaken as the chill from the cutting wind. Luckily for him, Akashi didn’t say anything snide to him and merely gestured for Kuroko to follow him. The shorter male obliged, carefully stepping around the snow white daisies popping out of the ground. He trailed after the other male, eyes surveying the peaceful area in the building that was quiet, but not in an eerie way. Akashi easily walked up the flight of stairs with a panting Kuroko behind him. After the first flight of stairs, Kuroko’s poor stamina gave in and he found himself harshly breathing as he fought to keep up with the other.

When they finally reached the top of the building, the frigid wind soothed Kuroko’s hot cheeks and he hunched over to catch his breath. He knew without looking up that Akashi was most likely sending him an amused grin. After calming down, Kuroko glanced at Akashi with an adorably confused expression. He didn’t think Akashi would just lead him up to show him the sights or whatever. The extravagant male seemed like the type to go overboard with his actions, going as far as to show people sights they had never seen before.

Well, that led to one other conclusion: Akashi was going to push him off the roof and kill him. _Haha, Kuroko. Yeah right._

Except that’s exactly what happened. One second, Kuroko was eyeing his surroundings and then the next minute, he found himself suddenly airborne. The shorter male grew wide eyed at the loss of stable ground under his feet as he plummeted to the ground. Kuroko shut his eyes, allowing his instincts to take over at the last minute. At once, his wings sprung out of his back, glittering ethereally in the sunlight, and then he was soaring up in the air, allowing the wind to fly him back up to the roof.

He gingerly stepped back down onto the building, keeping alert just in case Akashi did the same asshole move again and decided to take him out with a baseball bat or something this time. He stayed close to the edge, knowing that at least he would have his wings to save him in case Akashi tried any more murder tactics.

“You pushed me off the roof.” Kuroko stated, barely suppressing his anger. Akashi remained unfazed.

“I did.” He stated calmly.

“If you wanted to kill me, you could have done so in a more effective way. You know I can fly, right?” This time, Akashi lost his composure and widened his eyes at Kuroko’s statement.

“You thought I was going to _kill_ you?” Akashi asked in disbelief. Kuroko didn’t know how that was so hard to believe. If someone just pushed you off of a roof and allowed you to hurl towards the ground head first, how is it that _not_ attempted murder? Kuroko scooted a little farther away from Akashi in case this was some sort of sick act and when Kuroko let his guard down, Akashi would brandish out a gun or something. It was _Akashi_ after all.

“Yes. You pushed me off a six story building.” Kuroko evenly stated. Akashi blinked. Then, he muffled a snicker behind his hand, turning away from Kuroko so the other wouldn’t catch him laughing (a little too late for that though). Kuroko stared at him in equal amounts of annoyance and anxiety. It was official. Akashi has gone insane.

“I can’t believe--” The redhead caught Kuroko’s expression and began to chuckle harder. If Kuroko wasn’t so pissed, he would have admired the carefree smile on Akashi’s lips, a contrast to his usually stressed out, “princely” facade he tightly held over his face to the point of suffocation. It was like a perfect mask with no holes, and Akashi wore that one everyday for appearances only, to appease his father and his future.

“Then why did you really push me, Akashi-kun? I don’t appreciate being pushed off a building.” Kuroko demanded; he was _this_ close to giving Akashi a taste of his Ignite Pass if the other didn’t stop laughing like a drunkard on the streets.

“I was testing you, Tetsuya.” Akashi settled down from his laughing fit, though amusement still twinkled in his eyes. The redhead calmly walked over to Kuroko, the latter scooting so far back away from the other that he was hovering above the building, his wings flapping every few seconds to keep him in the air.

“I will push you off a building if you come any closer, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko glared at the other male, who held up his hands in surrender.

“I wasn’t attempting to murder you, Tetsuya. I merely instigated your wings to work; keeping them hidden away like you do all the time isn’t healthy.” He chided as he began to strip off his outer coat. Akashi loosened his tie before pulling the silk garment off of him and laying it next to his black coat. Slowly, his wings unfurled from his back, the fiery colors setting his regal aura ablaze. Kuroko quickly looked away again, embarrassed to have been staring the whole time while Akashi slowly stripped. And wow, that totally didn’t sound sexual.

“So you pushed me off a building?” He stubbornly asked. Akashi sighed.

“Yes, I pushed you off a building.” Akashi flapped his majestic set of wings twice. Kuroko felt his own wings itch to take off in flight, to soar across the wind and taste the freedom that tainted his tongue and plagued his mind when he first saved that little boy. He tested his wings, twirling in the air away from Akashi as he dove down towards the ground before swooping back up to perform a circle loop. He grinned, allowing laughter to spill from his lips as he flew back to Akashi. The redhead held an unreadable gleam in his eye, but Kuroko didn’t dwell on it for too long as he floated in front of Akashi’s face so they were a few inches apart.

He felt playful at the moment, so he allowed the feeling to control his mind. Without thinking of the later consequences, Kuroko erased the space between them, pecking Akashi lightly on the lips before pulling back before Akashi could thread his fingers into his hair and kiss away their longing. Kuroko playfully moved back, a challenge in his sparkling sapphire eyes as he flew a little away from Akashi, his eyelashes fluttering sensually against his cheeks. Akashi smirked. He always did love a good challenge.

Akashi didn’t utter a single warning before he launched up into the air with his impressive wings and opened his arms to catch the beauty teasingly flitting in the breeze like a lithe fairy. Kuroko ducked in time, going as far as to uncharacteristically stick his tongue out at the redhead before darting up, up, up until he was in the misty clouds. His wings flapped joyfully, the stinging cold never touching his erratic heartbeat nor his warm soul as he scooped up a bit of the mist from the cloud and giggled at the damp feeling. His eye caught the unmistakable flashy, vivid colors of familiar scarlet below him so Kuroko quickly flew away from his current spot. He even dove into a cloud, the mist blurring his eyesight but the grin on his face never leaving.

He giggled wildly again, fingers slashing through the cloud as he popped out of the white mass and shook droplets out of his hair. He was distracted with the water clinging onto his eyelashes that he didn’t notice the sneaking red figure stalking behind him until warm arms surrounded his body and pressed him up against a firm chest. He softly gasped, his face warming up as Akashi’s lips found its way to his sensitive neck.

“A-Akashi-kun.” Kuroko melted into a puddle of goo in Akashi’s arms, his wings quivering at the ministrations done on his fair skin. Akashi’s smug grin curled around his hot neck, and Kuroko eventually found the will to spin back around in Akashi’s tight hold to come face to face with the devilish man.

“As I thought.” Akashi was still smirking and Kuroko wanted desperately to either kiss it off or smack it off. Preferably the former. “You look divine in my color, Tetsuya.” Kuroko flushed down to his toes, a pleasant warmth settling on his skin. He gazed up at Akashi with dewdrop eyelashes and half lidded eyes, the light blue in his eyes darkening like the vibrant blue of a butterfly’s wing. Akashi rather enjoyed the serene sight in front of him. He also liked having Kuroko as close to him as possible. Who wouldn’t like a sweet smelling, cute person in their arms with the sweetest smile and the prettiest eyes?

“Akashi-kun is a pervert.” Kuroko snarked back as he felt Akashi’s fingers intimately carving a path through his snowy feathers. They chased after his warm fingers anyway, loving the feeling of his warm palm smoothing down his wings and the fingers dipping in between the crevices of his feathers like they were fragile glass.

“And you aren’t?” He quipped back teasingly, the taller male nibbling at Kuroko’s red ear as he molded the other’s body closer to his. He swallowed down a breathy gasp with his lips as his fingers found a particularly sensitive spot amongst his wings, a little at the base of them. Akashi rubbed his fingers closely to the slit where Kuroko’s feathers sprouted from, eliciting a loud moan from Kuroko that Akashi greedily gobbled up into the fiery kiss between them.

“N-No.” Kuroko managed to speak out in between his pleased little gasps that Akashi delighted in hearing. Akashi chased after Kuroko’s lips with his own, the two of them lightly making out as the redhead mainly supported the other’s weight for Kuroko was boneless at the very moment.

“Don’t lie, my love.” Akashi licked at the side of Kuroko’s jugular, feeling the other swallow beneath him with utter satisfaction. Kuroko trembled under Akashi’s hold, his fingers digging into the white cotton long sleeve as Akashi bit into his throat. Kuroko lifted up his head, offering more of his neck to Akashi’s lips. Akashi grinned almost ferally at the sight, feeling immense satisfaction at the sweet meal presented before him. He licked the pale man’s throat, diving straight into rougher love bites that littered across Kuroko’s neck like leopard spots.

When he dove down further to Kuroko’s collarbone and nearly lapped at Kuroko’s nipple, the shorter male found enough strength to halt the other’s actions before it became too steamy. As aroused as Kuroko was, he wasn’t about to try sexual intercourse in the middle of the sky. That didn’t sound safe at all and lord have mercy on whoever was unfortunate enough to find white “raindrops” raining from the sky.

Akashi nearly pouted because he is a spoiled rich brat. “Not here, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko shifted his eyes with candy red cheeks that spilled messily down the expanse of his exposed neck and unbuttoned shirt. Akashi’s desire twitched in the form of down under, Kuroko squeaking at the hard tent poking near his stomach and close to brushing his crotch area from the way they were hovering in the air.

Akashi restrained himself, forcing his libido to simmer down as he pressed a soft kiss onto Kuroko’s forehead. The light blue haired male smiled gently at the sweet peck, reiterating the same kiss but on Akashi’s cheek that time. His own fingers dove into his lover’s pair of wings, calmly sifting through the soft feathers with nimble, lightweight fingers that stroked up and down the set of wings. Akashi pleasantly hummed at the comforting feeling as they held each other high up in the air. They supported each other, loved each other. And that was more than enough for the both of them.

The thrumming of their hearts connected into one, and Kuroko felt more at home than at his actual home with his parents. He was happy.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


That same night, after Akashi and Kuroko dropped back to the ground and held hands all the way to the car before returning to civilization, was the big game night for Seirin and Shuutoku. Their match was a highly anticipated one for Seirin, a big newcomer that defeated popular _Kaijou_ , and for Shuutoku, a big basketball team that rivalled Kaijou in their wins. Kuroko was determined to at least support his home team; he was still indecisive of whether or not to substitute for Izuki, but he would at the very least go to the game for them.

After Akashi dropped him off with his car, Kuroko uttered his gratitude and a sugary goodbye to his boyfriend, kissing him lightly on the lips before wandering off to the biggest gym that held tournaments for the sports teams. Akashi drove off immediately after Kuroko left for he had to go back to Kyoto in order to finish some business, leaving Kuroko to hurry by himself in order to arrive in time at the gym.

“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko called out to his boyfriend, smiling wildly when Kagami perked up and dashed up to Kuroko in order to spin him around in a circle. Kuroko laughed, allowing himself to be briefly picked up as Kagami planted a loud smooch onto his cheek. He was set back down on the floor afterwards, a soft smile alluring onlookers in as he sweetly smoothed his hand down Kagami’s cheek with adoration.

“I’m glad you’re here, Kuroko.” Kagami admitted, planting another kiss onto Kuroko’s forehead just because he could. Kuroko smiled.

“I’m happy to be here, Kagami-kun. The basketball player blushed, scratching the back of his head at the honest remark. He still grinned widely at the prospect of playing a real game of basketball against Shuutoku, which could be a powerhouse if they were a separate school from the rest of the university.

“Yo, Kuroko!” Izuki trudged over to the couple, a friendly smile on his face. “How are you doing? I hope you aren’t feeling blue.” Kagami actually understood the pun this time and smacked his hand against his face. Kuroko stared at Izuki with dead, monotone fish eyes.

“Senpai, please stop.” Kagami pleaded, knowing that if he was any harsher in his words that Hyuuga would happen to overhear and reprimand Kagami for not knowing how to treat his elders with respect. Kuroko waved at Furihata who noticed him, causing the other to nearly choke on his water bottle and die had his friends not have been next to him. Kuroko mouthed a, “are you okay?” to Furihata, receiving a weak grin in response.

“Don’t be a scaredy cat, Tiger.”

“For the last time, it’s _Taiga,_ Izuki!”

“I’m unappreciated in my time…” Izuki sighed, feigning mock sadness as he sagely shook his head back and forth. Kagami ignored him in favor of catching up with Kuroko, who walked over to the rest of the team stretching by the bleachers.

“Hello, everyone.” Kuroko bowed to the rest of the team, a few of them jumping from the sudden entrance of their ace’s boyfriend. Riko recovered first, smiling amiably to Kuroko as she bounced over to the cute boy. She hugged him tightly, giving him a motherly once over before noticing the added red marks to his fair skin. Instantly, she jumped to the wrong conclusion.

“Kagami-kun.” She spelled out his name dangerously, a killer smile playing on her lips as her eye twitched. Kagami paled instantly. He didn’t know what he did wrong this time, but whatever it was forced Riko into her murderous state that would leave him bruised for days and scarred for years.

“Please wait, Riko-san.” Kuroko interrupted before his lovable idiot boyfriend could be mauled into oblivion and cause Seirin to lose in their upcoming battle against Shuutoku. He was uncomfortable with sharing his details in regards to his love life, but it was also partly his fault for forgetting to cover up evidence of necking around with Akashi.

“Yes, Kuroko-kun?” She asked in fake joy, eyes closed so that no one could see Hell reflecting from her chocolate eyes. Kuroko actually revealed his nervousness, his doe eyes staring at her as long eyelashes blinked away embarrassment. Riko inwardly squealed while the guys stared at him in dreamy shockk.

“It wasn’t Kagami-kun.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Kagami yelped defensively behind Izuki, using the other as some sort of meat shield.

“Oh, okay.” Everyone sighed in relief as the coach calmed down. Kagami looked about ready to yell at his coach for suspecting him for doing whatever to Kuroko (he blushed at the thought) but thought better about it and turned away to join the other guys in stretching.

“Anyway, did you come here to support Bakagami, Kuroko-kun?” Riko asked as she rifled through her notes for the upcoming game. Kuroko tipped his head to one side, eliciting all sorts of pheromones and causing three people in the audience to pass out from the amount of cuteness emitting from his body.

“I came here to support everyone, Riko-san.” He honestly stated, causing the older team members to tear up at this pure innocent boy.

“How did Kagami get himself such a good boyfriend? He’s a basketball idiot.” Hyuuga asked in bewilderment, ignoring the offended shout of “hey!” from the said basketball idiot who was clutching onto his ball. His basketball that he later shot into the hole.

Izuki promptly lit up. “He’s more than a rebound!” Hyuuga didn’t even glance Izuki’s way as he grabbed a stray basketball and chucked it at Izuki’s dumb head. The raven used his eagle eye and ducked from the ball attack, smiling goofily as Hyuuga had to be physically restrained by Kiyoshi from pummeling Izuki to death.

“Don’t make such a racket, Hyuuga! This isn’t racquet ball!”

“Kill me. Just kill me.” Hyuuga gave up, staring up at the ceiling as if Jesus would come down from the heavens to take him away from this hell on earth. Izuki wasn’t deterred by Hyuuga’s mourning for he continued to spout puns faster than one would spout out shit when having diarrhea.

Kuroko was one of the luckier ones to be whisked away by the coach for she offered to help cover up his hickeys from the make out session with Akashi. Fortunately, she didn’t ask any more questions other than if he wanted some foundation to hide away his love bites, to which he gladly took up her offer. He didn’t usually like to ask for other people’s help, but in this case, he really didn’t want to have everyone ogle at the red marks on his milky skin.

By this time, as Riko politely requested for him to take off his shirt in order to apply the makeup, Kuroko had made up his mind in regards to the basketball game about to start in about two minutes. He would play at halftime for two quarters at the end in hopes of his team winning. He didn’t know how strong Midorima and his team was, but judging by the small talk between him and Akashi on the car ride back, Midorima’s three pointers were a thing to be wary of.

“Tilt your head up.” Kuroko obeyed, eyes glued to the dots on the ceiling of the locker room as the cold substance smeared across his skin. He held back a flinch and allowed Riko to mix the makeup into his skin until it matched his natural skin tone. Her warm hand guided his head to one side, telling him to stay in that position afterwards as she smeared more cold foundation against his neck.

“Riko-san.”

“Hm?”

“I would like to play in the game as Izuki-kun’s substitute.” Riko’s fingers slipped in surprise, causing the foundation on her fingers to catch onto Kuroko’s chin. He stared at her, unamused.

“Whoops. Sorry, Kuroko-kun.” She apologized sheepishly, using a napkin to wipe away the small spot of makeup on his chin. The brunette scooted back from him after she was done, a small pleased noise escaping her throat as she capped her makeup back up with her clean hand and stood up to the nearby sink in the locker room.

“I think that would be wonderful, Kuroko-kun.”

“I would like to only play after the first two quarters.” He requested, causing the female to falter once more. She bit her lip, wondering if the referee would even allow a last minute substitution or for the said player to only play for the last two quarters. She supposed she could try, seeing as the referee was a simple, understanding man. Riko scrubbed her hands with soap, rinsing them under the warm faucet before shutting off the sink. She wrapped her hands in brown paper towels, wiping away the water drops as she thought of ways to appeal to the referee to allow Kuroko into the game.

“I think it should be fine…” She mused aloud. “I have a spare uniform: number eleven.” Kuroko nodded, grateful for the coach helping him in his selfish request.

“Thank you very much, Riko-san.” He bowed in appreciation. Riko spluttered waving her hands frantically in front of her.

“It’s fine, Kuroko-kun! You don’t have to bow!” Kuroko stood up to his full height again, allowing Riko to usher him over to a locker where he could keep his casual clothes and messenger bag in. The brunette left quickly to grab the spare uniform and Kuroko stuffed his belongings into the narrow locker. He stared into the dark blue locker, his face darkening at the thought of his mother finding out. The sole reason why he didn’t play anymore was because he was never allowed to do anything flashy that would place his family on a spotlight. Hence why he was forced to give up basketball at a very young age. However, whenever he visited Ogiwara’s house, he would always practice the sport there until his best friend moved away to a different city, leaving Kuroko friendless for a long time until he enrolled in this university. In fact, he was shocked with how many people desired to be his friend even before he showed his wings.

“Okay, I found it! Here, Kuroko-kun!” Riko announced her arrival with a white uniform in her hands. The basketball uniform was outlined with a black and red stripe down the side and big, bold black letters with the number eleven sewn across the front and back. Kuroko gazed down at the uniform with nostalgia. What his younger self would give just to be in the uniform once.

“Thank you, Riko-san.” The brunette beamed at him.

“You can stay in here or go back out. We’re going to have a break at halftime, so either way, you can stay in here or go somewhere else.” He bowed to her one last time before she jogged off to go aid her team in the upcoming battle between Seirin and Shuutoku. Kuroko stripped down to his boxers, a chill covering his skin with goosebumps as he quickly pulled on the basketball shorts going down to his knee and the matching loose tank top like shirt on top. He tucked in the shirt into his shorts, ruffling his hair back into place afterwards from its messy state when he changed.

Kuroko decided he would stay in the locker room for the time being. As much as he was curious to watch the game and how the others played, he wanted to emotionally prepare for when he would play against the other team. Sometimes he despised his crumbling will when it came to refusing others. The blue eyed man decided some fresh air would do him some good so he left the locker room and trailed to the back, finding the hallways outside the lockers to be deserted for the most part. The sky outside no longer held the sun’s bright rays and the moon barely shone through the glass panes. Kuroko found a vending machine and a water fountain next to it.

“Ah, Kuro-chin.” The pale man blinked at the familiar greeting and nickname as he flipped around to greet the other man. Murasakibara towered over him, a lazy smile on his face as he munched on a umaibo with one hand while the other hand clutched tightly onto a plastic bag overbrimming with snacks.

“Good evening, Murasakibara-kun.” The purple haired giant nodded back, his eyes flickering to the vending machine behind Kuroko. Kuroko understood the hint and moved to the side for the much taller male to buy snacks from the machine. Murasakibara bought a few snacks, the only sound in the hallway the clanging from the snacks falling down. After he was done, Murasakibara reached in with his huge hand and pulled out each snack. When it came down to his last treat, however, his large hand couldn’t fit in order to snag the last one that landed in the far back.

“Come on, snackie.” Murasakibara mumbled to himself in frustration, his hand trying to strain past the tiny door but failing. The childish man pouted, tugging his hand out of the machine after a few more tries. Kuroko bemusedly viewed the scene in front of him the whole time before he took pity on the other and decided to help him out. Kuroko nimbly inserted his hand into the vending machine door and swiftly removed the snack from the inside of the machine. He handed the snack to Murasakibara, whose eyes glowed at the last snack he failed to retrieve. A warm smile melted on his face like butter in a hot temperature as Murasakibara patted Kuroko softly on the head.

“Thank you, Kuro-chin.”

“You’re welcome, Murasakibara-kun.” The smaller male was pleasantly surprised when Murasakibara delicately placed a package on his head. Kuroko dragged the bag off his head and found it to be full of vanilla candies. He gazed up at Murasakibara with concealed excitement, a small smile appearing on his face as he clutched onto the bag tighter against his chest. He couldn’t wait to eat the candies when he returned back to the dorm! He could even eat them now, but he wanted to at least focus on the game.

“Thank you, Murasakibara-kun.”

“Kuro-chin is cute.” Murasakibara commented, his smile turning sincere as he smoothed Kuroko’s bangs out of his face. Kuroko brushed off the compliment, too mirthful with his gift to berate the other for calling him cute.

“Ah, you’re playing against Shuutoku, Kuro-chin?” Murasakibara changed the subject as he forcibly opened a pack of potato chips, chewing on the crisps as soon as he opened the bag. Kuroko nodded, falling into step with Murasakibara as the walked back to the stadium.

“I am. I’m only playing in third and fourth quarter.”

“Eh. I’ll cheer for you instead, Kuro-chin.” Oh, right. The Generation of Miracles were all dating each other. Kuroko shook his head back and forth. He didn’t want his boyfriends to have to pick a side, after all.

“You don’t have to, Murasakibara-kun. I’m glad you’re at this game. That’s more than enough for me.”

“Hm. If Kuro-chin says so.” Murasakibara focused more on his snacks, already opening another bag of chips that were seafood flavored as he arrived back next to his team that all found him next to a beautiful angel. Himuro recognized Kuroko right away, admiring the way the basketball uniform for Seirin matched Kuroko perfectly. Now if only Kuroko could wear something that Himuro owned…

“Hello, Himuro-kun.” Himuro pouted.

“Call me Tatsuya, Tetsu.” The emo looking kid insisted. However, his pleas fell on deaf ears for Kuroko merely blinked at him before facing the other slack jawed teammates on Yosen. Murasakibara sat down next to Himuro, contently eating another umaibo stick. Kuroko bowed to the Yosen team.

“Hello. It is nice to meet all of you. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.” He introduced himself to the Yosen team, his glittering locks shining in the warm shine of the lights and the smell of vanilla and lavender prominent around him. The guys were immediately enamored with his presence and smiled either confidently or shyly at him.

“Yo. I’m Liu Wei.”

“I’m Okamura Kenichi.”

“Just call him Gorilla.” Liu butt in, his other teammate snickering with him.

“Fukui Kensuke, cutie.” The blond male saluted to him, leaning up against Liu as they stared at the cute male in front of them. Kuroko gazed back over to the court below when he heard cheering from the stadium. He glanced at the scoreboard. 18-12; Shuutoku was winning by six points, and judging by the hardcore cheering, Midorima most likely scored a point. Kuroko frowned slightly, his eyes glued on Kagami’s back as he raced across the court with an angry twitch of his dual eyebrows.

“I should be going. It was nice meeting all of you.” Kuroko bowed once more to them before turning around to walk back to the lockers. A hand stopped him before he could run off, however. His head turned and he spotted Himuro, who smiled benevolently at him.

“What? No goodbye kiss?” The raven teasingly asked, only to jolt a little when Kuroko pecked him on the forehead. And with something suspiciously like a wink, the smaller male sashayed out of the bleachers, leaving behind a dazed Himuro and a fuming Murasakibara.

“No fair, Kuro-chin. I wanted a kiss too.” The purple giant pouted, glaring at his smiling best friend who was captured by his fantasies of cute blue haired men with twinkling sky blue eyes and the cutest and hottest smirk known to man. Murasakibara rose up to chase after Kuroko for a kiss as well, ignoring the cries from his teammates. Nobody stood up after him though, since no one wanted to try to stop a seven foot giant who had hands that would put yaoi manga to shame.

“Kuro-chin!” Murasakibara called out. He wouldn’t usually spend so much effort on doing anything, but Kuroko was a cute exception. Besides, Murasakibara was curious of whether or not Kuroko would taste like vanilla.

“Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko’s cheeks were a light pink, something that Murasakibara stared at in awe and envy. He wanted Kuroko to blush after kissing him too! The purple haired male stopped in front of Kuroko, cradling his cheek with his large hand and nearly cooing aloud at how small and cute Kuroko was, even to Akashi.

“You didn’t give me a goodbye kiss.” Murasakibara pouted. Kuroko inwardly sighed at the petulant behavior from this large toddler, but smiled fondly all the same. He gestured for the taller man to bend down a bit which Murasakibara gladly did. Kuroko stood up on his tiptoes in order to peck Murasakibara on the cheek.

“Not that kind of kiss, Kuro-chin.” Kuroko could only blink for a second before Murasakibara’s face appeared in front of him all the sudden. The pale man didn’t flinch when a pair of warm lips that tasted like the potato chips from before descended onto his own. He closed his eyes in bliss, allowing Murasakibara to sweep him off of his feet (literally) and hold him up against the wall. Kuroko’s legs wrapped around the taller’s body as they vigorously made out in the abandoned hallways. In the background, Kuroko could hear more screams from the stands, but he couldn’t care less. Murasakibara hummed in his throat, a cute sound that sounded like a little puppy.

By the time they separated, Kuroko could hear the buzzer go off for the third quarter, where he needed to be in order to play for Seirin. He schooled his facial expression so that no emotions could escape his mask and pat Murasakibara on the side of his face to be let down. The giant pouted even more but obliged.

“I need to go, Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko allowed the long limbs to hold him for a bit longer. Murasakibara eventually let go of him, pressing another kiss on the tip of Kuroko’s nose.

“I’ll cheer for Kuro-chin since Kuro-chin gave me lots of kisses.” Murasakibara seriously promised. Kuroko felt laughter bubbling in his throat like boiling soup, but held it back. He patted Murasakibara’s face once more with fond eyes before turning away from the heated embrace they were just in.

“You don’t have to, Murasakibara-kun. I’ll see you after the game.”

“Mm, okay. Good luck, Kuro-chin.” Kuroko let one last smile escape him before he zipped up his emotions. He needed to be as monotone as ever if he wanted to be the shadow, to be useful on the court. If there was one thing he was grateful his mother hounded into him, it was his emotionless facade so he could disappear whenever he desired. It was just that recently, he couldn’t stay emotionless as much as he wanted to. Being surrounded by colors, by the vibrancy of the wonderful, amazing people around him made him want to stay longer in the beautiful world than in the stale gray of his emotionless act.

Kuroko was determined to win for his team, though. He was ready to beat Shuutoku.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Nijimura didn’t know why he was still so engrossed in these basketball games when he could be studying for his lawyer major. The previous captain of the Generation of Miracle brats still felt a sort of fondness for the gay assholes, so he decided to visit them whenever he could. It just so happened he had spare free time to go to Midorima’s game against the newbie team called Seirin. So far, the red haired American was the only one to stand a chance against Shuutoku, but the raven wasn’t one to judge a book by its cover. Seirin was still strong where Shuutoku was lacking: absolute teamwork. Seirin did have an ace, that much was true, however, they still worked together to fit into a bigger picture, a bigger team.

Nijimura sat next to his old friend, Kasamatsu, who was seated by Kaijou and of course, that meant the ever annoying, preppy Kise Ryouta that wouldn’t stop fidgeting and looking around for his boyfriend. Now, Nijimura didn’t understand. He knew Kise was in a polyamorous relationship with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, but so far, he had already seen all of them except for Akashi. But Akashi was always busy nowadays with trying to run his father’s company while also secretly creating his own for a backup plan in case his father disowned him early.

So, yes, Nijimura was confused. And even more so when the referee signalled out one of the obviously freshman players who shook like a little chihuahua. The raven scanned the court for the new player but couldn’t seem to find him. Hell, even Kise was confused as hell, and he could sometimes tap into his copycat power to use Akashi’s emperor eye.

“HOLY SHIT!”

“Where did he come from?!”   
“HAHAHA!” Takao laughed heartily, especially when Midorima dropped his lucky item onto the bench. Midorima’s eyes were wide, and even at this far away angle, Nijimura could tell the green haired male grew shocked at this new turn of events. Whoever came out from the lockers must have been either a really formidable foe or someone completely unexpected.

“TETSUYACCHI?!”

“Who?” Nijimura asked Kasamatsu, only to be met with silence. He glanced over and Kasamatsu, the stone cold bitch who had as much anger management issues as he did was staring at the court with an almost besotted look. Nijimura really didn’t want to know.

Okay, maybe a little bit. The raven concentrated on the court until a light blue flash alerted him of an extra presence on the court. What looked like four people on Seirin’s side turned to five as the basketball flew past the blue flash and landed right into the ace’s hands. The redhead grinned triumphantly, dunking the ball as hard as he could into the hoop. People cheered loudly at the sudden turn of events, most of them whispering loudly to their neighbors about the unknown force on the court.

Another loud cheer as Midorima stood frozen in time, a truly bewildered expression on his face as he slowly turned his head around. Nijimura followed his line of sight, finally noticing all of the tiny boy with sky blue locks and smooth milky skin as he ran over to his hoop, Midorima hot on his heels. Even Takao, known as the “Hawk Eye” who could see all, was in a stupor. In fact, he looked really happy for some reason? Nijimura still didn’t want to know. For some reason, there were a shit ton of gay people in this school, him included. He didn’t want to know if people were asked about their sexual orientation before being placed into this gay straight alliance school but fuck (more like butt fuck, haha).

The phantom boy swung his hand back with the basketball, causing it to arch behind Midorima’s body and land into the tall American’s hold. He performed another loud dunk, the crowd going wild as they chanted Seirin’s name over and over again.

Nijimura stared at the newcomer in amazement. This boy… Was possibly the cutest person he’s ever seen. And he’s been surrounded by gay guys 24/7 with their gay boyfriends or whatever, so yes, Nijimura has seen a lot of shit.

"Damn... I'd tap that." Nijimura muttered to himself. Beside him, Kasamatsu gave him the most confused look. Quickly turning away, Nijimura cleared his throat. "I'd tap that... Potential." He lamely covered up. Kasamatsu gave him an even weirder look. Nijimura inwardly

facepalmed.

“You’re so thirsty, Nijimura, oh my god.”

“Like you should be talking, Kiss-my-ass-u.” Kasamatsu gave him the most deadpan look ever. Nijimura cursed inwardly. His skin prickled uncomfortably at the heated sensation of knives on his face, like someone trying to brand him with a hot iron. He glanced over to find Kise glaring daggers into him, even going as far as to give him the “I’m watching you” sign with his fingers.

Nijimura slumped back into his seat and hoped the headaches from his so called best friend and his old teammate would fade with him into dust.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“We won.” Kuroko gaped in awe at the one point difference between Shuutoku and Seirin. Somehow, in a fortunate turn of events, Seirin won against the so called “powerhouse” Shuutoku from the Earth Dorms. Kagami panted heavily beside him, resting on his knees as he wiped away sweat from the previous match. Energy flowed through Kuroko as people cheered one last time. At that moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing but the tang of victory in his mouth and the invigorating sweat rolling down his face like a waterfall. His muscles ached, but he saw that as a sign of his determination and hardwork in defeating this well known basketball team, and ultimately, Midorima. From across the court, the green haired boy continued to drill a hole in him with his eyes, the sinister gleam on his glasses barely spooking Kuroko. The only thing truly terrifying was the way Midorima squeezed his lucky item to the point of bursting. That and the way Midorima seemed like he wanted to vigorously murder or make out with Kuroko, one of the two.

“We won, guys!” Kagami hollered, sweeping Kuroko up and away from the line of sight of the glasses clad basketball player. Kuroko smiled down gently at the redhead, placing both of his hands against Kagami’s cheeks and pressing a kiss on Kagami’s sweaty forehead. Yes, they reeked of blood, sweat, and tears. Yes, they both needed a bath desperately. No, they did not give a shit at that moment.

Not even Kuroko, who was usually the voice of reason in these situations--a cynical man as they called him, but he liked to think of himself as a realist--and the most emotionless out of the lot, could even scrape his mind of negativity. There was nothing but radiating happiness polluting his mind and soul.

And how could he think when Kagami dipped him back and planted the biggest kiss on him as Kuroko held on for dear life?

In the confines of his messenger bag, his cellphone rang ominously, thudding against the walls and and playing the same tune of “Ave Maria” like a prayer tune. No one heard a thing in that very moment.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //shamelessly inserts hinata and kageyama. i started writing the haikyuu version of this ??? haahahah whoops


	7. Things Take Flight, Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko realizes that he's a little more lewd than he expected... 
> 
> (Includes fluffy Furikuro, cute Kikuro, short Kiyokuro, heated Haikuro, light Kagakuro/Kasakuro, and too much of Nijikuro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, 
> 
> I AM SO SO SO SOSOOSOSOS SORRY THIS IS SO LONG OVERDUE aaah i didn't mean for this to happen I SWEAR 
> 
> things haven't been so great for me this year, and honestly, I didn't think I would be able to push this chapter out with everything that's been going on in my shitty life... Long story short, suicidal tendencies doesn't bode well when you're an aspiring writer...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your patience and support! Unbeta'd as usual, possible plot holes/ooc characters, the author not knowing the meanings behind flowers, and a surprise at the end ;) for all of you amazing fans out there...
> 
> Sorry that this came so late ;) 
> 
> Let's just say lights aren't the only thing that turns (Kuroko) on ;)
> 
> i hope you're...excited to read this ;)
> 
> Please enjoy~ 
> 
> ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

 

 

 

 _We’re sorry. The number you have called can not be reached right now. Hang up or press “1” for more options._ The robotic woman’s voice filled his ear with static. Despite the shakiness of the line, Kuroko could hear everything crystal clear. He gulped nervously, ignoring the rambunctious yells of his teammates surround him in the background. Someone yelped while another grunted in the joyful game of catch the victorious team played.

“Yo, Kuroko! Want to join us for dinner?” Hyuuga called out in the middle of the fight. Kuroko snapped out of his depressed state and managed a small, fake smile on his tender lips. He turned off his phone easily and stuffed it almost with a vengeance in his bag. His freshly wet hair from the previous rejuvenating shower dripped cold tears down his face and neck.

“Okay.” He agreed, receiving bright grins from all around before the rest of the teammates turned back around to resume changing. Kagami was still soaking under the hot showerhead, so Kuroko grabbed his belongings and shut the locker door in time with another loud yell from the captain. He blended into the white walls and quickly jogged out of the steamy locker room. Tears sprung up to his eyes, but he grit his teeth in resilience.

“Hey, Kuroko! You forgot...Your…” Kuroko tensed up at the additional low voice; he managed to swipe away the last of his tears with a desperate hand and flipped back around to face the other person. Kiyoshi’s tall stature towered above him and would have usually irritated Kuroko to crane his head up to see the other, but the brunette’s worried frown directed at him softened him up. Kiyoshi was the epitome of a pure, kind hearted person; like a princess from those fairytales, Kiyoshi didn’t hesitate to give his heart and soul to other people in need.

“Kiyoshi-senpai.” Kuroko greeted him with little emotion. He suppressed his true inner feelings with a tight, firm lip and regarded the taller man with dull slate eyes. Kiyoshi’s thick eyebrows furrowed further as he cautiously stepped forward, as if Kuroko was a scared creature close to running away.

“Oh, Kuroko.” Kiyoshi softly stated, a large warm hand engulfing Kuroko’s slightly wet cheeks as his thumb brushed past a tear line. Kuroko stared up at him unblinkingly. Kiyoshi’s eyes softened. He continued his gentle ministrations on Kuroko’s just as soft face as a comforting smile lit up his whole face.

“I don’t know what’s going on and you’re not obliged to tell me either.” Kiyoshi’s warm chocolate eyes seemed to shine with something akin to admiration. Kuroko’s pulse leaped. “But, I do know that you’re a valuable team member, and more importantly, an irreplaceable friend here in Seirin. Please don’t hesitate to talk to any of us if you ever have problems, alright?” He softly murmured as his face neared closer to Kuroko’s.

Kuroko’s cheek burned a brilliant coral red as heat shot down his spine. The heat lingering on his cheek after the small peck felt like it had been branded with a hot iron. Kuroko resisted the urge to gulp, but couldn’t stop the heavy gulp from his bobbing adam’s apple. When Kiyoshi’s lips separated from him, Kuroko resembled a bright red candy apple.

Kiyoshi chuckled, deep like the ridges of a tree trunk and overwhelmingly drowning Kuroko with its ocean tide. “You mean a lot to us--me,” he swiftly corrected with an almost cheeky smile, “more than you think.” And with those parting words, Kiyoshi exited, a handsome grin of his teeth presenting Kuroko with a more dire question. His heart throbbed and he was left feeling more mystified than ever.

Kuroko timidly touched the side of his face with curled up fingers. An itching sensation erupted down his arms and tickled the swell of his stomach. The blue haired male’s eyes cast down to a ground as a small smile wove delicately on his face. He was more reassured now than ever.

“Tetsuyacchi!” Kise dove straight for the kill and held onto the smaller male with tight arms. When Kuroko didn’t nimbly dodge like he usually did nor attempt to escape from the trap within his embrace, Kise eyed Kuroko weirdly. He wasn’t--by all means--complaining, but the uncharacteristic way Kuroko dreamily gazed at the floor worried the blond more than it should have.

“Oh, hello, Kise-kun.” Kuroko was alerted of his boyfriend’s presence from the mango lotion scent Kise always wore. He also felt a lot better with having Kise’s embrace on his right side, so Kuroko bestowed the other with a rare huge smile that reached to his sparkling crystal eyes. Kise’s breath hitched.

The taller basketball player dug his head into the side of Kuroko’s neck with burning ears. Kuroko stared at Kise oddly in return, but patted his lover’s head like an owner petting their dog. Kise whined, nuzzling his head against Kuroko’s neck and inhaling the vanilla and lavender smell wafting into his nose.

“No fair, Tetsuya.” Kise’s lack of nickname thrilled Kuroko’s heart. Another bubblegum hue colored his pale cheeks as the shorter man gently pried his fingers out of Kise’s silky golden tresses. Kuroko pushed Kise lightly off of him, resulting in Kise’s whines to grow in volume. Kuroko fondly smiled at Kise, the other delightedly gobbling up all the attention from Kuroko as the blue haired male latched onto the golden boy once more. However, this time, Kuroko held Kise in a proper hug with little space between them.

“You’re so cute, Tetsuyacchi.” Kise chuckled lightly as he pressed a gentle kiss on the crown of cornflower blue locks. He wove his arms around Kuroko’s thin waist in a possessive manner and clung onto the other even tighter.

“And as I told you last time, Kise-kun, I’m not cute.” Kuroko’s reply was muffled by Kise’s neck, and Kise shuddered partly from the other’s lips moving lightly on his neck and entirely from Kuroko’s beautiful presence. He suppressed a near moan of surprise. Kuroko always surprised him, after all. Kise shifted, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn’t see him as a pervert from the slight tent in his pants.

“Whatever you say,” Kise sang before reluctantly unlatching himself from Kuroko. “I know you’re busy, but can we go on a date tomorrow?” He pouted exaggeratedly, hoping his puppy eyes would convince his lovable boyfriend. Kuroko pursed his lips in thought.

“I’m sorry, Kise-kun.” Kise’s heart sank; it was like Kuroko just rejected his confession. “I have a prior engagement tomorrow, so I’m afraid I can not go out with you. But,” At this, Kise’s eyes grew hopeful and a small grin presented on his face. Kuroko hid a smile behind his hand in the pretense of striking a thoughtful pose.

“But, I am available after tomorrow for lunch. I can pick you up after your English class, if you would like..?”

“No-no, that’s fine! I can pick Tetsuyacchi from your biology class!” Hearts could practically be sewn in his eyes the way he regarded Kuroko with such fondness. Kuroko allowed a small smile to grow on his face. Kise picked up one of Kuroko’s hands and planted a loving kiss on the back of his palm. Kuroko resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he did return the gift by pressing another kiss onto Kise’s cheek, eliciting a delighted squeal.

“I have to go. Seirin is having dinner together for our win.” He unconsciously puffed out his chest from his obvious pride. Kise couldn’t help stealing another kiss from those delectable lips tinted a light pink after the adorable act from Kuroko. They separated, slightly breathless, before Kuroko turned around with the same small smile on his face to head towards his waiting team mates.

“Have fun!” Kise called out while waving the whole time. A tiny giggle burst from Kuroko’s straining lungs and he waved back, albeit more shyly. After turning around completely and walking away, Kuroko touched the pocket holding his phone gently. He didn’t want to think of his mother’s disapproval and sorrow nor of his father’s anxiety and concern. Instead, he focused on the joyful moment from his win against Midorima and strode over to his chattering team members with his head held high and his shoulders rested back.

“Hey, Kuroko! Ready to go?” Izuki spotted him first with his eagle eye. He hobbled over with his crutches and supported himself on a grumbling Hyuuga. The raven haired man patted Kuroko on the head with a gleeful smile that stopped Kuroko from jabbing Izuki in the side for treating him like a little kid (he wasn’t that short anyway).

“Yes.” Kuroko’s face was schooled back into an emotionless one, but the rest of them could all see the stars radiating from his sky blue eyes. Hyuuga cleared his throat uncomfortably which signified that everyone should begin heading out instead of ogling at the angel.

At that moment, fortunately, Kagami bumbled out of the shower room while patting his hair down with a fluffy white towel. Riko, with her arms crossed, followed after the other with a tight grin on her face. Whatever happened in the shower room must have been physically and mentally draining for Riko since she rubbed the bridge of her nose in agitation.

“Oh, Kuroko!” Kagami brightened considerably (reminding Kuroko exactly why he was the light and not the other way around, though many would beg to differ) and tossed the towel into the dirty laundry basket without looking. The towel soared into the basket in a perfect shot.

“Hello, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s eyes softened and he affectionately brushed the side of Kagami’s face with a nimble hand. Kagami closed his eyes in momentary bliss as he pecked another kiss on Kuroko’s forehead. He turned his head to regard his stunned teammates with a serious expression on his face.

“So, are we getting food or what?!” Kagami’s boisterous voice snapped Seirin out of their reverie and they all sheepishly grinned. Hyuuga was the one who left first with a tiny smidge of pink on his face with Kiyoshi trailing after him, a teasing smile on his face. Kagami practically dragged Kuroko out of the locker area with their entwined hands and like a bloodhound, bounded up to the front of the group to lead them towards the food.

Kuroko half listened to Kagami recalling the earlier match with much pride and mirth, a smug smile twitching on his face. The group ambled behind, all of them speaking about their own things. So immersed in his thoughts, Kuroko didn’t realize they arrived at the simple, quaint shop until Kagami separated from his side. The loss of warmth around his hand caused him to glance up where “OKONOMIYAKI” in big bold letters lit up the store in a brilliant white. Kuroko stepped in and the warmth from the small restaurant as well as the sizzling scent of cooking food greeted his senses.

He walked faster in order to catch up with his starving boyfriend, but a flash of familiar blond hair halted his footsteps. Kuroko turned his head about 90 degrees and found a gaping Kagami standing in front of Kise with Kasamatsu and another unknown man sitting next to the model. Both teams seemed quite shocked at finding each other in the same restaurant, proved by how Kagami screeched out the duo’s name informally and quite loudly as well.

After the initial shock, Riko pushed Kagami and a forgotten Kuroko towards the team with utter glee. Kagami shot his coach a dirty look that was quickly silenced when Riko’s smile morphed into a sinister smirk.

“What would you like to eat, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko, in a rare moment of mischief, announced his presence. Wide eyes finally sought out his body and then, the familiar ring of screams circled around the table at the sudden appearance of the phantom. Even Kagami didn’t seem to remember or detect his boyfriend’s low presence (probably from his huge stomach eating itself in desperation) as he jumped in his seat and yelped out Kuroko’s name. Kuroko swallowed down a smug smile.

Kise laughed, still a little spooked from the jumpscare. “Really, Tetsuyacchi. You need to stop doing that.” Kuroko hummed in response as he scanned the menu. Kasamatsu grinned while staring at Kuroko like one would at their lover: full of adoration.

“Nice to see you too, Kuroko.” Kasamatsu greeted.

“It is nice to see you again, Kasamatsu-senpai.” Kuroko lowered his menu in favor of greeting the older male back with doe eyes. He was unaware of the swooning from Kise and the lovesick eyes trained on him as he returned his attention to the menu once more.

“Ah, I apologize for my rudeness.” He spoke nonchalantly. “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.  
And you are?” At the last part, his eyes peered from under his eyelashes demurely to the stranger with crow black hair and glittering silver eyes that cut sharply through Kuroko’s soul with his piercing look.

The man remained pleasantly surprised at the politeness from the phantom. “I’m Nijimura Shuuzou.” Nijimura muses that Kuroko is someone familiar, yet intangible. Like the ghost he is, Kuroko is discarnate in his nature and presence, yet utterly concrete physically, almost painfully. Nijimura desires to touch, to taint--like all his other peers--the blue haired angel who looks like he could snap in half from a small brush of the wind.

“Nice to meet you, Nijimura-senpai.” Kuroko says matter of factly, and Nijimura blinks. How did Kuroko know he was older..?

“We’re in the same class, senpai,” Kuroko adds helpfully, but Nijimura is still stuck beyond belief. How could he not notice someone like-like _that_ in his own damn class? Weak aura aside, Kuroko is hard _not_ to stand out with his unbelievably light colored hair for a Japanese male and pale complexion like a hospital patient. There’s something completely down to earth about Kuroko that fascinates Nijimura, and he belatedly wonders if he should regret meeting his ultimate demise in such an uncanny manner.

“We are..?” He asks carefully. He’s not dissociating, he insists to himself; he’s _not._ So why does he feel like he’s standing outside his body, watching in a preternatural curiosity that claws at his burning throat and spins his feverish mind in a dangerous typhoon?

“Yes. Pre-calculus to be exact.” _Pre-calculus._ Nijimura wills away the nauseousness in his body that’s being rocked by the clear ocean of Kuroko’s eyes. He berates himself for not noticing, but then wonders, in abstract horror, why he feels so strongly towards a complete stranger he had recently met.

“Ah.” His throat burns. “I didn’t notice.” It sounds like defeat and tastes worse than sandpaper. From the corner of his eye, Kasamatsu stares at him in equal parts confusion and concern. He waves away the anxiety, but more for himself than his friend’s.

“No one really does.” Kuroko shrugs, still in that matter-of-fact tone like his existence (or lack thereof in the world’s mind) is a passing by comment of the weather. Pain stings Nijimura’s heart, but he presses his thin lips together and breathes in relief once the waiter circles around the restaurant and heads towards their own table.

“What would you like to order?” The waiter drones on, sweat marring his brow from the combined heat from the stovetops and the stress from the long day. He is, however, scared out of his mind when a soft voice pipes up from seemingly nowhere until his tired eyes focus on the pastel colored male sitting across two rough looking men and a beautiful model that his young sister has posters all over her room of.

“OH SH--”

“Takumi!” His mother snaps at him. He clamps his mouth shut before sighing exhaustedly. Really, he would love to lie down forever instead of catering to the customers’ whims.

“I’m sorry about that, gentlemen. Are you ready to order?” He grits the polite words through his teeth, mashing them down like a meat grinder.

“No, I apologize for spooking you. That wasn’t my intention.” Kuroko softly speaks, and his calming aura immediately soothes the people near his proximity. Takumi’s eyes widen and his heart thumps quite painfully. He’s not aware of his sexuality, so it surprises him when a random man’s appearance can wrench his heart so.

“It’s okay,” he’s surprised by his own benevolence and the unnatural giddy grin growing on his lips, “can I help you with anything?”

“Ah, yes, may I have the house special okonomiyaki?” Kuroko orders for himself. The waiter hums while jotting down the order.

“Anything else for you?” He asks the whole table while his eyes are set only on Kuroko himself. Kuroko doesn’t seem to notice, but the rest of the males at the table have no trouble sensing the whole cliche love at first sight scenario happening in front of their eyes and they’d rather be struck by lightning and then cast into shark infested waters then to allow this waiter to continue to _flirt_ with the person of their affections.

“I’d like a shrimp okonomiyaki.” Kasamatsu seethes while crossing his bulging arms as a threat. The waiter unwillingly moves his attention to Kasamatsu and nearly eeps in fear from the raven haired man’s obvious dislike towards him.

“The same for me.” Nijimura continues the threat with the downturn of his lips and the furrow of his eyebrows. He knows he looks threatening from the years of intimidating his team mates in the basketball club in high school. The scar on his eyebrow helps matters, but he likes to think that people are just wary of his roguish personality.

“The vegetable okonomiyaki is fine.” Kise drawls, but there’s a warning in his smoldering golden gaze turning a dark amber.

“Oh, I’d like the squid balls, pork balls, mixed balls, octopus balls, and pork kimchi balls.” Kagami ruins the intense mood (as usual) with his insane appetite. The waiter still looks horrified though, but for an entirely different reason.

“A-all of that?” The waiter asks, torn between horror and disgust. Kuroko nods and Kise grins slyly, which is enough indication that _yes,_ Kagami is a force to be reckoned with when it came to shameless displays of inhaling generous amounts of food.

“A-Alright. Your order will be out shortly.” The waiter quickly makes his escape to the back of the house with glares embedding themselves into his back like knives. When he’s finally gone, Kasamatsu and Nijimura turn to Kagami with almost disappointed glares.

“Don’t worry.” Kuroko cuts in, “Kagami-kun can eat all of that by himself.” They don’t miss the sparkle of amusement and affection in Kuroko’s eyes or the way Kagami beams and preens at his partner’s attention on him. Kasamatsu clicks his tongue in annoyance and even Kise frowns at being left out of the lovers’ silent communication.

“You know me too well, Kuroko.” Kagami chuckles while he throws an “innocent” arm around Kuroko’s shoulders. Kuroko doesn’t push off the basketball player’s arm, and instead, sinks into the other’s one armed embrace. It doesn’t help that Kagami grins like he’s won three years worth of free food either.

“It’s not that I know you well, Kagami-kun; you’re just too predictable.” Kuroko is blunt. He doesn’t hold back from his statement and Kagami almost crumbles into dust from the insult. Kise chortles loudly and Kasamatsu snickers next to him while a grinning Nijimura sips his iced lemon tea in victory.

“Dammit, Kuroko! What is that supposed to mean?!” Kagami attempts to patch up his wounded pride the only way he can: by showing anger.

“You just got rejected, Kagamicchi!” Kise crows, which is just him sugarcoating the fact that he’s gloating. Kagami wasn’t the only special one in Kuroko’s heart!

“I hate to say this, but Kise’s right, Kagami.” Kasamatsu laughs, ignoring the offended “hey!” from the blond. “Kuroko just shot you down.”

“That was brutal.” Nijimura idly comments with a calmness he didn’t know he had. He just continues to grin and sip at his sweet beverage to quench his thirst.

“Kuroko, back me up on this, asshole!” Kagami knows he sounds more like he’s pleading, but he wants to hear reassurance from his boyfriend, dammit! Kuroko blinks at Kagami blankly before a grin crawls onto his lips. And next thing the table knows, Kuroko throws his head back slightly and laughter bubbles out of his lips, overflows like a soda can being vigorously shaken up and opened.

Kagami’s face camouflages with his hair and Kasamatsu feebly coughs while glancing away in embarrassment for his shameless ogling at the beautiful man laughing his heart out. Kise is nearly sporting a nosebleed for some bizarre reason and Nijimura’s eyes are wide as the full moon. The restaurant grows silent at the wondrous sound that strikes through the air like an assassin and pierces the crowd’s heart when warmth rushes into their systems. At that moment, it’s the realization that Kuroko holds more power over these simple people that elates Kuroko’s suitors. The only thing more terrifying than that notion is the fact that none of the suitors-- _none of them--_ truly mind being kept captive in Kuroko’s palm.

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun.” He breathes and snorts like a tiny piglet. His human act releases the spell over the restaurant and the patrons continue to chatter like nothing happened, like they weren’t just in complete awe from a pretty laugh rivalling a siren’s song.

“ _I-It’s okay, Kuroko!”_ Kagami nervously lapses into a heavily accented English and he continues to spout out random curses in both English and Spanish. He’s working himself into overdrive, and his so called “rivals” can only stare at him in amusement and sympathy.

Kuroko soothingly pats Kagami’s hand that’s over his shoulder, which is the final blow to Kagami’s embarrassment, before turning to the three males sitting across from him to engage into a pleasant conversation about basketball and college classes.

“I’ll start looking out for you more, Kuroko.” Nijimura promises more to himself, but it’s a promise nonetheless. Kuroko raises an eyebrow at the blatant interest Nijimura harbors towards him, but doesn’t call him out on it. Kuroko leans back in his chair, hands entwined on the table as he watches Kise babble about his modeling work while Kasamatsu begrudgingly listens in interest. It’s obvious that the two males are good companions now, and Kuroko beams positively at the thought.

He regains his attention on Nijimura and smiles wickedly. “I wish you luck in your endeavors, senpai.” Nijimura’s breath is caught in the spider web of honey from Kuroko’s saccharine words.

“Then, I will just have to attach some bells on you or something.” Nijimura thinks aloud. “Maybe force you to wear a kitty collar.” The words spill out of his mouth mindlessly, but Nijimura is still musing on ways to find Kuroko so he doesn’t notice the death glares from Kuroko’s boyfriends or Kasamatsu’s shocked gape. Who knew Niji-fucking-mura was so _perverted?_

 _“SENPAI!”_ Kise screeches. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s thought of Kuroko in a little collar, his movements causing the cute collar to jingle while he shyly stares up at Kise through his long blue eyelashes. Kuroko would shift from foot to foot as he wore Kise’s large baggy uniform that would slip and fall over his pale, bitable shoulder. In Kise’s dreams, Kuroko wore pure white panties with matching white stockings with pink bows on the side. Kuroko would crawl over to Kise like a tiny kitten, his pink tongue swiping over his shiny pink lips as he demanded for white, white cream. Kise would gladly oblige while fucking Kuroko sweetly, yet roughly. Kuroko would mewl, his collar jingling the whole time and his face raw with crimson desire as Kise pounded harshly into-- _oh fuck._

“What?” Nijimura asks dumbly before he realized exactly what he said. His face pales while also reddening, which creates a strange sight--stranger than Haizaki admitting he likes ballet and abandoning his gang to live his dream as a primadonna in _Swan Lake._

“You are so thirsty, Nijimura, oh my god.” Kasamatsu repeats himself, but quieter this time, and for that, Nijimura is grateful. He doesn’t want his tough reputation to be ruined by how truly thirsty he is for a certain basketball player.

“Wow. I see why your name starts with rainbow, Nijimura,” Kagami comments, “you know, seeing how gay you are.” Kuroko is still pink in the face from the harmless comment, but he still manages to snort at Kagami’s witty comeback. Kasamatsu is barking out harsh laughter at his friend’s expense and the drool on Kise’s lips have decided to splatter the air with how much he’s guffawing. Kuroko shakes his head in disbelief.

What a bunch of losers.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Kuroko shifted his weight as he waited (Izuki suddenly had a near heart attack as Hyuuga watched in amusement) for his so called date to show up. When he told Takao while they were in their history class, Takao had begun laughing hard at how much of a “player” Kuroko was becoming. Kuroko finally forced him to stop when he swiftly lodged his elbow into Takao’s side, causing the hawk eye to nearly hack up spit from choking on his laughter. Needless to say, Takao stayed far away from Kuroko whenever he joked with the blue haired phantom.

Despite his annoyance, Kuroko wondered if he truly was becoming a popular “player” and if this outing with Furihata was a date. The blue haired male didn’t know what to think without his head hurting, so he opted to push the thought aside and dub this so called “date” as a friendly outing with his team mate. By themselves. Yeah, that’s what teammates did, right? Hang out by themselves at a nice restaurant that Furihata was supposedly paying for?

Before he could ponder more about his love life and how intricately complicated it was becoming, a shadow edging closer to his alerted him of another person walking up towards him. His eyes fluttered up to meet his date, but instead, he found someone far worse than Furihata (and really that could be anyone because Furihata was a lovable cinnamon roll). Kuroko stared blankly at fucking Haizaki Shougo darkly smirking down at Kuroko while propping a confident hand on his hip in some bad fuckboy pose.

“Ciao, bambi.” Kuroko willed away the urge to punch Haizaki right in his perfect white teeth and repeating their dark past when Kuroko kneed him hard enough for Haizaki’s pitiful ball sack to shrivel up and fall off. He remembered Hanamiya and his eyes narrowed at yet another “bad boy” vying for his attention. He had better things to do than to pay attention to trash, after all.

“Haizaki-san.” He stiffly responded, his body tense and ready for a taxing battle. Haizaki clicked his tongue at the other’s wariness around him and he stepped back to what he deemed as “comfortable” for Kuroko.

Kuroko blinked in surprise. He eyed Haizaki cautiously before lowering his fighting stance and standing straight. “What do you want?” He asked, which basically translated to a desperate “what do you want _from me_?” instead of the annoyed tone he was trying to portray. Haizaki regarded him with bemused eyes.

“Can’t I just say “hi” to Il mio ragazzo preferito?” Haizaki purred as he seductively lowered his lids to stare at Kuroko hungrily. Kuroko shuddered; he didn’t need to know Italian to know that Haizaki was (pathetically) attempting to court him. A messed up part of his mind appreciated that a ruggedly handsome man was flirting with him while the rational side of his mind longed for him to just knee Haizaki into his private parts and escape once more.

“No,” he swiftly answered as firm as he could. His heart beat frantically in his chest, but he ignored it in favor of shutting his emotions in and remaining steely in his gaze.

“Come on, bello. Don’t be so cold.” Haizaki reached out a hand, but when Kuroko warningly glared at him, the gray haired man lowered it and pretended to fix his button up shirt.

“Don’t be so familiar with me,” Kuroko retorted angrily, “I am not some toy you can play with, Haizaki-san.” He clenched his fist behind his back at the reminder of the last time he showed companionship to one of Haizaki’s lackeys. He wasn’t about to let his guard down in front of the taunting fox in front of him.

Haizaki’s eyes widened at the defensiveness from Kuroko and inwardly cursed at Hanamiya for ruining his chances with the beautiful angel in front of him. Even when Kuroko was angry, the blue haired man remained as ethereal and passionate as the day Haizaki first laid eyes on him. Haizaki’s fingers twitched in need to corrupt the other male, to spread his darkness onto Kuroko’s pliable body from his fingertips as he worshipped Kuroko in bed. He inwardly cursed the unnamed feelings swirling in the pit of his stomach, adoration being the most prominent one.

“I’m not that bad, Kuroko.” Haizaki surprised the other once more when he spoke seriously without a hint of teasing or mirth. Haizaki continued when Kuroko didn’t refute his statement, “and you know that, don’t you?”

Kuroko was still, oh so still. Conflict emerged into his eyes, raging a battle as he stood in the midst of it all. While he wondered just why he still felt his heart beating from Haizaki’s statement, the taller male used his momentary distraction to step closer to Kuroko until his hand finally, _finally_ , smoothed down Kuroko’s soft face with the smallest feather light touch. Kuroko snapped out of his stupor to glare defiantly up at Haizaki, but was met with affectionate eyes that stole his breath away.

“Haizaki…” Kuroko softly said, his eyes fluttering to the beat of his heart. Haizaki’s face appeared closer to Kuroko, the smell of dark mint chocolate invading Kuroko’s nose as they were only an inch apart. Only one little inch until their lips would mold together into one being and Kuroko’s breath would be caught in the confines of his aching throat.

“Sssh, carino.” Haizaki rolled the “r” seductively as his hands wandered down until they were gripping onto Kuroko’s lithe waist. “Dammi un bacio. Just one little kiss.” Haizaki nearly pleaded, like a simple human praying to a god and begging for good fortune. Kuroko’s eyelids fluttered down when he felt Haizaki’s breath washing over his moist lips.

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Kuroko’s eyes snapped open first. He suddenly realized exactly where he was and he froze. Haizaki groaned in disbelief. Of all the people to interrupt him…

Before Kuroko could throw Haizaki off of him, another solid body collided with the troublemaker and a swift punch to Haizaki’s face sent him tumbling to the ground. Kuroko barely contained his wince at the harsh attack, but he also felt like Haizaki deserved it for nearly seducing him into a “little kiss”.

“Kuroko, are you okay?” Kuroko blinked. The black haired male frowned in concern, his steel gray eyes flashing at the prospect of Haizaki harassing Kuroko. “Oh my god! He did something to you, didn’t he?! Haizaki, you little fuck!” Kuroko widened his eyes when the taller man aggressively kicked at the fallen Haizaki’s side.

“Wait! Nijimura-senpai!” Kuroko called out as he launched his body over to Nijimura. He placed a hand on Nijimura’s shoulder that instantly calmed down the older man. “He didn’t do anything!” Kuroko bit his lip as he stared down at the bruised Haizaki who shakily sat up and spat out a sticky glob of spit and blood.

“Worrying for me, bambi?” Haizaki grinned, despite the growing lump on his cheek from Nijimura’s right hook. “And fuck, Nijimura! Stop fucking hitting me, you sick sadist!” He glared at Nijimura, which was received with another pointed glare at him.

“I’m just worried Nijimura will be in trouble for taking out the trash so early.” Kuroko shrugged. Haizaki’s eyebrows shot up at the sassy remark; Nijimura repeated the action before falling into a laughing fit at how honestly true that statement was. Kuroko quirked a snarky eyebrow at Haizaki as a challenge, as if daring the other to try that same snake move as before.

“Damn.” Nijimura snickered. “I need to remember that for next time.”

“Shut the fuck up, Nijimura.” Haizaki finally stood up to his full height as he glared at the duo standing before him. Nijimura had unconsciously shielded his body over Kuroko in case Haizaki tried anything funny and Kuroko peeked over Nijimura’s shoulder with impassive eyes.

“I know when I’m not wanted.” Haizaki said in mock surrender as he spat out a little more blood onto the ground next to him. He wiped the side of his mouth with his thumb before flipping his body around to walk away.

“You’ll come crawling to me one day, bambi. See you later.” Haizaki waved lazily at the duo as he calmly walked away, most likely to treat the wound from Nijimura. The nurse was used to their antics, anyway.

Once Haizaki’s back grew smaller, Nijimura cast Kuroko a disapproving look. “You really shouldn’t be hanging with someone like him, Kuroko. He’s--”

“A pretty shitty person? Yeah, I know.”

Nijimura chuckled, “I was going to say dangerous and a player, but your words work too.” He smoothed down Kuroko’s hair with fond eyes. “Your hair's a mess.”

“I’m neither helpless or blind, senpai.” Kuroko batted the other’s hand away before he ran his hand through his hair until the unruly locks settled down in their usual position.

He sighed deeply, confusion still dipping down in his mind at exactly why he allowed Haizaki to invade his personal space like before. He was definitely not a helpless, weak person, so he could have easily dispatched Haizaki with his infamous “Ignite Pass Kai”. Yet, he stood stock still and allowed Haizaki’s hands to brush over his face like one holding a rare gem in awe. He allowed Haizaki to clutch at his waist, almost forlornly, until they were only a mere inch apart.

Kuroko still remembered inhaling dark chocolate mint as his mouth suddenly watered. His wings twitched from the inside of his chaotic body; they itched to be stroked with delicate fingers, to be free as he soared through the sky. A deep, dark part of his mind desired to be eaten alive by Haizaki in a frantic kiss as he fell deeper into the shadows. Unlike the GoM and Kagami, Haizaki was not so much a light as he was the darkness.

Maybe, just maybe, that was why Kuroko hungered for a dark kiss from the Italian’s lips, to fervently be kissed in that alley they met with his back pressed harshly against the wall as he was ravished (and vice versa. He wouldn’t mind grabbing Haizaki’s collar and roughly smothering the taller male into a heated session of frantic touches and tongue twisting mouth to mouth contact).

“Kuroko?” Nijimura softly asked. Kuroko inwardly shook his mind of those indecent thoughts. A long list of potential suitors awaited him, yet he nearly chose a playful man who would only mess around with his heart. He squashed down the feeling of disappointment and turned to Nijimura with a small smile.

“You didn’t have to punch him like that.”  
“I was trying to--” Kuroko didn’t know what overcame him. Perhaps Kise’s perverse ways was beginning to rub onto him. He silenced Nijimura with a finger on his lips. He was a little escatic; despite Nijimura’s rough tongue, the taller man had feathery soft lips.

“I could have punched him myself, Nijimura.” No honorifics. Nothing. Just Kuroko and Nijimura staring into each other’s eyes and memorizing every twinkle, every spark of life in the other’s deep eyes: gray and blue.

Nijimura couldn’t speak with the finger still on his lips. Instead, he dove into the unknown and lightly bit onto Kuroko’s finger. He felt a little awkward at his lack of knowledge in this area of relationships, but it was worth it when Kuroko’s eyes flared with thick desire before Kuroko’s finger--that was lingering on his lips--softly tore away from Nijimura’s mouth.

Nijimura continued to stare at Kuroko, even when the shorter male checked his phone for new messages before pocketing it in his shorts. Kuroko regretfully looked up at his new friend.

“I’m afraid I have to go now, Nijimura-san.” Kuroko stepped away from Nijimura’s body and bitter cold enveloped both of their bodies from the lack of warmth. Longing spelled out in Nijimura’s eyes. They solidified Kuroko’s interest in Nijimura, and he giggled like he was drunk from the exuberance bouncing his heart up and down.

“When can I see you again?” Nijimura questioned intensely.

“I’m not free for the rest of the week, but I can maybe squeeze you into my tight schedule this Saturday.” Kuroko joked lightly. Nijimura laughed just as softly, as if almost afraid to break the peace between them.

“This Saturday, then.”

“Yes,” Kuroko replied a little breathlessly. “Until Saturday, senpai.”

“Don’t miss me too much.” Nijimura barely teased from the clogging of his throat. He was once again stupefied when Kuroko rose up like a tidal wave and washed over Nijimura with a timid peck that tattooed onto his cheek. Nijimura could only gape openly as Kuroko smiled blindingly before heading his way in the opposite direction.

“I think it will be you who will miss me too much, Nijimura.” Kuroko mused aloud, giving Nijimura a sly grin and a fluttering of his eyelashes before seeking out his original date.

Nijimura crouched down to hide his scarlet face from the world.

“Damn you, Kuroko…”

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“Sorry for the wait, Kuroko! A professor wanted me to stay behind to talk about this writing assignment with me and I didn’t really look at the time, even though I should have--” Furihata panted from exertion as he harshly breathed in and out. Kuroko pat his back softly in encouragement, not understanding that his light touch on Furihata caused a lightning bolt to soar down Furihata’s spine. Red blossomed on his cheeks from both running to meet Kuroko at the front of the university while also feeling blissful from receiving attention from his crush.

“It’s okay, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko pat Furihata one more time on the back; he didn’t hear the embarrassing squawk from his touch. The blue eyed man grabbed lightly onto Furihata’s arm and steered them towards the Italian restaurant they were heading to (oh the irony).

“K-Kuroko! You don’t have to hold onto me if you don’t want to!” Furihata freaked out. His heart pulsed and as little as their height difference was, he was still happy that someone was finally shorter than him in basketball.

“It’s okay. I want to.” Kuroko reassured him. That statement definitely shut Furihata up. The remaining walk to the Italian restaurant resorted to small, meaningless chatter between the duo as Furihata attempted to keep the conversation naturally flowing, even with how nervous he felt.

“Hello, gentlemen. How can I help you this evening?” The hostess asked kindly; she must have noticed the way Furihata lightly shook like a chihuahua so she greeted them in a friendly manner. Furihata smiled weakly.

“T-Table for two, under Furihata?” He responded as more of a question and the brunette mentally facepalmed. Kuroko pat his arm soothingly, but Furihata reacted in the opposite way that Kuroko expected.  

“Alright, let me check!” The hostess, named May, sorted through her notes and stacks of paper with reservation names and time dates on them. She frowned as she searched for the name “Furihata”, but was unable to find any reservation under that name. As the time droned on, Furihata grew more and more anxious.

“I’m sorry, but, I can’t find a reservation under that name.” May bit her lip. Furihata’s eyes nearly escaped his eye sockets from the way his eyeballs bulged. Kuroko sensed the other’s distress and carefully spoke up.

“What about under the name, “Kuroko”?” May jumped a little in the air from the unexpected voice and she immediately noticed the slightly shorter man with a prettier face than most males who was attached to the brunette with their arms linked together. She smiled secretly, but inwardly, the hostess squealed at how adorable the two were together.

“I’ll check.” May pretended to glance through the list once more, even though she already knew the answer. “Oh!” She smiled at the duo and discreetly stared at the time on the black clock behind Furihata and Kuroko.

“One reservation for two under Kuroko for six pm, right?”

“Yes!” Furihata perked up. Maybe he accidentally placed a reservation under Kuroko’s name instead? The brunette really hoped that wasn’t the case. It would show just how much of a crush he had on the blue haired man. He flushed.

“Perfect! Right this way!” May thanked the gods that there were still more tables left for both reservations and a few customers. Luckily, they hadn’t asked for a reservation on the weekend or else she would have had no choice but to turn them away with a regretful smile.

“Your server will be right with you!”

“Thank you.” Kuroko politely stated. May beamed at him before winking at the couple. When she left, Kuroko faced Furihata, who clumsily dropped the silverware in his hands from how shaky he was.

“Are you okay, Furihata-kun?” Kuroko worriedly inquired. He hoped that his teammate wouldn’t begin to hyperventilate. He knew the feeling well and he didn’t want Furihata blaming himself for “ruining” the evening.

“Y-Yeah! I’m fine.” Furihata clasped his hands together and stared down at the wooden table in hopes of brushing away the near panic attack he experienced from earlier. Kuroko began opening his mouth to ask a few more questions, but the server beat them to it. She was upbeat and bright, a large smile on her freckled face as she unknowingly walked away after asking for drinks. Kuroko ordered two waters and a vanilla Italian cream soda for Furihata and himself.

“Do you want me to go to the restroom with you? Maybe you’ll feel a little better without all these people.” Kuroko offered. Furihata shook his head wildly.

“No!” His voice grew quiet. “I’m fine now. Thanks.” He finally stared up at Kuroko with a weak smile, but at least he looked a little less pale. Kuroko smiled kindly at his date before placing a smaller hand on Furihata’s clenched fists.

“It’s okay, Furihata-kun. I’ve had panic attacks before too, so I understand.” Furihata’s eyes flashed and alternated between staring at Kuroko’s honest orbs and then down at the hand laying on top of his. He gulped, his throat feeling dry and scratchy.

“I just want you to be comfortable, Furihata-kun. If you’re not, then we can do whatever it takes for you to feel comfortable again.” Kuroko promised. Furihata mutely nodded after a full minute. He appreciated Kuroko’s concern for his well being and health, and his heart grew at the unconditional love and care this beautiful man harbored within his tiny body.

Kuroko gave him one last small smile before turning his attention to the fancy menu with delicious sounding entrees and mouthwatering appetizers. Kuroko settled on a creamy mushroom risotto while Furihata decided on a seafood linguini with a red sauce. They both agreed on sharing a bit of their meals since both dishes sounded absolutely divine.

When the waitress came by again with drinks in her hand, Furihata confidently ordered for the both of them while Kuroko beamed at him with pride. The waitress giggled at the adorable couple before she mockingly saluted to them and bounded off to the kitchen to place the orders (and gossip).

“So, Kuroko,” Furihata sipped happily at his lemon water that refreshed him. “How are your classes?” He cringed a little at how formal and fatherly like he sounded, but the question was already out there. It’s not like he could snatch back his words either.

“They’re fine.” Kuroko shrugged. “Not anything I can’t handle.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah. How are your classes then?”

“To be honest, I’m really bad at English.” Furihata helplessly shrugged. “I know it’s dumb since I could be asking Kagami…. But, Kagami failed English in high school so if that tells you anything…” He trailed off, smiling slightly at the small chortle from his date. Kuroko rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend. _Of course_ Kagami would fail English, despite having lived in America for about five years.

“Kagami-kun is an enigma.” Kuroko mused aloud. The duo exchanged a knowing look and shared a comfortable laugh. Furihata seemed to melt like room temperature butter the more he chatted with Kuroko, and even the light blue haired male held a tiny glint of joy in his matching blue eyes.

When the server returned, Furihata began to clam up a little more. He even stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence from an animated story he was recalling to Kuroko. Kuroko, being as empathetic as ever, shot him a reassuring, calm look that appeared more dreamy to the server (and anyone watching the embarrassingly cute couple) for she squealed a little. After the short spazz attack, the waitress gently set down the two corresponding dishes to the customers.

“Anything else I can get for you, sirs?” At their shakes of their heads, she smiled wider. “Have a lovely meal!” She sauntered away after winking nonchalantly at the two before tending to other customers around the dining room.

“That was a little weird…” Furihata commented as he watched the cheery waitress nearly skip away from a table; that was how much mirth she displayed. He awkwardly laughed after his sentence, a bit of discomfort rising within at Kuroko’s blank stare from across the table. He cleared his throat, then picked up his fork and spoon to devour the hot meal in front of him.

Kuroko copied his actions, but only brought up the spoon to collect the creamy rice. He hummed at the exquisite taste of the risotto and the bright splashes of flavor from the mushroom. He sipped at his vanilla cream soda in delight, his mask completely falling off his face as he savored the delicious food. Furihata just watched the adorable scene in front of him, half shocked, half amused at how Kuroko was enjoying himself.

“Do you want some risotto, Furihata-kun?” Kuroko--as he was always known for being bold and blunt--offered up a spoonful of rice and mushroom using his _own_ spoon. Now, Furihata was not like Kagami: a bumbling twelve year old gushing about his crush sharing an indirect kiss with him (and now that he thought about it, the GoM were probably all like that; he shuddered at the thought of Murasakibara or, god forbid, _Akashi_ blushing like school virgins at the prospect of using the same utensil as their crush).

“U-Uh…” He stuttered, his eyes screaming the internal panic from within. He didn’t want to seem rude and reject the offer, but at the same time, he wondered if he was becoming as pathetically love sick as Kagami from the way his normal view of the world became more rose tinted. Just staring at Kuroko and the spoon a few inches away from him caused his insides to flutter at the romantic gesture. And _fuck_ he _still_ hasn’t responded.

Kuroko recognized the internal chaos in Furinata’s warm brown eyes. He knew because he used to act like that once upon a time. Something about Furihata reminded Kuroko just a little bit of himself. He didn’t know what, but he did like the passion residing within Furihata’s voice when he spoke of his favorite class or a random fact about himself.

And _yes,_ technically it was a bit cruel for the phantom to be teasing his fellow companion like so, but he liked to think that his mischief was always there instead of the possibility that his romantic candidates were beginning to rub off on him (ie. Takao). However, feeling sympathy for his date, Kuroko slowly lowered his spoon from the proffered stance it was in before, a sincere apology rising up from his lips.

He was surprised, yet again, by Furihata when the brunette suddenly dove forward in a panic induced state and chomped down hard on the spoon. Kuroko’s eyes widened at the rapid movement from Furihata, who was turning an appealing shade of rose petal pink from the loud clanging sound he produced from his thoughtless actions and the consequential stares from around the dining room at his abrupt boldness.

And just as fast as he had stumbled into Kuroko’s face, he bolted back into his seat with a sweatier scarlet face and his careful chewing of the stolen risotto. Luckily, after a few more tense seconds and light sharing of tongues, the dining room once again filled with mindless chatter from its residents and all reverted back to normal. Furihata continued to flush.

“That was awfully bold of you, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko continued to stare. “I never would have expected you to do as such. Not that it is a bad thing.” He quickly amended when Furihata’s face darkened under his perspiring.

“I’m sorr--”

“Shh. There’s no need to apologize.” This time, Kuroko leaned across the table to place a soft finger on Furihata’s dirty lips. His eyes were richer than the cream of the risotto still painting his tongue with the delicate, yet empowering flavor. Furihata numbly nodded; his figure shook with his heart, an earthquake of emotions threatening to crack open at the slightest touch from his crush.

Kuroko calmly sat back down in his seat, the action beforehand nothing more than the wind, a fleeting touch that had Furihata longing more. Furihata swallowed through the thickness of his emotions and he stared down at his chilling food, abandoned from the events playing in front of him. When he glanced back up, Kuroko remained a solid presence who didn’t allow another emotion to leak through his well constructed visor. He was more than disappointed at the mellow, monotone attitude from his date, but he supposed that he wouldn’t have fallen in love with Kuroko any other way.

“Do you want any of this linguini?” Furihata asked once his heart no longer threatened to burst through his ribcage and start performing acrobatic moves from how exhilarated and happy it felt. Kuroko nodded around his mouthful of risotto and swiftly dabbed at his stained mouth with a napkin. One would assume he came from a wealthy family the way he presented himself. Ideally, Kuroko would be much happier with someone from the GoM or Kagami: someone bright and full of light to allow Kuroko to manipulate the shadows however he desired.

Furihata knew a normal guy like him would be unseen in history, another replica of a human as unimportant as a mere mosquito. He understood that ultimately, among the many suitors after Kuroko, he would be the only one who truly didn’t make much of a strong appearance. He didn’t have the charms or looks or intelligence that many of Kuroko’s other boyfriends had. He didn’t have a job like Kise and Akashi, or the unwavering confidence that Aomine and Kagami illustrated. He was just Furihata, just Furihata Kouki who adored learning about new cultures, liked baking muffins for his sweet grandma, and loved gaming and movie nights with his friends.

Yet, Kuroko stared at him, truly looked at him like a potential lover who was much more than he thought. Fruihata could not offer Kuroko much. All he could offer was his kindness and admiration to the other.

By the time they finished their meals with full stomachs and an interesting conversation that kept them both lively and animated, Furihata regret not being able to reveal his true feelings and thoughts about Kuroko to the blue eyed man. He paid for the whole dinner, much to the protest of Kuroko, and sat back in his seat while sipping on the refreshing ice water.

“There’s something on your mind.” Kuroko stated easily. They had been silent for the past few minutes after the waitress attained the check from their table with a Kise like smile and a bounce in her step. The silence didn’t stretch for any longer for Furihata cleared his throat hastily and wiggled in his seat. A small grin emerged on Kuroko’s face like a flicker of light before extinguishing with a douse of cold ice water from his eyes.

“I’m not perfect.” Furihata blurted out quite anxiously, his eyes shifting immediately to his lap in sudden interest after his mouth ran off against his will. “I’m not interesting or smart or handsome or rich. I don’t know what you see in me of all people, and I can only hope that it’s not pity that’s forcing you to even consider me…”

“Furihata-kun--”

“But you’re not that type of person.” He breathed out shakily, like the tremors in his body converted to the the air in his mouth. “I may not be confident in myself. However, I am confident that you see something in me that’s compelling you to stay…” He trailed off quietly, the uncertainty previously coloring his voice worming its way back to paint a sad sight. The brunette didn’t dare glance up for the chance of glancing right into guarded wavy blue would crush his already low self esteem.

Ghostly fingers brushed the back of his hand to quiet the tremors within his palm. Furihata released his breath and his head snapped up to discover that beautiful autumn warm eyes searched within his own. When he seemed to find an answer, Kuroko’s eyes softened, melted like sugary vanilla ice cream in his favorite beverage.

“You should have a little more confidence in yourself, Furihata-kun.” He spoke in a hushed tone, like he was relaying a secret that the world must not know of. Furihata’s eyelids dipped down, then back up slowly.

“Kuroko--” This time, he was the one to be interrupted (not that he minded in the slightest). Before either could utter another word, the waitress arrived back in impeccable timing. She smiled kindly at them, dipped her head with a mundane saying (“I hope to see you again!”) that didn’t quite fit her personality, and ambled off to take care of other customers. Furihata signed his name without really thinking. He could feel Kuroko’s searing blue eyes trained on him and only him at that very moment.

“Let’s go for dessert.” Kuroko requested. And how could Furihata say no when his heart controlled his mind whenever he was in the presence of one certain phantom?

“Okay.” He mindlessly scooted out of his chair and robotically walked with Kuroko on his left. Their arms brushed with the closeness only reserved for flirting couples and close family members (he desperately hoped it wouldn’t turn out to be the latter) as they stepped back out into the chilly wind of spring. Furihata tightened his scarf around his neck--even with how suffocated he already felt--and side eyed Kuroko.

“Why do you believe that you have such little chance with me?” Kuroko questioned in his usual straightforward way. At his sweet voice greeting the breezy air, Furihata jumped in his coat. He gulped, thankful for his scarf for hiding his nervousness.

“A-Ah, because you’re really cool?” Furihata inwardly smacked his head. “I mean, you’re really kind and caring and smart and just pretty--I mean NOT SHITTY!” He groaned after the trainwreck of his thoughts presented themselves openly in front of his crush. He really messed it up now by acting really nerdy and uncool in front of Kuroko…

“So just because I’m quote, “really cool, really kind and caring and smart and… not shitty”, that automatically means I’m unattainable?” Furihata’s mouth opened not unlike a fish. He shut it again when nothing could really refute that statement. Kuroko huffed out a tiny laugh.

“That’s quite a high pedestal you’ve placed me on.” Kuroko stopped walking to stare blankly at small crimson ardonis plants curling up next to pink snapdragons. Behind the two plants, eggplant colored hyacinths sprouted from the ground, rivalling the snapdragons in appearance. In a way, they both seemed to be almost the same flower; however, they held completely different meanings.

The light blue haired male fit in perfectly with the spring colors blooming across the park. Kuroko mildly wondered whether or not the city knew the slightly depressing meanings behind the flowers innocently planted in the sea of different biotic creatures. Furihata wholly wondered if Kuroko was from the fae species: his ethereal sky eyes and powdery ice locks stood apart from the darker colors in Japan.

“Really? I don’t think so…” He grit his teeth. _I’m just too plain, like the rest of society in Japan._

“You’re thinking that you’re too average, aren’t you? That’s no good, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko rose up from his kneeling position adjacent to the vibrant flowers. Standing amongst the myriad of artistic paint hues, Kuroko remained a mysterious, yet beautiful canvas unhindered by the other harsher rainbow colors that demanded attention. Furihata willed away the thought of the brighter “miracles” surrounding Kuroko.

“I’m not--” Furihata snapped his mouth shut when he finally noticed how close Kuroko’s face hovered from his. Beet red flushed his cheeks at their close proximity, something that didn’t go unnoticed by an ever observant Kuroko.

“Shh…” Kuroko shushed him quietly. His eyelashes fluttered to a sincere expression in his light eyes. Light blue clashed with warm brown in that moment. Not even a mere inch separating the duo could stop the inevitable.

When Furihata’s lips dipped down to softly mold into Kuroko’s, it was like the earth stopped rotating completely, forcing the inhabitants to come to a screeching halt. Their closed eyes didn’t stop their emotions from reaching the other--if anything, it enhanced their senses until the two were completely immersed in their liplock.

Kuroko clung a little tighter, Furihata pressed a little harder, and the world wasn’t as beautiful until that very moment. With one last light peck brushing against Kuroko’s coral pink lips, Furihata parted from Kuroko, despite the carnal yearning reaching deep within his soul.

_Can you hear my thoughts?_

Kuroko chuckled first, his mouth curling up like the crescent moon above. “You are more valuable and special than you give yourself credit for, Furihata-kun.” He arched up like a sensual dancer to touch Furihata’s cheek with his gentle mouth.

_Can you feel my heartbeat?_

“I-I--But, I’m just me. I’m not like the Generation of Miracles or any of our strong basketball opponents. I’m just Furihata.” The taller male lamely and dejectedly said. Kuroko smiled lightly at his response; he could also relate to how the other felt--the connection between the two stemmed off of their similar way of thinking while blossoming from the little facts they discovered about the other.  
_Can you hold me like you hold the stars in your eyes?_

“And I’m just Kuroko. I chose to be who I am and who I like. And I like you very much, Furihata.” Furihata’s heart successfully leaped up into his throat. He ducked down into his own gray scarf, tinges of pink blooming across his cheekbones and darting over to the start of his ears. Kuroko’s eyes crinkled in adoration, the unconditional love radiating off of him causing Furihata’s heart to flip.

“I-I understand. I like you too, Kuroko.” _Can you love me unconditionally?_

“I’m glad. Now, can we go buy dessert? It’s a little chilly out.” Instantly, Furihata draped his own larger coat around Kuroko’s smaller form. Kuroko blinked in surprise from the warm garment around his shoulders, but didn’t comment on it. He breathed in cherries baked in a piping hot pie, and exhaled out the giddiness bursting in his system.

_Can you promise to never let me go?_

“Okay.” Furihata gulped. He already caught Kuroko sniffing at his coat and sighing in bliss. The shorter male confidently grasped onto his hand; Furihata was a little elated when he discovered that Kuroko’s hands were coarse and a little rough.

_Ah, you’re a little unfair, Kuroko._

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Classes seemed to pass in a blur for Kuroko. His mind relayed the sweet moments spent with his growing harem. Just the other day, his date with Furihata breeded success after the brunette walked him home. In a sugary daze (mainly from his time with the other, but the vanilla milkshake _did_ help), Kuroko returned to his dorm where a lightly dozing Kagami awaited him, propped up against the wall with his head nearly touching his chest.

Kuroko smiled in remembrance of his partner’s protective manner (even if it was a little uncalled for). He enjoyed spending time with all of his suitors. And speaking of suitors, Kuroko glanced down at his untouched classwork, then to the classroom clock. He blinked out of his brain’s pesky daydreaming before solving the rest of the math problems in a deft pace. Sitting beside him, Nijimura scowled down at his own problems while scratching his head in frustration.

“Do you need any help, Nijimura-senpai?” Kuroko questioned. He inwardly grinned when Nijimura turned with the most puzzled, pained expression Kuroko’s ever had the privilege to see. Kuroko hid a snort of laughter behind his fingers.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” While he explained the grueling problems, Nijimura dozed off into his own dreamland. Every since meeting the younger man, his thoughts have been invaded with nothing but his overactive imagination regarding Kuroko and certain… Procedures. Yes, Nijimura was technically a young adult; no, Nijimura should not be trying to seduce his underclassman. Did that stop him? Not really.

It’s not like Nijimura meant to have such lustful desires towards Kuroko either. He just figured that the attraction was mainly driven by his need that hadn’t been sated for a long while. He was no means a virgin, but he was not some playboy sleeping with someone every weekend either. That left him--and presumably most if not all of Kuroko’s suitors--to crave for a certain phantom’s soft touch.

He shook his head rapidly once the perverted thought popped into his mind. They were like weeds in the spring garden of his mind: planting in and overpopulating the whole garden until every single innocent flower died out. With a candid sigh, Nijimura’s body sagged down. He really wished that life wasn’t turning out to be some sort of yaoi manga.

“--senpai? I can explain again, if you would like.” Kuroko patiently commented. If Nijimura didn’t fall in love with Kuroko at that instant, he would have been a heartless man. Fortunately, he was not an Akashi, so he guessed he was safe from that whole trainwreck.

“No, it’s fine, Kuroko.” Nijimura ruffled the back of his head. “I’m just a little stressed out.” Stressed out was an understatement, but Kuroko seemed to be the type to give it his all in order to help someone. _There’s definitely something he can help me out with--Wait. Shit. Bad Shuuzou._

“Stressed out?” Kuroko tipped his head to one side in thought. Nijimura repressed his sexual urges and mentally beat himself up. Kuroko, luckily enough, didn’t notice his inner turmoil and continued to purse his lips in thought.

“Ah,” Kuroko blinked, then pointed up with his index finger. “I know how to help sempai.”

“R-Really?” He was an idiot. A goddamn perverted idiot that needed to start hanging out with Aomine and Kise with how kinky he discovered himself to be. R-rated images flooded his brain once Kuroko offered his help, which was _not_ the correct response to someone else’s innocent offer.

“Yes.” His serene eyes didn’t help in the slightest. Now Nijimura just wanted to push Kuroko down onto the table and kiss him until they were both red and breathless. He also kind of maybe wanted to ravish Kuroko until all the younger male could do was rock his hips in wild abandon and moan out Nijimura’s name with ruined red lips and teary waterdrop eyes.

“Maybe we could play basketball. Would that help release the tension?” Of course. Nijimura nearly forgot that Kuroko was a hardcore basketball fan/player. From what he’s seen and heard, Kuroko valued teamwork and hardwork the most, dubbing him as “admirable” by some and “weak” by others.

“Oh, _yes._ ” Whoops. He wasn’t supposed to moan out his answer like some horny teenage boy attempting to seduce another person. Nijimura hoped that if he prayed hard enough or even swore to be as religious as Midorima the deity would grant him sympathy and strike him with lightning. Maybe have his ashes thrown into the ocean so that he would be blessed to leave Japan and never speak of this incident ever again.

Kuroko just blinked. “Would you like to play basketball after our date or…?” Nijimura breathed out a sigh of relief. Looks like he was spared.

“Or did you have something else in mind?” Kuroko leaned in a little closer to Nijimura’s personal space (not that he minded), monotone eyes sparkling with uncontained mischief. The beginnings of a smirk played around the edges of his mouth as Kuroko’s pleasant scent wafted into Nijimura’s nose. Vanilla tickled at his nose while the lavender spiked up his more primal senses.

“You sneak…” Nijimura grinned ferociously. He very much relished in the challenge flickering between him and the other pretty boy. Something wild and intangible inundated his throbbing heart. In the heat of the moment, he swooped down to plant a needy kiss on Kuroko’s cheek. The urge to nibble at Kuroko’s pinkening ears and to suck a spot in the crook of the other’s neck nearly directed his body’s movements under his brain’s lewd thirst.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Nijimura’s grin resembled a shark: toothy and full of hunger. Kuroko shivered underneath the layers of his clothing. His own desires swelled in the pit of his stomach, and being close to a handsome, respected man such as Nijimura thrust out his own lascivious appetite.

Unconsciously, the duo drew closer until their noses brushed against the other. Sweet, hot breaths were exchanged, puffing out across each other’s face. Eyelids sank, lips parted, and Kuroko found himself drowning in the light cologne of his older classmate. His libido stirred at the beautiful face across from him, but before he could possibly jump Nijimura, the bell beat them to it.

They couldn’t make it out fast enough. Kuroko gathered up his belongings, nearly throwing a notebook out of his reach with how quickly he packed before jamming the rest of his supplies into his messenger bag. Nijimura was no better. The usually cool headed man swept up all his things to be carelessly shoved into his backpack. By the time the rest of the students were done packing up, the duo was already jogging out of the door with light, playful touches exchanged.

Neither were aware of the pair of slanted eyes watching their retreating backs with green envy.

Kuroko panted; he was never one to pace himself well after all. Nijimura’s hand snuck another grope, Kuroko’s butt cheek being pulled up teasingly by Nijimura. Kuroko panted even harsher. He retaliated with an innocent skim of his delicate fingers against Nijimura’s half hard erection. Nijimura groaned lightly in response, eliciting a small smug smile from Kuroko.

They finally arrived in front of Nijimura’s dorm, both beyond winded and their pants a little too snug for comfort. Once they entered the predator’s den, Nijimura slammed the door behind their retreating figures. Instantly, he dove down to passionately kiss the living daylights out of the pliant man beneath him. The raven haired man trapped Kuroko against the door with strong arms as he ducked down to suck a bright red hickey on Kuroko’s fair neck.

Kuroko released a keen moan that was readily swallowed up by Nijimura. He grabbed the collar of Nijimura’s jacket in a nonverbal demand to be eaten alive by the ther other man. Nijimura responded just as impatiently, his body fitting covering all of Kuroko’s lithe one. They only released for a short breath before Nijimura hoisted Kuroko’s body up with wandering hands smoothing down the back of Kuroko’s plush thighs and firm ass.

“Kuroko…” Nijimura groaned in between kisses with the younger man. Kuroko breathed harshly as he allowed himself to be lifted up and brought over to Nijimura’s room. His eyes remained unfocused, a lewd image that caused Nijimura’s tent to be more visible in his tight jeans. The bedroom door was swung shut by Nijimura’s foot and promptly locked. Kuroko was trapped in with the ravenous beast, and he couldn’t find it in himself to shy away or complain.

Kuroko lay in front of Nijimura, his face pink and sweaty while his legs were slightly spread apart to accommodate Nijimura’s body. The debauchery on Kuroko’s face pressed harder on Nijimura’s aching need as he sunk to his knees in between Kuroko’s plump thighs. For such a petite figure, Kuroko sure as hell had the most delicious thighs.

“How far do you want to go?” Nijimura sensibly asked. He was one straw away from jumping the other man’s bones and possibly filling Kuroko up with his hard dick. However, if Kuroko did not desire to go all the way with him, the raven haired man would accept that as well. He wanted Kuroko more than anything, that much was true, but he strongly believed in consent from both parties.

“Just suck my dick, Nijimura, and I’ll suck yours.” Kuroko impatiently huffed, his body rising with his erection as his arms wrapped around the other’s neck. Nijimura smiled wryly; he never expected Kuroko to be a dirty talker, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Nijimura unzipped Kuroko’s hoodie and with Kuroko’s help, the shorter male stripped down until he was only in boxers. Nijimura copied his actions quickly, completely ready to devour Kuroko.

Nijimura thumbed at Kuroko’s pink nipples in fascination. They hardened from the cold air once exposed and remained that way as Nijimura teased the pink nubs. He licked his lips once Kuroko moaned lustfully. Kuroko’s breath hitched when Nijimura’s tongue lapped at one of the nubs before Nijimura’s mouth descended down while his teeth lightly latched onto one of the nipples. Using his other hand, Nijimura tweaked at the other nipple; he savored every moan from Kuroko.

“A-Ah!” Kuroko mewled, his eyes widening in surprise when Nijimura’s knee lightly made contact with his hard penis in the confines of his boxers. Nijimura lightly tugged on Kuroko’s abused nipples one last time before he pulled off the last barrier standing in the way of Kuroko’s fully nudity.

Nijimura nearly drooled. He only imagined this scenario in his lucid dreams, so once the boxers were thoughtlessly tossed over the side of his bed, the taller male nearly released his wings. Excitement pooled in his stomach at the sight of the completely erect member leaking precum.

“You’re so wet, Kuroko…” Nijimura marveled the member with his hands, softly thumbing at the tip. Kuroko’s body jolted under his light touch; the shorter male nearly squealed at his sensitive penis being played with intimately by Nijimura. He bit at his lip to halt the moans threatening to spill from his throat like his white cream.

“D-Don’t-- _ah!_ \--say something as embarrassing as that, sempai…!” Kuroko panted heavily. This _was_ his first time jacking off with another person’s hands all over him. Nijimura faintly chuckled. He grasped at Kuroko’s member and reveled in the sweet mewl from his partner.

“What do you want me to do, Kuroko?” Nijimura whispered against Kuroko’s scarlet ear. Kuroko moaned again as his legs unconsciously fell apart and his hips canted up for more pressure from Nijimura.

“Ngh--!” Kuroko nearly bit off his tongue from striving to keep his moans in. Unfortunately, his partner was a sadist (as he would soon learn) and softened his hold on Kuroko. Kuroko whined, low in his throat, at the loss of warmth around his hard member.

“Tell me, Kuroko.” Nijimura teased his balls with light touches and mouthed at Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko’s body bucked up once Nijimura’s fingertip circled the outside of his anus, his eyes trained on Nijimura’s tongue as the other man swept a layer of saliva across his lips.

“S-Suck me off, sempai!” Kuroko cried out. He couldn’t stand the painful heat swelling in his stomach and threatening to release. Nijimura smirked.

“That’s a good kouhai.”

“Wha-- _Ah!_ ” Kuroko nearly screamed at the heat enclosing around his dick. Nijimura chuckled, sending tense vibrations along Kuroko’s member and forcing out more spurts of precum that the older man expertly swept away with his tongue.

Nijimura focused on licking every inch of his crush’s cute penis inside his mouth while using his fingers for the parts he couldn’t fully swallow down. His gag reflex betrayed him, but that didn’t stop him from massaging Kuroko’s balls and lightly pumping at Kuroko’s manhood.

“Fweel ghood?” He managed to say in between sucking off his crush. Kuroko barely nodded, his face completely red and sweat dripping enticingly off his face onto his pink chest. His nipples were still little peaks, standing up as erect as Kuroko’s manhood.

“ _Oh,_ Nijimura--!” Kuroko felt drool dribble down from his open mouth, more mortifying sounds escaping his mouth as his hands grabbed onto Nijimura’s locks. He abandoned his last thought as Nijimura performed an amazing swirl of his tongue at a sensitive spot near the top of his penis.

Nijimura pulled back, “Come for me, Kuroko.” He commanded. The combination of Nijimura’s husky voice and his warm mouth around Kuroko’s cock was too much for the blue haired man to handle. His back arched back perfectly, a large moan being sucked out of his mouth from pure pleasure. White, white semen spilled from his cock, the liquid bursting into Nijimura’s mouth. He swallowed the cum easily, a slight sweet and salty tang tainting his tongue with Kuroko’s flavor.

“Hah, hah…” Kuroko breathed heavily, his chest falling up and down as if someone was heaving him up out of the bed before dropping him back down. Nijimura admired Kuroko’s blissed out face with adoring eyes. His own cock was still swollen and aching, but he gave Kuroko as much time needed for the other to recover.

Fuck, he was in too deep.

“You’re still hard, sempai.” Kuroko observed, still utterly wrecked from the blowjob he received. Nijimura grinned sharply, exhilaration glinting in his gray orbs. Kuroko’s heart thumped, beating hard against his rib cage and demanding to be free.

Kuroko shakily sat up, his thighs still trembling from his strong release. In a matter of seconds, Kuroko crawled over to Nijimura with his pert ass in the air. They were slightly pink and bounced a little with each step closer to Nijimura. The raven haired man’s member leaped at the erotic sight as Kuroko’s pink tongue lapped around his lips.

Kuroko smirked slightly, the once angelic man being replaced with an insatiable incubus.

_“Thanks for the meal.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops
> 
> also pls put more ships you want to see in the comments !! thx <3 <3 <3 also?? who should kuroko lose his virginity to (not gonna vote im just curious and want to see what u guys say)??
> 
> (aah and i forgot to add !! if any of you guys are going to anime expo @ los angeles hmu !!)

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is going to be as whipped as whipped cream for Kuroko Tetsuya. That boy needs some loving (especially after all the shit he went through from the Teikou arc and then Akashi replacing him with Mayuzumi ;w; I love mayuzumi too much tho tbh) and I intend to drown him in it. 
> 
> Don't expect me to update this regularly btw. I already have trouble writing a three chapter story in less than a month. Hmu on suckmyaphnordicks on tumblr if you want to talk about sports anime, poly ships, ANY ships, or prompts you can think of but don't want to write it for your own reasons!


End file.
